Transplanage Incontrôlé
by TiteM
Summary: Tout comme son père, Rose Weasley n'est pas franchement douée pour transplaner... Cela risque de devenir préoccupant, surtout quand elle atterrit dans le jardin d'une sombre demeure habitée par un certain blondinet...
1. Désartibulation

Eh oui, encore une Sco/Ro, décidément je les aime ces deux-là!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas...

Rating: K

J'espère que cela va vous plaire, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Transplanage Incontrôlé<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Désartibulation <strong>

CRRRAAAC

Rose, en sang, resta là pendant plusieurs minutes, étendue sur ce sol froid recouvert de neige.

Le vent soufflait fortement, faisant voler les flocons dans un long sifflement.  
>La rousse garda un instant les yeux fermés, est ce qu'elle était morte ? Non, il lui semblait que non, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu bouger ses pieds… songea-t-elle en remuant les orteils. Une fulgurante douleur se répandit soudain dans son bras, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle avait incroyablement mal et n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.<p>

- Y'a… y'a quelqu'un ? Murmura-t-elle.

Personne. Où était-elle donc ? C'était le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant. Elle avait mal, très mal. Rose n'en pouvait plus. La douleur lui semblait de plus en plus vive, alors elle serra les dents et tenta de se redresser mais sa cheville se mit également à la faire souffrir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle jura et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le dos, laissant échapper une nouvelle plainte. Elle était enfouie dans 15 bons centimètres de neige, blessée et seule.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et battit des paupières pour les empêcher de couler, n'y parvenant que partiellement, elle ferma les yeux tout simplement et attendit que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide en cherchant à se rassurer mentalement : _Rose, calme-toi Rose, quelqu'un va bien te trouver ici…quelqu'un de bien attentionné qui te ramènera chez toi…Oui…Pitié…faites que quelqu'un arrive…Que quelqu'un…arrive… N'importe qui… Est-ce que c'est moi ou j'entends des pas ? _

- Oh BON SANG !

Elle avait bien entendu quelqu'un, une voix masculine était parvenue à ses oreilles malgré le vent. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, Rose se redressa pour apercevoir une personne qui s'enfuyait à toute jambes mais elle n'aperçu que l'étoffe d'une cape noire voler derrière le coureur. Pourquoi l'individu partait-il et la laissait là ? Elle voulu l'appeler, lui demander de revenir l'aider mais elle se sentit brusquement nauséeuse lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle bascula en arrière et retomba sur le dos. Elle avait dépensé trop de forces pour se redresser, aidée par ses blessures, elle perdit connaissance sans savoir si la personne à la cape allait revenir un jour.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malefoy, les mains tremblantes, tripotait tous les flacons de l'armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait dans la salle de bains du manoir. Weasley. Rose Weasley était dans son jardin, désartibulée. <em>Weasley<em>. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa main se referma sur la petite fiole recherchée, sans prendre le temps de refermer le placard, le blond se rua à l'extérieur.

- Weasley ! WEASLEY ! ROSE ! S'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à coté de la jolie rousse.

Il jura quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était évanouie.

- Oh Merlin ! S'étrangla Scorpius sous le coup du stress en apercevant de plus près la blessure qu'elle portait au bras.

Il dévissa le bouchon du flacon en continuant à brailler :

- Merlin ! Par Merlin ! PAR LE CALECON DE MERLIN !

Il versa la moitié du flacon sur le bras de Rose, le reste sur sa cheville. Puis il observa, tendu, les blessures de la rousse se cicatriser. Lorsque les chairs de Rose se refermèrent, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il plaça une main derrière la nuque et les omoplates de la rousse et la redressa, l'appuyant sur sa propre épaule.

- Rose ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Elle était toujours dans les vapes. Scorpius passa alors un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière ses épaules. Il la souleva avant de la porter avec hâte à l'intérieur. La traversée du jardin ne lui avait jamais parut aussi longue. Tout en progressant dans la neige, il jetait des petits coups d'œil à l'accidentée. Même évanouie, la bouche ouverte et trempée, elle était mignonne Rose Weasley. L'héritier des Malefoy était rongé par la curiosité. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Weasley pour qu'elle se désartibule ainsi ? Et par quel heureux hasard s'était-elle retrouvée au milieu de son jardin ? _Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien, p_ourvu qu'elle n'ait rien..._ pourvu qu'elle se réveille vite… _

Scorpius ouvrit du pied la porte fenêtre et pénétra dans le salon. Il posa délicatement Rose sur le canapé, elle était vraiment glacée, et lui aussi, par procuration. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison et courut dans sa chambre, trouver des vêtements secs. Ils seraient un peu grands pour Rose mais c'était toujours mieux que ses affaires trempées. Il en profita pour prendre la notice de l'essence de dictame. Le fait que Rose ne soit toujours pas réveillée l'inquiétait, il redescendit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il arriva en face de la rousse, il fut face à un dilemme. C'est avec un soupir qu'il opta finalement pour la seconde option et agita sa baguette en direction de Rose tout en murmurant un sort. Son cœur fit une embardée quand les vêtements mouillés de Rose s'élevèrent dans les airs et que la jeune femme se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui. _Calme-toi. _Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux un bref instant. _C'est Weasley d'accord mais c'est qu'une fille, juste une fille…une belle fille… _Il pointa sa baguette sur ses vêtements secs puis sur Rose et ceux-ci vinrent la revêtir, elle nageait dedans mais cela irait bien en attendant.

Le garçon ajouta ensuite une couverture sur Rose pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il se mit ensuite à lire la notice de l'essence de dictame et poussa un juron contre lui-même. Il était tombé sur la phrase : « Une goutte suffit à guérir les plus grandes blessures… Effet secondaire en cas de surdose : somnolence, léthargie voire assoupissement de plusieurs heures ». Elle en avait donc pour plusieurs heures à roupiller avec la dose qu'il lui avait donnée…!

Délaissant la fille, Scorpius utilisa un sort pour sécher ses vêtements et les nettoyer de leurs taches de sang. Après quoi, il monta dans sa chambre se changer lui aussi. Il s'était agenouillé dans la neige et ses vêtements étaient également mouillés. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il se pencha sur Rose qui dormait.

Il se mit à réfléchir, se demandant encore ce qu'elle faisait là. Quelques instants plus tard, Rose poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil et Scorpius s'aperçut qu'il fixait l'ample chevelure de Rose depuis cinq bonnes minutes…au moins. _J'aime bien ses cheveux. _Songea-t-il_. Elle a de jolies boucles… Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Non mais… Scorpius. Ressaisis-toi mon vieux, tu parles de Weasley. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça d'elle…pas le droit. _Il pointa sa baguette sur Rose et ses cheveux finirent de sécher.

* * *

><p>La journée touchait à sa fin et Scorpius partit avaler quelque chose en quatrième vitesse. Il avait peur de devoir emmener Weasley à St-Mangouste avec ces conneries… Le garçon s'installa dans le canapé en face d'elle, les bras croisés, une Bierraubeurre à la main et l'observa. C'était étrange, il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard.<p>

Son hibou le tira de sa léthargie, sûrement ses parents qui lui envoyaient une lettre. Le garçon ouvrit la fenêtre et l'air de l'hiver lui glaça les joues. Il caressa un instant l'oiseau et le laissa s'envoler jusqu'à sa mangeoire remplie de Miamhibou. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux, c'était son père, il lui assurait qu'ils étaient bien arrivés chez sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'il plia le parchemin, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Rose. Il soupira contre lui même, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon. Merlin! Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il regardait la rousse.

Agacé, il posa la lettre sur la table basse et se leva. Il hésita un instant, se rapprocha de Rose, puis la souleva à bout de bras, grimpa les escaliers pour finir par l'allonger sur son lit. Elle aurait certainement froid, alors il prit soin de l'installer dans le lit, sous les draps, au chaud.

Il se redressa et se demanda s'il devait rester avec elle ou vaquer à ses occupations. Oh et puis flûte! Il n'allait tout de même pas rester planté ici, à veiller Weasley ! Et puis il n'était pas si tard ! Frustré, le garçon redescendit dans le salon lire un livre de Quidditch.

* * *

><p><em>Si ça se trouve, Weasley est réveillée maintenant... Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, est de loin le plus féroce adversaire que l'équipe d'Irlande ait connu... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici? J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai trouvée... Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, est de loin le plus féroce... J'espère qu'elle va se réveiller demain... Normalement les effets de l'essence de dictame devraient s'être dissipés... Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, est de loin...<em>

Se maudissant après avoir remarqué qu'il avait lu trois fois la même page, Scorpius jeta rageusement son livre sur un canapé et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre pour rejoindre la jolie rousse, toujours endormie.


	2. Rester au Manoir

**Chapitre 2 : Rester au Manoir**

Rose Weasley s'éveilla, engourdie, endolorie. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve, il fallait qu'elle le raconte à Hugo. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec l'intention de se lever pour envoyer une chouette à son frère mais elle ne reconnu pas sa chambre. Elle n'était pas chez elle. _Oh non, ce n'était donc pas un rêve !_ _Mais où diable est-ce que je me trouve ? _Songea-t-elle. Elle observa la pièce, la peinture était vert pâle, un beau vert sur les murs, elle constata avec horreur que des symboles de Serpentard trônaient ça et là. Un insigne de préfet était nonchalamment posé sur un buffet… Rose s'installa sur le dos et constata que quelqu'un était allongé dans le lit à coté d'elle. Elle entendit un raclement de gorge et tourna la tête avec une appréhension certaine. Une chevelure blonde, presque blanche. _Scorpius Malefoy ? Oh non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être pire ! Si papa apprends ça…_

- Eh bien, tu caches bien ton jeu Weasley. Lui dit Scorpius avec un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit Rose, stressée.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu céderais aussi facilement… Tu m'as épuisé hier soir.

Tout en disant ça d'une voix de velours, Scorpius se risqua à effleurer la taille de la rousse, du bout des doigts, il se surprit à frissonner, heureusement Rose ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à grimacer. Elle démarra au quart de tour et, se redressant dans le lit, se mit à paniquer en gesticulant.

- Ohlala non Malefoy ! Ne me dis pas que… Ne me dis pas…

Scorpius s'amusait de la voir s'inquiéter, en même temps, il était un peu vexé. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était réveillée avec un troll à ses cotés… la moitié des filles de Poudlard auraient certainement rêvé d'être à sa place en ce moment !

- Oh non ! Malefoy ! Pas avec toi ! Non c'est impossible ! Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Finit par râler ce dernier, blessé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Qu'est ce que je fous chez toi ?

- A toi de me le dire ! C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée éclopée dans mon jardin !

- Quoi ? J'ai atterrit chez toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu crois avoir dormi ici ? Je ne t'ai pas invitée !

De honte, Rose pâlit soudain et Scorpius se mit à rire.

- Tu as mal interprété mes paroles. On a juste dormit, de toute façon je t'ai filé trop d'essence de dictame pour que tu puisses faire autre chose.

Rose soupira de soulagement et Scorpius se renfrogna.

- Tu…tu m'as soignée ? Demanda-t-elle. Je me souviens… j'avais un truc au bras non ?

- Oh, tu t'étais juste désarticulée le bras… Railla-t-il en se redressant dans le lit. Et ta cheville était foulée ou cassée… Tu étais pleine de sang. Ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau frisson.

Rose posa les yeux sur le torse nu du blond et détourna la tête avec une certaine gêne.

- Merci. Dit-elle en regardant le parquet en bois qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre.

- De rien. Répondit Scorpius en se levant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à Rose. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses cheveux roux en bataille encadrent son visage d'une manière aussi séduisante et pourquoi fallait-il que son haut soit tordu, révélant au passage quelques centimètres de peau sur son épaule ? Le blond tourna la tête et, saisissant deux robes de chambres dans son placard, proposa d'un ton las :

- Bon, tu as faim ?

Rose ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Scorpius mais elle avait une faim de loup.

- Euh, oui un peu… Murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard lui lança une robe de chambre verte qu'elle attrapa au vol et s'empressa de revêtir en se demandant si tous les vêtements et le mobilier des Malefoy portaient la couleur des Serpentards.

Scorpius sortit de sa chambre le premier, Rose le suivit avec plus de réticence, passant tout d'abord la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Elle se mit à préparer un discours pour les parents de Malefoy, leur expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là et surtout leur dire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à partir !

- Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lança la voix de Malefoy à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Euh…je te suis !

- Alors bouge-toi.

Elle vit alors la tête blonde de Scorpius Malefoy à l'angle d'un mur. Elle pressa le pas et parcourut le dédale de couloirs, observant tout ce qui était à sa vue, et notamment un arbre généalogique de la famille Malefoy et quelques photos de Scorpius petit._ Il était chou quand il était petit…_

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans une grande cuisine aux couleurs chaudes après avoir dévalé une série d'escaliers.

- Assied-toi. Ordonna Malefoy en désignant la table d'un mouvement de tête.

Il se mit à sortir une poële, commença à faire cuire du bacon, des œufs et autres denrées.

- Tu…tes parents sont là ? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

Le blond ricana.

- Non, ils sont partis pour la semaine. Dit-il finalement. Il n'y a que moi…et…le chat.

Rose poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle aurait été encore plus mal à l'aise si les parents du blond avaient été là! Heureusement, Scorpius ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il servit la jeune femme et s'installa à table avec elle, rapidement, il eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur son assiette.

- Alors… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? S'enquit Rose avant d'avaler un morceau de bacon.

- Je te l'ai dis. Je t'ai trouvée dans le jardin.

- Oui, je sais mais ton explication était un peu rapide… comment tu m'as soignée…

- Très bien je vais tout t'expliquer. La coupa-t-il. Mais commence toi, comment tu t'es retrouvée dans mon jardin ? S'enquit le garçon.

- Eh bien… Mes parents sont partis avec mon frère pendant une semaine et demie, chez mon oncle Charlie en Roumanie… Je suis restée parce que je devais passer mon permis de transplanage avant-hier…

- Tu l'as eu ?

- Oui

- Félicitation.

- …merci. Dit Rose, surprise que Malefoy soit aussi courtois, cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Et donc… j'ai envoyé notre hibou avec une lettre, mais j'avais oublié de leur dire qu'on était invités dans deux semaines chez mon oncle Bill, notre deuxième hibou n'est pas assez solide pour faire le voyage, j'ai voulu aller chez mes cousins pour emprunter le leur… la suite, tu la connais. Je me suis désartibulée en chemin…

- Et tu as atterrit ici.

Rose hocha silencieusement la tête. Scorpius avala quelques bouchées de bacon et expliqua:

- Alors moi, je lisais ici quand j'ai entendu un grand « crac », j'ai fait le tour de la maison et j'ai fini par te trouver, je suis allé chercher l'essence de dictame, je t'en ai mis – un peu trop je te l'accorde – ensuite je t'ai posée sur le canapé, je t'ai mis des vêtements secs et je t'ai montée dans mon lit. Ensuite, tu m'excuses, il se faisait tard et je suis monté me coucher.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée dormir sur le canapé ? Questionna Rose, intriguée.

C'est vrai quoi, il aurait pu la laisser sur le canapé, ou dormir sur le canapé, lui.

_Euh, ah bonne question… j'imagine que peut-être, j'avais envie de dormir avec toi… Non, Scorpius, trouve un truc à dire, vite. _

Il sembla la fusiller du regard un instant puis répliqua :

- J'avais pas envie d'alimenter le feu toute la nuit, je n'arrive pas à lancer le sort de feu perpétuel. Tu aurais attrapé froid en bas.

- Et… Commença la rousse, apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse impromptue.

Le garçon remarqua que les oreilles de Rose devenaient rouges.

- C'est toi qui…euh…tu m'as « mis des vêtements secs » ?

- Et bien oui. S'exclama Scorpius en riant devant sa gêne.

_Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle est mal à l'aise. Tiens, je vais en profiter. _Il la fixa sans ciller.

- Je t'ai déshabillée et je t'ai mis d'autres vêtements.

Rose baissa la tête pendant qu'il engloutissait le reste de son petit déjeuner.

- Franchement Weasley... Commença Scorpius en s'emparant d'un verre de jus de citrouille avec désinvolture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi coincée, t'es pas plus mal qu'une autre.

- Euh… Merci.

- Et crois-moi, je m'y connais. Poursuivit le blond comme si de rien n'était.

Rose n'ajouta rien, flattée et un brin courroucée sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Malefoy était…un coq. En ce moment, dans une basse-cour vide certes, mais il n'en était pas moins un coq.

- Je peux te poser une question Weasley ?

- Tu viens de le faire.

Scorpius croisa les bras et s'appuya sur la table, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Rose.

_Tiens, je n'avais jamais vu qu'elle avait les yeux verts. Bon sang. Ils sont magnifiques ses yeux… Elle est magnifique. NON ! Non ! _

- T'es sortie avec combien de mecs ?

La question qu'il se posait depuis presque trois ans avait franchie ses lèvres indépendamment de sa volonté. Mais il brûlait de connaître la réponse. Rose se renfrogna.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Et dire qu'il avait presque été gentil jusqu'à maintenant!

- Oh allez… Weasley… tu peux me le dire.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy !

- Deux, trois ?

- Bon écoute. Dit Rose en se relevant. Merci de m'avoir soignée. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Je vais me rhabiller avec mes affaires et j'emprunterai ta cheminée.

Le blond se leva à son tour, ils se toisèrent, chacun d'un coté de la table.

- Ma cheminée ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu auras du mal, elle est en dérangement. Et la deuxième n'est pas reliée au réseau de Cheminette.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Rose.

- Eh bien oui, on fait des travaux et la cheminée ne fonctionne pas.

- Bon…alors… Je… je vais y aller à pied.

- Weasley, tu as regardé dehors ? Ici on est loin de Londres et encore plus loin de chez toi j'imagine. Pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas ?

- Je…j'ai peur de me désartibuler à nouveau… Tu ne peux pas me ramener en transplanant toi ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est interdit de faire transplaner quelqu'un, sauf en cas d'urgence.

- Oui…bon. Et…tu pourrais me prêter un balai ?

- Pas question que je prête mon balai.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Ah les joueurs de Quidditch…

- Weasley, un balai c'est personnel ! S'écria Malefoy, outré. C'est comme un stylo plume moldu ! Ca ne se prête pas ! Tu ne saurais pas t'en servir de toute façon. Un balai, c'est comme la prolongation de tes jambes, de tes bras… Non… Non désolé, je ne peux pas te le prêter, j'aurais l'impression de me faire violer.

Rose le fixa un instant en attendant la chute, le « mais non je plaisante ! », seulement, là était le hic, il ne plaisantait pas. Elle poussa un soupir, maudissant mentalement tous ces joueurs et leurs balais fétiches.

- Tu pourrais m'emmener en balai alors… Dit-elle en craignant qu'il lui rie au nez.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va faire des heures de balai avec un froid pareil !

- Bon euh…je ne sais pas moi ! Trouve un moyen !

- J'en vois bien un…

Rose l'observa avec insistance.

- Tu restes ici…

- Non…je…je ne veux pas te déranger… Balbutia-t-elle en mentant, sachant pertinemment que si elle voulait partir, ce n'était certainement pas pour "ne pas déranger Malefoy".

- Weasley. Grogna Scorpius en se rasseyant pour finir son petit déjeuner. Non pas que ça m'enchante mais puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel leurs pensées respectives étaient totalement contradictoires.

_Weasley va rester, moi qui avait peur de manquer de divertissement cette semaine ! Haha ! _

_Incroyable ! Merlin venez-moi en aide ! Je ne vais quand même pas passer la semaine chez Malefoy ! _

Puis Scorpius inspira et carra les épaules dans un mouvement inconscient en dégustant ses oeufs avec appétit. Rose se rassit, un peu gênée et dévora le contenu de l'assiette alléchante qui était devant elle depuis trop longtemps.

Malefoy se mit ensuite à débarrasser la table et Rose l'aida, se demandant comment elle allait sortir de ce manoir peu accueillant.


	3. En vol

**Chapitre 3 : En vol**

Scorpius avait proposé à la rousse de prendre une douche et Merlin merci car Rose en avait très envie. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait se doucher un jour dans une salle de bain de la taille d'un salon – et chez Scorpius Malefoy de surcroit - elle en aurait rit. Et dire qu'elle avait dormit avec lui en plus. Si Lily savait ça…

Scorpius et Rose ne s'étaient jamais bien parlé, en fait, elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui à part ce que l'on racontait à l'école. Et elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit le besoin d'en savoir plus... Il était un inconditionnel coureur de jupons et s'était plusieurs fois moqué d'elle... Al le détestait. Lily le trouvait a-do-rable... Les avis étaient divisés. Rose était partagée entre les deux. Disons qu'il avait le physique d'un ange et le caractère d'un démon.

Lorsque la rousse sortit de la salle de bains, Scorpius partit se doucher à son tour. Ce fut nettement plus rapide, le garçon était trop pressé, il comptait bien tout apprendre sur Weasley pendant cette journée.

- Alors, tu veux que je te fasse visiter la maison ? Proposa-t-il une fois qu'il fut prêt.

- Euh, oui pourquoi pas. Accepta-t-elle.

_Je me demande s'il va me montrer les caves, il parait que Papa et oncle Harry y ont été prisonniers. _

Elle était surprise que Scorpius qualifie cela de maison, c'était juste un immense manoir aux nombreuses pièces toutes aussi luxueuses les unes que les autres.

La visite de la "maison" prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé, Malefoy passa soudain devant une grande porte en bois, l'ignorant.

- Et cette porte ? Demanda la Rose, curieuse.

- C'est la cave. Marmonna Scorpius.

Il poursuivit son chemin, la laissant hésitante, elle aurait vraiment aimé voir la cave. Ils passèrent devant une autre porte et elle demanda :

- Et là ?

- Là, c'est la remise à balais.

- La remise à balais ? S'étonna Rose.

Scorpius sourit et ouvrit la porte, cette pièce renfermait une collection impressionnante de balais que Scorpius, son père, son grand-père et d'autres Malefoy avaient déjà utilisés. Sa mère avait plusieurs fois voulu jeter les anciens dès qu'ils achetaient un nouveau modèle mais Scorpius et son père et lui répliquaient en même temps :

- Un balai ne se _jette _pas !

Son père poursuivait seul :

- Enfin Astoria ! Tu sais combien vaudra un Brossdur 11 dans quelques années ? Ca sera une antiquité ! Scorpius pourra le revendre à des collectionneurs ! En plus, il est encore en bon état…

Le blond alluma la lumière. La pièce était plutôt grande, elle comportait des sortes de placards sans portes, un moldu aurait comparé ça à des placards à skis. Rose poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Merlin ! Ca alors ! Vous en avez combien au juste ?

- Euh, bonne question, une quarantaine je crois.

- Tu aurais pu accepter de m'en prêter un, un vieu, tiens un Brossdur par ex…

- QUOI ? Un Brossdur ? Tu sais combien les collectionneurs les rachètent ! Et puis ceux-ci ont besoin d'une bonne couche de vernis, avec ce froid…

- D'accord d'accord ! Le coupa Rose, agacée.

Elle entra dans la pièce et lu les inscriptions sur les balais.

- L'Eclair de Feu. Mon oncle Harry avait le même lorsqu'il a vaincu Voldemort.

Elle ne remarqua pas Scorpius se raidir.

- Celui-ci était à mon père, il n'en a pas fait le même usage que ton oncle, tu vois.

Rose se retourna, gênée.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…je… je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Il se détendit et sourit.

- Weasley, si tu crois que quelqu'un m'a déjà mis mal à l'aise… tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil…

Rose lui rendit son sourire et le blond continua avec sérieux :

- Mais je te remercie de m'épargner les commentaires sur mon père auxquels les tiens m'ont habitué.

- Je sais… Ils sont stupides parfois mais…

- Je me fous des critiques des autres Weasley, je viens de te faire un compliment, c'est plutôt rare de ma part, tu pourrais au moins faire comme si tu étais flattée.

La rousse s'esclaffa.

- Oh merci Malefoy, trop gentil d'avoir dit ça ! Je suis ra-vie.

Scorpius sourit, il trouvait les mimiques de la rousse charmantes. Rose continua à faire le tour de la pièce et s'écria :

- Oha, vous avez le dernier des Nimbus. Le Foudre Boréale ! Mon frère n'arrête pas d'en parler avec mon père. D'ailleurs je pense que mes parents lui achèteront pour son prochain anniversaire. Il est sortit y'a une semaine non ?

- Ouai, mes parents me l'ont offert avant de partir. Répondit Scorpius, pas peu fier.

- Où sont-ils allés en fait ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oh, ils sont allés rendre visite à ma grand-mère.

- Ta grand-mère…

- Maternelle.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec eux ?

Le garçon sembla se renfrogner.

- Pas envie.

Rose grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma grand-mère, crois pas ça. C'est qu'ils sont partis avec mes grands-parents paternels et lorsque tout le monde est réuni…c'est… un peu compliqué.

- Mais…c'est peut-être indiscret mais tes grands parents ne s'entendent pas entre eux ? Pourtant, ta mère est une sang-pure.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- Oui, c'est une sang-pure. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Le problème avec vous les Sangs-mêlés, c'est que vous croyez toujours que parce qu'on est sang-pur, on est pro-Voldemort.

- Euh, je te rappelle que mon père est un sang-pur.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon sang. Ca veut dire qu'on est cousin, au 5e degré. Nota-t-il soudain avec un air horrifié.

- Ahah ! Je te rassure Malefoy, quand on est cousins au 5e degré, on ne parle plus de lien familial ! C'est beaucoup trop éloigné.

Scorpius sourit et souffla de soulagement, parce qu'avoir envie d'embrasser sa cousine relevait de l'inceste. Heureusement, Rose croyait qu'il abhorrait l'idée qu'elle soit sa cousine, _elle n'a donc rien remarqué, bien. _Pensa le garçon.

- Ouai. Bref, je disais ça parce que mon grand-père Greengrass a été tué…pendant la guerre… par des Mangemorts… Alors… quand ma mère a épousé mon père… et puis… c'est toujours un peu tendu… J'ai dis à mes parents que j'avais beaucoup de devoirs à faire et ils ont tous cru que je voulais travailler… alors que j'avais tout fait à Poudlard.

Rose resta bouche bée, Scorpius avait tout à coup l'air triste. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable depuis la première année. Le blond resta un instant muet et reprit contenance.

- Tu veux l'essayer ?

- Essayer quoi ?

- Le balai.

- Oh, euh, oui. Mais tu n'aurais pas l'impression de te faire « violer » ? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

_Si c'est par toi je devrais supporter… Scorp, qu'est ce que tu OSES penser là mon garçon…_

- Si je te surveille, je devrais pouvoir gérer. Répondit-il.

- Enfin, je te préviens, je ne vole pas très bien… du moins, pas aussi bien qu'un joueur de quidditch.

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant en se munissant du balai. Ils revêtirent des vêtements chauds avant de sortir dans le jardin. Rose ne put s'empêcher de songer que deux jours avant, elle s'était écrasée dans ce même jardin et espérait ne pas faire de même avec le - oh combien précieux - balai de Malefoy.

Le jardin des Malefoy était vraiment immense. La neige recouvrait chaque parcelle de terre et le paysage enneigé ravissait les deux adolescents. Scorpius s'arrêta à bonne distance de la demeure, tendit le balai devant Rose qui posa une main sur le manche et afficha un petit sourire en coin, traduisant son excitation.

Elle grimpa sur le balai et s'envola, s'éleva haut dans le ciel, survolant le Manoir Malefoy dont la toiture était particulièrement impressionnante. Scorpius l'observa, un brin inquiet. La rousse ne tarda pas à atterrir devant lui avec lenteur.

- Pas mal du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle, même si, pour être honnête, elle ne voyait pas vraiment la différence avec son vieux Nimbus 7000.

Elle descendit du balai et le rendit à son propriétaire.

- Tss, tu n'es pas allée assez vite Weasley. Souffla ce dernier, observant le manche avec un regard de professionnel.

- Oh, quand je ne connais pas le balai… je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas très bonne balaiyère.

Scorpius s'esclaffa.

- Tu ne prends pas ton pied en volant ? S'enquit-il, étonné.

- Si, j'aime bien, mais je ne me fais pas assez confiance pour aller vite ou pour faire des figures comme mon frangin…

- Dans ce cas…

Le blond enfourcha son balai, glissa vers l'arrière du manche en bois et attendit.

- Tu montes ? Proposa-il.

Rose hésita un instant et grimpa devant lui après s'être assurée qu'il voulait qu'elle s'installe à cette place. Le garçon se colla à son dos et elle se tendit. _Voyons Rose, ce n'est que Malefoy, c'est comme si c'était Hugo… _Pensa-t-elle pour tenter de se convaincre.

- Vas-y, t'inquiète, je me tiens. Lui dit-il.

Elle s'éleva une nouvelle fois, plus lentement, sans savoir que Scorpius ne se tenait pas. Elle vola légèrement au-dessus du jardin.

- Plus haut Rose ! Plus vite !

Elle tira sur le manche, le balai s'éleva encore plus haut dans les airs, la rousse accéléra et sentit alors deux mains sur sa taille. Scorpius lui murmura des instructions à l'oreille, elle pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue malgré l'air froid de l'hiver. Ses oreilles devaient rougir. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, mal à l'aise, Rose en oublia le balai. Elle fit un faux mouvement et l'objet plongea en piqué.

Elle avait plongé en piqué quelques fois, avec son père et Hugo, mais pas avec un balai aussi puissant. Elle paniqua, d'autant plus que le sol se rapprochait à vue d'œil et que cette fois, personne ne serait là pour les emmener à Sainte-Mangouste s'ils s'écrasaient au sol.

- SCORPIUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ? Hurla-t-elle.

Un rire puissant lui répondit. Elle ne sentit plus les bras de Malefoy sur sa taille et devina qu'il s'était redressé. Ce dernier avait levé les bras et criait avec excitation :

- HIIIAHH !

- JE FAIS QUOI ? Hurla Rose encore plus fort.

Scorpius était hilare, il adorait les descentes en piqué et cela n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Rose sentit le bras du garçon entourer son ventre, il la serra brutalement contre lui et elle soupira de soulagement, comme si, serrée contre Malefoy, elle aurait moins de chances de tomber. _Absolument ridicule ! _Ce dernier se pencha en avant, plaça la tête sur l'épaule de Rose et attrapa le manche du balai de sa main libre.

- Je prends les commandes ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Accroche-toi !

Rose serra le manche aussi fort qu'elle put alors que le balai prenait encore de la vitesse. Il lui sembla que Malefoy n'allait rien faire jusqu'au dernier moment où il remonta en chandelle, en riant encore. Il se stabilisa haut dans le ciel et ralentit enfin.

- Alors Princesse ? Verdict ? Demanda Scorpius qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Oh Malefoy ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! T'es dingue ?

- C'était génial non ?

- Ouai ! S'écria Rose. J'aimerai savoir voler aussi bien.

- Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

Ils restèrent silencieux, Scorpius se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. « Je t'apprendrai » sous-entendait qu'il avait l'intention de planifier des activités avec Rose, une idée qui, à l'évidence ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit en « temps normal ».

- On n'aura pas le temps. Répondit Rose avec une pointe de regret. Et puis, je ne vais pas squatter chez toi trop longtemps. J'ai réfléchis, je vais envoyer une lettre à mon oncle, il viendra bien me chercher.

Scorpius se rembruni. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte tout de suite, c'était Weasley, celle qu'il traitait de coincée et qu'il avait souvent charrié à Poudlard mais il l'aimait bien et puis, il était tout seul ici.

- Tu devras attendre mon hibou alors. J'ai envoyé une lettre en France hier après-midi, avant que tu arrives… Il va falloir un moment avant qu'il revienne. Inventa-t-il.

Rose soupira.

- T'es définitivement coincée ici ! Lança Scorpius avec fierté.

- Oui… Je suis vraiment désolée Malefoy.

- C'est bon Weasley, tu deviens chiante à force de t'excuser !

- Ca va… Ronchonna-t-elle.

Scorpius accéléra brusquement et Rose s'écrasa contre lui en riant. Il mêla son rire au sien et commença à faire des figures. Dans les airs, lui, continua à ricaner pendant que Rose se paralysait.


	4. Je n'ai jamais

**Chapitre 4 : Je n'ai jamais **

Rose n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais Scorpius Malefoy était d'agréable compagnie quand il voulait, il était même plutôt un bon cuisinier. Cuisinait-il souvent, elle n'en savait rien. Mais aujourd'hui, le garçon avait tenu à faire un plat français pour le déjeuner. Il avait délégué Rose pour éplucher les pommes de terre et se chargea de faire la béchamel pour le gratin dauphinois. Cela leur prit peut de temps, les baguettes aidant.

- C'est délicieux Malefoy. Dit Rose en avalant une bouchée de gratin avec appétit.

- Merci Rose, tu peux t'auto-congratuler aussi, je n'ai jamais vu de pommes de terre aussi… bien découpées.

Rose afficha un sourire et le blond se félicita d'être son auteur.

- Je me disais… Vu qu'on est coincés ici tous les deux… Un peu de sport ne te ferait pas de mal Weasley. (_Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy) _On pourrait aller jusqu'au village voisin, c'est pas très loin, c'est un petit village moldu… Ca te ferait visiter la région.

Le sourire de Rose s'était transformé en grimace quand elle avait entendit le pique que le blond lui avait lancé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, il se sentait comme obligé de vexer la rousse. En plus, elle était mignonne avec cet air courroucé.

- D'accord. Répondit-elle d'une voix atone, contrariée.

Ils finirent de manger en silence et se mirent en route, engageant une discussion sur leurs condisciples de Poudlard. Le nom de Steven Mclaggen sortit de la bouche de Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

- Tu es allée au bal avec lui non ? Une année.

_Quel troll ce Mclaggen ! Et dire qu'il avait le droit de la prendre par la taille, de danser avec elle !_

Rose se demanda comment Malefoy pouvait bien savoir qu'elle était allée avec Steven au bal de Noël, un an auparavant.

- Oui. Marmonna-t-elle en marchant un peu plus vite, la neige crissant sous les semelles de ses bottes.

- Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Scorpius, un peu jaloux.

- Rien, c'était…bien. On a passé une agréable soirée.

- Te fous pas de moi Weasley !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu n'as pas pu passer une "agréable soirée" avec Mclaggen ! C'est un idiot fini ! Franchement tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour t'accompagner, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te rabaisser à aller avec lui au bal, j'espère qu'au moins il ne t'as pas embr…brouillée avec ses stupidités !

Scorpius s'était ressaisit à temps. Qu'est ce qu'il avait faillit dire ! _Et puis au fond, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire à moi que Steven Mclaggen ait embrassé Rose ? Hein ? Rien…euh oui, hum…c'est cela, rien du tout…absolument rien. _

- J'avoue. La fin de la soirée a plus tourné à une partie de cache-cache. Je ne le supportais plus.

- Tu m'étonnes. Il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Ricana le blond.

Rose ravala la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait envie de lancer à Scorpius. C'est sur que lui, savait s'y faire, mais changer de copine comme de chemise n'était pas un modèle de stabilité.

- Il ne parle que de ses exploits en Quidditch. Dit Rose.

- Hum ses exploits, c'est un bien grand mot…

Scorpius ne tarissait pas de critiques sur Mclaggen. Rose se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi, après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu les deux garçons s'adresser la parole. Sauf ce jour-là, à la fin du match Gryffondor/Serpentard, ils s'étaient battu, personne n'avait su pourquoi.

- Tu t'étais battu avec lui non ? S'enquit la rousse.

- Ouai. Avoua Scorpius, repensant à ce jour-là avec nostalgie.

Pourquoi ?

- Il m'avait insulté. Mentit-t-il.

Mclaggen l'avait plutôt énervé, Scorpius s'en souvenait très bien.

_Il parlait avec Hugo Weasley… il lui disait :_  
><em>- Ta sœur est mignonne Weasley, tu ne veux pas essayer de lui parler en ma faveur ?<em>  
><em>- Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir toi-même. Avait répondu Weasley. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy, tu nous écoutes ? Avait-il ajouté. En apercevant Scorpius derrière eux.<em>  
><em>- Quoi ? Rose t'intéresse aussi ? Avait lancé Mclaggen.<em>  
><em>- Je me contrefous de Weasley et Mclaggen tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.<em>  
><em>Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Hugo Weasley avait pouffé. Il s'était éloigné pendant que Mclaggen lui chuchotait d'un air menaçant :<em>  
><em>- Ah ouai, et pourquoi ?<em>  
><em>- Vu ta manière de jouer, même Weasley ne voudrait pas de toi.<em>  
><em>Mclaggen s'était jeté sur lui.<em>

Ils arrivèrent dans le petit village, les décorations de Noël étaient encore accrochées aux arbres, façades et toits. Rose ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ca me rappelle les Noëls chez mes grands-parents moldus. Mon père s'amusait à rendre les guirlandes vivantes, elles s'enroulaient autour de mon grand-père, c'était très drôle.

- Tu as de la chance. Je déteste Noël.

- Tu n'aimes pas les décorations, l'ambiance…

- Si, les décorations mais l'ambiance familiale, très peu pour moi.

- Désolée. Dit-elle, gênée.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? On pourrait aller boire un verre. Proposa-t-il.

- Tu as de l'argent moldu ? S'étonna Rose.

- Oh Weasley, un petit sort d'oubliette et le tour est joué !

_C'est bien ce que je pensais! _Songea la rousse.

Rose fouilla dans ses poches.

- Il m'en reste un peu.

- De quoi ?

- D'argent moldu pardi !

Scorpius la suivit dans le bar, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Ils s'assirent à une table, Rose se frictionna les mains avant de s'emparer de la carte des consommations. Scorpius se pencha sur le papier et le lu en s'exclamant joyeusement :

- Tu as vu les noms qu'ils donnent à leurs cocktails ? Hilarant « le Paradise Sun » Ahah ! On voit qu'ils ne connaissent pas le Whisky Pur Feu ces moldus !

- Scorpius ! Souffla Rose.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Rose n'en revenait pas, Scorpius pouvait être tellement agréable, elle comprit alors pourquoi il avait tant de petites amies, oh bien sûr, il avait toujours certains gestes ou certaines répliques typiquement Malefoyiennes, comme le frottement de la joue sur l'épaule, le rire claironnant, ou l'exclamation « Oh non, s'il te plait Weasley ! Ne me parle pas de ce crétin ! » accompagné du geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche mais il était…oui, il était _craquant_. _Non Rose, tu as osé penser que Malefoy était craquant ? Il n'est pas craquant du tout ! Il est… il est… Oh il est tellement chou !_

Rose en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit et qu'un jeune garçon rentra, avec derrière lui, Nicolas Mercis. Rose était allée avec lui au bal une fois. Elle pensait vraiment l'intéresser mais il s'était avéré que non, pas tant que ça puisqu'il s'était contenté de lui souhaiter bonne nuit devant les portes de la grande salle et de rentrer chez les Poufsouffles sans même la raccompagner. Mercis les reconnus et s'avança vers eux.

- Rose ! Malefoy ?... Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ? Répondit poliment Rose.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi…et Malefoy… Vous…depuis longtemps ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Scorpius le regardait d'un œil vitreux. Pourquoi cet idiot venait troubler sa conservation avec Rose ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, que Mercis leur foute la paix.

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! S'écria Rose avec précipitation.

- Ah…euh…oui…bon, je vais vous laisser…je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que ça s'ébruite. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien Rose. Allez, salut. Malefoy. Dit-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Il a cru qu'on sortait ensemble. Déclara Scorpius d'une voix atone.

_Quelle richissime idée ! _

- Oui. Souffla Rose. Il doit se demander ce qu'on fait là tous les deux…

Scorpius ne répondit pas. L'idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit…enfin si… mais savoir que ça ne choquait pas plus que ça les autres… Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées. Rose, sa petite amie ? Oui, cette dénomination lui plaisait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mercis, qui ne cessait de les regarder de sa table.

- On rentre ? Lança-t-il en se levant.

Rose hocha la tête, pressée de se soustraire de la vue de Nicolas Mercis. Elle alla payer et passa devant Scorpius pour sortir du bar, celui-ci prit soin de glisser une main au creux de ses reins en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Mercis. Rose n'avait rien du sentir, avec la couche de vêtements qu'elle s'était mis sur le dos. Ils se remirent en route en direction du Manoir, la neige s'était mise à tomber et il faisait encore plus froid.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Malefoy, frigorifiés. Scorpius étendit les vestes devant la cheminée pour les faire sécher. Pendant ce temps, ils firent réchauffer le reste du gratin qu'ils engloutirent rapidement, ils avaient continué à se promener dans le village après être sortis du bar et étaient arrivés chez le blond sur le coup des 19h30.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Scorpius se dirigea vers le placard pour ranger leurs vestes, sèches à présent. Rose, intriguée par une porte en bois noir proche de celle du placard, demanda :<p>

- Cette pièce, c'est…

- La cave.

Il n'ignorait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cave, et ne souhaitait pas spécialement en discuter avec Rose.

- Je… je peux voir ? Demanda-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité.

Scorpius se raidit. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Rose ouvrit de grands yeux, la cave était grande, elle contenait une quantité impressionnante de bouteilles de vins, de champagne, de jus de fruits, Bierraubeurre et quelques unes de Whisky Pur Feu, elle n'avait certainement plus rien à voir avec le cachot où son père et son oncle avaient été retenus prisonniers.

Scorpius prit quelques bouteilles de Bierraubeurre.

- Ca te dit Weasley ? Une petite partie de « Je n'ai Jamais »(*) ?

- Oh non Malefoy… J'ai toujours trouvé ce genre de jeux stupides.

- Weasley, tu es trop coincée.

- Je sais.

- J'en étais sûr, ça se dit Gryffondor mais ça n'a rien dans le ventre. Railla Scorpius en la fixant avec fierté.

Vexée, Rose attrapa une bouteille de Bierraubeurre et lança :

- Alors, Malefoy, on la commence cette partie ?

Le blond sourit et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les canapés du salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis le blond dit :

- A toi l'honneur, Princesse.

- Je n'ai jamais habité dans un Manoir.

- Ahah. Petite joueuse. Déclara Scorpius en buvant une gorgée. A moi, alors. Je n'ai jamais loupé un bal de Noël parce que je n'avais pas de cavalier.

- QUOI ! J'étais malade !

- Oui, tu as dû être malade deux jours avant et aucun garçon ne s'est plaint d'avoir perdu sa cavalière. Bois.

Rose le fusilla du regard et bu une gorgée de Bierraubeurre à son tour.

- Weasley, un peu plus.

Rose grogna et bu encore un peu.

- A moi. Je n'ai jamais léché les bottes d'Hols.

Scorpius pencha la tête de droite à gauche, l'air hésitant. Hols était le prof de potions et il a-do-rait littéralement Scorpius. Le blond finit par boire à son tour.

- Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à une fiesta de préfet.

Rose but en le fusillant du regard.

- Je n'ai jamais joué un match de Quidditch devant toute l'école.

Scorpius sourit et porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

Le temps passa assez rapidement. Scorpius avait largement le dessus, _c'est bien connu, les Serpentards sont bien plus rusés que les autres, elle va perdre, quand elle sera bourrée, je saurais TOUT. _Petit à petit, les deux jeunes gens vidèrent plusieurs bouteilles. Rose, qui avait moins l'habitude de boire que Scorpius, devint plus joyeuse, petit à petit. Lorsque Scorpius jugea qu'elle l'était assez pour répondre à des questions plus personnelles, il lança avec désinvolture :

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon.

Rose, un sourire un peu trop large aux lèvres, pouffa et donna un coup de pied involontaire dans les sept bouteilles de Bierraubeurre qu'elle avait bu.

- OOUps.

- Weasley. Tu bois ? Demanda Scorpius.

- Nan nan ! Répondit-elle avec euphorie.

_Oh bon sang ! _S'écria Scorpius en pensées. _Elle n'a jamais embrassé un garçon ! Aucun mec ne l'a embrassé ! Aucun mec ne l'a touchée ! Personne n'a souillé ses belles lèvres… RAH Scorpius ! _

- Allez, Rose, ne me mens pas. Tenta-t-il.

- Tu…tu oses dire…que je mens Scorpius Malefoy !

- Tu n'as pas bu. Tu as 18 ans Rose.

- Et alors ? Gloussa celle-ci en s'appuyant au fond du fauteuil.

- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon à 18 ans !

- Rooo tu m'énerves Malefoy. Ronchonna Rose en baissant la tête, tout à coup un peu triste.

Scorpius ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à faire ça sur le coup. En fait si, il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne savait pas qu'il aurait osé, l'alcool peut-être. Rose était tellement mignonne, ses beaux yeux rendus brillants par le surplus d'alcool, ses longs cheveux dont les boucles se déployaient dans l'espace et sa petite bouche, ni trop fine, ni trop grosse, qui n'en avait jamais rencontrée une autre…  
>Jusqu'à maintenant.<br>Le garçon se leva et se rapprocha du fauteuil où Rose était assise, il posa chaque main sur les accoudoirs. Rose releva la tête en le voyant si proche d'elle.

- Quoi ? S'enquit-elle, ronchon.

- Chut. Murmura doucement Scorpius en posant ses paumes sur les joues de la rousse.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'elle comprenne son intention. Il avait bien fait. Il n'allait certainement pas le regretter. Il était un peu éméché lui aussi, Rose lui avait fait boire une dizaines de Bouteilles de Bierraubeurre et même si ce n'était pas très alcoolisé, le nombre commençait à se faire ressentir dans le comportement du jeune homme. Ses lèvres étaient douces. _Wah Rose Weasley, j'embrasse Rose. Elle est délicieuse. Il faut que je gagne du temps… Oh Ohhh c'est mal de profiter d'une jeune fille bourrée… Je suis un vrai salaud ! Ahahah ! Elle est bien plus agréable à embrasser que les autres filles… _Songeait le blond. Il se mit à l'embrasser doucement, saisit l'occasion pour glisser sa main dans la chevelure de Rose. Il entendit un bruit étouffé et, pendant un bref instant, cru que Rose avait gémit. Il la lâcha et comprit qu'elle pouffait. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée et il resta interdit. Reprenant contenance, il se rassit en face d'elle et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il attrapa sa bouteille, se mit à rire avec elle, après quelques minutes d'hilarité, il lança un regard appuyé à Rose. Elle cessa de rire bêtement lorsqu'il agita sa bouteille devant elle.

- Tu as déjà posé la question ! Protesta-t-elle.

- OK, à ton tour.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille de force !

Scorpius sourit, porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en bu une grande gorgée, il en aurait bu encore dix s'il avait fallu, ça valait vraiment le coup de perdre une manche pour ça.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon. Répéta Scorpius.

Rose râla comme quoi il n'avait pas le droit de reposer la question mais finit par boire à son tour.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec les trois quart des filles de Poudlard !

Scorpius éclata de rire et se leva de son fauteuil. Il rejoignit Rose et s'assit à coté d'elle, glissant un bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui, l'air de rien.

- Moi non plus ! Lança-il. Tu sais combien y'a d'élèves à Poudlard ?

Rose posa sa tête au creux de la sienne.

- Exactement 8789. Murmura-t-elle, de moins en moins bien.

- T'as vu ça où ?

- Histoire de Poudlard, Chapitre 3, page 150. Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux, blottie ou plutôt à moitié avachie contre le blond.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai couché avec…euh… à peu près 6000 filles. Ah ah. Je bois, mais c'est pour te faire plaisir. S'entendit-il dire.

- Humm. Marmonna Rose, les yeux fermés.

- Alors… Je n'ai jamais reçu de pus de Bulbobulb en pleine figure. Dit Scorpius.

- Hum. Répondit Rose.

- Rose ? Chuchota-t-il en collant sa joue contre la tête de la rousse.

- Je dors. Répondit-elle.

Scorpius sourit. Il ne tarda pas à entendre la respiration de la rousse. Il posa sa bouteille et celle de Rose par terre. Puis il se releva maladroitement en soulevant la jeune femme. Il la porta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit avant de la couvrir. Il s'affala sur le ventre à coté d'elle et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

><p>(*) : Cf LOST saison 1.<p> 


	5. Réveil et Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Réveil et Révélations **

C'est vers 12h00 que Rose émergea le lendemain matin. Scorpius s'était levé une demi-heure avant et avait commencé à préparer à manger à l'aide d'un live de cuisine.

- Oh Malefoy. J'ai un de ces mal de tête ! Se plaignit-elle en apparaissant dans la cuisine.

- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool Weasley.

- C'est possible… Je ne me rappelle de rien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, occupé à découper des morceaux de poulet à l'aide de sa baguette.

- On a joué à Je n'ai Jamais.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te raconter ? Je ne me rappelle de rien du tout après la réunion de préfets.

- Oh, j'ai appris que Grace Thompson était lesbienne, que tu n'étais jamais rentrée dans des toilettes pour hommes, que tu détestais le jus de citrouille… Ah et que tu n'avais jamais embrassé un mec.

Rose rougit des pieds à la tête qu'elle baissa, regardant par terre. Scorpius n'eut qu'une envie, l'embrasser de nouveau, parce que si elle, ne se rappelait de rien, lui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette soirée.

- J'étais bourrée, j'ai dis ça comme ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Rétorqua-t-elle ensuite avec une assurance feinte.

- Genre !

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Alors ? Dis-moi quel garçon t'as embrassé.

- Marc Renard. Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

- Hein ? C'est qui ça ?

- Un type, de Beauxbâtons…

- Arrête Weasley ! Tu mens !

- Non.

- Si ! Et puis je vais te dire, je préfère les filles novices.

- Ah… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Oh bon sang ! Rose, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ? _Elle releva le menton et déclara d'un air suffisant :

- En quoi ça m'intéresserait ? Bon, t'aurais rien pour mon mal de tête ?

- Si, je vais te préparer quelque chose. Va te laver en attendant si tu veux.

* * *

><p>Rose n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy pouvait être si agréable. Elle avait maudit d'avoir hérité des talents de son père pour ce qui est de transplaner lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez Malefoy mais là… Il était <em>gentil<em> enfin gentil comparé à d'habitude. Il ne lançait plus ses habituelles piques, et Merlin sait qu'il aurait pu se moquer d'elle avec ce qu'il avait apprit au cours de la soirée.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter, refaire le monde, et à rire. Rose n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle et Malefoy pouvaient si bien s'entendre.

Il était sympa. Il était drôle. Il était beau. _Merlin, est-ce que je suis attirée par lui ? _

Le soir venu, ils jouèrent aux cartes devant la cheminée des Malefoy. Rose était bien trop occupée à penser à ce que son père dirait s'il la savait ici et elle ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant de Scorpius sur elle.

_Rose. Rose est belle, Rose est intelligente. Et ses lèvres…Damned. Merlin il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen… Je crois que je me suis entiché d'elle sévère ! _

* * *

><p>Coincée au Manoir Malefoy depuis plusieurs jours, Rose n'avait toujours aucune affaire personnelle.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius, en parfait gougeât, eut une idée lumineuse.

Il lui sortit des vêtements propres qu'il posa sur son lit et partit dans la cuisine, attendant délibérément qu'elle sorte de la salle de bains pour aller chercher ses affaires et traverse donc le couloir en serviette. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il entendit Rose l'appeler et lui demander où il avait mit les vêtements. Il lui répondit qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre et qu'elle pouvait sortir en toute sécurité de la salle de bains, lui promettant qu'il resterait dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. Lorsque Rose sortit et tomba sur lui dans le couloir, il lui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à la vue de ses jambes ainsi que ses épaules dénudées et elle rougit violemment. _Elle est drôlement jolie comme ça. _Eut le temps de penser Scorpius avant que Rose rentre dans la chambre et claque la porte en criant derrière la cloison :

- T'es qu'un enfoiré Malefoy ! Tu m'as dit que je pouvais traverser le couloir !

- Oui, je ne t'ai pas empêché de traverser le couloir. Dit Scorpius, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était impressionnant à quel point Malefoy pouvait être lunatique ! Il pouvait être adorable et l'instant d'après, se transformer en véritable démon !

Décidément, il la trouvait vraiment mignonne, cela lui rappela le bal de Noël de sixième année, lorsqu'il l'avait vue aux bras de Nicolas Mercis, avec sa robe marron glacée… Elle était époustouflante. Rose ouvrit la porte de la chambre, habillée, les cheveux encore trempés encadrant son visage, elle semblait très énervée.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pervers ! Un voyeur ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Voyons Weasley… Tu devrais être contente qu'un garçon pose enfin les yeux sur toi… Dit-il avec arrogance.

- CONNARD !

- Scorpius ? Chéri ?

Une voix féminine avait retenti dans le salon. Rose se figea. Elle était juste en train d'insulter le maître des lieux. Elle jeta à Scorpius un regard suppliant, espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il dise à ses parents que ce n'était qu'un malentendu… qu'il invente une excuse pour justifier cette situation. Elle pensait qu'il allait la toiser avec son air vaniteux mais il la fixait, affichant une grimace et ne semblait pas vouloir faire un geste.

_Oh Merlin non, pitié pas maintenant! Rose va savoir que la cheminée n'est pas en dérangement et que je la retiens ici depuis presque une semaine alors qu'elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle ! _

- Chéri tu es là ? Lança de nouveau la voix.

- Reste ici. Ordonna le blond en se ruant dans le salon.

Rose ne l'écouta pas. Elle n'entendit plus rien tout à coup et avança à pas de loup dans le salon. Ce qu'elle vit la mit encore plus en colère que quelques minutes auparavant.

Assis devant l'âtre de la cheminée, Scorpius Malefoy discutait tout bas avec une femme, certainement sa mère, dont le visage était apparu entre les flammes. Il lui avait donc mentit. La cheminée fonctionnait parfaitement bien.

Heureusement, la discussion fut rapide car Rose n'aurait pu se contenir plus longtemps. Lorsque la mère de Scorpius disparut, il se releva, croisa son regard et resta planté devant la cheminée, soudain muet.

- TU M'AS MENTIT ! Cria Rose en pointant sa baguette sur le garçon. TU T'ES FOUTU DE MOI ! TU M'AS FAIT CROIRE QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS PARTIR D'ICI ALORS QUE TA CHEMINEE FONCTIONNE TRES BIEN !

- Attends Rose… Marmonna-t-il en lui montrant ses paumes, mal à l'aise. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

- M'EXPLIQUER QUOI ? QUE TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GUEULE ! J'AVAIS COMMENCE A CHANGER D'OPINION SUR TOI MAIS T'ES LE PIRE MEC QUE JE CONNAISSE SCORPIUS MALEFOY !

- Ecoute…

Il n'avait jamais vu Rose Weasley dans une telle colère. Salazar comment faisait-elle pour être belle en toutes circonstances?

- ET MOI QUI ME DISAIT « OH LE PAUVRE JE LUI GACHE SES VACANCES » QUE D'ALE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ?

Tout en disant cela, elle avait avancé et sa baguette était à présent à une dizaine de centimètres du front de Scorpius.

- TU VOULAIS T'AMUSER ? CA T'AS FAIT PLAISIR DE DECOUVRIR QUE J'AI JAMAIS INTERESSE PERSONNE, QUE JE NE SAVAIS PAS TRANSPLANER ET QUE…

- JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU PARTES ! Cria-t-il plus fort qu'elle.

Rose se tut, attendant des explications plus convaincantes. Elle abaissa cependant sa baguette et le garçon se sentit plus à l'aise tout à coup.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Je voulais t'avoir rien que pour moi pour une fois. Je n'ai jamais pu t'approcher à l'école. Je me suis dit que j'allais enfin pouvoir te découvrir un peu. Tu es si secrète Rose, tu te renseignes toujours sur les autres mais tu ne parles jamais de toi, et moi j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.

- Oui, pour pouvoir me rabrouer après !

- Pas du tout ! D'accord, je te taquine…parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour que tu t'intéresses à moi.

Rose ouvrit des yeux ronds et battit des paupières.

- Pardon ?

- Ca ne m'a pas amusé de savoir que tu souffres parce que les mecs préfèrent les filles envahissantes ou parce que tu as du mal à transplaner. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que j'avais été le premier à t'embrasser.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? On ne s'est jamais embrassé !

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Quand on a joué à Je n'ai Jamais. Tu m'as avoué qu'aucun garçon ne t'avait embrassée. Et je me suis demandé comment c'était possible, parce que je t'ai toujours trouvé vraiment mignonne. Alors je me suis levé et je t'ai embrassée.

Il fit un pas et avança son visage tout près de celui de Rose. Celle-ci, secoua la tête et s'énerva de plus belle.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu m'as toujours trouvé moche ! Je le sais très bien ! Tu ne t'es pas privé de faire des remarques sur mes cheveux ou « ma graisse » en cours ! J'en ai assez de supporter tes moqueries ! Je rentre chez moi !

Elle leva sa baguette et lança un accio, ses affaires atterrirent dans ses bras, elle saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre avant d'y pénétrer.

- ATTENDS ! Cria Malefoy en la suivant à son tour dans les flammes vertes.

Il lui prit les poignets et Rose pinça les lèvres, courroucée.

- S'il te plait. Ne t'en vas pas. J'étais idiot à l'école. Je t'ai toujours trouvée belle Rose, je disais l'inverse pour faire chier ton cousin ou toi. J'adore tes cheveux ! Et j'adore tes formes ! La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais osé t'aborder parce que je ne savais pas comment les autres allaient réagir, mes potes, les tiens, ta famille et la mienne, et de toute façon je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors je voulais juste que tu me remarque. S'il te plait… Je suis vraiment content d'avoir passé ces quelques jours rien qu'avec toi. Pas parce que j'ai pu t'énerver encore plus ou te blesser, mais parce que j'ai découvert que tu étais vraiment une fille géniale, et je sais que si personne ne l'a remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que les garçons ne font attention qu'aux filles superficielles mais moi j'en ai ma claque des filles qui ont un petit pois à la place d'un cerveau, je te veux toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassée l'autre soir, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai regardée ce matin dans ta serviette… Tu es magnifique. Tu es intelligente et drôle… Tu es bourrée de charmes Rose, je regrette que personne ne s'en soit aperçu avant et que ça t'ai rendu malheureuse mais crois-moi, aucun des types susceptibles de poser les yeux sur toi ne te serais arrivé à la cheville. Je t'en pris, reste encore un peu… Tu pourras partir quand tu voudras.

Pendant la logorrhée verbale du garçon, les oreilles de Rose étaient passé du rose pâle au rouge vif, c'est incroyablement gênée et flattée plus que jamais que Rose sortit de la cheminée, suivie par un Scorpius rayonnant. Il se sentait léger tout à coup. Rose posa ses affaires par terre et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, le même que celui où elle était lorsque Scorpius l'avait embrassée. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et regarda le tapis. Scorpius s'installa devant elle, accroupi. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne relevait pas la tête et le garçon demanda avec appréhension.

- Rose ?

Elle releva la tête et dit.

- C'est vrai Scorpius ? C'est vrai tout ce que tu as dit ? Que tu m'as embrassée parce que tu en avais envie ? Que j'en valais la peine et que je ne suis pas qu'une mocheté nunuche et coincée qui n'est même pas capable de transplaner ?

Scorpius se redressa, remarquant que les yeux de Rose étaient brillants et qu'elle allait peut-être pleurer. Il posa une main sur chacune de ses joues et dit d'une voix douce :

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Ca m'apporterait quoi de te mentir ? A part me recevoir un sort en pleine figure, ou voir ta ribambelle de cousins débarquer pour me faire ma fête ?

Rose haussa les épaules avec un faible sourire et le garçon se rapprocha d'elle, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il lâcha ses joues et l'attrapa par le menton qu'il dirigea dans sa direction.

- Je te trouve merveilleuse Rose. Chuchota-t-il.

Il vit enfin un sourire illuminer son visage. Il déglutit et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les effleura. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser, il l'embrassa plus franchement, goutant avidement ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, alors il rompit le baiser rapidement, à contrecœur. Rose baissa les yeux, gênée. Scorpius se redressa et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit sans comprendre. Il la fit se lever et prit place sur le canapé, incitant Rose à s'asseoir sur lui. Elle tenta bien de lui dire qu'elle allait l'écraser mais devant l'insistance du garçon, elle s'installa sur ses genoux. Scorpius la serra contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, un petit baiser, juste pour lui montrer qu'il tenait déjà beaucoup à elle. Elle finit par se détendre un peu et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Scorpius qui la serra contre lui dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse. Ils venaient de s'offrir mutuellement un beau cadeau de Noël.


	6. Billard et Sang de Bourbe

**Chapitre 6 : Billard et Sang de Bourbe**

Cette fois, Rose pénétra dans l'âtre, bien décidée à rentrer chez elle. Scorpius se renfrogna, ne sachant plus comment faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Rose ! Tu es sûre que tu veux y retourner ? Insista-t-il encore.

- On en a déjà parlé Scorpius. Répondit la rousse en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Mais…ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu pourrais très bien rester ici, comme tu l'as fait toute la semaine. Plaida le blond.

- Scorpius. Je vais prendre une douche et des affaires propres, chez moi. J'en ai pour deux heures au maximum, pourquoi tu me fais toute une scène ?

Il était une heure de l'après-midi et Scorpius, après avoir passé la matinée à embrasser Rose et le déjeuner à lui parler pour la distraire, était à court d'idées pour retenir la jeune femme chez lui.

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Y'a deux minutes tu voulais partir définitivement.

- Si je te dis que je reviens après, c'est que je reviens après. Dit Rose avec un calme déroutant. Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi au pire.

_Hein ? C'est une proposition ? _Songea le garçon qui s'imaginait parfaitement prendre une douche avec Rose_. _

- Je… non c'est bon. Je t'attends. Refusa-t-il finalement d'un ton que la jeune femme jugea étrange.

Il l'observa un instant et lui tendit son sac. Elle jeta la poudre de cheminée et Scorpius s'étrangla de frustration:

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose?

C'est vrai quoi! Elle n'allait pas le voir pendant deux heures et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ? Rose sortit de l'âtre et regarda dans le salon.

- Non, je ne crois pas...

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier ici... Elle se figea devant l'air interdit de son - youhou! osons le dire maintenant - _petit ami. _

- Quoi? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant l'air sévère du Serpentard.

Scorpius soupira, agacé. Il jeta un regard désolé à Rose et ses entrailles se tortillèrent.

_Elle est tellement jolie... C'est normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas... Je suis son premier petit copain. Le SEUL, l'unique, moi ! _

Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et vint presser son torse contre Rose dont les joues se colorèrent. Il s'attendrit en observant sa réaction. S'il avait su cela lorsqu'il l'avait vu ensanglantée dans le jardin, il aurait été ravi!

- Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié? Souffla Rose alors qu'il passait ses mains au creux de ses reins, recouverts d'un peu trop de couches de vêtements à son goût.

- Ca. Répondit-il, presque dans un murmure.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et colla son front contre le sien. Il remarqua qu'elle souriait et gardait les yeux fermés, souhaitant profiter de cet instant au maximum. Il lui caressa les cheveux, se redressa et, alors que Rose avait ouvert ses magnifiques yeux verts, il planta son regard dans le sien et dit tout bas:

- Tu reviens vite, hein?

Rose sourit, de dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa furtivement. Elle répondit ensuite:

- Je fais le plus vite possible.

Puis elle retourna dans l'âtre en tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les battements de son coeur qui martellaient sa poitrine.

Scorpius se passa une main dans les cheveux, tout perturbé. Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée et croisa les bras. L'image de Rose dans la cheminée semblait s'être imprimée sur ses pupilles. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à elle, - quand même, un Malefoy ne se rabaisse pas à être _dépendant_ d'une fille -, il n'avait pourtant qu'une chose en tête.

_Elle m'a embrassée elle, de son plein gré. _

Car oui, toute la matinée, c'est lui qui avait amorcé les baisers, lui qui l'avait serrée contre lui. Il savait qu'elle était un peu coincée, alors il s'était chargé de faire les premiers pas. Alors ce dernier baiser, parfaitement divin parce que c'était elle qui en était l'investigatrice, l'avait laissé pantois.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait exactement une heure et cinquante cinq minutes que Rose était partie. <em>Mais Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle fous? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas essayé de revenir en transplanant... Si ça se trouve ses parents sont rentrés... ils ne veulent pas qu'elle revienne... <em>

Scorpius avait assomé Sophocle, le chat, à coup de caresses en attendant que Rose ne revienne, son absence commençait à lui peser.

_Et si elle avait glissé dans sa baignoire ? _Songea-t-il tout à coup, horrifié.

Rose le tira de ses réflexions, en voyant le tourbillon de flammes se former dans la cheminée, le blond se leva d'un coup, envoyer valser le chat à un mètre. L'héritier Malefoy s'apprêtait à se plaindre car elle l'avait fait attendre, mais ses mots moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle lui adressa un grand sourire et sortit de l'âtre. Elle s'était changée, avait mis un autre pantalon, elle s'était maquillée, _Merlin...  
><em>Il fondit sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait dû se laver les cheveux aussi, parce qu'ils sentaient extrèmement bon.

- Weasley. Marmonna le blond dans un grondement sourd.

- Oui? Dit-elle d'une voix claironnante.

- Il te faut deux heures pour prendre une douche et des fringues dans un placard?

Rose rougit. En vérité, elle avait prit une douche rapide, mais elle avait passé tellement de temps à choisir ses vêtements, essayer un maquillage, puis un autre, qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu de l'heure. Et puis, savoir que Scorpius Malefoy en personne, son petit-ami en titre, l'attendait impatiemment lui faisait très plaisir, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la trouve moche finalement.

_Et mince quoi, il faut bien se faire désirer. _Songea la rousse en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle entendit un feulement et remarqua alors le chat de Scorpius, à terre, qui les regardait, les oreilles en arrière.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ton chat? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh.. Disons qu'il vient d'apprendre ce que "vol plané" signifie. Expliqua le blond en desserant son étreinte pour que Rose puisse enfin poser son manteau.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi se passa bien, <em>plus que bien. <em>Scorpius avait proposé à Rose de faire une partie de billard, il y en avait un au grenier, la seule pièce que Rose n'avait pas visité car pour y accéder, il fallait utiliser un sort de lévitation que le blond ne maitrisait pas encore. Pour leur rendre le grenier accessible, il avait dû aller chercher une échelle dans la cave et monter trois étages à pieds en la portant. Ils avaient grimpé au grenier et la rousse s'était exclamée:

- C'est un grenier ? Ca ?

Elle était étonnée devant la taille de la pièce et sa beauté. Il y avait un parquet en bois et des canapés confortables, beaucoup de malles et des objets qui, de toute évidence, avaient été déposés ici parce qu'ils ne servaient plus. Il y régnait une chaleur agréable et Rose aperçu le fameux billard au fond de la pièce. Scorpius le désigna et ils s'avancèrent dans sa direction.

Le blond lui tendit les..._euh_ elle ne savait pas comment appeler ça, _des sortes de tiges_ en bois? Oui, ça convenait parfaitement comme appellation. Donc Scorpius lui expliqua brièvement les règles et la rousse s'appliqua pour..euh taper dans les baballes!

- Il faut que tu mettes ta main comme ça. Lui dit le blond en posant effleurant sa main de la sienne, ne résistant pas.

Rose s'exécuta et s'appliqua à suivre les conseils qu'il lui prodiguait.

- Penche toi en avant, voilà encore un peu. Ajouta Scorpius en se penchant sur elle, collant son torse contre son dos.

_Que ses cheveux sentent bon... _

_- _Je t'ai déjà dis que tu sentais bon? S'enquit-il alors.

La rousse s'esclaffa.

- Non.

- Maintenant tu le sais.

Rose rougit et attendit qu'il la lâche pour s'essayer au billard. La partie avança rapidement, Scorpius était doué, et Rose, très nulle. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car le blond avait cessé de lui lancer des remarques désagréables. Rose commençait à croire ce qu'il lui avait annoncé la veille, cette déclaration enflammée qu'il lui avait faite. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait encore la chair de poule.

Ils entamèrent une autre partie, et une autre, riant, se jettant des coups d'oeils aguicheurs. Puis Scorpius, sidéré que Rose ait manqué un tir facile, se plaça encore une fois derrière elle et la fit bouger, se pencher, améliorer la position de ses mains, pour mieux viser. Alors que Rose attendait qu'il se redresse, le blond inhalait encore une fois la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

_Merlin... Tant pis... Rose ne sera jamais une experte en billard...ou du moins, pas tout de suite... _

Ne se retenant plus, il déposa un baiser langoureux dans son cou, puis un autre, et un autre. Rose se redressa lentement et il accompagna son mouvement. Elle murmura un petit "Scorpius" exhalté puis se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Le garçon se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était vraiment délicieux. Rose, enhardie par l'attitude de Scorpius, leva les bras et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le garçon poussa un joyeux grognement et la coinça entre le billard et lui, glissant ses mains sur sa taille et ses reins.

Salazar, il l'avait toujours su, que Rose Weasley en vallait la peine.

Après de longues minutes d'échanges de baisers fiévreux, le garçon souffla:

- Rose, est ce que... Tu ne m'as pas dit... Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi?

- Comment ça qu'est ce que je pense de toi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi ce matin, tu as hésité.

- Oui, parce que tu es juste Scorpius Malefoy! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le blond se détentit en voyant qu'elle lui souriait.

- Maintenant, je sais que j'ai eu raison d'accepter. Ajouta-t-elle en lui piquant un baiser.

Scorpius posa ses paumes sur ses joues et l'embrassa encore. Merlin il n'allait pas réussir à s'arrêter si ça continuait comme ça.

En fin d'après-midi, après plusieurs parties de billard entrecroisées d'embrassades, ils redescendirent dans le salon. En fermant la trape qui menait au grenier, Scorpius sourit, jamais une partie de billard ne lui avait parut aussi sensuelle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Scorpius se réveilla tard. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'était couché à point d'heure. Et <em>pourquoi<em> s'était-il couché si tard ? _A cause de Rose_. _Elle a fait que de m'embrasser hier soir…pendant des heures ! Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être moi qui l'aie embrassée… Mais c'est de sa faute quand même ! Elle n'a qu'à pas être aussi mignonne ! _

Le garçon n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. _Je veux dire…c'est Rose Weasley. _

Il avait bien dormit presque une semaine avec elle mais chacun, dans une entente tacite s'était installé à l'autre bout du lit et Scorpius avait pensé que Rose lui aurait dit « Bas les pattes Malefoy ! » s'il s'était un peu trop rapproché…

Hier soir, elle s'était d'elle-même blottie contre lui et il n'avait été que trop heureux de la serrer dans ses bras.

La veille, Rose était partie chez elle en cheminée pour prendre quelques affaires et rester chez lui jusqu'à ce que ses parents reviennent. Pendant ce temps, il avait tourné en rond dans la maison et s'était finalement intéressé à Sophocle, son chat qu'il avait honteusement délaissé pour la rouquine depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Ce matin là, il avait fait de même, puisqu'alors que Rose était partie se doucher, il était resté à caresser le chat en resongeant à son réveil avec la jolie rousse. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bains, il l'embrassa fougueusement avant d'y prendre place à son tour.

Sophocle ayant eu son quota de caresses pour la journée, le chat avait déguerpi et Rose se retrouva toute seule dans la chambre de Scorpius. Elle chercha une occupation pendant que le blond se lavait. Elle fit le lit et balaya la pièce du regard. Elle se dirigea vers une étagère, il y avait quelques livres.

Rose aimait les livres. Beaucoup.

L'un d'eux l'intrigua, il comportait une couverture en peau. Un objet magnifique.

Elle s'en saisit et s'assit sur le lit, le dos tourné à la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'excitation lorsqu'elle lut le titre, le livre n'avait aucune écriture sur la couverture et elle avait du l'ouvrir pour le lire:

Journal de Scorpius Malefoy

_Scorpius tient un journal? Ohlala je dois y être puisqu'il a dit qu'il s'était - je cite - toujours intéressé à moi..._

La rousse lut le premier paragraphe et son coeur se serra.

_1/09/2024 : Premier jour à Poudlard. Je serais bien resté chez moi. L'école est magnifique, je dois bien le dire. Mais mes camarades sont loin d'être charmants avec moi. Comme promis, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Maman, je lui ai dit que j'étais à Serpentard par contre, j'ai aussi écrit que tout allais bien. C'est complètement faux. La moitié des élèves se taisent quand j'arrive quelque part et j'ai déjà fait mon premier séjour à l'infirmerie. Des cinquièmes années m'ont pris comme cobaye dans le train, j'ai reçu trois sortilèges combinés. Mes compagnons de chambrée me traitent comme un pestiféré. Je ne l'ai pas dit à mes parents bien sûr, Papa serait capable de débarquer et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça…puis Maman se ferait un sang d'encre. Non, tout ce que j'espère c'est que Londubat, le directeur, tiendra sa langue, il parait qu'il était dans la classe de Papa, d'ailleurs il lui en aurait fait baver, avec un peu de chance, il considèrera que c'est l'heure de la vengeance et ne préviendra pas mes parents. En attendant, vivement les vacances._

Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que la rentrée de Scorpius s'était si mal passée... Piquée par la curiosité, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les différentes dates, pages, et paragraphes, elle en lu quelques uns, totalement au hasard.

_14/09/2024 : Josh Flint est venu me parler. Il a le lit juste à coté du mien. Il m'a apprit que les gens ont peur de m'adresser la parole parce qu'ils craignent des représailles de je ne sais qui… Je commence à avoir l'habitude avant-hier, c'était mon troisième séjour à l'infirmerie, quelqu'un m'a fait un croche-patte en haut d'un escalier. J'ai dévalé deux étages… foutus escaliers qui bougent._

_30/09/2024 : Flint et moi sommes allés voler. Il est vraiment sympa avec moi, c'est le seul qui me soutient quand les autres me tombent dessus, l'autre jour, il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, il s'était reçu un coup de point._

_4/10/2024 : Potter est venu me voir, le grand. Il a toute une bande de vautours autour de lui, c'est incroyable…pour qui il se prend ce mec ? C'est son père qui a vaincu Voldemort, pas lui. Il m'a ridiculisé devant tout le monde, je me suis vautré au milieu du couloir et il a du utiliser un sort pour me faire lamentablement glisser jusqu'à l'autre bout. Je le déteste._

_21/11/2024 : Potter passe son temps à me ridiculiser. Je vais aller à la Bibliothèque lire le dictionnaire des sors, je ne sais jamais comment me défendre. Je l'ignore mais j'en ai marre de me faire traiter de Mangemort, de honte de la société… La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de lui lancer un sort._

_4/11/2025 : Je ne suis pas allé en cours aujourd'hui. Pas envie. Hier soir, James Potter et ses abrutis d'amis ont trouvé amusant de me ligoter avec un sort au saule cogneur… J'ai eu vraiment peur, il y avait des bruits, j'ai cru qu'un animal allait m'attaquer et l'arbre s'est mit à bouger tout seul, j'ai comprit pourquoi on l'appelait comme ça…a mes dépens._

_6/03/2025 : Aujourd'hui je me suis prit la honte de ma vie. Papa s'est pointé, après que les Potter m'aient encore une fois lancé un sort. Les profs les ont vus alors… Donc mon père s'est pointé dans la grande salle…pendant le petit déjeuner. Je sais que tu es un journal mais si tu pouvais sourire, tu le ferais en ce moment. Il a crié devant tout le monde : « C'est une honte…on attaque mon fils… mon fils …mon fils … mon fils » Merlin je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je serais vraiment chanceux si Potter ne me la fait pas payer celle-là ! Surtout que le grand, James, a été destitué de ses fonctions de préfet à cause de moi…_

_18/04/2025 : Eh allé, encore un séjour à l'infirmerie. Je me suis encore fait choper par les Potter, j'en peux plus. Je me sens tellement seul. Heureusement que Josh est là, c'est vraiment un ami extra, c'est le seul qui est venu me voir pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est ce que je leur ai fait moi à tous ces types hein ? C'est trop injuste, j'en ai marre de payer pour mon père ! J'aimerai tellement avoir plus qu'un ami, pouvoir rire avec une bande de potes dans la salle commune, ne pas me faire insulter à chaque détours de couloirs. Je crois que j'en demande trop._

C'était étrange de découvrir à quel point Scorpius avait pu être vulnérable petit. Rose tombait des nues, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné le quart du dixième de ce que ses cousins et tous les élèves de Poudlard lui faisaient subir.

_4/05/2025 : James Potter a réussi – par je ne sais quel moyen – a me faire avaler une praline longue langue au petit déjeuner ! J'en ai ma claque de cet espère ce connard ! La dernière fois c'était une crème canari ! Je devrais demander à mon père de racheter le fond de commerce de cette foutue boutique !_

_28/01/2028 : Ahah ce binoclard de Luke McVey a eu ce qu'il méritait ! Oser me regarder de la sorte ! Quand je pense qu'il a fini par passer la nuit dans ce placard à balai ! Tout ça pour ne pas que le concierge le prenne en « flagrant délit » ! Quel abruti !_

Rose se renfrogna, elle savait que Scorpius n'était pas un tendre avec les autres années que la sienne, mais de là à laisser un pauvre gamin cloitré dans un placard à balai toute une nuit ! Agacée, elle tourna quelques autres pages et poursuivit sa lecture.

_15/04/2028 : Je me suis encore jeté avec Potter, et 4 heures de retenues avec le fils du Blafré. Pendant un entrainement de quidditch en plus ! Salazar venez-moi en aide !_

Rose tourna encore d'autres pages pour se rapprocher des dernières années de Scorpius à Poudlard, elle fut intrigué par son nom, écrit sur l'une d'entre elles.

_02/05/2030 : Ce matin je me suis retrouvé en potions avec Weasley, Rose Weasley. Elle est mignonne. J'ai passé deux heures à la faire enrager. J'aime bien quand elle est agacée. Elle soupire de frustration et pince les lèvres. De toute façon, elle ne peut pas me voir en peinture…_

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Effectivement, elle n'aimait pas spécialement Scorpius, il était tout sauf agréable, et on lui avait raconté de ces choses sur lui... Elle fut amusée de voir qu'il la trouvait mignonne à ce moment-là.

_9/05/2030 : Aujourd'hui, le prof de potions a voulu qu'on refasse les mêmes groupes que la dernière fois. Conclusion, qui est-ce qui s'est retrouvé avec Rose Weasley…c'est bibi ! Je crois que Mclaggen m'aurait arraché les yeux s'il avait pu ! Ahah ! C'était drôle de voir cet abruti enrager rien qu'en me voyant mettre des pattes de tarentules dans un chaudron ! Mais je ne me répèterai jamais assez… Si seulement Weasley n'était pas Weasley… je veux dire, la cousine des enfoirés qui m'ont pourri la vie et qui continuent encore. Si seulement elle n'était pas la cousine de Potter, si elle n'avait aucun préjugé par rapport à moi… j'aurais pu…je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris ça, j'imagine qu'il faut que ça sorte…j'aurais pu l'inviter à faire un tour à pré au lard, la draguer, l'embrasser, si ça se trouve elle serait même ma copine en ce moment ! Quoique, elle est tellement coincée… Oh merlin pitié ! Pourquoi cette fille m'intrigue autant alors que je ne suis même pas capable de lui parler normalement, sans la vexer ? Faut que je pense à une autre nana… Weasley, c'est pas pour moi._

Elle sourit et tourna encore quelques pages, s'attardant sur la dernière en date.

_17/12/2032 : Ca fait deux ans que je n'ai pas réécrit… Ce soir, il m'est arrivé un truc démentiel. En ce moment même, Rose Weasley dort à point fermés à coté de moi. Elle est magnifique. Elle a les cheveux plus longs que jamais. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Merlin, heureusement qu'elle n'entend pas ça. Elle me déteste. C'est une chance qu'elle se soit désartibulée dans le jardin justement quand je suis seul à la maison. La pauvre, elle m'a fait peur. J'ai cru que jamais je ne trouvais ce foutu flacon de dictame… Faut que je me calme. En plus, j'ai vu Rose en sous-vêtements (elle était évanouie et trempée car elle est tombée dans la neige) et depuis…j'arrête pas d'y penser… Faut que je trouve un moyen pour la faire rester au moins une journée à la maison, je m'ennuie tout seul, et puis, je n'ai jamais pu avoir une vraie conversation avec elle, il y avait toujours un Gryffondor pour me gonfler, j'aimerai bien en apprendre un peu plus sur elle et savoir si elle est aussi coincée que je le crois. Je vais tâcher d'être gentil et de ne pas l'énerver…_

Rougissant de plaisir, Rose repartit en arrière et commença à lire un autre paragraphe.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, torse nu, sortit de la salle de bains, se séchant la nuque avec une petite serviette. Il avait bien l'intention d'embrasser Rose jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'attendrit en la voyant lire. Tiens d'ailleurs, que lisait-elle ? Le blond pâlit soudainement lorsqu'il reconnu la couverture en peau de son carnet. Son « journal » comme certains les appellent. Là où il avait retranscrit les pires années de sa vie. Toutes sa vie, toutes ses souffrances et pire, toutes ses humiliations. Et Salazar sait qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup à cause des Potter. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Rose lise ça. Elle le prendrait pour quoi après ça ? Mais elle était en train de lire, elle le <em>prenait <em>pour quoi alors ? Un pauvre être chétif ? Faible ? Comme son père ? Piqué dans sa fierté, le garçon entra dans une colère folle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Siffla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Rose sursauta et ferma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec.

- Oh. Je…j'ai trouvé…Je…

- Tu as lu ? Tu as lu mon journal ! S'écria Scorpius, fou de rage.

- Non je…oui…je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que c'était un journal…

- TU RIGOLES ? TU EN ES A LA FIN !

- Je… euh…je n'ai pas tout lu… j'ai tourné les pages…

Il ne supportait pas de voir son regard posé sur lui. Ses beaux yeux verts. Le regarder avec _pitié ?_ C'en était trop ! Que pensait-elle en ce moment ? Qu'avait-elle lu ? Qu'avait-elle apprit sur lui?

- SORS D'ICI ! Cria-t-il.

- Que…quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, il l'avait quand même embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait juste avant d'aller se doucher.

- Va-t'en !

La rousse battit des paupières, _Ne pleure pas Rose, pas devant lui. _

- Scorpius…je suis vraiment désolée je… Balbutia-t-elle.

- DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ESPECE DE SANG DE BOURBE ! Finit-il par lancer, excédé.

Cette fois, Rose se leva en étouffant un sanglot. Elle posa le livre sur le lit et traversa la chambre de Scorpius à toute vitesse, sous l'œil furieux de celui-ci. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à rassembler ses affaires et emprunta, certainement pour la dernière fois, la cheminée des Malefoys.


	7. Pleurs et Réflexions

**Chapitre 7 : Pleurs et Réflexions **

_Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?  
><em>  
>Voilà ce que se demandait Scorpius Malefoy depuis deux jours. Il avait relu quelques pages de son journal et des sentiments contradictoires s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lise ça ? Pas elle ! Pas la fille qu'il voulait à tout prix impressionner ! Maintenant comment pourrait-il faire pour tenter de lui plaire ? La séduire à coups de <em>« Oh maman, Potter m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie »<em> ? Et puis, comment pourrait-il l'impressionner à nouveau de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe…

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait l'insulte et il avait fallu qu'il lui destine à elle. _Pourquoi Merlin ?_ _Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ? A elle ? _Merlin quand on la voyait ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui sautait aux yeux ! Rose était belle. Oh oui. _Très_ belle. C'était plutôt ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux de feu, ses quelques tâches de rousseurs à peine visibles, ses lèvres… qu'on remarquait en premier... Ses lèvres, tellement belles, tellement…douces… _Salazar ! _Qu'avait-il fait ?

De rage, le garçon balaya du bras les objets posés sur son bureau. Quelques livres ainsi que son pot à stylos et plumes tombèrent au sol dans un grand bruit. Le garçon ne s'en soucia même pas, trop énervé contre lui-même pour ramasser ses affaires tout de suite. Ne supportant plus la vue de son journal, il sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Rose était rentrée chez elle et elle était toujours devant la cheminée. Elle avait été stupide aussi, elle avait très bien comprit que ce journal était celui de Scorpius, elle savait qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas qu'elle le lise. Mais la curiosité l'avait emportée, elle avait dévoré les quelques pages qui étaient tombées sous ses yeux indiscrets.<p>

Rose se laissa lourdement tomber au sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà pleuré comme ça…encore moins pour un garçon. En fait, elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour un garçon. Elle y avait cru. Vraiment. Elle avait cru qu'il pourrait l'aimer, mais un Malefoy reste un Malefoy… elle ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu la traiter de « sang de bourbe » après l'avoir embrassée de cette manière ? Après l'avoir _regardée_ de cette manière ? Pour une fois, elle s'était sentie belle dans le regard d'un garçon…et pas n'importe lequel…Scorpius Malefoy… Quelle idiote!

Rose fut agitée de violents sanglots. _Arrête, arrête…Calme-toi…fais comme s'il ne c'était rien passé…Comme si tu n'étais jamais allée chez lui…_ Mais comment oublier cette délicieuse semaine ? Scorpius lui faisant essayer son nouveau balai ? Scorpius faisant la cuisine ? Scorpius sortant de la douche, le torse nu ? Scorpius, se collant contre elle et déposant un bisou dans son cou en guidant sa main pour jouer au billard ? Scorpius lui faisant une merveilleuse déclaration pour ne pas qu'elle parte…

Et Scorpius, la chassant brusquement en l'insultant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Lentement, elle se releva et commença à ranger ses affaires à la vitesse d'un escargot, se trainant d'une pièce à l'autre. Elle mit une bonne demi-heure à défaire le sac qu'elle avait tout juste ouvert chez Scorpius. Elle remarqua alors une pile de lettres sur rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre; elle l'ouvrit et s'aperçut avec horreur que la vieille chouette de la maison avait posé les lettres ici car elle ne l'avait pas trouvée chez Malefoy. C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où elle aurait eut l'idée de la chercher… Jamais un Weasley, même la Chouette-Weasley, ne se serait aventurée au Manoir Malefoy !

Rose sursauta lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la cheminée.

- Rose ! Rosie !

La rousse essuya ses larmes et courut à la salle de bain pour se mouiller les yeux, histoire de cacher le fait qu'elle venait de pleurer…

- Rose !

La voix de son père résonna plus fort.

- Hermione ! Elle n'est pas là !

Rose releva la tête du lavabo et lança :

- Je…Je suis là ! Papa !

- Rosie ? Tss chut Hugh ! Rosie Viens ici !

Rose descendit dans le salon et se planta devant la cheminée et la tête de son père par la même occasion.

- Rose Weasley ! Grogna son père. Ca fait depuis deux jours qu'on essaye de te join… Oh ma Rosie ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ron Weasley connaissait bien sa fille… Elle était déjà découverte.

- Je…oh rien ! Bredouilla Rose. J'ai voulu cuisiner à la moldue et j'ai coupé des oignons…

- Tu es comme ton grand-père ! Lança son père avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas répondu ?

- J'étais chez une amie… j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Alice l'autre jour… et hier…euh je ne sais pas…je devais être dehors…

- Humm… Marmonna son père, pas dupe.

Il n'était pas Auror pour rien…

- Bon chérie, tu sais qu'on rentre demain matin ?

- De...demain ?

- Oui, Rose. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ou…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Son père avait tourné la tête et semblait s'adresser à la cheminée.

- Hermione ! Rose ne va pas bien du tout ! On ferait mieux de rentrer tout de suite !

- Non ! Papa !

- Ta mère arrive ! Bisous ma chérie ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On rentre bientôt !

Parfois Rose avait l'impression d'être une gamine de 4 ans…

- Rosie ?

Sa mère prit le relai.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Demanda Hermione Weasley.

- Oui, oui.

- Tu es sûre ? Honnêtement Rose, tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait croire à cette histoire d'oignons ?

- Oh maman… j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sa mère lui lança un regard triste et Rose continua avec fierté.

- C'est pas important, je te jure. Vous me manquez c'est tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre tout de suite ?

- …

- Rose.

- Rien. Je me suis disputée avec un ami. Voilà. J'ai envie de voir personne !

- Oh. Quel ami ?

- Tu ne connais pas.

- Mais… Mince Charlie nous appelle… Ecoute… Je pense qu'on arrivera demain matin, tôt. Toi ça ira ?

- Bien sûr !

- Bisous chérie.

- Bisous maman.

Rose se recula et se laissa tomber dans le canapé devant la cheminée en soupirant, elle attrapa finalement L'Histoire de Poudlard et se mit à lire pour tenter de se distraire, en vain. Elle qui pensait avoir quelques jours de répit, c'était raté.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, de son coté, passa sa matinée à grommeler contre lui-même et contre Rose. Pourquoi avait-elle regardé hein ? Ca ne se fait pas de fouiller chez les gens, de scruter leurs affaires… ! <em>Ca ne se faisait pas, hein ? <em>Merlin pourquoi avait-il fallu que Rose tombe sur son _journal _? Elle ne devait surtout pas le lire ! Elle avait bien dû voir que c'était son journal ! Lui, n'aurait jamais lu celui de Rose s'il était tombé dessus ! _Ja…jamais oui. _

Scorpius partit s'asseoir sur son canapé et tomba sur son chat, qui dormait paisiblement. Comment pouvait-il dormir aussi bien alors que lui, s'était disputé avec Rose ? Il s'assit sur le canapé et posa le chat sur ses genoux, se mettant à le caresser nerveusement. Comment allait-il se rattraper maintenant ? Rose allait-elle lui pardonner ? Certainement pas… Comment faire pour la convaincre ?

Il remonta dans sa chambre et griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin. Il voulait lui envoyer une lettre, s'excuser… Mais sa fierté en avait tout de même prit un coup. En fait, il considérait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas… Aussi décida-t-il d'attendre…encore un peu… peut-être qu'il recevrait une lettre... Non ?

Une heure. Deux heures. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et le garçon ne recevait rien. Vraiment rien. Rose était-elle encore en colère contre lui? Surement... Il devait faire le premier pas.

Le garçon tourna en rond toute la journée, cherchant la solution la plus adéquate à la situation. Par curiosité, il avait d'ailleurs relu quelques pages de son journal. Il avait bien changé depuis l'époque où il se faisait maltraiter par les grands de l'école. Il repensa à cette période et une ride barra son front.

Il ferma le journal et le posa sur son lit puis descendit se faire un capucciono pour apaiser la blessure de son cœur. _Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Ce n'est que…Rose Weasley bon sang ! C'est Rose Weasley ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit pauvre abruti ! Jamais elle ne te pardonnera !...Tant pis, c'était couru d'avance…c'est Weasley…_

_Merlin… ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille ! Je…je crois que je l'aime. Je veux dire, vraiment… Non Scorpius ! Arrête de penser n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer…Tu ne DOIS pas l'aimer… Merlin Salazar Dumbledore… Je l'aime._

_Je l'aime et elle me déteste!_

Ce n'est que vers 22h que Scorpius se décida à agir. Sa nature Serpentarde l'avait fait réfléchir toute la journée.

Il s'empara de son journal et de son balai et sortit par la porte d'entrée, espérant que Salazar, Merlin, Morgane, Dumbledore, Flamel, et tous les grands sorciers lui viennent en aide. _Je suis marteau, cette fois, j'en suis sûr.  
><em>Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'elle soit seule.

Car, en effet, partir chez une fille qui habite loin, en plein mois de décembre, la nuit, et qui plus est partir chez les _Weasley_ alors qu'il avait insulté l'aînée de la famille était plutôt risqué.

Il y allait pour être pardonné, pas pour se faire avadakedavraïser…

Le père Weasley n'était pas rentré, du moins d'après ses calculs…

Scorpius espérait juste, qu'avant de partir, il n'avait pas apprit à Rose à manipuler ce sort (pour tuer les araignées par exemple)…


	8. Visite Nocturne

**Chapitre 8 : Visite Nocturne**

- Papa ? S'écria Rose Weasley en voyant son père débarquer au milieu du salon.

Il était 19h30 et ses parents n'étaient pas censés être rentrés… Rose avait juste la tête d'une fille qui avait pleuré toute la journée… A part ça tout allait bien…

- Ma Rosie ! S'exclama Ron Weasley en allant serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Ton papa chéri t'a manqué j'espère !

- Bien sûr. Mentit Rose en profitant de l'étreinte paternelle. Mais, vous êtes rentrés plus tôt. Salut maman. Dit-elle à l'adresse de sa mère.

- Tu connais ton père… Lança la brune avec un sourire.

Après avoir salué toute la famille et échangé quelques mots sur leurs vacances et son permis de transplanage, Rose chercha une excuse pour se retrouver seule. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment faire croire qu'elle allait bien alors que c'était faux. Elle était en train de monter les escaliers lorsque sa mère l'intercepta :

- Rosie.

- Oui ?

- Tu viens manger ?

- En fait, j'avais mangé avant que vous n'arriviez…

- Rose. Je peux te parler ?

Rose soupira. Elle se doutait un peu de ce que sa mère venait lui dire. Les deux femmes montèrent dans la chambre de la rousse et s'assirent sur son lit.

- Personne n'est dupe. Tu ne vas pas très bien ma chérie. C'est encore cette histoire avec ton ami ? Demanda Hermione Weasley d'une voix douce.

- Oui, mais… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Et que cet ami était Scorpius ? Elle pouvait lui dire aussi ? Rose baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

- Rose. Ce n'est pas un simple ami, pas vrai ?

La rousse secoua la tête, tentant de réprimer ses larmes.

- Tu es amoureuse ma Rosie ? Et ce garçon t'a fait des misères ?

- On s'est disputés. C'est ma faute. Marmonna Rose. J'ai fais quelque chose…de mal.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Ca l'est pour lui en tout cas…

- Rosie, je te connais, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies fait quelque chose d'horrible. Alors ce garçon va te pardonner et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Je sais pas.

- Rose tu… c'est qui ? Lâcha sa mère, piquée par la curiosité.

La rousse secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Hein ? Rit sa mère. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que papa sache.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ! Tu pourrais l'inviter à la maison ! On pourrait inviter ses parents à boire le thé !

Rose réprima un rire en imaginant son père et Mr Malefoy en train de « prendre le thé » comme des gens civilisés.

- Papa et toi n'inviterez jamais ses parents à boire le thé ! Eluda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Vous les détestez. Enfin pas sa mère mais son père, vous le détestez.

- Ce n'est pas vrai jeune fille ! Ton père et moi, nous ne détestons personne ! Bon d'accord, ton père déteste Drago Malefoy mais je ne pense pas que son… Rose ?

Sa mère s'était figée en observant la réaction de Rose lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Malefoy.

- Rose… ne me dis pas que… tu… Le fils de Drago ? _Scorpius _Malefoy ?

Rose hocha tristement la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle observa sa mère blêmir et tripoter d'une main nerveuse la couette de son lit.

- Euh…oui. En effet, je ne pense pas que ton père voudra prendre le thé avec Drago mais… bon… Si Scorpius veut venir…Enfin… seul… Et pas tout de suite… Il vaut mieux ne rien dire à ton père… Ni à ton frère… Ne rien dire du tout…pour l'instant…Chut.

- Maman… Marmonna Rose. De toute façon Scorpius me fait la gueule.

- Hum…oui chérie ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Déclara sa mère d'un air distrait en se levant.

Elle sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Rose soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, allongée. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle en avait parlé à sa mère… Elle ne lui avait pas dit cependant qu'elle aussi faisait la gueule à Scorpius parce qu'il l'avait insultée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait un peu honte d'avouer qu'elle avait lu le journal du blond.

Lasse, Rose finit par lire quelques pages d'un livre qui trainait sur son bureau.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut intriguée par un bruit qui venait de l'extérieur. Elle s'avança prudemment pour regarder par la fenêtre et manqua de défaillir lorsqu'elle reconnu la tignasse blonde de Scorpius Malefoy derrière les carreaux.<p>

Le garçon était sur un balai, devant sa fenêtre. Oh et, il devait avoir froid. Rose l'observa bêtement sans réagir et il tendit sa baguette, la fenêtre s'entrouvrit légèrement.

- Je peux entrer ? Faut que je te parle.

Agacée, la rousse lui ferma la fenêtre au nez et tira l'épais rideau, se cachant la vue de son ex "petit ami" si l'on pouvait dire ça.

Mais le garçon ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il savait que cela serait difficile. Mais _un Malefoy ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. _Avec sa baguette, il se permit de rouvrir fenêtre et rideaux et rentra dans la pièce.

- NON MAIS FAUT PAS TE GENER ! Gronda Rose, très énervée cette fois.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il tenta d'abord de se réchauffer à l'aide d'un autre sort. Il avait vraiment eu froid à voler en balai en hiver… quelle idée. Il allait rentrer en transplanant !

- Ecoute, Rose, il faut que je te parle… Commença-t-il.

- Tu m'as tout dit je crois ! Répliqua-t-elle, acide.

- Non…Ecoute…je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça d'accord ? Mais…je… Balbutiait le garçon tout en ouvrant légèrement sa cape. Je me suis emporté. Je tiens à toi tu sais. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…

Il sortit de sa poche une magnifique rose à laquelle il avait prit soin de jeter un sort. Elle était rouge mais les bords des pétales étaient givrés, une rose perpétuelle, vraiment belle. Rose observa la fleur avec désintérêt. _Elle est belle cette fleur. Merlin comment a-t-il fait ça ? Je me demande quel sort il a utilisé… _Se demandait en fait la rousse.

Devant le peu d'intérêt que Rose accordait à sa fleur, Scorpius se contenta de la poser sur le lit et ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer de nouveau.

- Je suis déso…Commença-t-il

Mais il fut coupé par des pas provenant de l'escalier.

Le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait quand Rose le poussa violement derrière la porte avec son balai (qu'il tenait toujours en mains). Le garçon se retrouva coincé contre le mur, giflé par le bois de la porte.

Ron Weasley apparut et Rose se tendit.

- Chérie, tu viens manger ?

- Euh, non je…j'ai déjà mangé. Mentit-elle.

- Oh. Tu peux descendre avec nous quand même tu sais. Sourit son père qui par bonheur, ne s'était pas aperçu qu'un Malefoy était caché derrière la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

- Oui…

- Ecoute Rosie. Ta mère m'a dit.

- Que…quoi ? Paniqua Rose.

- Oui, elle m'a dit que tu étais amoureuse d'un garçon et que vous vous étiez disputés. Dit son père en s'asseyant sur son lit.

A ses mots, Scorpius sentit la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et son cœur se mit à marteler sa poitrine.

Rose, quant à elle, maudissait intérieurement son père de parler de ça devant Scorpius. Ce n'était pas sa faute, bien sûr, mais quand même…

_Rose est amoureuse de moi. Rose est amoureuse de moi. Oh Merlin ! _

- Ah… Grogna Rose.

- Ca va s'arranger, tu verras.

- Oui, oui surement.

- C'est qui ce type qui t'a fait des misères ? Je voudrais bien lui dire deux mots à celui-là…

Scorpius se raidit derrière sa porte et Rose savoura cet instant.

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Oh. Bon. C'est lui qui t'as offert ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'emparant de la rose.

- Oui. Répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

- Eh bien, il doit être doué, un sort de gêlation-perpétuelle est difficile à lancer. Surtout sur une rose…

- Bon, c'est intéressant papa mais… Commença-t-elle.

- Je vois, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Comprit son père.

Il reposa la rose à sa place.

- A tout à l'heure ma puce.

Ron Weasley se releva et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Scorpius se sentit soudain plus à l'aise, et à la fois très angoissé. Rose était amoureuse de lui, mais il allait devoir ramper pour la récupérer. Et ses parents étaient là ? Le sort s'acharnait contre lui ou quoi ?

Il lança un sort de silence sur la pièce et ferma le verrou de la porte. Rose, qui était restée plutôt inactive en observant le blond d'un œil vitreux, retrouva toutes ses facultés lorsqu'elle le vit poser son balai contre le mur et s'avancer vers elle.

- Sors tout de suite espèce d'abruti ! Mon père a failli te voir ! Grogna-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour le faire sortir.

- Pas avant de m'être expliqué.

- Je me fiche de tes explications ! Va-t-en !

Scorpius fit en sorte qu'elle le lâche et prit de nouveau la parole.

- Je suis désolé ! Je t'en ai voulu, ce journal, c'est 7 ans de ma vie… je dis exactement tout ce que je ressentais à ces moments-là, il y a des passages que je voulais vraiment garder pour moi ! Se justifia-t-il.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me jeter comme ça!

- Je sais...

- Je ne savais pas que c'était un journal _intime_ ! Poursuivit la rousse qui ressentait le besoin de se justifier elle aussi.

- Enfin ! Ca se voit non ? Dit Scorpius en tentant de l'approcher.

Elle se recula.

- Non ! D'habitude il y a au moins une clé, un cadenas pour bloquer le carnet ! Ou un SORT ! Un minuscule sort de protection aurait fonctionné !

Scorpius s'étonna encore de son intelligence.

- Tu crois franchement qu'en première année je savais faire ? S'enquit-il.

- En 7 ans tu aurais pu apprendre ! Répliqua Rose d'un ton sévère.

- Je n'allais pas m'éclater à lever et remettre le sort à chaque fois.

- Tu n'avais qu'à lancer un sort qui permette que le journal s'ouvre rien que pour toi !

- T'as toujours raison hein ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Rose soupira et s'assit sur le lit, elle n'avait pas envie que Scorpius lui fasse des reproches, ils étaient tous les deux fautifs dans l'histoire. Et puis, pourquoi était-il venu d'abord ?

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as pris la peine de faire 40 km en balai pour voir une _sang de bourbe_ ? Lança-t-elle sèchement.

- Arrête. Grimaça le blond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. En fait, si. Je voulais que tu partes et je savais que je te blesserai, je savais que tu t'en irais si je te disais ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une sang de bourbe d'ailleurs, je m'en fiche totalement, c'est des conneries tout ça. Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour montrer qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à ses idioties.

- C'est des conneries, n'empêche, l'insulte t'es venue, comme ça ! C'est bien que tu y crois, que tu dises le contraire ou non !

Rose l'aimait oui, mais elle ne pourrait certainement pas rester avec un garçon qui l'avait insulté. Elle le revoyait encore lui criant l'insulte et ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Enfin Rose, regarde-toi ! S'écria Scorpius. Lorsqu'on te voit et qu'on met à coté…je ne sais pas Franis Bulstrode, on ne peut pas croire à ses stupidités !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis différente de la Bulstrode. Et puis j'ai beau être "mieux qu'elle" ca ne t'as pas empêché de me traiter de SANG DE BOURBE ! Alors que tu m'embrassais dix minutes avant ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Tu mérites vraiment ta réputation de coureur de jupons ! Cria-t-elle en se relevant, faisant reculer le garçon en pointant sur son torse un index accusateur.

- Justement ! Si j'y croyais tu crois que je t'aurais embrassée ? Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait du me dégouter plutôt ? Alors comment tu expliques que je pense sans arrêt à toi et que j'ai constamment envie de te prendre dans mes bras ? Répliqua Scorpius, vexé qu'elle se recule à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers elle.

Rose hésita, mal à l'aise.

- Je… TU M'AS TRAITEE DE SANG DE BOURBE MALEFOY ! Répéta-t-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Tu n'as jamais dis quelque chose que tu ne pensais pas ? Souffla-t-il.

_Les Serpentards sont d'une mauvaise foi!_

- Je ne m'en souviens pas en tout cas ! Mentit Rose.

- Tu es hypocrite là.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Tu viens chez moi et tu m'insultes ! VAS-T'EN SALE SANG PUR !

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle était énervée, et l'insulte était plaisante.

- Très bien. Abdiqua-t-il tristement. J'étais juste venu t'apporter ça.

Il plongea une main dans la poche de sa cape et en ressortit le fameux journal qu'il lui tendit. S_on journal? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? _

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Grogna Rose, les bras croisés.

Elle ne voulait plus le voir ce journal. Ca lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, il réussit enfin à s'approcher de Rose et lui caressa brièvement la joue.

- S'il te plait, fais-moi signe quand tu l'auras fini…

Il jeta le livre sur le lit et fit quelques pas en arrière pour prendre son balai. Rose le regarda s'éloigner, estomaquée.

- Je n'en veux pas ! Pas question que je le lise !

Mais Scorpius ne l'écoutait plus. Il grimpa sur son balai, agita sa baguette et la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il fonça à travers elle, cela impressionna grandement la rousse qui se garda bien de lui faire un compliment sur son habileté à manier le balai.

- Oh et Rose… Ajouta Scorpius, flottant dans l'air juste devant la fenêtre de la chambre de sorte qu'elle ne voie que son buste dépasser.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre.

- Ne me juge pas. J'ai écrit tout ça à chaud… Il y a certaines choses…par rapport auxquelles…j'ai totalement changé d'avis. Tu verras par toi-même.

Il s'éloigna lentement dans le vent froid, il entendit juste la voix de Rose qui lui lança, encore agacée

- Ne t'avise pas de revenir ! Sinon mon père se fera un plaisir de te botter le cul!


	9. Suspicion

**Chapitre 9 : Suspicion **

Cela faisait deux heures que Rose Weasley fixait ce maudit journal, en proie à un dilemme particulièrement important. Silencieuse, le dos collé au bois du lit, les jambes repliées et les bras autour des genoux et le journal posé sur le matelas devant elle, la rousse fixait l'ouvrage avec une curiosité non feinte.

Parfois, elle tendait la main, prête à l'attraper. Puis elle se ravissait et stoppait son geste.

Que pouvait-il bien y avoir d'écrit de toute façon ? Et pourquoi Scorpius lui avait donné son journal d'abord ? Et pourquoi « pourquoi » ? Elle en avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à ce stupide serpentard !

_Et en plus il a entendu que j'étais amoureuse de lui… Merci papa ! _

Rose se redressa et, relevant fièrement la tête en prenant soin d'éviter de regarder le _maudit journal de Scorpius !_, elle partit prendre un bon bain pour éviter d'avoir à le lire.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, quant à lui, avait commencé à s'éloigner en balai et avait transplané à mi-chemin, il faisait vraiment froid ce soir-là… Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, un peu triste que Rose ait réagit comme ça.<p>

_Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle allait te sauter dans les bras ? Elle a raison t'es qu'un abruti Scorp. _Songea-t-il.

Il s'assit sur son lit et le chat, jusque là endormit sur le matelas, vint immédiatement se frotter contre lui.

Le blond se mit à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles :

1 : Rose lisait le journal et retombait dans ses bras : _Le bonheur absolu. _

2 : Rose lisait le journal et ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, c'est vrai quoi il l'avait relu et bien souvent, il s'enorgueillissait d'effrayer tout le monde… _Pire que tout. _

3 : Rose ne lisait pas le journal… Et finalement, cette solution n'était peut être pas si terrible.

Mais, oui ! Ce qu'il avait été idiot ! Il aurait pu trafiquer le journal avec un sort ! Ou lui donner un cahier avec des pages blanches ! Comme ça, en tant que fière Gryffondor, elle se serait mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le lire et elle n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'il l'aurait fait ! Mais en fait, si elle ne le lisait pas, pas besoin de sort…

- Rahh ! Râla Scorpius en se prenant les cheveux des deux mains.

Soudain, une chouette le dérangea dans ses déambulations mentales, celle de ses parents, elle tapait aux carreaux et Scorpius s'empressa de lui ouvrir. Dans la lettre, il reconnu l'écriture de sa mère.

_Salut Scorpi-chou _

_Aucun doute, c'était bien sa mère ! _

Le garçon, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, reprit sa lecture.

_Salut Scorpi-chou,  
><em>_Ton père et moi avons finalement décidé de rentrer un jour plus tard que prévu, donc ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne nous vois pas rentrer avant demain soir. Tu nous manques. Ta grand-mère t'a encore pourri pour Noël, il faudra quand même que tu ailles la voir. J'espère que tout va bien.  
><em>_A demain soir. Bisous  
><em>_Maman et Papa _

Le blond soupira. Comment allait-il faire croire que tout allait bien à ses propres parents ? Son père le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il remarquerait tout de suite son air triste et grincheux. Il devait se ressaisir. Le blond se leva et partit prendre une bonne douche avant de sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rose se réveilla le lendemain matin, d'une, le journal était posé sur sa table de nuit, de deux, il était encore fermé. La rousse n'avait trouvé le sommeil que vers une heure et demi du matin à cause de ce journal ! Encore à moitié endormie, elle l'attrapa et fit ce qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle commençait à lire un ouvrage : elle lisait la dernière page. La toute dernière. La nuit porte conseil après tout...<p>

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Scorpius semblait y avoir écrit récemment. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir jusqu'à quelle date il était arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait lu._10/12/2032. S_oit deux jours plus tôt.

_Hein? _

Ravagée par la curiosité, Rose se mit à lire les deux petits paragraphes en songeant avec détermination que oui, elle allait bien lire UNE PARTIE du journal mais certainement pas le journal _entier. _

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur entremêlée de joie au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_10/12/2032 : J'ai passé la journée à écrire des lettres. Des brouillons pour être précis. Je voulais envoyer une lettre à Rose…mais je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Comment je vais bien pouvoir me faire pardonner ? Ca fait quelques heures qu'elle est partie et elle me manque déjà. Merlin si je n'avais pas joué au troll elle serait encore là. _

_10/12/2032 : J'ai eu une idée lumineuse ! Dans quelques minutes, cher journal, je vais t'amener à Rose. Je dois être complètement fou de permettre à quelqu'un d'autre que moi de lire tout ça, toutes mes pensées intimes, toutes mes humiliations, tout le mal que j'ai souhaité faire aux autres, et puis toutes mes lamentations. J'ai tellement honte qu'elle ait pu lire ça. Je déteste qu'on me voit vulnérable, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai finalement écrit dans ce journal, lorsque papa me l'a offert je ne pensais pas y écrire un mot mais je me suis dit que j'allais tout transcrire et ne rien montrer devant les autres, ça m'a permis de supporter James Potter et ses abrutis d'amis pendant des années et puis Weasley après… __Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, Rose ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir traitée de sang de bourbe et je veux lui prouver que je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça… ou peut-être il y a bien longtemps. De toute façon, elle m'a déjà vu faible, pas plus tard que l'autre jour, quel imbécile franchement. Tu n'es pas habitué à ce que je fasse tant de pataquès autour d'une fille hein, stupide journal ? Que veux-tu, je suis fou oui. Complètement fou d'elle._

Les joues de Rose se colorèrent vivement. Alors comme ça, Scorpius était… « fou d'elle » ? Humm, intéressant… _Qu'est ce qu'il est choupinou !_

Elle ferma le livre violemment.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas se faire avoir comme ça ! Il n'avait qu'à gribouiller trois mots dans un carnet et elle retournait ramper à ses pieds ? Pas question !

Elle ne lirait pas la suite !

Certainement pas…

Probablement pas…

Oui, oui d'ailleurs, pour se convaincre de ne pas le faire, elle allait lire le paragraphe…le petit là…juste au dessus. Il avait été écrit le jour de leur engueulade, sûrement juste après.

09/12/2032 : _Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Je viens de jeter Rose. Je crois même que je l'ai fait pleurer. Quel crétin ! C'est définitif, je suis vraiment un abruti. Tout ça pour toi, un pauvre journal sans intérêt. Rose ne me pardonnera jamais. « Sang de Bourbe » je l'ai appelée. Je crois que c'est même la première fois que je traite quelqu'un de sang de bourbe. C'est sortit tout seul, je venais de passer devant la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique, j'ai vu le nom de Lestrange, celui qui est en prison, mon grand oncle, et je me demandais ce qu'il penserait de me voir embrasser Rose. Et…je l'ai surpris en train de te lire, ça m'a mis hors de moi._ _Maintenant elle est partie… Que Salazar me vienne en aide !_

Rose eut un petit soupir sévère. Hum ! Quand même ! Il reconnaissait qu'il était un idiot ? Bien, très bien même…

Puisque c'était comme ça…elle allait peut-être lire quelques paragraphes en plus… juste pour voir… et puis, elle n'aurait qu'à mentir à Scorpius et dire qu'elle n'avait rien lu ! C'est avec un sourire diabolique qu'elle poursuivit sa lecture.

* * *

><p>Scorpius était levé depuis 7h30. Ce qui, chez lui, était plutôt rare… Il était toujours seul au Manoir et malgré le fait qu'il se soit endormit à point d'heure la veille, il s'était réveillé très tôt avec l'image d'une Rose Weasley qui semblait décidément incrustée derrière ses paupières. Agacé, le garçon se leva et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait même pas faim. Pour se distraire, il décida d'envoyer une lettre à son ami Zabini, peut-être qu'il serait de bon conseil…ou pas. Après tout, Zabini était un peu comme lui, il jouait les dragueurs mais était incapable de garder une fille plus de 6 mois… Scorpius se plût à imaginer la tête que ferait son ami s'il lui annonçait qu'il sortait avec Rose.<p>

Le garçon jura brusquement. Il avait oublié, il venait de gâcher toutes ses chances avec Rose. Et vu comme elle l'avait accueillit chez elle, elle n'était pas prête de lire le journal… En plus son père avait débarqué dans la pièce ! C'était moins une ! Elle aurait pu le laisser et il se serait fait avadakédavraïser sur place…c'était bien qu'elle tenait à lui non ? Si elle l'avait caché. Un tout petit peu, quand même. Et Ron Weasley avait dit : « (…) elle m'a dit que tu étais amoureuse d'un garçon et que vous vous étiez disputés (…) ». C'était bien de lui qu'il parlait ! Qui d'autre ? Si ça se trouve elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle avait déjà embrassé un garçon, si ça se trouve ce Marc Renard n'était pas une pure invention de la rousse… Le blond trépigna sur place, Ron Weasley avait ensuite dit « C'est qui ce type qui t'a fait des misères ? Je voudrais bien lui dire deux mots à celui-là… ». Et si c'était lui, si Rose lui avouait qu'il s'agissait de lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau… Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal que ses parents rentrent dans la soirée…

Soupirant, il s'approcha de la cheminée, jeta une poignée de poudre dans le feu et passa la tête à travers les flammes verdoyantes, demandant à parler à son blond ami John Zabini.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley ronchonnait dans la cuisine.<p>

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est restée dans sa chambre toute la matinée !

- Hum ? Laisse la Ron… Elle…elle doit réviser. Murmura sa femme d'une petite voix.

- Non ! Ses affaires sont dans le bureau en bas ! C'est à cause de ce freluquet qu'elle fait la tronche ! Elle ne va pas bien enfin ! Qui c'est ce petit imbécile ? Grognait Ron en faisant les cent pas.

- Je…euh…je ne sais pas…

- Hermione. Si tu le savais. Tu me le dirais pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

- Oui, oui enfin qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? Répondit sa femme avec un peu plus d'assurance.

- On a traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble... Commença Ron.

Il se lança ensuite dans un long un long monologue aucours duquel il remit en mémoire à sa femme à quel points ils étaient liés et leur couple fusionnel. Il prit soin d'ajouter qu'ils pourraient « faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve ensemble », que « la famille peut tout supporter », « on a connu bien pire »… Certes. Mais Hermione Weasley connaissait son mari, quelque fois, ils n'avaient pas la même définition de « pire », notamment lorsqu'une araignée égarée _osait_ rentrer dans la cuisine… c'était « pire que tout » selon Ron… Alors rien que d'imaginer la tête blonde de Malefoy ici et la réaction de son mari, Hermione en avait la nausée.

Tremblotante, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur un canapé et attrapa un livre sur l'étagère du salon pour s'empêcher de dire à son mari ce qu'elle avait envie de crier depuis la veille au soir : "Rose est amoureuse du fils de la fouine bondissante !"

Effectivement, Rose n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Et ce, pour une bonne raison : elle dévorait le journal de Scorpius. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle lisait. Scorpius s'était fait maltraiter pendant ses premières années à l'école et elle avait le cœur serré à chaque nouveau paragraphe. _James va me le payer!  
>Hein ? Pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Scorpius ne me concerne pas… du moins plus maintenant. <em>

Lorsqu'elle termina le premier quart du livre, elle remarqua que Scorpius avait grandit en maturité, et en menace… Maintenant, renversement de situation. C'était lui qui maltraitait les premières années, sous prétexte qu'il en avait bavé. Quel idiot ! Il allait l'entendre lui aussi !

Quand elle fut appelée pour manger par son père, la rousse poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle en était juste à un passage « intéressant » où Scorpius se demandait comment sortir avec cette PETASSE de Lucy Elys. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rose descendit manger, le livre à la main et apprit le fin mot de l'histoire en lisant à table, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses parents puisqu'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boulette de viande en apprenant que les nombreuses rumeurs sur la pouf et Scorpius étaient vraies : _ils ont vraiment couché ensemble en haut de la tour d'astronomie _! Heureusement, Scorpius ne semblait pas en avoir retenu un souvenir mémorable, et puis, il écrivait lui-même que Lucy était une pimbêche bête comme ses pieds… Rose jeta violement sa fourchette dans son assiette, énervé contre le blondinet.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis sans arrêt ! Grommela son père, bougon.

- Moi ? Euh rien… Un livre… C'est pour les cours.

- Ah oui ? Fais voir. Demanda son père d'un ton intéressé.

Rose secoua la tête et son père s'étonna. Heureusement, sa mère sembla comprendre et lança :

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux livres de cours chéri ?

- C'est ma fille qui m'intéresse. Répondit son père, vexé.

L'appétit coupé par les déboires de Scorpius, Rose se leva de table et décréta qu'elle n'avait plus faim, son père la suivit des yeux avec un air suspicieux.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement pour Rose qui lu le journal de Scorpius jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>En attendant, le blond était fébrile. Rose ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Zab, ce dernier, au début surprit, avait décrété qu'en effet, Rose était plutôt mignonne… il avait ajouté quelques allusions grivoises et Scorpius l'avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri. Son ami avait finit par éclater de rire et lui souhaiter bonne chance.<p>

En début de soirée, Mr et Mrs Malefoy arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Sa mère enlaça Scorpius comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois mois et lui murmura avec tristesse :

- Je n'étais vraiment pas bien de t'avoir laissé ici tout seul mon pauvre chéri… Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé cette semaine ?

_Maman, si tu savais…_

Son père par contre, remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il avait tout juste posé leur sac par terre et embrassé son fils qu'il demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Scorpius ?

- Si, si ça va…

- Tu as l'air triste. Je ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'on t'a laissé tout seul pendant quelques jours… Alors ?

Son père le fixa de ses yeux bleus. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous les deux.

- Bon… C'est rien… Je me suis pris la tête avec une fille et…

- Oh ! Ca ! S'exclama son père qui semblait rassuré.

Scorpius lui lança un regard furieux.

- Ce n'est qu'une fille Scorpius !

Non, Rose n'était pas _qu'une fille _à ses yeux…

Astoria Malefoy agrippa brusquement le bras de son mari et le fixa avec sévérité.

- Drago ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? Cria-t-elle presque.

Le blond baissa la tête, penaud.

- Désolé mon chéri. Dit-il à son fils, et Scorpius tordit le nez à l'entente du surnom affectueux dont son père l'avait gratifié. Alors ? C'est qui cette fille qui te plait ?

Scorpius hésita vraiment à tout lui dire. Mais il était trop agacé en cet instant.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas. Répondit-il.

- En tout cas, elle ne va pas te résister longtemps, tu es quand même pourvu du charme naturel des Malefoy ! Ahah !...

Devant le manque de réaction de sa femme et de son fils à sa blague, Drago Malefoy ajouta :

- Aehm… Bon, je vais commencer à ranger les affaires...

_Bah quoi, c'est vrai non? _Pensa-t-il en s'emparant du sac.

* * *

><p>Deux jours. <em>Pourquoi elle ne m'écrit pas ? Salazar elle aurait pu m'écrire quand même ! Si ça se trouve je suis définitivement grillé et j'attends là, j'espère, Merlin on dirait un Poufsouffle ! Si dans une semaine Rose ne vient pas, je débarque devant sa porte le soir de Noël ! <em>

Scorpius ne le savait pas encore, mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre jusque là. En effet, Rose avait secrètement décidé de lui rendre une petite visite nocturne. Elle venait de terminer son journal et les battements de son cœur ne s'atténuaient pas… ses pensées contradictoires tournoyaient dans sa tête… Elle avait juste envie de le voir. Peu importe s'il avait été idiot, méchant et faible. Elle avait découvert qu'il était bien plus que ça. Mais il l'avait quand même appelée « sang de bourbe » et même s'il n'y avait aucune allusion à l'existence de sorciers inférieurs aux « sang-purs » dans son journal – ou du moins, pas après la troisième année – Rose se demandait quand même s'il pensait _vraiment_ ce qu'il avait dit. Y'avait-il une autre solution que d'aller lui en parler ?

Elle aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre, ou le contacter par cheminée… mais c'était différent… et puis… elle avait quand même envie de le voir. Depuis deux jours, la rose placée dans un vase sur son bureau la narguait…

Rose posa le journal achevé sur son lit et partit se laver, histoire de ne pas être trop moche quand elle retrouverait Scorpius. Et il fallait qu'elle aille chercher son balai discrètement…

Ron Weasley, Auror confirmé, monta à l'étage pour parler à sa fille. La rousse avait de qui tenir, son père était aussi curieux qu'elle, voire pire… (le cirque qu'il avait fait à Hermione au début de leur relation pour savoir si elle avait vraiment embrassé Viktor Krum !). Qui était ce type qui faisait souffrir sa Rosie ? Hein ? Si c'était Frank, le fils de Neville, il transplanerait immédiatement à Pré-au-Lard pour régler ça avec lui, en personne ! Non mais !

Ron Weasley grimpa les escaliers en bois de la maison, Rose devait être dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'après y avoir mit un pied qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, Rose semblaitêtre dans la salle de bain.

Le roux laissa son regard parcourir la chambre de sa fille et celui-ci tomba sur le balai de Rose, à coté de la fenêtre.  
>Rosie comptait sortir en balai ? Ce soir ?<br>Surement pour voir ce garçon ! Non mais en plus il lui faisait prendre des risques inconsidérés ! Sortir toute seule dehors en balai ? Par ce froid ? _C'est qui cet ahuri ? _Songea Ron Weasley en s'approchant du lit de Rose avec l'intention de s'y asseoir et d'attendre qu'elle revienne pour la raisonner.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas et se redressa rapidement, sentant quelque chose de dur contre son dos. Il tendit le bras en arrière et attrapa la cause de sa gêne. Tiens, ce livre dont Rose ne se séparait plus depuis deux jours.

Nonchalamment, Ron Weasley ouvrit une page, la première du livre.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent brusquement et il blêmit lorsqu'il lu le titre:

_Journal de Scorpius Malefoy_

- Her… HERMIONE ! Cria le roux avec panique, manquant de s'étouffer avec de l'air.


	10. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles**

- Hermignrrff. Continua Ron Weasley en tournant deux trois pages.

Il entendait les pas de sa femme dans l'escalier en bois. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les pages de l'ouvrage et, tirant sa baguette, et la pointant sur le journal en marmonnant un sort, il tomba directement sur une page qui portait le nom de sa fille.

_14/05/2030 : Potter n'est vraiment qu'un abruti ! Et il est tellement nul en potions c'est affligeant ! Sa cousine par contre, Rose Weasley… qu'est ce qu'elle peut-être mignonne quand elle remue sa potion en soupirant. Heureusement que ma "petite amie" Cecilia n'est pas au courant de mon goût prononcé pour Weasley! Ahah, bon Cecilia aussi, elle des qualités certaines, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que Weasley soit aussi « expérimentée » qu'elle…mais à coté de ça elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Weasley, elle a une jolie frimousse Weasley. C'est quand même pas bien normal que je la trouve pas mal compte tenu de son ascendance... Si Potter savait un mot de ce que je suis en train d'écrire, il tenterait de me tuer sur place je pense. Quelle idée de poser mes yeux sur une Weasley, qui dit Weasley dit Potter... Enfin en attendant, ma Poufsouffle de pseudo-petite-amie n'est pas là en cours de potions…et le plaisir des yeux ça existe._

Ron lança un bruit qui ressemblait à un barrissement de rhinocéros. Aucun doute que s'il avait eu Scorpius Malefoy en face de lui, il aurait pu se métamorphoser en ce type d'animal…

Il regarda encore la dernière page et découvrit que Rose avait passé la _semaine…Chez Malefoy ? OH Seigneur ! Dumbledore ! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est donc passé là-bas ?_

_Que faire ? MAIS QUE FAIRE ? _

_Oh merlin ! Je vais défaillir ! Rien que d'imaginer Rosie chez la fouine ! Et s'il c'était passé quelque chose ? Si ça se trouve elle nous a mentit et ce petit sacripant lui a fait des misères ! Et si…si Malefoy l'avait forcée à rester ? S'il l'avait retenue contre son gré ? Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre face à ces deux enragés ! Et la femme de la fouine en prime ! Merlin si ça se trouve Malefoy l'a violée ! Elle n'était pas bien l'autre jour ! Merlin seul sait ce qu'il a pu lui faire subir !... _

_Calme-toi Ron. Tu deviens parano… _

_Il n'a pas du lui faire de mal, sinon elle ne voudrait pas retourner chez lui ! _

_Et si…si elle était consentante ?_

_MA FILLE ? AMOUREUSE D'UN MALEFOY ? _

Ron Weasley sortit brusquement de la chambre de Rose et se dirigea dans son bureau, tremblotant, il saisit un parchemin et commença à écrire une lettre avec rapidité, son vieux hibou Coq était sur un perchoir en train de somnoler. Le roux lui attacha la lettre à la patte et le volatile ne perdit pas de temps pour aller voir son destinataire, il était un peu rouillé mais Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps d'en acheter un nouveau, Ron espérait simplement qu'il se dépèche... N'y tenant plus, il explosa :

- HERMIONE !

Cette fois, sa femme ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

- Quoi ?

- Ro..Rosie ! Bafouilla Ron.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Elle…elle… grnf… Malefoy ! Marmonna son mari.

Hermione blêmit à son tour. Il ne manquait plus que Ron soit au courant… Rose n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. La brune connaissait les réactions excessives de son mari, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des Malefoys. Elle lança un assurdiato sur le bureau pour que Rose n'entende pas ce que son père allait dire sur les Malefoys.

- ELLE A PASSE LA SEMAINE CHEZ MALEFOY !

- Hein ?

Ca, elle le ne savait pas. Cela expliquait bien des choses.

- Je l'ai lu ! Dans le journal de ce petit merdeux ! Je pars tout de suite chez eux! Ce connard de Malefoy va m'entendre ! Et son fils aussi ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de lui clouer le bec à ce petit prétentieux…cette blondasse !

Hermione ne savait même plus de qui Ron parlait. Trop occupé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, le roux se désintéressait de sa femme pour marmonner des propos peu recommandables sur les Malefoys, mélangeant le père et le fils, insultant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, si bien qu'Hermione devait en plus décrypter les paroles de Ron pour parvenir à le sonder. Ajouter à cela le fait qu'elle venait d'apprendre que Rosie venait de passer une semaine en "territoire ennemi"...

Bien qu'elle soit contre la réaction excessive de son mari, Hermione ne pouvait admettre qu'elle était pour cette « relation », il fallait relativiser dans la vie, la guerre était finie après tout…enfin tout de même... Mais Rose semblait vraiment triste l'autre jour, elle devait vraiment tenir à ce garçon…

- Ron… Commença la brune d'une voix atone, ne sachant trop quoi dire pour argumenter en faveur de sa fille.

Son mari continua à faire les cent pas dans la pièce pour se calmer.

- Ce lâche… Rosie… impossible. Im-po-ssible! Il a du lui lancer un imperium ! Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve il a apprit ça à son fils ! Harry m'a dit qu'Al avait eu des ennuis avec lui, tu te rappelles ?...pas du tout le genre de Rosie ! Il faudra demander l'autorisation à Percy de mener une enquête ! Je m'en charge dès mon retour de vacances !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si le nouveau ministre de la magie avait à ce soucier de l'amourette de deux jeunes adultes… Remarque, Percy s'occupait bien des fonds de chaudron… La brune songea alors que si Ron impliquait son frère le ministre dans l'affaire, la presse en parlerait immédiatement, elle imagina les gros titres « L'Auror réputé Ronald Weasley confond sa vie personnelle et professionnelle », « La fille de l'Auror et le fils du Mangemort »… Rose n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Aussi, quelle idée elle avait eu de s'enticher d'un Malefoy ?

- Qui sait ce qui a bien pu se passer dans cette foutue baraque ? Continuait Ron.

- Ron. L'interrompit Hermione, plus assurée.

- Hum ? Marmonna son mari sans vraiment l'écouter.

- Rose est vraiment amoureuse de ce garçon. Plaida Hermione, sachant qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

- Gnurf ! Grogna Ron en hoquetant.

- Tu lui ferais du mal…

- Il faut la raisonner ! Enfin ! Hurla Ron dans une attitude à la Maugrey. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry ! Il va me rejoindre là-bas !

Oh et bien sûr il avait fallu qu'il prévienne Harry en plus… S'il avait envoyé Coq, Harry ne risquait pas de débarquer, le temps qu'il reçoive la lettre, il serait trop tard...

- Ron, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Contra Hermione, de plus en plus agacée.

Le roux se calma momentanément. Elle voyait clairement qu'il se contenait pour ne pas lui crier à la figure ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

- Rose. S'apprête. A partir chez lui ! Son balai est prêt, tout est prêt! Elle va le rejoindre ce soir! Elle a passé la semaine dans cet antre de la mort! Il lui fait faire n'importe quoi ! Pas question que je laisse ma fille partir en pleine nuit chez ce malade !

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Malefoy s'est fait très discret depuis…le temps.

- ENCORE HEUREUX !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Rose, qui avait vaguement entendu son père appeler sa mère, sortit de la salle de bain, toute belle. Elle rentra dans sa chambre à pas de loup et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir un instant. Elle se munit du journal de Scorpius et pointa sa baguette dessus en marmonnant un sort.<p>

Enfin, d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, elle s'empara de son manteau ainsi que de son balai, et elle ne perdit pas plus de temps, elle sortit par la fenêtre, direction: le manoir Malefoy.

Pendant ce temps, son père râlait toujours:

- Je vais parler à Rose ! Elle ne peut pas vraiment être amoureuse de lui Hermione. Hermione. Hein ? Elle ne peut pas…peut pas…

- Fait comme tu veux. Finit par dire la brune, agacée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron Weasley, qui, trop occupé à pester contre la famille Malefoy n'avait pas entendu l'eau de la douche s'arrêter de couler, se retrouva dans une chambre vide car Rose était déjà partit chez les Malefoy. Agacé, le roux descendit les escaliers pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle à sa femme et prendre une grave décision.

- Si je ne reviens pas, dis à Hugy que je l'aime. Déclara Ron d'une voix solennelle avant d'aller chercher son balai dans la remise.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été tant préoccupée par la réaction excessive de son mari et la prespective de le voir débarquer chez Malefoy en pleine nuit, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

* * *

><p>Il était 22h30. Cela faisait une heure que Scorpius, couché sur son lit tout habillé, observait son plafond. Il avait décrété qu'il était fatigué et était monté dans sa chambre pour avoir la paix mais il se doutait bien que ses parents n'étaient pas dupes. Il n'allait pas bien. Il avait eut une boule au ventre toute la journée et son estomac faisait aussi des siennes, il se sentait mal, nauséeux, malheureux. Il n'avait toujours pas eut de nouvelles de Rose et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Si ça se trouve, elle ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'agrippa les cheveux pour tenter de se calmer mais rien n'y fit.<p>

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il sursauta brusquement. La fenêtre de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir et une baguette pointait le bout de son nez. Le garçon, dans un bond, se redressa et se dirigea en face de la fenêtre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand il aperçu un petit minois encadré par une magnifique tignasse rousse.

Rose était chez lui, devant sa fenêtre. En balai.  
>Elle était venue en balai alors qu'elle ne savait pas bien voler et par ce froid. Scorpius resta planté, tremblotant. Rose avait les lèvres violettes et semblait gelée. Il ferma la fenêtre derrière elle et lança plusieurs sort sur la porte afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.<p>

Puis il lui intima d'enlever sa veste, ce qu'elle fit.

Rose restait indéchiffrable. Il n'arrivait pas à déceler sur son visage le moindre signe de satisfaction ou de tristesse, aucun moyen de savoir si elle allait le repousser ou non.

La rousse s'assit sur son lit sans y être invitée en se frictionnant les bras.

Scorpius déposa une couette gigantesque sur ses épaules avant de prendre place à coté d'elle. Petit à petit, Rose sembla se réchauffer. Un silence gêné se prolongea. Scorpius ne savait pas comment la saluer. Devait-il dire « Salut ? Alors euh comment tu vas ? » _Stupide. _Ou « Bonsoir Rose, tu as lu le journal ? » _Bof._ Encore mieux, il n'avait qu'à l'agripper brusquement par la taille et l'embrasser jusqu'à s'évanouir d'asphyxie… Scorpius évaluait cette dernière hypothèse avec beaucoup d'intérêt lorsque Rose rompit le silence en prenant la parole.

- Je suis juste venue te rapporter ton journal. Dit-elle en désignant son manteau.

Scorpius détourna la tête, un pincement au cœur. Elle n'était pas venue pour se réconcilier avec lui. Si ça se trouve, elle n'avait même pas lu le journal.

- Tu n'as qu'à le garder, fais-en ce que tu veux. Jette-le, brûle-le, donne le à ton frère, ça l'amusera surement. Déclara-t-il avec amertume en fixant le mur d'en face.

Rose sembla offusquée.

- Tu...tu ne le veux plus ? S'enquit-elle faiblement.

Scorpius secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres avec tristesse. C'était pour ce journal qu'il avait perdu Rose, pas question qu'il le garde.

- C'est bête, dit la jeune femme d'une petite voix, je lui avais lancé un sortilège de protection pour qu'il soit lisible seulement par toi...

Scorpius tourna vivement la tête et la fixa, elle avait fait ça pour lui ? Dans quel but ?

_Et pourquoi a-t-elle les joues roses? _

- Tu as fais ça après ou avant l'avoir lu ? S'enquit-il, anxieux.

- Après. Tu avais l'air de tenir à ce que je le lise… Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs. Déclara-t-elle avec fierté. J'ai fais un petit résumé.

Elle tira une feuille de sa poche. Et Scorpius se retint de penser qu'elle restait une adorable Miss Je-sais-tout.

- En gros, tu t'es fais maltraiter par mon cousin jusqu'en 2e année, ensuite tu t'es mis à maltraiter les autres; dès la quatrième année tout le monde était à tes basques, tu as été plus que brillant en cours, tu as même failli être envoyé à Serdaigle mais tu aimais trop faire des conneries pour ça. Marylin Scrame a été ta première petite amie que tu as jetée au bout de 6 mois parce que tu ne la supportais plus, en 5 ans, tu as couché avec 17 filles, tu es sorti avec 20, et…

Scorpius lui arracha brusquement la feuille des mains ne supportant plus d'entendre la rousse parler de toutes les filles stupides avec qui il avait fricoté. Rose le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprise. Peut-être était-il vexé qu'elle lui rappelle tout ça...

- …Je n'en ai aimé qu'une seule. Affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Il la fixa alors avec une telle intensité que Rose se sentit plus que mal à l'aise. Scorpius avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un gris bleuté, elle n'arrivait pas à dire si le bleu ou le gris l'emportait, elle se concentra alors sur ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux blonds, mi-long, qui, sans être coiffés, lui donnait un air hautain et faisait craquer toutes les filles, y comprit elle.

Lentement, le garçon se rapprocha de la rousse, s'installant presque collé à elle. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main, avança l'autre en direction de sa taille en la passant dans une ouverture que lui laissait la couette.

- Ah…euh… Je n'ai pas vu ce détail dans le journal. Balbutia Rose, sentant que le blond avait posé une main sur sa taille, un contact plus qu'agréable, qui la réchauffait malgré le fait que la couette se mette à glisser lamentablement de ses épaules pour tomber sur le lit. Qui est cette fameuse fille ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je crois que tu as deviné. Répondit le garçon avec un sourire, effleurant de ses lèvres celles de la rousse, dont les oreilles avaient à présent viré au rouge vif (heureusement que ses cheveux les cachaient !).

Il l'embrassa doucement, une fois, puis deux, et trois, savourant ce doux contact.

- Non… Murmura Rose sur un ton taquin pendant que la bouche de Scorpius explorait son cou. Non, je ne vois pas qui c'est… Dis-le-moi s'il te plait. Ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux.

Le garçon se redressa et la fixa dans les yeux.

- C'est toi Rose. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai toujours jeté les filles… Les autres n'étaient pas faites pour moi.

Il voulu l'embrasser à nouveau et elle se recula.

- Mais moi oui ? Je suis une sang de bourbe je te rappelle… Dit-elle, un peu moins mièvre.

Scorpius glissa une main dans sa nuque et Rose frissonna.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ? Demanda-t-il avec un sérieux déroutant.

Devant son air triste et ses yeux qui la fixaient avec espoir, Rose baissa les yeux et s'empourpra, envahie par une bouffée de culpabilité.

- Non. Dit-elle tout bas.

Scorpius lui fit relever le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Alors cesse de parler pour ne rien dire Rosie. Et laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Et aussitôt dit, il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec plus de vigueur, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore. Rose lui rendit son baiser, elle passa les bras autour du cou de Scorpius et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

- Je…je t'aime Rose. Souffla-t-il quand leurs lèvres, se lâchant quelques secondes, lui permettait d'articuler des mots.

Ca, il en était certain, même si cela faisait si peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment.

- Je t'aime aussi… Odieux Sang-pur. Répondit Rose.

Le garçon sourit.

- T'es ma petite Sang de Bourbe à moi… Ma petite Sang-Mêlée préférée!

Rose cessa de l'embrasser et le fixa un bref instant.

_Et merde ! Scorpius ferme-la la prochaine fois ! _

Puis elle éclata de rire. Le garçon se détendit et, riant avec elle, l'attira tout contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Rose demande d'une petite voix :

- Scorpius… Pourquoi tu… pourquoi ça te dégoutes tant que ça que je sois une sang de bourbe ?

- Je… Ca ne me dégoute pas Rose !

Comment elle pouvait penser qu'il était dégouté alors que c'était tout le contraire ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais bien sûr enfin !

Rose n'insista pas, songeuse, elle se blottit contre lui, songeant à l'autre fois, quand il avait regardé la tapisserie et où il avait été presque horrifié de voir qu'ils étaient presque cousins... Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit sa réaction ce jour-là.

Le garçon l'embrassa sur le front et colla sa joue contre ses doux cheveux roux. Rose profita de son étreinte, rassurée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça… et puis, elle avait trépigné de joie en lisant son journal, surtout le « _je crois que je l'aime_ » qu'il avait prit le temps d'écrire un matin dans la semaine alors qu'elle se lavait (elle ne l'avait pas dit à Scorpius mais elle avait même « photocopié » les dernières pages avec sa baguette avant de jeter le sort sur le livre).

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ron Weasley avait débarqué au Manoir Malefoy. Ce dernier était doté de nombreux sorts, quelqu'un qui n'y était jamais rentré sans l'autorisation d'un des membres de la famille Malefoy ne pouvait pas y pénétrer.<p>

L'Auror ne se retint pas d'assiéger la maison à l'aide de sorts lumineux pour s'annoncer. Astoria Malefoy, intriguée, appela son mari du salon pour qu'il vienne voir cet étrange personnage. Drago Malefoy, un peu surpris, se posta à la fenêtre et observa le visiteur importun. Si s'agissait bien de celui qu'il croyait... Salazar! Et meeerdde. Il était roux, cela ne pouvait être qu'un Weasley.

- Tu sais qui c'est chéri ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir entendu son mari jurer lorsqu'il avait tiré le rideau pour apercevoir le visiteur.

Drago Malefoy avait l'habitude que des écervelés viennent devant sa maison et l'abreuvent d'insultes, cela lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois après la guerre mais pas depuis une vingtaine d'années. Agacé, le blond ouvrit à la volée les lourdes portes d'entrée et se précipita dehors, sa baguette en main.

Ron continuait à envoyer des signaux lumineux. L'idée d'utiliser un sonorus pour faire débusquer les rats de leur navire l'avait même effleuré. Il lançait de violentes gerbes de lumières crépitant en direction du Manoir lorsque son sort fut brusquement bloqué par un autre. Il aurait pu l'apercevoir à des kilomètres avec ses cheveux...

- Weasley ! Cracha Malefoy en s'avançant jusque derrière le grand portail de la maison, de sorte que seule la grille séparait les deux hommes.

- Malefoy ! Grinça Ron en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? S'enquit Drago Malefoy, sur la défensive, d'un ton clairement menaçant.

- Où est ma fille ? Beugla Ron.

- Hein ? Ta fille ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? S'étonna Malefoy avec des yeux ronds.

- Oh ne mens pas ! Je sais qu'elle est venue voir ton abruti de fils !

La serrure du portail explosa alors dans un petit bruit (sûrement de la magie intuitive!) et Ron se retrouva agrippé par le col par un Drago Malefoy maintenant aussi énervé que lui.

- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter mon fils Weasley.

Ron le repoussa violement et, sans demander son autorisation, franchit l'entrée du manoir. Etant donné que Drago, de rage, avait bousillé la serrure lui-même, le sort considéra que Ron était un invité accepté par le maître des lieux.

- Te gêne pas surtout ! S'énerva Drago en marchant à coté de lui.

- Ma fille se trouve dans cette maudite baraque ! Alors je vais la récupérer et je me passerai de ton consentement !

Ron se hâta et entra dans la maison, sur le pas de la porte, se trouvait Astoria qui observait les deux hommes. Elle connaissait bien Ron Weasley, de nom, et d'après ce que son mari lui avait raconté, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bons termes. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à leur visiteur ce qu'il lui prenait de débarquer chez les gens à 11h du soir et de faire une esclandre mais Drago arriva à ses cotés et lui intima de garder le silence d'un regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu baragouines ? Ta fille n'est pas ici OK ? Grogna le blond à l'adresse de Ron, qui tournait en rond dans le grand salon.

Astoria se garda bien de dire que la fille qui occupait les pensées de son fils devait surement être la fille Weasley.

Ron chercha la direction des escaliers, mais de toute évidence, depuis qu'il était venu, le Manoir avait bien changé. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais la déco était sympa bien qu'un peu trop verte à son goût… Il fit quelques pas, tourna en rond dans la pièce, marcha dans le couloir suivit par Drago Malefoy, excédé, mais il ne trouvait pas l'escalier et de toute façon, comment trouver Rose dans ce dédale de couloirs… il parvint quand même à trouver la cave et l'ouvrit avec violence. Il fut déconcerté en voyant toute cette collection de balais. Oui, le manoir avait bien changé. Réprimant à son envie de les visionner, le roux finit par retourner dans le salon, bien décidé à tanner la fouine jusqu'à ce qu'il lui amène Rose.

- Où est ma fille ? Répéta-t-il, borné.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est ici ? Demanda Astoria en s'approchant de Ron Weasley qui tenait fermement sa baguette.

- Ta fille n'est pas ici combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Répliqua Drago Malefoy en serrant les dents.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Gronda Ron.

- NON. Elle n'est pas ici ! S'énerva le blond.

- Je sais qu'elle a passé la semaine chez toi !

- Pardon ? Tu délires là ! Hurla Malefoy en songeant en son fort intérieur que c'était tout à fait probable.

Il règlerait cette question plus tard, avec Scorpius.

- Ton fils lui fait faire n'importe quoi ! Reprit l'Auror. Il l'a forcée à venir ici en balai en pleine nuit !

- N'importe quoi. Souffla son interlocuteur avec un air méprisant.

- Tu n'as qu'à appeler ton cher rejeton, on verra bien ce qu'il dira !

- Mon fils DORT. Il est fatigué et je ne vais certainement pas le réveiller pour satisfaire tes lubies. Répliqua sèchement le blond.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre que ton moutard dorme ! Je veux retrouver ma fille ! Je sais que vous l'avez retenue prisonnière toute la semaine !

Drago pointa sa baguette à quelques centimètres du visage de Ron Weasley. S'en était trop. Il venait chez lui, insultait son fils et se permettait de les accuser d'avoir enlevé sa fille ! Pour qui il se prenait ?

- SORS D'ICI ! Cria Drago, fou de rage.

- Pas question.

- SORS DE CHEZ MOI !

- PAS SANS MA FILLE ! Répliqua Ron en pointant à son tour sa baguette en direction du blond.

Drago se recula et abaissa sa baguette en soupirant, décidément, il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser facilement de Weasley. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas amené petit pote Potter en prime...

* * *

><p>Maintenant que Rose était dans ses bras, la boule qu'avait Scorpius dans la gorge avait totalement disparu. Le garçon n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il savait juste qu'il était bien. Il aurait bien aimé resté toujours ainsi. A cause des sorts qu'il avait placé sur la porte pour être tranquille, aucun des deux n'entendaient la "bataille" qui faisait rage en bas, entre son père et celui de Rose, s'ils avaient été au courant, ils auraient certainement réagit. Pour le moment, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, non, tout était pour le mieux.<p>

Rose ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal lui avait ouvert les yeux sur Scorpius, il n'était pas qu'un stupide serpentard coureur de jupons, il était bien plus que ça. Elle avait posé la tête contre le cou du blond et fermait les yeux, savourant cet instant après leurs disputes inutiles.

Soudain, Scorpius s'agita et se leva en s'écriant :

- OH MON DIEU !

- Que…Quoi ? Demanda Rose, inquiète.

- Rose…c'est merveilleux ! Bénis soit les moldus ! Continua-t-il en gesticulant dans sa chambre.

- Hein ? S'étonna la rousse.

- Imagine un peu ! Si tu étais une sang-pur. Nous serions cousins ! Mais cousins-cousins ! Je veux dire…vraiment cousins ! Heureusement que ton père a eu la bonne idée d'épouser ta mère ! Expliqua joyeusement le garçon.

Il s'arrêta car Rose s'était levée, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui prit timidement une main en pensant qu'effectivement, c'était une chance qu'ils ne soient pas _cousins_. Voilà donc pourquoi le blond était si horrifié devant la tapisserie...  
>Scorpius la serra alors contre lui avec douceur.<p>

- Tu veux bien re-sortir avec moi Rose ? Souffla-t-il dans son oreille avec appréhension, il lui avait déjà demandé une fois mais depuis, il l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe alors ça avait du faire office de rupture.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas… Plaisanta cette dernière.

Mais en voyant l'air inquiet de Scorpius, elle l'agrippa violement par ses beaux cheveux blonds et colla sa bouche contre la sienne pour lui donner une réponse plus précise.

* * *

><p>Il allait le rendre chèvre. Ron Weasley était encore pire que Potter! Devant l'insistance du roux, Drago en vint même à se demander si sa fille était vraiment venue cette semaine… C'était bien possible après tout mais il savait très bien que Scorpius ne l'aurait jamais retenue de force… Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une gamine sans défense. Il avait reçu une bonne éducation quand même ! Pas comme Weasley qui, en ce moment, soufflait comme un bœuf au milieu de son salon!<p>

A bout de nerfs, Drago Malefoy cria alors :

- Scorpius ! Viens ici !

Mais son fils, entouré par des sorts d'anti-son et trop occupé à explorer la bouche de Rose, n'avait évidemment rien entendu. Les adultes passèrent quelques secondes en bas, silencieux, Drago et Ron se fusillant mutuellement du regard. Agacé, Drago comprit alors que Scorp avait du lancer un sort sur sa chambre et il regarda sa femme, intrigué. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son fils de mettre des sorts de protection autour de sa chambre… sauf quand…

Avec horreur, Drago Malefoy comprit alors qu'effectivement, son blondinet de fils devait être en charmante compagnie. Il lança un Finite en direction des étages et, hors de lui parce qu'il allait donner raison à Weasley, hurla :

- SCORPIUS !

Frustré, ledit Scorpius retira lentement sa langue de la bouche de sa nouvelle petite amie (_Roo j'y crois pas ! Je sors avec Rose ! ) _et lui souffla :

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Il voulu déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Rose mais une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- SCORPIUS HYPERION MALEFOY ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE ! Entendit-il crier son père.

Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_Hypérion ? Oula, ça sent le roussi. Je me demande ce qu'il a..._

Il rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Rose.

- Je reviens. Souffla-t-il avec un air ennuyé.

- OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL ! Ajouta une autre voix que Scorpius ne connaissait pas.

Rose, par contre, connaissait très bien cette voix et elle se décomposa sous l'œil inquiet de Scorpius.

- C'est…c'est mon père. Avoua-t-elle.

Les relations avec beau-papa s'annonçaient cordiales!

Scorpius laissa échapper un juron et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivit par Rose. Le garçon fit signe à la rousse de rester en retrait puis descendit lentement les escaliers, un peu anxieux, il ne tarda pas à apparaître dans le salon.

Rose était derrière lui, cachée par le mur, à quelques mètres de son père.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en apercevant son père, fou de rage, et Ron Weasley dans un état similaire, les deux hommes leurs baguettes en main.

Seule sa mère, derrière, assise sur le canapé, affichait un petit sourire amusé.

Le jeune blond, en parfait Serpentard, prit un air étonné et dit d'une voix pourtant penaude à cause de son mal être :

- Oh… Mr Weasley, bonjour…enfin bonsoir…

- Où est ma fille ? Grogna le roux, ce qui fit sursauter Scorpius.

- Votre…f..fille ? Euh je n'en sais rien… Mentit-il pour éviter des ennuis à Rose.  
>Et à lui par la même occasion.<p>

- Tu vois Weasley ! S'empressa de renchérir son père. Ta fille n'est pas ici, alors dégage !

- On va voir si elle n'est pas ici ! Gronda Ron Weasley.

Il leva sa baguette et dit « Homino revelis ». Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Une petite fumée verte s'échappa de sa baguette devant l'œil satisfait de Weasley, horrifié de Scorpius et furieux de Malefoy-père.

- Rose ! Je sais que tu es là ! Cria l'Auror.

Courageuse bien qu'un peu tremblotante, Rose décida de révéler sa présence aux adultes. Elle fit trois pas et se planta en face d'eux juste à coté de Scorpius, les bras le long du corps. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis leurs pères explosèrent en même temps. Chacun déversant sa colère sur leurs deux progénitures. C'était bien la première fois que Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley semblaient d'accord.

_- …pas à entrer chez moi par effraction… !_

_- …embobiner ma fille…. !_

_- …subir Weasley… !_

_- …devoir venir chez Malefoy… !_

_- …insulter mon fils… !_

_- …retenir ma fille… !_

Furent les mots que les deux jeunes gens parvinrent à distinguer parmi ce brouhaha. Il semblait que les deux hommes se criaient mutuellement dessus en faisant abstraction de leurs progénitures. Scorpius, le bras presque collé contre celui de Rose, laissa ses doigts effleurer ceux de la rousse. Alors aucun des deux n'entendit plus son père respectif ni celui de l'autre. C'était comme si une bulle silencieuse les avait entourés (Rose utilisait souvent ce sortilège, très pratique pour réviser, mais il ne faut pas oublier de le lever sinon on peut penser qu'on est devenu sourd) et qu'ils étaient coupés du monde violent dans lequel leurs père s'insultaient ouvertement, menaçant d'en venir aux mains.

Lorsque Rose avait sentit les doigts de Scorpius aller timidement à la rencontre de sa main, elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et ils avaient échangé un regard.

Un bref regard.

Cela leur avait suffit.

Rose avait cessé de trembler quand la main de Scorpius s'était délicatement emparée de la sienne.

Et elle avait répondu en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.


	11. Retour à la Réalité p1

**Chapitre 11: Retour à la Réalité (Partie 1)**

Albus Potter, assis devant la cheminée en compagnie de sa sœur, observait avec inquiétude Coquecigrue, le vieux hibou de son oncle. L'animal était arrivé il y a quelques minutes et s'était lamentablement écrasé contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, Lily l'avait tout de suite allongé sur la table basse du salon pour mesurer l'étendu des dégâts, le hibou était sonné. Ce volatile n'avait jamais été très intelligent mais de là à croire qu'on laissait les fenêtres ouvertes en hiver…

- Ca y est il revient à lui. Marmonna Lil' avant de fourrer des graines de Miam-hibou dans le bec de l'animal.

Albus entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, son père apparut dans le salon et se dirigea en direction d'un placard.

- Papa, une lettre pour toi. Annonça le jeune brun en lui tendant ladite lettre.

Harry Potter attrapa rapidement le parchemin qui ne comportait aucun nom, pas d'expéditeur ni de destinataire. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas un problème de ministère, sinon la pièce qu'il gardait constamment dans la poche se serait mise à vibrer en cas de problème. Mais qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre en pleine nuit ? Il reconnu alors Coq, le hibou de Ron, l'animal semblait mal en point.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'enquit-il un peu anxieux, il ne tenait pas à ce que le hibou de son meilleur ami décède sous son toit.

- Il a foncé dans la fenêtre. Répondit Lily.

Le Survivant souffla de soulagement, c'était une des habitudes de la bête, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Donnez-lui à manger ça le requinquera.

Coq n'était pas le hibou de Ron pour rien, un peu de Miam-hibou et il était de nouveau d'attaque.

- C'est déjà fait. Expliqua Lily.

Reportant son attention sur la lettre, Harry Potter déplia le parchemin et se mit à lire vivement. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de son beau-frère et meilleur ami même si ce dernier n'avait même pas prit le temps de signer.

_Harry, ramène tes miches ici le pus vite possible ! Je pars en expédition au Manoir Malefoy ! Rosie a de gros ennuis !_

Harry Potter blêmit et se retint de jurer devant ses enfants.

- Dites à votre mère que je pars chez votre oncle, Rose a des ennuis. Déclara-t-il.

- Rosie ? S'écrièrent ses enfants en chœur tout en se redressant. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Ajouta Al.

- J'en sais rien. Je vais chez Ron et Hermione pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, apparemment il y a une histoire avec les Malefoy.

Potter remarqua bien qu'Albus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il l'en empêcha en disant qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il allait rentrer puis il transplana sans plus tarder.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter débarqua chez Hermione et Ronald Weasley, prêt au combat.<p>

Malheureusement, il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à affronter la colère de son beau-frère. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une crinière rousse et d'entendre un sanglot suivant un stricte:

- Va dans ta chambre jeune fille !

Harry fit quelques pas dans la maison et se rapprocha de la cuisine, Ron, au centre de la pièce, avait les deux mains posées sur la table en bois dans l'attitude de quelqu'un en colère… le brun remarqua immédiatement – un léger coup d'œil aux oreilles de son ami - qu'il n'était pas en colère mais _très_ en colère. Lui qui s'était attendu à voir un Ron en pleine panique…

- Salut. Dit-il d'un ton surprit en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Hermione tournait en rond autour de la table de la cuisine, elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le saluer, Harry remarqua qu'elle aussi, avait l'air furieuse, presque autant que Ron en fait. D'ailleurs elle le fusillait du regard. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver ? Et pourquoi Ron s'en prenait à Rose ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai reçu ta lettre. Comment va Rose ? Qu'est ce que Malefoy lui a fait ? S'enquit Harry, tout de même un peu inquiet.

Hermione lança un regard sévère à son mari et Harry s'en voulu d'avoir involontairement rajouté de l'huile sur le feu.

- Tu t'es dérangé pour rien Harry. Rose est dans sa chambre. Tout va bien. Ron est encore monté sur ses grands chevaux!

A ses mots, Ron se redressa brusquement et gesticula dans la pièce, il s'approcha du brun et le saisit par le col dans une attitude démentielle, Harry vacilla mais parvint à rester debout.

- Pas du tout ! Harry ! Rien ne va ! Rien ! Rose sort avec le…ce…grmfp. S'étrangla-t-il, parlant à quelques centimètres d'Harry.

Le brun lança un regard étonné à Hermione, il ne comprenait rien au comportement de Ron qui, appuyé sur lui, commençait à peser son poids.

- Rose sort avec Scorpius. Le fils de Drago. Expliqua Hermione d'une voix lasse.

Harry blêmit. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, se soustrayant à la poigne de Ron.

- A…avec le fils de Drago ? Le petit c…euh…celui qu'Al déteste ? Se reprit-il à temps.

Il se remémora brièvement le nombre de fois qu'Albus s'était retrouvé en retenue à cause du fils Malefoy, il ne se rappelait même plus du nombre de lettres qu'il avait reçues de Neville à ce sujet.

- C'est ça. Confirma platement Hermione en fixant le plafond.

Le Survivant en resta coi un instant. Il observa Ron qui semblait à présent désespéré.

- Euh…eh bien c'est une nouvelle…surprenante ! Balbutia le brun qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

Il se garda bien de parler de ce qu'Al, James, Ted, les jumeaux et tous les garçons de la famille lui avaient raconté sur le fils Malefoy. Si ses relations avec Drago s'étaient améliorées depuis la guerre, il n'allait certes pas approuver la relation de Rose et son fils qui semblait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père adolescent. Et Merlin, Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient à quel point Malefoy était exécrable.

Ron émit un petit grognement et se redressa en entendant la déclaration de son beau-frère.

- Surprenante ? C'est une CATASTROPHE OUI ! S'époumona-t-il. Je l'ai bien évidemment interdit de voir ce garçon !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour approuver avec ferveur mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione par hasard, il se garda bien de dire que Ron avait raison. La brune, qu'il connaissait bien, le regardait froidement, un regard qui signifiait « attention à ce que tu vas dire Harry »… elle le fixait aussi de la sorte quand le sujet « Krum » était ramené sur le tapis.

- Euh. Oui, enfin ce n'est peut-être pas si grave…c'est juste une amourette… Déclara-t-il alors, tentant de faire croire à ses amis que c'était là sa vraie pensée.

- Forcément que c'est une amourette pour lui ! Il se moque totalement de ma fille ! Continua Ron en gesticulant dans la pièce. Il va la larguer dans un mois ! Mais va donc lui faire comprendre ! Merlin si je tenais ce petit fumier je…

- Ron ! L'interrompit sèchement Hermione. Tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi !

- Mais… Tenta de plaider le roux, cependant, sa femme était très persuasive quand elle voulait.

Hermione leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence sur la cuisine, puis elle continua d'un ton bien plus énervé :

- Ce n'est pas qu'une amourette. Et tu le sais très bien ! C'est le premier petit copain de Rose !

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? S'indigna Ron.

- Alors c'est important, voilà tout!

_- Important_ ? Répéta-t-il avec hébétude.

- Bien sûr que c'est important sombre crétin ! Et toi tu as interdit ta fille de le voir !

- C'est le fils de Malefoy ! S'insurgea le roux.

- TU M'ENERVES RON ! Rose est là haut et elle doit pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de ta réaction démesurée !

- Ma réaction n'est pas démesurée ! Contra fermement Ronald Weasley.

- Ah oui ? Railla Hermione. Et débarquer chez les Malefoy en pleine nuit sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, comment tu appelles ça ?

Ron s'empourpra. Harry s'étonna qu'il y soit allé sans lui mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire.

Ses deux amis d'enfance s'étaient remis à bouder comme des adolescents, chacun restant sur ses positions. Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il toujours qu'il soit confronté à leurs problèmes de couple ? Il avait l'impression d'être retourné en quatrième année, lorsqu'ils s'étaient chamaillés à cause du bal, ou encore en troisième année à cause de Pattenrond et Croûtard, ou même en sixième année quand Ron sortait avec Lavande…  
>Le brun se demanda brièvement comment il était possible que Ron et Hermione aient fini ensemble.<p>

- Bon, est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer clairement la situation ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? S'enquit-il en s'asseyant autour de la table sans y être invité.

Il savait pertinemment que le couple n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, et puis, c'est Ron qui l'avait convoqué et l'avait dérangé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller boire un verre de lait avant de se vautrer dans son lit avec Ginny.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil agacé et prirent, à leur tour, place en face de lui. Le roux ouvrit la bouche et se pencha légèrement en avant, là, il déballa toute l'histoire. Harry avait l'impression d'être de retour aux trois balais, lorsqu'ils complotaient tous les trois, penchés sur la table alors que le faux Maugrey les avait à l'œil, sauf qu'il manquait les Bierrraubeurres… Etonnant d'ailleurs que Ron n'ait pas encore sortit la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu…surtout qu'il était fort goûtu son Whisky… Harry secoua la tête en songeant qu'il était malvenu de réclamer de la boisson dans un moment pareil, Ron semblait tout bouleversé au fur et à mesure de son récit.

* * *

><p><span>FLASH BACK<span>

_Enervé par les cris de Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley tourna la tete et remarqua que Rosie et l'autre se tenaient la main. _

_- Toi lâches ma fille ! Ne put s'empêcher de grogner le roux. _

_- Ne t'adresse pas à mon fils sur ce ton ! Menaça Drago Malefoy, fou de rage. _

_Ron Weasley fit face au blond et, oubliant sa baguette, colla son torse contre celui de l'autre homme en provocation._

_- Je m'adresse à lui comme je veux ! Il est comme toi! C'est une petite vermine !_

_Drago Malefoy empoigna vivement le roux par le col et ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre en le saisissant à son tour._

_Astoria Malefoy soupira. Bel exemple pour ces enfants! Deux pères imbéciles qui se battent pour des raisons vieilles de plus de 20 ans. Astoria n'était pas une personne méchante, elle était plutôt calme à la base, mais il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout car elle pouvait s'énerver très facilement. Et voir son mari et cet inconnu de roux gueuler comme un putois dans son salon la mit hors d'elle à son tour._

_- CA SUFFIT ! Cria-t-elle. Sortez d'ici si vous voulez vous battre mais ne ruinez pas mon salon ! _

_Il faut dire que Dray avait tendance à lancer des Reducto à tout bout de champ quand il piquait une colère et elle tenait à son vase Vietnamien ! Les deux hommes la fixèrent un instant avec stupéfaction puis, finalement, le roux lâcha le blond et attrapa brusquement le bras de sa fille en s'écriant :_

_- Rose ! Viens avec moi tout de suite !_

_La jeune rousse n'eut même pas le courage de répliquer, elle n'avait jamais vu son père dans une telle colère. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'Hugo et Al avaient posés une araignée sur son ventre pendant qu'il faisait la sieste..._

_Elle se laissa tirer à travers le salon des Malefoy par son paternel, direction : la sortie! _

_Astoria remarqua que la fille semblait un peu triste et mal à l'aise. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment être d'accord avec son père en ce qui concernait la vermine. Scorpius les regardait avec une expression étrange, puis Astoria vit le visage de son fils s'illuminer lorsque la rouquine, tiraillée par son père, parvint à se retourner un bref instant pour lui envoyer un baiser.  
>Scorpius lui adressa un clin d'oeil en réponse. <em>

_Devant la maison, Ron Weasley, qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps, utilisa le transplanage d'urgence malgré les réticences de sa fille, lui, avait le droit d'utiliser le transplanage d'urgence quand il voulait, c'était le privilège des Aurors..._

_Arrivés chez eux, la colère de Ron ne désemplit pas. Cette fois, c'est sur Rose qu'il la dirigea:_

_- On te faisait confiance! Cria-t-il. Tu es devenu folle ? Aller chez ce malade en pleine nuit ? Sortir avec ce petit merdeux! _

_- Ce n'est pas un... _

_- Pas question que tu revoies ce garçon Rose! Non mais à quoi tu as pensé? Tu as songé à nous? Non! Pas une fois! Pas une fois cette semaine tu t'es demandé ce que ta mère et moi nous penserions de tout ça! Je t'interdis de revoir le fils Malefoy __! Maintenant dans va dans ta chambre jeune fille !_

* * *

><p>Harry écouta attentivement son ami sans l'interrompre, ne prenant pas part aux minuscules disputes qui éclataient entre Ron et Hermione quand celle-ci le coupait. Le roux ne tarissait pas d'insultes sur Malefoy, se remémorant certains détails de leur scolarité que les trois amis auraient préféré oublier.<p>

Ron termina par :

- Tu comprends pourquoi je refuse que le fils de ce dégénéré mette les pieds chez nous ! Et encore moins qu'il mette ses sales pattes sur ma fille !

- Ron ! S'énerva de nouveau Hermione. C'est pas étonnant que Drago se soit énervé ! Tu débarques chez lui en pleine nuit et tu assièges le Manoir !

- Rosie était dans cette foutue baraque ! On dirait que tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé là bas pendant la guerre !

Hermione se leva, verte de rage.

- C'était pendant la guerre ! Ron ! On sait tous les trois que si Drago nous avait dénoncé tout de suite à Bellatrix, on serait tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! On lui doit une fière chandelle…

- PARDON ? S'écria Ron pendant qu'Harry avalait sa salive de travers.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Continua Hermione en ignorant les deux hommes. Alors maintenant il faudrait essayer d'être un peu compréhensifs ! Rose est intelligente et sérieuse ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait jetée dans les bras de Malefoy sans raison ! Elle n'est pas du genre à sortir avec n'importe qui ! Le fils de Drago n'est pas dangereux, on n'est plus au temps des Mangemorts ! Le pire qu'il puisse lui arriver c'est essuyer un chagrin d'amour, et à son âge, on s'en remet vite ! Je pense qu'on a tout intérêt à la laisser vivre cette histoire avec lui et on verra bien ce qu'il adviendra de tout ça !

Ron, sortant de ses gonds, se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter le Survivant qui pourtant, avait de l'entrainement à ce niveau-là.

- MOI VIVANT, JAMAIS ! Cria le roux, hors de lui.

Sa femme le dévisagea froidement puis répliqua sèchement et avec une détermination palpable :

- On va droit dans le mur si tu lui interdis de le voir ! Fais-moi signe quand tu auras comprit ça ! Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Harry, désolée de te laisser seul en compagnie de cet imbécile borné mais moi j'en ai ma claque !

- Bonne nuit Hermione. Répondit simplement le survivant en contemplant son ami d'un air penaud.

Hermione agita sa baguette pour lever le sort de silence puis monta à l'étage sans un mot de plus, ignorant royalement Ron qui avait l'air tout chamboulé par sa réaction. L'ambiance allait être sympathique lorsqu'il irait la rejoindre pour dormir.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres lorsque le roux posa les mains à plat sur la table en face de lui et demanda d'un ton brusque et déterminé :

- Harry, j'ai raison non ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'aquiescer, mais Ron était tenace.

- Harry ! J'ai raison, hein ?

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, le roux se redressa et se réassit, songeur.

- J'ai raison! Je sais que j'ai raison! Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Alors, le Survivant, voyant l'état de confusion et d'incrédulité dans lequel se trouvait son ami, décida de l'aider:

- Dis... Tu ne crois pas qu'un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu t'aiderait à y voir clair?

Ron le fixa un instant, surprit, puis un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Avec tous ces événements, il avait oublié... Le roux se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, il en revint avec une grosse bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu entourée d'un gros noeud.

- Joyeux Noël Harry! Déclara-t-il en la posant sur la table.

Ils avaient ramené ce cadeau pour lui de Roumanie quand ils avaient été voir Charlie. Le Survivant étouffa le soupir de soulagement qu'il s'apprétait à lancer, remercia son ami et ouvrit la bouteille sans tarder car Ron, malgré le sourire qu'il se forçait à afficher était loin d'être de bonne humeur.


	12. Retour à la Réalité p2

**Chapitre 12: Retour à la Réalité (Partie 2)**

Pendant que Ron Weasley, sa femme et son ami Harry Potter discutaient "calmement" autour d'une table; au Manoir Malefoy, le maître des lieux faisait les cents pas devant son fils qui regardait obstinément le sol.

- N'importe laquelle ! Cria-t-il.

C'était au moins la 5e fois que Drago Malefoy traversait le salon de long en large, et Merlin savait qu'il était grand, le salon.

- N'importe laquelle ! Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard mais non ! Il faut que tu choisisses la fille Weasley ! Continua le blond.

Quelques fois, son fils avait vraiment des attitudes bizarres! Le blond ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Scorpius s'était fourré dans un pétrin pareil! On n'a pas idée! Sortir avec une rouquine! Qui dit cheveux roux dit Weasley! En plus il la connaissait! Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait caché son identité! Drago Malefoy était vert de rage, la progéniture de la Belette était de surcroit restée chez eux toute la semaine et il n'en avait rien su, ce qui lui avait permit de passer pour un benêt devant Weasley! Qu'est ce que Scorp pouvait lui trouver de si transcendant à cette fille?

- Papa… Commença son fils en relevant les yeux.

- Non Scorpius ! Gronda le blond en lui faisant face ainsi qu'à Astoria. Ne me fais pas croire que ce ne sont pas ses longs cheveux roux, ses pommettes roses, ses yeux et ses hanches qui t'ont attiré en premier ! Ne me fais pas croire que c'est sa grande intelligence qui t'a séduit ! Je t'ai vu sourire niaisement quand elle t'a envoyé un baiser !

Scorpius détourna le regard, gêné de s'être fait prendre par son père dans un moment aussi « intime ». Drago Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son fils aussi "mou".

- BON SANG RESSAISIS-TOI SCORPIUS ! Explosa l'adulte blond. Tu ne PEUX PAS sortir avec cette fille !

- Et pourquoi ? Le défia son fils.

- C'est une Weasley ! Tu veux faire de ta vie un enfer ? Et de la nôtre par la même occasion ! Continua son père en gesticulant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Oh tais-toi ! Tu as vu la réaction de son père ? Je connais Weasley ! Il est complètement névrosé !

- C'est pourtant un grand sorcier. Intervint Astoria, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le célèbre roux dans les journaux.

- A d'autres ! Il a eu de la chance, voilà tout ! Répliqua son mari en toute mauvaise foi. Nous on a du se battre pour s'en tirer ! Contre le monde entier ! On a du se battre pour faire valoir nos droit et récupérer ce qui était à nous ! On a du montrer que les Malefoy aussi avaient été courageux ! Pas face à Voldemort bien-sûr… mais avec d'autres formes de courage ! Et maintenant qu'on est à peu près respectés, tu voudrais qu'on fasse amis-amis avec les « formidables héros de la guerre » pour qui tout est tombé tout cru dans la bouche ? Pas question ! Les Malefoy sont des battants ! Ils n'ont besoin de personne ! Je refuse qu'on s'allie bassement avec cette famille de fous !

Scorpius était resté sans voix pendant le monologue de son père, comment discuter alors qu'il faisait appel à des événements ayant eu lieu avant sa naissance ? Les arguments du garçon ne feraient pas le poids. Heureusement, sa mère vint à son aide.

- Qui te parle de t'allier aux Weasley? Déclara-t-elle plus calmement. Tu n'es pas obligé de les fréquenter, Scorpius peut juste inviter la petite à la maison…

Astoria remarqua que son mari devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa peau était presque aussi claire que ses cheveux.

- … il n'y aura aucun contact entre toi et le père Weasley. Termina-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que si ! Contra Drago.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même… Marmonna Scorpius en mettant les mains dans les poches.

- Toi aussi ! Tu pourrais écouter ton père ! Tu connais mon histoire ! Tu sais par quoi je suis passé Scorpius ! Je pensais que tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'estime et de respect pour moi mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompé ! La famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important tu peux comprendre ça ? Et toi tu balayes tout pour une gamine qui te fait les yeux doux !

Scorpius se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de son père. Il n'avait jamais pensé à mal, il aimait Rose voilà tout, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer son père pour autant. Pourquoi devrait-il choisir entre les deux ?

- Arrête de le culpabiliser. S'insurgea alors sa mère. C'est ton histoire Drago, pas celle de Scorpius.

- Merlin mais regarde-le Astoria ! Notre fils doit être le plus beau des garçons de l'école ! Il n'a que l'embarras du choix ! Je suis sûr que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds! Elles faisaient déjà ça avec moi ! Pansy me suivait partout comme un petit chien, sans compter cette cruche de Jerys qui tentait tous les deux jours de m'embrasser au petit déjeuner ! Toutes ces filles qui me draguaient lorsqu'on fêtait la victoire de Serpentard au quidditch et qui pensaient que j'allais leur sauter au cou parce que j'avais un petit verre dans le nez ! Sans compter les supportrices de Serpentard avec qui je m'enfermais dans les vestiaires! Et Bulstrode qui me prenait pour un dieu vivant... ! Tous les ans elle m'offrait des chaussettes avec des cœurs pour la Saint-Valentin qu'elle tricotait elle-même ! Et quand les filles de Beauxbâtons ont débarqué alors là… Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contenant de lever le poignet de haut en bas pour dire « c'était du lourd ! ».

Il s'arrêta, remarquant enfin le regard froid et les traits déformés par la fureur de sa femme qui pointait à présent sa baguette sur lui.

- Ché…chérie ? S'enquit-il tout bas.

- Reparle encore une fois d'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes et tu vas voir ce qu'il t'en coûte Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Cria Astoria, très énervée.

Le blond baissa la tête, respirant fortement, songeant qu'il s'était peut-être un peu laissé emporter… Agacé, il choisit d'ignorer cette folie passagère et reporta son attention sur son fils, il en profita pour changer de sujet, l'air de rien.

- …ahem. Tiens, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec ton ex là…Sally ? Fanny ?

- Mary papa. Railla Scorpius en croisant les bras.

Le blond se refrogna, conscient qu'à cause de ce petit incident, il avait beaucoup perdu en crédibilité auprès de son fils.

- C'est ça ! S'écria-t-il. Elle était très bien elle !

- Tu parles ! Elle ne faisait que glousser dès que Scorp ouvrait la bouche. Intervint Astoria en posant un bras sur l'épaule de son fils adoré. Drago tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Mary était complètement idiote. Ajouta Scorpius, d'accord avec sa mère.

- Bon sang mais elle ne s'appelait pas _Weasley_ ! Reprit son père, intarissable.

Il détestait quand Astoria et Scorpius se liguaient contre lui!

Weasley par ci, Weasley par-là... Le jeune blond, lui, en avait assez du ton dédaigneux qu'adoptait son père lorsqu'il parlait de sa petite amie.

- D'abord son prénom, c'est Rose ! Explosa Scorpius.

- Et son nom c'est Weasley ! Reprit Drago sur un ton tout aussi haut. Son père c'est cette belette de Ron Weasley ! Son oncle c'est Harry Potter ! Son cousin, c'est Albus Potter ! Tu veux que je continue la liste ? Clama-t-il, menaçant.

- Je m'en fous, c'est avec Rose que je sors pas avec son père ni son cousin ! Répondit effrontément Scorpius.

_Décidément cette fille a une très mauvaise influence sur lui !_

- Tu me fais perdre patience ! Quand son père débarque ici en pleine nuit c'est moi qui me retrouve avec ! Et d'ailleurs ! Ne préviens surtout pas quand tu ramènes des gens à la maison ! Grâce à toi je me suis totalement ridiculisé devant Weasley à prendre ton parti, à dire que tu étais blanc comme neige alors que tu hébergeais cette _fille_ depuis le début de la semaine !

Encore une fois, il fallait que son père dénigre Rose. Il ne la connaissait même pas! Elle était tellement adorable!

- Ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres… Marmonna Scorpius en rougissant, tentant de faire comprendre à son père que Rose n'était pas une greluche de passage à ses yeux.

- Arrête ! Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel ! Tu veux juste la mettre dans ton lit ! Et je vais te dire une bonne chose… Se fourvoya Drago en pointant son index sous le nez de son fils. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais lever n'importe quelle poulette … Commença-t-il avec grossièreté, reprenant l'expression favorite de Blaise pendant leurs années Poudlard.

- DRAGO ! Cria Astoria, très énervée par la soudaine vulgarité de son mari, ça lui arrivait quand il avait des excès de colère, en fait, c'était plutôt rare... il était bien trop soucieux de ce qu'on pourrait dire de lui et trop soucieux de maintenir la réputation aristocratique des Malefoy.

Comme si la vulgarité allait l'aider à convaincre son fils! Pas la peine de traiter les femmes de cette manière! Cette folie du rang et des traditions ancestrales lui montait à la tête, il devenait vraiment marteau quand on parlait des Weasley !  
>Se maudissant intérieurement, Drago baissa la tête et déclara:<p>

- Désolé. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Mais mince, ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre, c'est qu'il est un Malefoy et… Tenta-t-il d'argumenter pour se justifier.

Cette fois, Astoria vit rouge. Si elle avait été heureuse de s'appeler Malefoy quand elle s'était mariée avec Drago, quelque fois l'ardeur qu'il mettait à revendiquer son identité avait tendance à l'agacer!

- Il est tout de même à moitié Greengrass je te rappelle ! Hurla Astoria, ne supportant plus que son mari s'enorgueillisse à vanter le coté « Malefoy » de son fils. J'en ai marre ! MARRE ! On dirait que tu l'as pondu tout seul ce gamin ! Tu n'es pas tout seul Drago ! Je pense avoir mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne mon propre fils ! T'es un mari génial et je t'aime mais des fois qu'est ce que tu peux être casse-couille ! T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur quand tu t'y mets ! On dirait…

Drago écarquilla bêtement les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Astoria utiliser un tel vocabulaire ! Et devant le petit en plus !

- Voyons ne parle pas comme ça Astoria enfin… Un peu de classe…

- Toi et ta classe Drago ! Tu es bien placé pour en parler! Tu peux te mettre tes poulettes là où je pense !

Drago sursauta sur la grossièreté. Et Scorpius ne put réprimer son éclat de rire en voyant ses parents parler de la sorte, jamais oh grand jamais il n'avait entendu de tels mots dans leur bouche, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait la situation si amusante. Mais il déchanta vite en voyant les deux adultes le fixer sévèrement.

- Toi, dans ta chambre ! On règlera ça plus tard ! Cria son père en pointant sa baguette en direction des escaliers.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre.

Sa mère, en revanche, resta dans le salon et continua à expliquer le fond de sa pensée à son père.

- Tu l'as toujours brimé ce gosse ! Soit disant pour son bien ! Tu en a fait un bon petit combattant, tu l'as élevé à respecter tes ordres pour que rien ne lui arrive ! Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est l'éloigner de ces camarades ! Le nombre de ses amis se compte sur les doigts d'une main !

- Ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, c'est la qualité ! Récita Drago, son père lui avait apprit cet adage, et il était parfaitement d'accord. Tout comme Scorpius d'ailleurs…

Astoria ne renchérit pas et continua :

- Tu l'as toujours forcé à faire comme ci agir comme ça… Voilà le résultat maintenant ! Tu récoltes les pots cassés ! C'était déjà dur pour lui d'accepter ton héritage familial, pas la peine d'ajouter à cela ta rancœur maladive ! Notre fils n'avait déjà pas à supporter tout ça alors laisse-le un peu vivre comme il l'entend ! Il s'en est très bien sortit jusque là, fais-lui un peu confiance !

- Je lui fais confiance ! Contra Drago.

- Non ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette façon de penser ? Tu as donc une si mauvaise opinion de lui que tu crois qu'il ne pense qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec la première trainée venue ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis très fier de lui ! Mais je sais qu'il profite de la vie alors, j'ai pensé…

- Tu penses mal ! L'interrompit férocement sa femme.

- Mais enfin Astoria ! Nous sommes tous concernés ! Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de Scorpius ! Soit honnête ! Tu m'imagines prendre le thé avec Weasley ? Et puis pas question que j'aille lécher les basques de Potter !

- C'est là où tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas de toi ni de Weasley dont il s'agit mais bel et bien de ton fils !

- Tu imagines, Scorpius fréquenter ces gens-là ? Se mélanger avec cette famille ! Elle n'a aucune classe !

L'idée que Drago, qui venait de parler de façon grivoise, parle de la "classe" de la famille Weasley fit intérieurement sourire sa femme bien qu'elle doive reconnaitre que Ron Weasley ne semblait pas faire dans la dentelle.

- ... Aucun semblant de dignité et d'éducation ! Continua Drago. Tu as vu la gamine ?

- J'ai surtout vu que pour une fois, mon fils était amoureux espèce d'imbécile ! Reprit sa femme.

- Amoureux ? Répéta bêtement le blond, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Réfléchis ! Ca aurait été une autre fille, il t'aurait tout de suite dit qu'il allait la larguer et le lendemain il n'aurait plus été avec elle ! Tu n'as pas vu les yeux qu'il a fait quand tu lui as brillamment rappelé à quel point il te trahissait ? Le regard qu'il a lancé à la fille Weasley quand elle lui a envoyé un baiser ? Et la manière dont il te tient tête ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot Drago ! Parfois on dirait que tu ne connais pas ton propre fils ! Tu as toi-même dis que Scorp avait « niaisement sourit » alors creuse-toi la cervelle et tire en les bonnes conclusions pour une fois !

Drago se tut, ses pensées se mélangeant à toute vitesse. Lui-même, avait eu de nombreuses aventures avant Astoria; avant qu'il ne la rencontre, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait découvert la signification de ce mot lorsqu'elle était venue le rejoindre sous son arbre, dans le jardin du Manoir, alors que les photographes et journalistes assaillaient sa maison de flashs et d'insultes. Serait-ce possible que Scorpius ait ressentit la même chose avec la fille Weasley ? Il poussa un soupir, ne comprenant que trop les réactions de son blondinet de fils si c'était le cas.

- Il… il est vraiment amoureux d'elle alors ? Redemanda-t-il tout bas.

- Je crois. Souffla sa femme.

Drago fit quelques pas et vint de placer au centre du salon, il leva les yeux au ciel puis il porta ses mains à ses cheveux, pausant ses paumes sur ses tempes en fermant les paupières, l'image de Ron Weasley, grimaçant à table en face de lui derrière un gâteau d'anniversaire lui traversa l'esprit. Alors il lança dans un gémissement douloureux :

- Merlin sortez-moi de ce cauchemar !


	13. Surprenante décision

**Chapitre 13 : Surprenante décision**

Lorsque Rose Weasley se réveilla ce matin, elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner à Poudlard, loin de ses parents et surtout loin de son père. Ron Weasley s'énervait rarement mais quand il le faisait, ses enfants n'en menaient pas large. Rose se retourna dans son lit, elle lança un sort pour connaître l'heure et décida de rester blottie sous sa couette encore un moment…histoire de retarder l'échéance.

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire ! Pour une fois qu'elle avait un petit copain ! Son _premier _petit copain ! Il fallait que son père vienne tout gâcher ! Personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle avant, il y avait bien des garçons qui la trouvaient mignonne, elle en était consciente, mais jamais au point de lui demander de sortir avec eux. Et il y avait eu Scorpius...

_Scorpius_…

Quand elle avait entendu son nom pour la première fois, elle l'avait trouvé affreux. Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait juste qu'il avait un prénom magnifique et tellement original. Comme lui. Scorpius était loin d'être banal. C'était l'un des garçons les plus beaux qu'elle connaissait. Il avait un charme fou. Un sourire à faire craquer toutes les filles, des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Des yeux… tellement…_Oh merlin_ ! En plus elle était à son goût. Il avait été assez audacieux pour l'embrasser, pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Mais son père avait tout gâché. _Merlin. Papa… _Songea Rose en s'enfonçant dans son lit, se remémorant la crise que son père avait fait chez les Malefoys. _Quelle Honte ! _D'ailleurs, c'était son père qui lui avait parlé de Scorpius pour la première fois de sa vie. Rose s'en souvenait très bien, c'était sur le quai 93/4, déjà à ce moment-là, il n'aimait déjà pas le blond. Alors 10 ans après…

Soudain la lumière envahit sa chambre et un éclat de voix retentit dans ses oreilles fatiguées :

- Rosie !

Hugo. Son frère pénétra dans la pièce sans prendre la délicatesse de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se permit même d'ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets tout en disant à sa sœur de se lever d'une voix un peu trop forte au goût de la jeune fille.

- Humm. Marmonna cette dernière, la tête dans l'oreiller, pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Rosie ! Lève-toi. Papa et Maman se sont disputés toute la matinée dans le bureau ! S'écria alors Hugo.

- Hein ? S'enquit Rose en se redressant.

Elle s'assit sur son lit tout en restant sous sa couette alors que son frère prenait place en face d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ils ont lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce. Expliqua-t-il, pensif.

- Alors comment tu sais qu'ils se disputent ? S'enquit Rose, encore fatiguée.

Elle n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit, en fait, elle avait passé la majorité de la nuit à pleurer dans son lit en ressassant cette horrible soirée…

- Je les ai espionnés par la fenêtre. Avoua son frère. Papa a l'air dans un de ces états ! Je me demande ce qu'il se passe…

Rose hésita un instant à tout lui dire. Hugo allait certainement avoir la même réaction que son père… _Et puis flute ! _Comme on le dit si bien, la nuit porte conseil, et s'il y avait une chose dont Rose était sûre ce matin, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance avec Scorpius. Pour une fois qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon et qu'il l'aimait ! Elle était une Gryffondor après tout !

- Oh je peux peut-être t'éclairer. Articula-t-elle avec nonchalance. C'est à cause de moi.

- A cause de toi ? Il me semblait bien que Papa t'avait engueulée hier soir. J'avais cru mal entendre… Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? S'étonna son frère en grimaçant, car Rose faisait rarement des bêtises.

Hugo s'inquiétait, jamais il n'avait vu ses parents se disputer de la sorte. Ah si : pendant le réveillon, il y a quatre ans, son père et oncle Harry avaient un peu abusé du Whisky Pur Feu. Le roux n'avait cessé de parler de Krum, l'ancien joueur de quidditch, sa mère elle, n'avait alors eu que le nom d'une certaine Lavande à la bouche). Hugo avait bien tenté d'en apprendre davantage en extorquant des informations à son oncle mais ce dernier était resté muet comme une tombe… En tout cas, ses parents s'étaient mutuellement engueulés comme du poisson pourri ce soir-là et le lendemain, lui et Rose les avaient retrouvés au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hugo avait cru qu'il allait défaillir ce matin-là, voir ses parents se murmurer des mots doux d'une manière si stupide lui avait retourné l'estomac. Un tel spectacle avait été extrêmement frustrant pour le garçonnet. Alors qu'est ce que Rose avait bien pu faire pour les mettre dans un état de nerf similaire à ce soir-là?

- Je sors avec Malefoy. Déclara simplement sa sœur.

Hugo pâlit.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien comprit. Répéta Rose, agacée. Je sors avec Scorpius Malefoy. L'autre jour je me suis désartibulée chez lui, il m'a soigné et m'a proposé de passer quelque jours au Manoir, j'y suis resté toute la semaine dernière et maintenant on sort ensemble.

- C'est une blague ? S'enquit son frère avec un sourire.

La rousse ne répondit pas et Hugo comprit la signification de ce silence.

- QUOI ? Mais Rose ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce _trou du cul_ !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Cria sa sœur, folle de rage, en sortant brusquement de son lit. Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu peux penser de lui ! Ca ne changera rien ! Rien du tout ! Pour une fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi je ne vais pas laisser passer l'occasion ! Et je fais confiance à Scorpius ! Peu m'importe ton opinion ou celle des parents ! Scorpius Malefoy est mon petit copain, QUE CA VOUS PLAISE OU NON !

Rose était à bout. Vexée, énervée, frustrée. Son père lui avait mit une telle honte la veille, jamais elle n'avait été autant embarrassée. Heureusement que Scorpius lui avait donné la main; dans un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de continuer à sortir ensemble, coute que coute… Rose observa son jeune frère, il avait la bouche ouverte et restait interdit face à cette déclaration. Il avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter… _Merlin pourquoi Malefoy sort-il avec Rose ? Surement pour se foutre de sa gueule, c'est sûr !_

- Mais… Rosie…comment tu peux être sûre qu'il se ne moque pas de toi ?

Rose songea au journal mais elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec son frère, cela lui donnerait encore une raison de se moquer de Scorpius. Alors elle haussa les épaules et répliqua :

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Confiance…confiance… Maugréa Hugo. Elle a bon dos la confiance ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais passé la semaine chez lui !

- Bien sûr ! Pour que tu me fasses une crise comme Papa ?

- Malefoy est mauvais Rose ! Il ne te mérite pas ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme _lui_ !

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi il s'est occupé de moi quand je me suis désartibulée s'il est si mauvais que ça ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh ça va, n'importe qui aurait fait de même, ça montre juste qu'il n'est pas si pourri qu'il en a l'air !

- De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! Répliqua-t-elle fermement, de sorte que son frère comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis avec Papa ! Je sors avec Scorpius et si ça ne te plait pas, tant pis.

- Mais Rose… Commença son frère pour la ramener à la raison.

- Non Hugo ! C'est comme ça et c'est tout !

Et sur ce, elle sortit fièrement de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour accéder à la salle de bains où elle prit son temps. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle fit quelques pas dans le salon et fut surprise de tomber sur son père et sa mère, qui semblaient l'attendre dans la cuisine. Elle voulut les éviter et sortir de la maison mais son père l'appela, elle se figea.

- Rose, vient ici, il faut qu'on parle. Déclara-t-il.

La rousse soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle entra dans la cuisine son père était attablé et sa mère nettoyait la vaisselle en agitant sa baguette. En bonne Gryffondor, Rose inspira un bon coup pour affronter le courroux de son père. Elle posa ses paumes sur la table, se plaçant en face de lui, debout, puis elle dit de but en blanc et d'un ton qui ne donnait pas envie de répliquer :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler, tu as été très clair hier. De toute façon avec la honte que tu m'as mis, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai de nouveau regarder les Malefoy dans les yeux ! Et pour ce qui est de ne pas revoir Scorpius, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond ! Je compte bien passer du temps avec lui quand on sera rentrés à Poudlard et cette fois, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! Cette…_relation,_ dit-elle en fronçant le nez car elle n'aimait pas cette expression, ne regarde que nous. Voilà. C'est tout ? Je peux y aller ?

Ron Weasley avait une attitude fermée, indescriptible, il avait écouté le monologue de sa fille et avait vraiment prit sur lui pour ne pas se lever et répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

- Je me fiche que vous m'ayez interdit de le voir. S'il est toujours d'accord, je le verrai quand même et je me passerai de votre consentement. Vous pouvez me priver de sortie...ou je ne sais pas... mais ça ne changera rien.

Ron Weasley éclata alors de rire et Rose le fixa, scandalisée.

- Te priver de sortie? Rose ça c'est bon pour Hugo mais toi... tu ne sors jamais! Tu parles d'une punition! Dit-il en pouffant.

Hermione Granger, les bras croisés, appuyée contre un élément de cuisine, tira une chaise et dit sans tenir compte de l'accès d'hilarité de son mari :

- Rosie, nous avons discuté avec ton père, assied-toi, il a des choses à te dire.

Rose s'exécuta en ronchonnant. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il comptait lui dire, alors pourquoi perdre du temps en bavardages ?

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a à me dire ! Grogna-t-elle. Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai bien comprit que je n'allais pas pouvoir voir Scorpius cette semaine! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais à Poudlard tu ne pourras pas demander à Neville de nous séparer en classe ! Tu es complètement borné et buté ! Tu le juges alors que tu ne le connais même pas !

Ron se tortilla sur sa chaise en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir la réplique cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à sa fille : _Tu connais un Malefoy, tu les connais tous!_ Et en plus, lui, en connaissait deux, alors les leçons de morale…  
>Rose poursuivit son monologue, sans se rendre compte de l'effort incommensurable que faisait son père.<p>

- Tu n'as jamais discuté avec lui ! Tu te bases sur des rumeurs et des imbécilités de dortoir ! Tu me déçois je t'assure…

- OH EH ! Intervint alors Ron, à bout de nerf. Je suis ton père je te rappelle ! J'ai encore mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne tes fréquentations!

- Non ! Tu n'as aucun mot à dire par rapport à ça, c'est ma vie privée !

- Si ça me concerne figure toi ! Je suis ton père jeune fille ! Et tu vis encore sous MON toit ! Alors tant que ça sera le cas, tu respecteras MES règles ! Non mais ce n'est pas une gamine de 18 ans qui va faire la loi ici sous prétexte qu'elle a une « vie privée » ! Laisse-moi rire ! Répliqua Ron Weasley, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Rose battit des paupières pour réfréner ses larmes, surprise que les paroles de son père la blessent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à sortir mais le roux haussa la voix.

- JE N'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI ROSE ! REVIENS-ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Rose fit volte-face et serra les dents, fixant le bois de la table en espérant que la colère de son père passe le plus rapidement possible.

- TU VAS FAIRE CE QUE JE DIS ET C'EST TOUT ! C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE ICI ! ALORS TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE ENVOYER UNE LETTRE A MALEFOY POUR LUI DIRE DE RAMENER SES MICHES ICI le 26 !

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Avec toutes ces évènements, elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient le 23... Demain soir, c'était Noël, le réveillon tout ça... tous les Weasley/Potter réunis... En plus ils faisaient le réveillon ici cette fois... Ainsi, son père voulait voir Scorpius...étrange. Ou pas en fait. Elle soupira en comprenant que l'Auror voulait avoir une petite discussion avec le blond, peut-être pour lui dire de ne pas sortir avec elle de manière plus _convaincante_…  
>Elle commença à stresser, de peur que la scène de la veille se reproduise. Mais il y avait peut-être un espoir, après tout, rien ne disait que Scorpius allait venir chez elle…<p>

Ron Weasley se balança sur sa chaise et, à contrecœur, poursuivit :

- N'oublie pas de lui dire de prendre ses affaires pour la semaine.

Cette fois, Rose ne comprenait plus rien. Il y eu un silence pendant lequel la rousse se demanda où était l'arnaque. Finalement, elle articula timidement :

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que…enfin… que Scorpius peut rester ici pour le reste des vacances ?

Ron Weasley se renfrogna, ne souhaitant pas acquiescer, il maugréa:

- Le reste des vacances... n'exagérons pas...

Hermione crut bon de venir à son aide car révéler la vérité à sa fille semblait être trop dur pour Ron Weasley.

- Oui, Scorpius est invité à passer la semaine chez nous. S'il veut venir bien sur.

Hein ? Où était l'entourloupe ? Rose observa un instant ses parents, s'attendant à voir d'un instant à l'autre ses oncles Fred et George retrouver leur apparence normale après avoir avalé un bonbon polynectarant Weasley, une de leurs dernière invention, (un bonbon avalé et vous preniez l'apparence de la personne souhaitée pendant 5 minutes, sa mère leur avait dit que le produit serait peut-être interdit à la commercialisation mais ils l'avaient créé quand même, les bonbons avaient été retirés de la vente cependant Fred lui avait assuré qu'il leur en restait encore quelques uns dans leur réserve personnelle…) Pourtant, Rose du se rendre à l'évidence. Son père venait bien d'inviter Scorpius Malefoy chez eux. OUA. Elle ne rêvait pas.

- Je… mais… c'est…merci. Balbutia la rousse, sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Elle se rapprocha et vint se pendre au cou de son père en lui embrassant la joue. Ron Weasley ne put réprimer un sourire alors que sa fille chérie venait lui faire un câlin et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes que je sorte avec lui ? Demanda la rousse, dans le cou de son père.

Ron, les yeux exorbités, lança un regard à sa femme pour obtenir de l'aide, au lieu de ça, il vit clairement un « oui » se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Hermione. _Quel soutien ! _Il secoua la tête imperceptiblement, Rose ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir mais sa femme par contre, le fixa avec un regard sévère.

_Je ne peux pas dire ça à Rose ! Merlin non ! Rahh ! Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais faire !_

Ron Weasley poussa un soupir et expliqua :

- Disons que… je tolère mais je ne cautionne pas Rose.

Bah oui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'en ce moment il rêvait de cuisiner la tête (et d'autres parties corporelles bien plus basses) de Malefoy-fils au court bouillon… si ?

- Ca me suffit ! Sourit la jeune rousse en déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de son père. Merci Papa ! T'es le meilleur !

Elle se leva et alla également embrasser sa mère. Pendant leur étreinte, Ron cru bon d'ajouter :

- Par contre il n'est _pas question_ que tu ailles dans cet endroit maudit qu'est le manoir Malefoy, est ce que c'est clair ? Machin peut venir ici mais je ne _veux pas_ que tu ailles chez lui s'il t'invite !

Rose lâcha sa mère avec un sourire et haussa les épaules, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche alors qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait lui interdire de nouveau de voir Scorpius !

Toute excitée, elle sortit de la pièce et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

- T'es fière de toi ? Grogna Ron Weasley à l'adresse de sa femme.

- Quand je vois le sourire de ma fille, oui. Répondit celle-ci.

Ron croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Oh non, cette histoire était loin d'être terminée… Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre sagement que ce petit merdeux brise le cœur de sa fille, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite, car plus vite ils se sépareraient, moins Rosie serait triste.  
><em>Merlin je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre les bras croisés ! <em>

* * *

><p>A plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, une heure plus tard, un jeune blond, qui pourtant s'était levé du mauvais pied, se prit à – comme le disait si bien son père - <em>sourire niaisement<em>, un parchemin à la main.

_Salut Scorpius, _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu envisages pour la suite, mais si tu veux toujours sortir avec moi, sache que ma mère – je ne sais par quel miracle – a convaincu mon père de te laisser une chance. _

_Aussi, tu es invité par mes parents – et moi-même bien sûr – à passer une semaine chez nous, tu pourrais venir le lendemain de Noël si tu le veux. _

_Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir, je ne pensai pas que mon père m'avait suivie… _

_Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus rapidement possible, je suis un peu perdue… _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Rose_

* * *

><p>Chez les Weasley, alors que la course du soleil s'était momentanément arrêtée, Ronald, qui avait passé la journée à bougonner, s'allongea dans son lit, non sans une certaine appréhension. Le freluquet avait renvoyé une lettre à Rosie pour lui annoncer que les Malefoys débarquaient le lendemain de Noël. Ron n'était pas serein de faire entrer ce genre d'individu dans sa maison!<br>Il se consola en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours garder un œil sur ce sale gosse. Le roux rabattit la couverture sur sa femme et lui, cette dernière éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement de baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard Hermione se mit à lui parler, elle était fière de Ron sur ce coup, il avait vraiment prit sur lui et fait un effort pour inviter Malefoy, alors elle voulait lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix et le féliciter pour sa clémence et son ouverture d'esprit.

- Ron, tu as eu raison tu sais. Rose était contente. On verra bien ce qu'il se passera quand… Commença-t-elle.

- Oui oui, quand l'autre viendra !

- Chéri, dit Hermione en se rapprochant de son mari.

Ce dernier leva un bras et le passa autour de ses épaules. Hermione sourit en posant sa tête sur le torse de son rouquin préféré, Ron était grognon mais pas méchant, il avait un grand cœur dans le fond, et il était un père génial.

- Tu sais…continua Hermione avec un petit sourire, tu devrais peut-être commencer par l'appeler Scorpius.

- Hum. « Malefoy » ira bien, pas de familiarité avec ces gens-là. Maugréa Ron.

Hermione ne rajouta rien, il fallait laisser un peu de temps à Ron tout de même. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Seulement Ron, l'esprit torturé par une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille, demanda timidement :

- Hermione, hier… quand tu disais que c'était important… les premiers petits copains, tout ça…

- Oui.

- Tu…tu le pensais vraiment ? S'enquit-il, d'une petite voix, pataud.

- Bien sûr Ron. Répondit clairement Hermione, se délectant de la situation.

Ron semblait gêné. Hermione savait qu'il tripotait nerveusement la couverture. Elle imagina les oreilles rouges que son mari devait aborder en cet instant. La brune s'interrogea, pourquoi il était gêné de lui parler de ça ? Elle se rembrunit en songeant à cette _connasse_ de Lavande ! Finalement elle était contente que Ron se sente encore mal à l'aise après toutes ces années, elle était « refaite » comme aurait dit son fils !  
>Hermione aurait plutôt utilisé le terme de satisfaite, oui, c'était une satisfaction personnelle de savoir que Ron serait à tout jamais mal à l'aise à cause de cette période de leurs sixième année où il passait son temps à embrasser Lavande comme un poulpe ! Rien que d'y repenser, la brune en avait la nausée !<p>

Mais elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi il lui parlait de ça, il semblait un peu perturbé. Parfois, il lui rappelait le Ron de Poudlard, plus timide, mal à l'aise et pourtant avec cette petite étincelle d'audace. Aujourd'hui, Ron n'était plus du tout timide… Elle le trouva adorable, elle devinait très bien la tête que devait faire son mari et elle se mordilla la lèvre en songeant qu'il était craquant.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-elle, mine de rien.

Ron laissa échapper une suite de borborygmes, _Krum _fut le seul mot que la brune comprit.

Elle se blottit contre lui en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.


	14. Ambiance Pesante

**Chapitre 14: Ambiance Pesante :**

Le lendemain, au Manoir Malefoy, un grand blond soupirait tant et plus devant un four flambant neuf. Le maître des lieux surveillait la cuisson de la dinde en ronchonnant.

- Mon fils…chez Weasley…on aura tout vu…

La veille, Scorpius avait reçu une lettre de la fille de la Belette.

C_ette petite allumeuse!  
><em>  
>Le pire pour Drago avait surement été de voir son fils débouler dans le salon (alors qu'Astoria et lui étaient en train de parler des modalités du réveillon), brandissant un vieux morceau de parchemin comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon de Gringotts avec un sourire stupide aux lèvres.<p>

Les Weasley avaient invité Scorpius, cela n'avait pas plû du tout à Drago. Le gosse avait demandé s'il pouvait y aller et bien sûr, là encore, lui, le père de famille, n'avait pas eu son mot à dire ! Astoria s'était levée et avait répondu :

- Mais bien sûr mon chéri !

Leur garçon les roulait dans la farine comme il fallait ! Astoria ne remarquait rien! Pour la peine, Drago avait boudé toute la journée sans que personne ne sache pourquoi (du moins officiellement car en réalité, sa famille n'était pas dupe) et il espérait bien que cette "punition" serve d'exemple!

Le blond avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur en proposant à son fils de rester chez eux pendant leur visite chez la mère d'Astoria. Maintenant il allait payer les pots cassés...

Scorpius avait répondu à la fille tout de suite et Drago avait pincé les lèvres en le voyant grimper dans sa chambre à toute vitesse pour écrire à cette greluche! Et bien sûr, il avait accepté son invitation.

_Il est totalement inconscient! Aller une semaine chez les Weasley! Avec la Belette dans les pattes! Non merci!_

Drago Malefoy n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Scorpius chez les rouquins. Ca lui mettait l'estomac à l'envers. Tout en arrosant la dinde, il échafaudait des théories toutes aussi abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres.

Qui sait ce que Weasley allait faire à son fils ? Il grimaça en imaginant Scorpius rentrer un beau jour au Manoir avec les manières grossières des rouquins. Déjà que la fille l'influençait grandement, alors que lui arriverait-il s'il passait plus d'une semaine dans cet espèce de poulailler ?

Le cuistot du jour en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit de douces mains glisser autour de sa taille. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, malgré lui. Un menton s'appuya sur son épaule gauche et il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Je vois que la dinde est entre de bonnes mains. Dit sa femme en souriant.

Le blond l'embrassa brièvement et répondit :

- En effet.

Astoria relâcha son étreinte et lui demanda :

- Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure déjà ?

- 19h30.

- D'accord, bon je vais aller préparer les toasts.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éclipsa par la porte de la cuisine, il soupira. Comment allait-il tout avouer à son père, Lucius Malefoy ? _En plus, la mère d'Astoria va bîentôt être là… Déjà que le dîner s'annonce tendu… _

Décidément, Noël était arrivé bien trop tôt au goût de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Chez les Weasley, l'ambiance semblait plus détendue depuis la veille. Rose était heureuse que ses parents aient accepté sa relation avec Scorpius, Hermione Weasley semblait soulagée de ne plus voir son mari beugler, Hugo Weasley prenait sur lui pour ne pas secouer sa soeur et la mettre en garde à propose de Malefoy; et Ron faisait de son mieux pour être agréable avec Rose et Hermione.<p>

Cependant il ne pensait qu'à ce petit crétin qui allait entrer dans _leur _maison, s'installer sur _leur_ canapé…  
>Le roux en eut un haut le cœur rien que d'y penser.<br>Le pire c'est qu'il devait faire croire que cette idée venait de lui. _Rahh quelle tristesse ! _En plus, Rose semblait toute guillerette aujourd'hui...

S_ûrement la joie de retrouver mini-Malefoy_… Pensa sombrement Ron en s'occupant d'ajouter des rallonges à la table du salon.

Cette année, ils seraient 17 à venir dîner chez eux. Les jumeaux étaient partis en Roumanie avec leurs petites familles, ils réveillonneraient avec Charlie et sa femme, quant à Bill et Fleur, ils étaient partis en France et rentreraient dans la semaine. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre en direction de leur grand terrain et se remémora un petit détail, Hermione aimait que tout soit parfait à Noël, mais le jardin était loin de l'être.

- Hugo! Appela le roux dans l'escalier, déterminé à obtenir de l'aide de la part de son jeune fils.

- Hum ?

Ah la jeunesse, quel entrain!

- Les gnomes n'attendent que toi tu sais! Expliqua Ron avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh non! Marmonna le brun. La dernière fois ces enfoirés m'ont piqué ma baguette et je ne l'ai retouvée que 3 jours plus tard! Tu te souviens?

- Oui.

- L'un d'eux m'avait mordu le bras gauche! J'en ai encore des cicatrices et ça me lance quelque fois... Enuméra son fils pour éviter la corvée.

- Hugy, tu descends tout de suite! Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi-même sinon je serais venu t'aider!

- C'est ce qu'on dit...

Ron éclata de rire.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller mettre en place le Portoloin pour Perce, il ne peut plus faire un pas sans être assaillit de journalistes avec cette histoire de chaudrons...

Le roux fit quelques pas dans l'entrée et, juste avant de transplaner, lança à son fils, alors descendu dans le salon:

- J'espère que le jardin sera correctement dégnomé quand je rentrerai!

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, Drago, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier couleur noire, ouvrit la grande porte en bois du Manoir à ses parents.<p>

- Bonjours fils. Déclara solennellement Lucius Malefoy en lui tendant une main.

Le père de Drago, après avoir passé quelques années à Azkaban, était allé habiter avec sa femme dans une petite demeure à une heure en balai du Manoir. Lucius aurait bien aimé rester habiter dans cette demeure, mais à chaque fois qu'il y faisait un pas, il revoyait le Maître et son horrible face de serpent, ou cette folle de Bellatrix… et puis, il avait été heureux de léguer cette maison à son fils.  
>Drago lui avait donné un petit-fils merveilleux. Scorpius était la fierté de la famille, c'était en lui que Lucius plaçait tous ces espoirs.<p>

Malgré le fait qu'il dise qu'il avait changé et que le statut du sang ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, Lucius avait été grandement soulagé que Drago épouse Astoria, une sang pure. Maintenant, l'ancien mangemort espérait bien que Scorpius suive la même voix que Drago.  
>Mais voilà, son fils et son petit-fils n'entendaient rien à la pureté du sang, et cela désolait Lucius, d'autant plus que sa femme l'encourageait tous les jours à faire de même. De toute façon, avec Narcissa, quoique faisait Drago, c'était merveilleux ! Et avec Scorpius c'était pire ! Elle le prenait pour Merlin en personne !<p>

Ladite Narcissa serra son fils contre elle et entra dans le Manoir avec son mari. Scorpius ne tarda pas à descendre, ce garnement était sortit de la douche il y a peu de temps car il avait aidé son père à préparer et améliorer la décoration de la maison, il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à faire pour Noël, chez les Malefoy, on était toujours 9 au maximum, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une famille "grande », mais Lucius se plaisait à dire qu'ils étaient une « grande famille », la nuance était dans le placement de l'épithète !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils se faire enlacer par sa mère. Scorpius était très beau ce soir, tout à fait élégant et plein de classe, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cela horrifia d'autant plus Drago de savoir que toutes les années qu'il avait passé à essayer d'inculquer à son fils un semblant d'éducation seraient gâchées. De toute façon, pour aller chez les Weasley, aucune classe n'était nécessaire, n'importe quel chien galeux devait être accepté. Cela chagrina Drago qui savait – oh oui – que son fils valait bien mieux que ça, il valait bien mieux que faire les courbettes devant la Belette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Artémisia, la mère d'Astoria fit son apparition. Cette année, la soeur d'Astoria, son fils et son époux et son fils ne se joignirent pas à eux car ils faisaient le réveillon dans sa famille à lui, ce qui réduisait les effectifs chez les Malefoys.

Après un apéritif plutôt tendu car Artémisia et Lucius ne parvenaient jamais à s'entendre (que cela soit en ce qui concernait le sujet de la guerre ou sur la consistance des toasts au tarama), ils passèrent tous à table; la fierté de la famille ayant été placée en bout de celle-ci.

Pendant que l'entrée faisait son apparition, Scorpius triturait nerveusement la nappe. Devait-il tout dire maintenant et annoncer à son grand-père qu'il sortait avec Rose et que, deux jours plus tard, il allait passer une semaine chez les Weasley ?

_Hum… pas tout de suite…oui, je leur dirais plus tard… _

Le repas se déroula lentement, très lentement, mais Scorpius y était habitué. Ses grands parents ne cessaient de lui parler et de lui poser des questions sur sa vie, les cours, le quidditch… les filles…

En bon Serpentard, Scorpius espérait que son père avoue tout à sa place, mais Drago Malefoy semblait retarder l'échéance le plus possible. Il était clair que s'il avait pu glisser furtivement la nouvelle à Lucius sur le pas de la porte lorsque celui-ci partirait, il l'aurait fait.

Pendant que Drago apportait la dinde, Artémisia et Narcissa se mirent à presser Scorpius de questions. Elles le connaissaient bien, elles devaient tout de suite avoir compris qu'une fille se cachait sous l'attitude gênée du blondinet.

- Scorpi-chou, on dirait ton père lorsqu'il a rencontré ta mère ! Se mit soudain à rire Narcissa après que le jeune homme ait nié qu'il sortait avec une fille. Tu fais la même tête ! Ce n'est pas une honte d'être amoureux tu sais mon chéri !

- Cette jeune fille a beaucoup de chance, beaucoup de chance ! Renchérit sa deuxième grand-mère.

Narcissa Malefoy allait rajouter quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par la voix, presque hystérique, de son mari :

- Est-ce que c'est une sang-pure au moins ?

Scorpius regarda l'homme aux cheveux gris en face de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle l'était à moitié quand sa grand-mère maternelle prit le relais :

- On s'en fiche, Lucius ! Vous et votre obsession du sang… ! Brailla Artémisia.

- Moi je ne m'en fiche pas, Scorpius est un sang-pur, pas question qu'il s'affiche avec quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur ! Je veux que la personne qu'il épousera le mérite !

- Il vient de la rencontrer Lucius, qui te dit qu'il va l'épouser ? Intervint Narcissa, plus calme.

- Tu viens de le dire toi-même ! Drago avait la même tête quand il partait rejoindre Astoria ! Or, il l'a épousée il me semble !

- Scorpius a certainement eut des tas de petites-amies, il est jeune, il a tout le temps de se marier et d'avoir des enfants…

Petit à petit, l'intéressé se tassa sur sa chaise, fort heureusement son grand-père avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas y répondre. Il en profita pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine et apporter le dessert mais il s'arrêta net au milieu du salon lorsqu'il entendit son grand-père demander :

- Alors, Drago, tu la connais cette fille ? Qui est-ce ?

Scorpius remarqua que la moutarde montait au nez de sa grand-mère Artémisia: elle tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Il retourna s'asseoir, inquiet. Son père hésitait à donner la réponse, il baissa la tête et porta son attention sur son assiette, mal à l'aise.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, Drago avait un comportement étrange, on aurait dit un petit garçon prit en faute. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'avait élevé!

- Scorpius c'est une sang-pure ? Redemanda Lucius à son petit-fils.

Scorpius se tortilla sur sa chaise et, comme son père, regarda son assiette avant de murmurer :

- A moitié.

Il y eu un petit silence.

- QUOI ? Hurla Lucius en donnant involontairement un coup de coude dans ses couverts.

* * *

><p>Hermione était particulièrement fière des elfes de maison qu'elle avait embauchés cette année. Le repas allait être succulent ! Molly ne trouverait certainement rien à redire !<p>

Fière d'elle, la brunette insista pour payer les elfes et ceux-ci partirent en lançant des : « Dieu vous bénisse Mrs Weasley ! », « Vous avez tellement fait progresser notre cause ! », « Joyeux Noël Mrs Weasley ! ».

Hermine retourna dans le salon où Rose mettait la table avec Hugo. Encore une fois, son frère tentait de lui parler de Scorpius Malefoy, et encore une fois, Rose ne voulait rien entendre. Hermione eut un sourire. Les hommes de la maison étaient vraiment bornés ! Elle, avait déjà donné ses instructions à Ronald et Hugo: dans quelques minutes, les invités allaient arriver et il n'était pas question que Ron et ses débordements ruinent la soirée !

Et en effet, comme elle l'avait prévu, la sonnerie de la porte ne tarda pas à retentir, faisant apparaitre une Ginny radieuse, un Harry soucieux, un James amusé, une Lily toute excitée et un Albus renfrogné. Hermione les salua tous, bientôt imitée par Ron et les enfants.

Rose remarqua tout de suite qu'Albus était plus que tendu. Ils s'assirent tous sur les canapés et le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

- Rose ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu sors avec Malefoy ?

- Tu sors avec Malefoy ? Lança joyeusement Lily.

Elle se leva brusquement et tira sa cousine par le bras, l'entrainant dans sa chambre tout en clamant qu'elle voulait TOUT savoir.

Albus se tourna vers Hugo qui acquiesça lentement, le visage aussi sombre que si on lui avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un. Puis Hugo fit un signe à son cousin, et eux aussi s'éclipsèrent pour parler de cette tragédie. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre des filles, ils entendirent clairement Lily s'exclamer :

- Oh ! Il est trop beauu ! Tu en as de la chance !

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

Rose raconta tout à sa petite cousine qui se repaissait de ses révélations. Pour une fois que quelque chose de bien arrivait à Rose ! La jeune rouquine était toute contente que Rose sorte avec Scorpius… elle était aussi sacrément envieuse, mais bon, elle, avait reçu une lettre de Jules Goldstein dans laquelle il lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël, alors, elle n'allait pas se plaindre…

Dans la chambre voisine, Albus lui, ne comprenait pas comment Rosie avait pu tomber si bas. Hugo lui expliqua brièvement que Rose s'était désartibulée chez lui… A la fin de son récit, Albus soupira. Les jours prochains allaient être sombres si sa cousine chérie sortait avec Malefoy…

***/*\***

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau, Percy Weasley ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants, firent leur apparition, suivis d'une horde de journalistes.

- Mr le Ministre ! Demanda l'un d'eux. Est-il vrai que vous avez l'intention de tester de nouveaux sortilèges pour obtenir des fonds de chaudron plus résistants ?

- Toujours aussi intéressant ton boulot dis-moi. Plaisanta Ron en ouvrant la porte.

Percy s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison, soulagé que les photographes s'intéressent alors à son frère.

- Oh ! Mr Weasley ! Vous passez Noël en famille ? Harry Potter est ici ? Le département des Aurors a du travail en ce moment ?

- Joyeux Noël ! Grommela Ronald avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Les enfants descendirent pour saluer tout le monde et, une fois que Molly et Arthur étaient arrivés, ils se goinfrèrent de toasts et Rose partit encore une fois discuter de Scorpius avec ses cousines, Lucy et Molly, qui semblaient aussi être très intéressées par son nouveau petit-ami.

***/*\***

Hermione était vraiment rassurée quant au déroulement de la soirée, mais ça, c'était avant que Ron ne lance, une fois que tout le monde était installé à table :

- Au fait, figurez-vous que Rosie sort avec le fils Malefoy.

Et pam, silence radio. Ce fut un peu comme si on avait arrêté le temps pendant quelques minutes. Arthur prit la parole en premier.

- Un Malefoy ? C'est le petit-fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

- Le petit blondinet qui fait des misères à Al ? Se mit à rire James en passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère qui lui répondit sans vergogne :

- La ferme !

Rose se sentait assez mal à l'aise, sa grand-mère semblait en pleine réflexion mentale. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, James ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça, pourtant il avait ennuyé Scorpius pendant des années! Il semblait que l'ainé des Potter était passé à autre chose depuis trois ans. D'ailleurs, Rose l'avait souvent entendu dire "j'étais bête à Poudlard". Il ne croyait pas si bien dire!

La rousse espéra longuement que quelqu'un détende l'atmosphère et ce fut son oncle Perscy qui s'en chargea en s'exclamant calmement :

- Drago Malefoy a fait un excellent travail lorsqu'il a collaboré avec le ministère sur l'affaire des poisons de la Potion.

- Oh pitié ! Ne me dis pas que tu estimes Malefoy à cause d'une bête affaire ? S'écria Ron, incrédule. Drago Malefoy est une vrai fo…

Il se tut en sentant sur lui le regard de sa femme et lança comme si de rien n'était.

- Hum… oui, bon. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, nous allons pouvoir commencer à manger. Déclara-t-il avec un peu plus d'entrain car l'évocation de toute les bonnes choses qui les attendaient le réjouissait. Rien que d'y penser, Ronald en avait l'eau à la bouche et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Malefoy et les siens lui gâcher son dîner.

Le repas se passa relativement bien et Ron n'entendit plus parler des Malefoy, ce ne fut pas le cas de Rose qui, pendant toute la soirée, du tenter de convaincre Albus que Scorpius n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Cependant voilà, Albus et Hugo s'y étaient mis tous les deux, et ils étaient plutôt têtus quand ils s'y mettaient à deux. James, lui, prenait cela à la rigolade et s'estimait heureux que Rose soit enfin appréciée à « sa juste valeur », il s'excusa bien volontiers de son comportement envers Scorpius mais sa cousine songea que ce revirement soudain venait peut-être du verre de vin vide devant lui.

Ron Weasley avait beau parler d'autre chose, faire comme si tout allait bien, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Rose, qu'il entendait vaguement discuter avec Al et les filles. Heureusement qu'Albus était quelqu'un de sensé et qu'il essayait de la raisonner ! Seulement le roux connaissait sa fille, et il savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas comme ça… il l'avait bien comprit l'autre jour…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça tout de même !

Accepter sans rien dire qu'un Malefoy sorte avec sa fille, qu'un Malefoy _fricote_ avec sa Rosie !

Quelle abomination !

C'est alors que, entre deux coupes de champagne, pendant le dessert, Ron Weasley eut une idée lumineuse.

_Oh mais oui ! Hermione ne doit pas être au courant ! Absolument pas ! Merlin il faut que j'en parle à Harry par contre ! Je suis sûr qu'il a de bonnes idées ! Il était très créatif quand on faisait nos devoirs de divination !_

Alors quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione parlait de la SALE avec Percy, Ron attira le Survivant près de la cheminée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

* * *

><p>En parlant d'oreilles, au manoir Malefoy, Lucius n'en croyait pas les siennes.<br>Alors, Scorpius s'était entiché d'une sang-mêlée ? Le blond était totalement scandalisé par l'attitude de son petit-fils, encore plus par celle de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé le petit-doigt pour empêcher ça…

- Enfin ! Cria-t-il. Tu es complètement fou de vouloir copuler avec cette racaille ! Cette fille ne te mérite pas Scorpius ! Elle ne sera JAMAIS assez bien pour toi, tu m'entends ? Merlin si mon défunt père savait cela ! Et TOI Drago ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Ton fils unique ! Trainer avec des moldus ! Des rejets de l'humanité ! Des…

- Ca suffit Lucius ! Cria Artémisia, que Scorpius n'avait jamais vu si en colère.

Elle se leva et fit face à son grand-père.

- Toutes ces années passées à Azkaban ne vous ont servit à rien ! Vous n'avez toujours rien comprit ! Les moldus ! Tout ça n'a aucune importance ! Scorpius a choisit une sorcière, bien ! Vous devriez vous en réjouir ! Estimez-vous heureux, il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une cracmole ! Vous dites que vous avez une bonne éducation mais ce n'est que superficiel ! C'est votre foutu Voldemort qui vous a trainé à Azkaban avec ces conneries ! Et après tout ce temps vous _osez_ encore parler de la pureté de votre sang ? Votre sang est souillé Malefoy ! Souillé par vos crimes ! Par vos paroles… !

- Maman…maman calme-toi. Murmura Astoria,terriblement gênée.

Artémisia, essoufflée d'avoir tant crié, se rassit en face d'un Lucius ébahit.

- Le petit n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Il a le sang pur, lui. Et à moins qu'il ait choisit une espèce de trainée de bas étages, elle aussi, alors elle le mérite !

Lucius se renfrogna et croisa les bras, fusillant son fils et son petit-fils du regard. Artémisia plissa les paupières en regardant Lucius. Quant à Narcissa, elle bu distraitement une gorgée de vin en espérant que le temps s'écoule vite.

Astoria fit un signe de tête à Drago et celui-ci, mal à l'aise, se leva.

- Alors…euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un veut de la dinde ?

Sa mère s'empressa de lever son assiette et de se faire servir.

Lentement, un silence de plomb s'installa, simplement rompu par Astoria, qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation à Narcissa.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez réussit à trouver des œufs de nifleurs sur le chemin de traverse ? J'en cherche pour me faire une lotion capilaire…

Cependant, lorsque le dessert arriva, Lucius reprit la parole pour demander à Scorpius.

- Bon alors… qui c'est cette fille qui t'as rendu muet ? On dirait ton père à ton âge. Tu parles d'une dignité!

Drago accusa le coup et vit clairement son fils lever son regard vers lui, quémandant de l'aide.

- Papa… c'est compliqué. Dit-il, décidant de prendre les choses en main.

- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas le laisser un peu ce petit ? Intervint Narcissa en pinçant une joue de son petit-fils adoré. Regarde-le, il est tout intimidé.

Scorpius remercia Merlin que Rose n'ait pas passé Noël avec eux! Il avait l'impression d'être un attardé quand ses grands-mères parlaient comme ça.

- Justement ! Il ne devrait pas ! C'est un Malefoy que diable ! Scorpius, qui est cette fille ? Tu peux me le dire enfin ! Clama sèchement son grand-père.

Scorpius se tortilla une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise, mais Astoria en revanche, perdait patience. Elle s'était disputé avec Drago l'autre jour à cause de cette histoire de « famille Malefoy » et elle était toujours aussi sensible à ce sujet. Elle avait eu gain de cause avec son mari, pas question que son beau-père vienne mettre son grain de sel là-dedans ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise ! _Ah ! Parlons-en du courage des Malefoys !_ Songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Voyant que ni son fils, ni son mari en venait au fait, elle inspira fortement et dit d'une voix très calme:

- Scorpius sort avec Rose Weasley.

Lucius tourna tout de suite la tête dans sa direction, en plissant les paupières.

- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle Astoria.

- Ce…ce n'est pas une blague.

Une petite voix avait prit la parole, si Lucius n'avait pas reconnu la voix de son petit-fils, il n'aurait pas deviné que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Scorpius, en bon Serpentard, observait son verre avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour être honnête.

- QUOI ? Explosa Lucius. Weasley ? Avec la fille de Weasley ? Cet amoureux des Moldus ?

- Sa petite-fille en fait.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça Drago ? Les Weasley! Cette famille de 150 roux traitres à leurs sang et qui vivent dans un poulailler, dans la crasse et le stupre!

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! S'énerva son fils, coupant la parole à son père pour lui éviter de dire n'importe quoi et de plomber l'ambiance de nouveau, il savait qu'Artémisia et Scorpius n'hésiteraient pas à lui répondre avec fermeté (Drago avait bien compris que son fils détestait qu'on critique sa petite-amie).

Lucius le tourna résolument vers son petit-fils pour le raisonner avec tout le sang-froid qui lui était possible d'avoir, cependant Artémisia s'était remise à parler au jeune homme, et elle semblait satisfaite que Scorpius sorte avec des traitres à leur sang! Interdit et outré, Lucius se résolut à faire comprendre à son petit-fils qu'il se fourvoyait.

Aussi Lucius Malefoy étala de nouveau son avis mais la veuve Greengrass lui fit rapidement comprendre que tout le monde s'en fichait. Cependant Malefoy ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Alors, pendant qu'Astoria apportait les cafés, il poursuivit ses explications pour faire rentrer dans le crâne de Scorpius que les Weasley n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables. Drago se joignit à lui sur cet argument et les deux hommes tentèrent de faire comprendre leur point de vue à leurs interlocuteurs.

Au final, Scorpius avait plus eut l'impression d'assister à une réunion matrimoniale qu'à un réveillon de Noël, fort heureusement, le lendemain, ils ne seraient que tous les trois avec son père et sa mère.  
>Quand le blond se coucha ce soir-là, il songea que rien de pouvait être pire que cette soirée.<p>

_Ca m'aura servit d'entrainement avant le père Weasley…_

* * *

><p>Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire…car à quelques pas de là, Ron Weasley, discutait avec Harry Potter devant la cheminée, lui révélant son plan infaillible :<p>

- J'ai réfléchi. Déclara le roux à brule-pourpoint après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait. Puisqu'Hermione ne veut pas que j'interdise à Rose de voir ce morveux, je vais faire autrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda distraitement Harry en buvant le reste de sa coupe de champagne.

Ron se pencha légèrement et parla tout bas.

- Je vais tout faire pour lui faire comprendre que Rosie n'est pas pour lui.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit le survivant, sans comprendre.

- C'est un Malefoy, il doit avoir des manières de petit aristocrate, je vais juste le dégouter de ma fille, voilà tout ! Chuchota son ami.

- Ca risque d'être difficile, Ron, ta fille est loin d'être moche et… Contra sagement le brun.

- Oui, oui, mais je sortirai quelques répliques bien placées et le tour sera joué ! Insista Ron sûr de lui.

- Hum… j'attends de voir ça… Marmonna le Survivant, pensif.

Ron en était tout à fait capable, après tout, il était le frère de Gred et Forge...ou plutôt Fred et George. Harry se demandait ce que Ron avat l'intention de dire pour que le gosse-Malefoy largue Rose. Il allait la faire passer pour quoi? Décidément son ami était vraiment prêt à tout pour les séparer ces deux-là!

Quand on y regardait, il comptait user d'un procédé assez Malefoyen, mais le Survivant se garda bien de faire ce commentaire devant Ron.

Ils observèrent quelques instant le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, Harry se mit à réfléchir aux moyens que Ron pourrait employer et une idée lui vint en tête, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour Ron, et moins désagréable pour Rose...

- Tu sais, le plus simple serait de présenter à Malefoy junior quelques charmantes créatures et le tour serait joué, s'il est comme Drago…

- Pourquoi pas. Mais il faudrait que je trouve une gamine que je déteste… Je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir Malefoy pour beau-père! Réfléchit tout haut le rouquin.

- Ron ? Lança alors Hermione de l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se demandait ce que pouvaient mijoter les deux garçons, isolés près de la cheminée.

- J'arrive chérie ! Lança son mari en souriant.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry et lui chuchota :

- Harry, si tu as d'autres idées, n'hésite pas!

Puis il laissa le sauveur du monde sorcier secouer la tête avec un petit sourire.

Oui, Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas au bout de ses…surprises.


	15. Le Visiteur

**Chapitre 15 :** **Le Visiteur**

C'est avec une appréhension palpable que Scorpius ouvrit son placard en cette journée du 26 décembre. Dans quelques heures, il allait rejoindre sa petite amie chez elle, et il appréhendait grandement ce moment car son père n'était _pas facile_. Le garçon fit des mouvements de baguette et certains vêtements virent se ranger tous seuls dans son sac. Il observa sa chambre une dernière fois et descendit avec ses affaires pour la semaine.

S'il était content de retrouver Rose, son bonheur était un peu altéré par la réaction qu'avait eu Ronald Weasley lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui. Le garçon se doutait que sa semaine ne serait pas de tout repos.

Il posa son sac sur un canapé du salon et alla faire une bise à sa mère. Son père à lui, l'attendait déjà dans le salon, devant la cheminée…

Agacé, Scorpius posa son sac par terre et traversa la pièce.

- Papa, tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

Pour toute réponse son père déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour ajuster ses mèches blondes pourtant parfaitement coiffées.

- Je peux y aller tout seul, je connais l'adresse. Insista Scorpius.

Astoria glissa un bras dans le dos de son fils (qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle) et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de chuchoter.

- N'oublie pas de nous écrire mon chéri, on se revoit le 31 alors. Peut-être que tu pourrais convaincre Weasley de laisser Rose venir ici pour fêter le nouvel an ?

En entendant les mots de sa femme, Drago Malefoy prit sur lui pour ne pas exploser : leur fils sortait avec une Weasley et pour le punir, tout ce qu'Astoria trouvait à faire était de lui proposer de faire une fête au Manoir pour le 31 ? Et d'inviter Weasley ?

_C'est le monde à l'envers…!_

- Je dois le faire chez John normalement. Répondit Scorpius à sa mère en songeant qu'il lui serait facile de demander à Zab d'inviter Rose…

- Très bien. Aller mon chéri, ne te met pas en retard. Ajouta Astoria avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son fils adoré.

Une dernière fois, Scorpius tenta le tout pour le tout et ouvrit les bras en disant à son père d'une voix déterminée :

- Papa, ce n'est pas la peine que tu m'accompagnes, tu détestes le père Weasley, on n'a qu'à se dire au revoir ici…

Drago Malefoy n'hésita pas lorsqu'il prit son fils dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas étreint de la sorte et Scorpius se demanda si tout se passait bien dans la caboche de son père… il était un peu perturbé par cette histoire. Le blondinet attendit patiemment que Drago Malefoy daigne le lâcher… _je ne vais pas à l'échafaud non plus, je vais chez Rose !..._ il laissa son père lui embrasser les cheveux… _Il faisait ça quand j'avais 10 ans !... _puis ils se séparèrent, Scorpius soulagé que son père ait renoncé à l'accompagner.

Dès qu'il eut fait un pas de plus sur le tapis du salon, l'adulte blond se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Prends tes affaires, Fils, on y va !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un accio sur son sac.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Rose Weasley tournait dans le salon, un morceau de parchemin à la main. Elle n'arrêtait pas de relire cette lettre depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue.<p>

_Rose, _

_Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que je ne voudrais plus de toi ?  
><em>_Pour être honnête, c'est complètement l'inverse. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir… Oh, on se serait revus à Poudlard, bien sûr, mais je m'inquiétais un peu, je craignais que ton père t'ait fait changer d'avis à propos de nous deux… Je me doutais bien qu'il t'avait suivie à ton insu…  
><em>_D'ailleurs mon père aussi semble s'être calmé, je suis même autorisé à venir chez toi ! Merlin, bien sûr que je viendrai. Seulement…,je suis mort d'angoisse à l'idée de me retrouver face à ton père (ne le dis à personne s'il te plait !)  
><em>_Je cheminerai le 26, je pense arriver à 11h.  
><em>_J'ai hâte de te voir… Je tiens à toi tu sais.  
><em>_Scorpius_

Ron Weasley, en train de discuter dans la cuisine avec sa femme, avait subit ce spectacle toute la matinée.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de l'autre freluquet, Rose ne se sentait plus ! Elle avait même insisté pour faire elle-même la cuisine.

Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà fait la cuisine pour eux ? Des gâteaux de temps en temps ! Et voilà que le rejeton Malefoy débarquait et elle se transformait en fée du logis ! Elle avait passé sa matinée à faire le ménage, à faire la cuisine et elle était partie se pomponner pendant trois plombes ! Si le jeune Malefoy avait l'intention de la prendre pour son Elfe de maison ça allait mal se passer pour lui !

_Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ce morveux ! _

* * *

><p>Les deux Malefoy pénétrèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminée et ne tardèrent pas à en sortir pour se retrouver devant une maison, plutôt grande, faite de grosses pierres beiges. Ils semblaient être en pleine campagne…<p>

Drago renifla puis battit des paupières. Ainsi, les Weasley aussi habitaient à la campagne ?

Le blond était fort déçu de voir qu'ils avaient ça en commun, le Manoir était à quelques pas d'un village Moldu, mais à part ça, il n'y avait âme qui vive autour.

Scorpius, lui, avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire le tour de la maison lorsqu'il était venu en balai. A la fois très angoissé et terriblement impatient, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et frappa sans attendre son père qui semblait inspecter l'impressionnante charpente de la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et le jeune blond, pour son plus grand soulagement, se retrouva en face de sa petite amie, Rose. Elle portait une tenue toute simple, un jean moldu et un haut marron, mais aux yeux du jeune homme, sa beauté n'en était en rien altérée. En plus, il remarqua un fin trait noir au dessus de ces cils, signe qu'elle avait usé du maquillage ce matin, et le cœur du garçon se gonfla à l'idée qu'elle se soit faite belle rien que pour lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps car la jeune fille se jeta sur lui.

- Scorpius ! S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Le garçon l'accueillit volontiers dans ses bras et se recroquevilla sur elle, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux qui lui avait manqué, il parvint à embrasser la tempe de Rose. Celle-ci se redressa alors et lui prodigua un baiser passionné.

Nul doute qu'elle n'avait pas vu que son père était à quelques mètres d'eux et les observait, les yeux exorbités d'effroi.

Drago était en train de se dire que la charpente des Weasley ne vallait pas celle du Manoir lorsqu'il avait vu avec horreur une masse rousse sortir de la maison pour se ruer sur son fils.

Aucune tenue.

Le blond tordit le nez en voyant Scorpius serrer contre lui la progéniture Weasley.

_N'importe quelle fille…_ Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admit mais de l'extérieur, la maison de Weasley n'était pas si… désagréable, c'était disons un poulailler de première classe, une belle basse cour.

- Oh, euh, bonjour Mr. Malefoy. Entendit-il soudain.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua que la rouquine le regardait. Il lui adressa un bref signe de la tête et marmonna – en prenant sur lui - :

- Bonjour, Rose.

Il y eu un silence et Drago se demanda si son fils comptait un jour lâcher la gamine, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ses bras.

Les deux se regardaient avec un sourire idiot. Drago avait du mal à supporter ce spectacle abominable.

Fort heureusement, Ron Weasley arriva et Drago se raidit. Il s'approcha de la porte et vint se placer à coté de son fils, en guise de soutien. Il ne vit pas ce dernier rougir de gêne.

Ronald Weasley, avant toute salutation, attrapa doucement sa fille par les épaules et la tira hors de l'étreinte de Scorpius, comme s'il arrachait avec précaution un enfant de son bac à sable. Pour une fois, Drago était d'accord avec lui, il se sentait mieux lorsque la rousse gardait ses distances avec Scorpius.

- Weasley. Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Malefoy.

- Bon...aehm. Bonjour Mr Weasley. Lança Scorpius avec hésitation en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Weasley.

Celui-ci le jaugea des yeux un instant et un sourire narquois s'afficha sur les lèvres du roux.

- Tiens, ton _papa _t'a accompagné. Dit-il simplement mais tous comprirent l'ironie de ces mots.

Scorpius rosit et Rose tourna vivement la tête, jetant un regard sévère à son père, comme pour lui dire, « tu m'avais promis ».

Ron haussa les épaules et tendit le bras dans la direction du blondinet, Drago observa leur poignée de main en plissant les yeux, si Weasley en profitait pour broyer les doigts de Scorpius… Il porta son attention sur le visage de son fils, impassible.

Le jeune Serpentard avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher mais effectivement, Weasley était en train de lui écraser les doigts en bonne et due forme.

Finalement, le roux le lâcha et il posa un bras sur les épaules de Rose dont les oreilles se colorèrent. Il s'adressa à Drago et le blond le fusilla du regard.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te proposer de rentrer, _Malefoy_.

- Tu supposes bien, _Weasley_.

Drago se retint grandement de dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de salir ses souliers en rentrant dans cette bicoque.

- Bon, et bien… Je vais y aller. Reprit-il, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans ce poulailler.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et décrocha enfin un sourire sincère.

- A la semaine prochaine, Scorpius. Dit-il simplement.

Les effusions, chez les Malefoys, se faisaient en privé. Alors Drago se contenta de transplaner sans ajouter quelque chose d'autre, après tout, il avait déjà embrassé son fils au Manoir.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley sembla plus détendu une fois le blond parti. Il lâcha sa fille et Rose saisit immédiatement la main de Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire qui lui fit tout de suite se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Le roux rentra dans la maison en marmonnant aux deux tourtereaux de faire de même.<p>

Serrant l'étroite paume de Rose dans la sienne, le jeune blond pénétra dans la maison des Weasley, cette maison n'avait rien du poulailler que lui avait décrit son grand-père…

Ron Weasley se planta au milieu du salon, les mains posées sur les hanches et un air féroce au visage.

- Bon, on va tout de suite mettre les choses au clair. Déclara-t-il un peu sèchement.

Scorpius sentit la pression sur sa main s'accentuer, Rose serrait sa main plus fort. Pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'allait dire Weasley, Scorpius resta muet et écouta sagement le roux bien qu'au fond de lui, il bouillonnait. Etre obligé de faire les courbettes devant lui pour voir sa petite-amie ne lui plaisait pas, mais il le fallait car il avait envie de voir Rose. Oh oui.

- Pas de papouillage, interdiction de tripoter ma fille dans la maison…

- Papa… Grogna Rose, agacée.

- Ca vaut pour toi aussi Rose ! Interdiction de se rouler des pelles au milieu du salon ! Non, interdiction de vous rouler des pelles tout court !

Scorpius blanchit. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'embrasser Rose ?

_Salazar, c'est la dictature ici ! Je ne pourrai jamais tenir une semaine sans embrasser Rose ! _

- Mais Papa ! Tenta justement la rousse.

- Bien entendu, Malefoy dormira dans la chambre d'amis… Continua son père en ignorant ses doléances.

- Ne l'appelle pas Malefoy ! Son prénom c'est Scorpius. Dit doucement Rose.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du Serpentard, inconsciemment.

- Hum. Oui, Scorpius. Bref vous avez bien compris ?

- Oui papa. Ronchonna Rose.

Scorpius la trouva tout à fait magnifique lorsqu'elle était énervée.

- Oui monsieur. Dit simplement Scorpius.

Ronald Weasley fit un signe de tête et les laissa (enfin !) pour retourner dans la cuisine.  
>Scorpius se sentit violemment tiré par la gauche. Rose l'avait agrippé et l'entraina dans un coin du salon, sans attendre elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue. Tout de suite, le garçon laissa tomber son sac par terre et lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent facilement le chemin des hanches de Rose et il l'attira brusquement à lui alors que les doigts de la jeune femme glissaient dans ses cheveux. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue dans ses bras, alors qu'en fait, cela faisait juste quelques jours. Rose poussa un gémissement délicieux pendant qu'il caressait ses cheveux lorsqu'un hurlement venant de la cuisine les fit tous les deux sursauter :<p>

- ET INTERDICTION DE FAIRE PLUS QUE SE BECOTER !

Scorpius vit Rose lui sourire avec amusement et il se rassura…

- ET NE FAITES PAS COMME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS COMPRIS DE QUOI JE VEUX PARLER !

Il est vrai qu'il avait pensé…enfin peut-être que… si seulement…

_Mais cette foutue chambre d'amis !_

Rose tira de nouveau Scorpius et l'entraina dans les escaliers où elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Le garçon aimait quand elle faisait ça. Elle aussi car elle trouvait qu'il avait la peau très douce.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Murmura sa petite amie entre deux baisers.

Le garçon sourit et joua avec l'une de ses boucles rousses.

- Tu es belle. Dit-il simplement.

Rose rougit violemment, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait aussi « clairement ».

- Merci. Répondit-elle en baissait les yeux.

Scorpius sourit et lui caressa le menton. Il fit doucement relever la tête à Rose et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, incapable de s'en empêcher.

- Tu me fais visiter ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Rose avec plaisir.


	16. Repas Français

**Chapitre 16 : Repas Français**

Rose et Scorpius montèrent tout d'abord à l'étage pour commencer la visite. La rousse ouvrit une première porte en disant :

- Voilà, c'est la chambre d'amis… ta chambre pour une semaine. Fit-elle, l'air ennuyé.

Scorpius posa son sac par terre, la chambre était plutôt belle et le lit avait l'air aussi grand que le sien. Ouf, après les dires de son grand-père, il avait eu peur de se retrouver dans un 18 mètres carrés, à devoir dormir avec Rose dans un lit une place.

Par contre il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à dormir… seul.

- Je… J'espérai dormir avec toi. Murmura-t-il en regardant la jolie vue par la fenêtre.

- M'en parle pas ! Râla Rose en gesticulant. J'ai bien essayé de convaincre mon père, mais rien à faire ! Même ma mère n'a pas réussi à le persuader !

- Ta mère était d'accord ? S'enquit le garçon avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui. Répondit simplement la rousse en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien…

- Ma mère aussi a l'air de bien t'aimer…

Avant qu'il se fasse un geste, Rose se retrouva dans ses bras.

- Oh Scorpius ! C'est merveilleux ! S'écria-t-elle, émue.

Le garçon caressa distraitement sa taille avant de répondre :

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, vu la réaction de ton père, il est loin de me porter dans son cœur…

Rose se dégagea de son étreinte et murmura avec un faible sourire.

- Le tien non plus n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, il a juste failli faire une crise cardiaque en nous voyant tout à l'heure…

Scorpius haussa les épaules et saisit la main gauche de Rose, il prit son temps pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, puis il embrassa le dos de la main de la rousse avant de répondre plus sûr de lui :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il s'y fera.

Rose lui adressa un sourire et ses doigts vinrent effleurer la joue du blond. Lentement, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Scorpius ce dernier s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser en serrant la rousse contre lui avec vigueur.

- Hum hum. Les interrompit une voix.

Les deux sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête en direction du couloir. Les bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se trouvait Hugo Weasley.

Le jeune brun s'avança dans la pièce en soufflant presque avec mépris :

- Malefoy.

- Weasley. Répondit Scorpius sur le même ton froid.

Rose se raidit. Elle redoutait vraiment le pire, à Noël, Hugo et Al avaient été insupportables avec Scorpius, ils n'avaient fait que de lui rappeler ses nombreux défauts… Heureusement qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux élucubrations qu'ils racontaient.

Elle se demandait qui de son frère ou de son petit-ami allait faire le premier pas et parler à l'autre avec civilité. Finalement, ce fut Hugo qui demanda avec nonchalance :

- Alors, tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

Scorpius rit intérieurement. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son père gueuler à son arrivée…

- Un quart d'heure à peine.

Hugo s'avança dans la pièce, jaugeant Scorpius du regard, une attitude qui lui rappela son père, Ronald Weasley. Sans s'en rendre compte, il devait faire un « report générationnel ».

Il arqua le cou à droite, son oreille effleurant son épaule, puis il lança :

- Alors c'est bien vrai, Merlin, j'ai espéré que ce soit une blague jusqu'à la fin mais non, tu sors _vraiment_ avec ma sœur ?

Rose eut un air agacé, elle n'aimait pas quand on parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Oui. Répondit Scorpius en défiant son beau-frère du regard. Je sors avec Rose.

Hugo regarda le coin de la pièce et souffla avec mépris.

- Dieu, c'est un vrai cauchemar.

Agacé, Scorpius répondit :

- Ca va Weasley, je ne te demande pas de devenir mon meilleur ami, okay ? Mais si tu pouvais m'épargner tes commentaires, je t'en serais grandement reconnaissant.

Ledit Weasley sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus tendu. Il s'approcha du couple, s'arrêtant juste devant Scorpius et répliqua sans détours :

- Je te jure, Malefoy, que si tu fais souffrir ma sœur, tu vas le payer cher.

A ses mots, Scorpius eut un petit sourire, simplement parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire souffrir Rose. En fait, il semblait qu'en ce moment, c'était plutôt Weasley et son père qui la faisaient souffrir.

Rose, elle, manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela. Jamais elle n'avait connu Hugo aussi « protecteur »… Un sentiment confus s'insinua en elle, d'abord, elle avait un peu honte que son frère fasse une crise à Scorpius, ça l'énervait, et en même temps, elle trouvait son petit-frère adorable et avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Plutôt étrange comme situation.

- Ca tombe bien. Répondit Scorpius. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je l'aime. Ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Rose dans la sienne.

Il remarqua très bien l'expression d'Hugo Weasley. En colère quelques minutes plus tôt, il semblait à présent totalement déconcerté et fixait le blond, la bouche entrouverte.

A l'instar de son père, il poussa un grognement et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Rose se tourna alors vers Scorpius alors que celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur le pas de la porte, là où Weasley venait de sortir. Il sentit soudain que quelque chose l'agrippait par la nuque et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure rousse tant désirée avant de sentir les lèvres de Rose sur les siennes, une nouvelle fois.

Et, une nouvelle fois, il lui rendit un baiser passionné.

Brusquement, Rose rompit le baiser et tira le garçon avec force à l'extérieur de la pièce en s'écriant joyeusement :

- La visite continue !

Et Scorpius, naïf enamouré, ne fut capable que de se laisser entrainer en souriant bêtement.

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Hugo Weasley trouva son père plutôt énervé dans la cuisine. Il buvait une Bierraubeurre et fusillait la fenêtre du regard.<p>

Hugo tira une chaise et s'assit à coté de lui en soupirant.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son père, celui-ci le fixait, lui posant une question implicite.

- Ca va pas être facile. Se contenta de dire le brun.

* * *

><p>Rose fit donc faire le tour de la maison à son petit-ami, il y avait deux étages et un nombre de pièces assez impressionnant. C'était une grande et belle maison.<p>

_Grand-père m'a vraiment raconté n'importe quoi !_

Lorsque Rose ouvrit une porte en disant : « C'est ma chambre ! », Scorpius sourit en songeant qu'il la connaissait déjà. Sur le bureau et dans un fin vase, trônait une magnifique rose perpétuelle.

_Elle a si bien tenu ? Salazar, je suis un génie !_

La seule chose qui différait de la dernière fois devait être cette sorte de hamac, pendu dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tu as vu mon cadeau de Noël ? S'extasia Rose. Je pense que je vais l'emmener à Poudlard ! C'est super pour lire !

- Ca doit être sympa. Murmura le garçon en effleurant la toile du bout des doigts.

- Tu veux l'essayer ?

- Pourquoi pas. Accepta-t-il, tenté.

Il entreprit alors de grimper dans le hamac et s'allongea.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal ce truc ! C'est moldu ?

Rose sourit et aperçu alors sa mère dans le couloir.

Hermione Weasley se doutait bien que le jeune Malefoy était arrivé, comme il n'avait pas pu compter sur l'accueil chaleureux de Ron, elle décida d'aller le saluer. Et non, elle n'était pas du tout curieuse de voir le garçon dont sa fille était amoureuse…et le fils de Drago Malefoy en prime… Elle l'avait déjà aperçu de loin lorsqu'elle emmenait les enfants sur le quai 9¾ mais tout ce qu'elle savait de son physique était qu'il était blond comme les blés et plutôt bien battit.

Aussi la brune pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille mais n'aperçu pas le garçon tout de suite.

- Et bien, Rose ? Scorpius n'est pas arrivé ?

En entendant la voix féminine, Scorpius s'empourpra, il venait d'arriver et était déjà vautré dans le hamac de la chambre de Rose, _c'est d'un mauvais effet !_

- Si, si il est là. Répondit Rose en se tournant vers le blond.

Le garçon se dépêcha de descendre de ce tas de tissu mais, dans sa hâte, il s'emmêla les pinceaux et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, aux pieds des deux femmes qui éclatèrent de rire.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Scorpius se redressa et c'est avec les joues rouges qu'il salua Hermione Weasley :

- Aehm… Bonjours Mrs Weasley.

- Bonjour Scorpius ! Répondit la femme d'une façon plutôt chaleureuse.

_Elle a l'air gentille._ Pensa le Serpentard, rassuré qu'une autre personne dans cette maison accepte sa venue.

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin ! Rose et Ron m'ont tellement parlé de toi !

Scorpius se força à sourire – un Malefoy n'était pas impoli – car quoique Ron Weasley ait pu dire sur lui, cela ne devait pas être très sympathique…

- Merci Mrs Weasley, moi aussi. Répondit-il par politesse.

- Appelle-moi Hermione. Répondit la femme.

Le blond songea qu'il n'oserait jamais être aussi familier avec la mère de Rose, encore moins devant le terrible Ron Weasley !

- Rose te fait visiter ?

- Oui, vous avez une jolie maison. Déclara-t-il.

- Merci, oh c'est bien plus petit que le Manoir de ton père mais bon ça nous suffit! Rose, je dois aller voir tes grands-parents cette après-midi, nous n'allons pas tarder à manger, alors finis de faire visiter à Scorpius et on passe à table, il est bientôt midi… En tout cas, Scorpius, tu es ici chez toi, Ron et Hugo s'y habitueront, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Serpentard se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête. Si l'accueil de Mrs Weasley était adorable, il doutait que Mr Weasley soit d'accord avec elle.

Rose acheva de lui faire visiter la maison, ils firent même un tour dehors et aperçurent…

Oh, un gnome.

_Un Gnome ? Merlin Grand-père avait peut-être raison tout compte fait ! Des gnomes dans un jardin ! Quelle tristesse ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !_

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils tombèrent sur Ron Weasley, qui avisa méchamment leurs deux mains, jointes.

- A table. Dit-il simplement.

Puis il tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la cuisine. Scorpius jeta un regard à Rose qui lui sourit faiblement, elle plaqua un baiser sur sa joue avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et Scorpius se demanda si c'était pour lui donner le courage d'affronter son père et son frère réunis.

* * *

><p>Ils s'installèrent à table, Scorpius eut la désagréable impression de se sentir « fait comme un rat » : Ron Weasley était en face de lui, Hugo Weasley vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, heureusement, à coté de son père se trouvait Rose et le blond pouvait aisément glisser les yeux vers elle pour se détourner du regard inquisiteur de son beau-père.<p>

Hermione Weasley s'installa à son tour et agita sa baguette, l'entrée (une salade !) vint elle-même se répartir dans les assiettes.

- Tu aimes la salade Scorpius ?

- Oui, oui, merci.

- Tu en a assez ? Tu en veux encore ? Demanda Hermione Weasley.

- Non, ça va comme ça, merci.

Ils mangèrent et un silence gênant s'installa. Heureusement, Rose et sa mère se mirent à faire la conversation à Scorpius qui, petit à petit, se détendit.

Lorsque le plat principal arriva, Mrs Weasley expliqua avec enthousiasme :

- J'espère que tu vas aimer le plat, c'est Rose qui l'a préparé pour toi.

- Vraiment ? Souffla le garçon.

_Ma Rose m'a préparé un plat ! Rien que pour moooii ! Tralalaaa !_

- Oui. Répondit Rose en baissant la tête, rougissante.

- Scorpius aperçu le regard que Ron Weasley et son fils se lancèrent… Il était clair qu'ils étaient agacés.

Le blond s'en réjouit. Il n'allait pas être hypocrite avec lui-même, si pour le moment le rouquin et le brun ne l'aimaient pas, c'était réciproque !

- C'est un plat français, une tartiflette, tu connais ?

- Non.

Un plat français ? Scorpius en avait l'eau à la bouche. En termes de plat français, il ne connaissait rien d'autre que le gratin dauphinois, lui et Rose en avaient cuisiné un lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui… Ils avaient trouvé la recette dans un vieux bouquin… Ca avait été délicieux en tout cas.

- Ah, tu as de la chance, Male…euh Scorpius ! Parla alors Ron Weasley (et il n'était pas désagréable : une première!) Rose est une excelllennnte cuisinière !

- Papa n'exagère pas…

- Si, si ma fille, tu cuisines très bien ! Je suis sûr que Scorpius va adorer tes bons petits plats !

- Tu m'avais caché ça, Rose. Dit le blond. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cuisiner…

- Oh, un peu.

- Tu aimes la cuisine française, Scorpius ? Demanda Ron Weasley.

- Oui, plutôt.

Il adorait la gastronomie française ! Il avait même mangé des grenouilles une fois ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait bien aimé !

- Oh, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer la tartiflette de Rose, c'est le plat qu'elle réussit le mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Scorpius avec un petit sourire pour sa Rose adorée.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur le plat de patates au fromage qui atterrissait par magie sur le dessous de plat. Hermione Weasley entreprit de servir tout le monde.

L'assiette de Scorpius était pleine lorsque Ron Weasley secoua la salière et remarqua :

- Tiens, il n'y a plus de sel, Hugo, tu veux bien recharger la salière ?

Il tendit l'objet à son fils qui (étonnamment) se leva sans rechigner. Il s'exécuta et remplit la salière, seulement, lorsqu'il fit un pas pour se diriger vers la table, l'objet lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol. Le sel se répandit par terre et Mrs Weasley se leva, agacée.

- Enfin, Hugo ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi Maman ! Ca m'a glissé des mains ! Jte jure !

- Oh ça va hein.

Scorpius observa, ainsi que Rose, Hermione Weasley aspirer le sel répandu par terre à l'aide de sa baguette. Scorpius n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser ce sort, c'était plutôt drôle, le sel disparaissait au bout de la baguette, sa mère ne s'y prenait pas de cette manière pour nettoyer des saletés.

_Peut-être que les Elfes de maison font comme ça pour nettoyer les maisons… _

Scorpius n'avait jamais prêté attention au travail des Elfes, tant que le ménage était fait et qu'ils étaient payés, tout le monde était content.

Quand Mrs Weasley eut fini, Hugo et elle revirent s'asseoir et tous, observèrent enfin leurs assiettes.

- Ca a l'air délicieux Rose. Dit Scorpius avec sincérité.

Il avait une de ces envies d'engloutir ces bonnes pommes de terre devant lui…

_Des lardons, des petits oignons… Hum… J'ai faim !_

Heureusement, Hermione Weasley lança :

- Bon appétit !

Tout le monde répondit et Scorpius put enfin goûter les talents de cuisinière de Rose.

Et c'était loin d'être ce qu'il imaginait.

Ce plat était juste… ERRKK

_Salazar ! De l'eau ! Vite ! _

… Dégueu !

La tartiflette était trois fois trop poivrée. Au moins ! Conscient que quatre paires d'yeux guettaient sa réaction, Scorpius se força à avaler les patates (au lieu de les recracher à la figure de Ron Weasley) et s'empêcha de se ruer sur son verre d'eau alors que sa bouche était en feu.

- C'est…euh…c'est…bon.

Il remarqua clairement les yeux que lui fit Rose. Merlin elle pourrait faire craquer n'importe qui avec un tel regard.

- Tu…tu n'aimes pas ? Murmura-t-elle, franchement déçue.

Il ne devait pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui se régalait… Ne voulant pas lui faire de peine, le garçon ajouta avec véhémence :

- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est délicieux Rose ! J'adore ça !

Aussitôt dit, il avala une autre bouchée qui s'avéra être encore pire que la première, mais comme il déglutit rapidement en souriant, sa petite-amie ne s'aperçut de rien.  
>Rose sembla alors soulagée et le sourire qu'elle adressa à Scorpius lui réchauffa le cœur, malheureusement, il aurait aimé que sa gorge, elle, le chauffe un peu moins…<p>

- Ca tombe bien, avec un peu de chance il en restera pour ce soir ! Lança Ron Weasley, très satisfait.

Scorpius blêmit.

_Quoi ? Encore de cette horreur ce soir ? C'est trois fois trop assaisonné ! _

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, le garçon fit tous les efforts du monde pour avoir l'air comblé par le plat de Rose, alors que c'était tout le contraire. En plus, Ron Weasley était en face de lui, il devait faire attention de donner le change… Ce qui le surprenait tout de même, c'était que ses hôtes dévoraient la tartiflette avec appétit. Ron Weasley déclara même :

- Rosie, Scorpius a raison, c'est délicieux.

- Oui, tu l'as vraiment réussie cette fois !

Finalement, après avoir bu son sixième verre pour éteindre le feu qui dévastait sa bouche, il posa sa fourchette dans son assiette vide, lui aussi soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé celle-ci.

Poah ! Il pensa à son Grand-Père Lucius. Il est clair que lui, ne se serait jamais marié à une mauvaise cuisinière. Et Scorpius aimait bien manger… S'il devait un jour habiter avec Rose, il devrait faire à manger lui-même ? Il ne pourrait compter que sur lui… Scorpius s'était toujours imaginé que Rose était parfaite… mais il était clair qu'elle devait bien avoir des petits défauts cachés… Un peu déçu, le garçon se resservit un verre d'eau qu'il remplit jusqu'à ras-bord.

Craignant pour sa vie si le dessert que Rose avait préparé était d'une nature équivalente, Scorpius ne demanda qu'un petit bout de gâteau, lui aussi « français ». Mais il accepta lorsque Mrs Weasley lui en proposa une deuxième fois, parce que lui, était plutôt bon.

* * *

><p>Une fois le repas terminé, Hugo Weasley monta dans sa chambre et Hermione Weasley partit chez ses parents. Scorpius espérait que son mari <em>gicle<em> avec elle, mais il semblait qu'il avait décidé de leur pourrir la vie car il s'installa dans le canapé du salon (soit au milieu de la maison) avec la Gazette du Sorcier.

Papa, on monte dans ma chambre. Le prévint Rose en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Hum… Rose !

- Quoi ?

- Pas de bêtise !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et monta l'escalier suivie de Scorpius. Ils allaient devoir être discrets s'ils voulaient s'embrasser…

Remarque, vu le plat que le blond venait de manger, il songea qu'embrasser Rose n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça… Les oignons et les lardons…

* * *

><p>Une fois les <em>enfants<em> à l'étage, Ron Weasley, seul dans son canapé, au beau milieu du salon, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et en observa l'extrémité en soupirant avant de souffler dessus.

_Malefoy Junior est plus coriace que son père… _

Au bout de la baguette en frêne, il restait un grain de poivre…


	17. Chocogrenouilles et Nuitée

Salut! Voici le chapitre 17! Avant tout je tenais à citer une magnifique phrase de vampirefell qui qualifie le chapitre précédent :

"(...) C'est la dure réalité, la vie est très pimentée ou en l'occurence très poivrée. :)"  
>(Je ne m'en remet pas, j'adore :D)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Chocogrenouilles et Nuitée <strong>

Cela faisait exactement 6 heures, 17 minutes et 4 secondes que Scorpius était dans l'antre de l'enfer : le poulailler Weasley.

Drago avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'absence de son jeune fils en sachant que ce dernier se trouvait dans cet endroit maudit avec Cerbère pour seule compagnie. L'adulte blond n'avait presque rien mangé à midi et le chat de Scorpius, Sophocle, s'était fait une joie de terminer sa tranche de rôti, totalement inconscient du danger que risquait son maître.

Cette histoire rendait Drago malade. Heureusement qu'il était en vacances, sinon il n'aurait pu travailler correctement à la banque. Il avait passé l'après-midi à tourner en rond dans le Manoir, à errer près de la chambre de Scorpius et à regarder des clichés de son fils dans les albums photos de la famille… Il avait même eu la larme à l'œil en tombant sur une photo de Scorpius à 4 ans avec son balai-magique.

Alors qu'il allait attaquer l'album de leurs vacances en France (Scorpius avait 12 ans !), Astoria s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé, glissant une main dans les cheveux blonds de son mari, elle lui dit avec légèreté (visiblement, elle était moins affectée que lui par la perte de leur fils!) :

- Tiens, tu regardes les photos ?

- Oui. Souffla Drago sans quitter des yeux une photo de Scorpius à la mer en train de « jouer » avec un petit moldu, c'est à dire : en train de « lancer des algues » sur un petit moldu.

Astoria jeta un coup d'œil à l'album et remarqua que Drago effleurait la photo en question, du bout des doigts.

- Mon fils... Murmura affectueusement le blond en regardant son petit monstre rire aux éclats alors qu'une algue atterrissait sur le nez de l'autre garçonnet.

Astoria sourit, couvant son mari du regard. Il était tellement gaga quand il s'agissait de Scorpius…

Elle joua négligemment avec les mèches blondes de Drago lorsqu'une question lui effleura l'esprit.

- Dray, où as-tu mis le paquet de Chocogrenouilles que j'ai acheté pour les filles des voisins ? S'enquit-elle, surprise de ne pas voir l'immense paquet qu'elle avait laissé sur la table.

- Hein ? Balbutia son mari. Oh, je ne sais pas… Quel paquet ?

* * *

><p>Scorpius passa l'après-midi avec Rose, à discuter, jouer à la bataille explosive, aux cartes…et surtout à <em>s'embrasser<em>.

Oh oui, Scorpius aimait embrasser Rose. Il lui semblait que sa rousse préférée était bien moins timide avec lui. Avant, il devait sans arrêt pleurer pour avoir un baiser, alors que maintenant, Rose se jetait presque sur lui et l'embrassait…

_Une poussée d'hormones, peut-être ? _

En tout cas, ce n'était pas le jeune Malefoy qui allait s'en plaindre ! Il picorait avec joie les lèvres de sa petite amie en lançant des coups d'œil envieux au lit derrière elle.

_Père Weasley en bas… pff. _

L'après-midi, Scorpius repensa tout de même à cet abominable plat que Rose avait cuisiné… Il était un peu déçu que sa copine n'ait pas de palet…mettre autant de poivre ! Heureusement, vers 17h, il avait demandé l'air de rien s'il fallait aider à faire quoique ce soit…la cuisine par exemple… et – _Ouf !_ – il avait réussit à savoir qui ferait la cuisine ce soir, et ce n'était pas Rose !

_Sauvé ! _

L'image de son grand-père lui revenait souvent en mémoire. « Scorpius, une femme doit savoir faire la cuisine, lui avait-il dit quand il était enfant, si tu te trouves une copine un jour… ». Bon. Il avait bien comprit que son grand-père n'était pas parole d'évangile… Et puis, ça arrive de rater un plat non ?

_Rose était tellement trognonne quand elle a cru que je n'aimais pas. Jamais je n'aurais eu le cœur de lui dire la vérité ! _

Après tout, s'il était là, c'était aussi pour apprendre à connaître la rousse, et puis, avec tout l'argent qu'il comptait gagner plus tard et l'héritage familial, il aurait bien de quoi payer un Elfe de maison pour cuisiner !

En fin de journée, la mère de Scorpius appela le garçon ainsi que Rose, un hibou venait d'arriver avec une lettre destinée au blond.

Le garçon fut à la fois soulagé et honteux de voir Eschyle, le hibou grand duc de la famille Malefoy débarquer chez les Weasley avec, non seulement une lettre qui portait le cachet des Malefoys (un grand M), mais aussi un colis d'une taille confortable.

Scorpius remercia Mrs Weasley de les avoir appelés et il donna quelques graines de Miam-hibou à Eschyle qui poussa un piaillement joyeux.

Le blond s'éloigna un peu pour lire la lettre pendant que Rose regardait le colis, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur…

_Scorpius, mon fils,  
><em>_Nous n'avons toujours pas reçu une lettre de toi, ta mère est folle d'inquiétude !  
><em>_J'espère que tu es bien installé et que cette bicoque est bien chauffée !  
><em>_Je connais Weasley, Scorpius, méfie-toi de lui ! Et méfie-toi de son fils aussi, et de sa fille ! Même si tu sors avec elle, c'est une Weasley ne l'oublie jamais !  
><em>_Ta mère a absolument voulu que je t'écrive cette lettre pour te dire que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux naturellement rentrer au Manoir, je viendrai te chercher si les Weasley veulent te retenir de force !  
><em>_J'espère que la belette te traite correctement et que tu manges à ta faim.  
><em>_Au cas où, ta mère t'a acheté un paquet de Chocogrenouilles que je t'envoie.  
><em>_N'oublie pas tes origines, Scorpius, ne t'abaisse pas à écouter ce que le père Weasley te raconte et surtout, n'oublie pas que tu as une maison et une famille qui t'aime, aussi, n'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu as un problème, n'importe lequel.  
><em>_Répond-nous vite, sinon je passerai un coup de cheminée au poulailler pour savoir si tu n'as pas été maltraité ! Il faut bien que je rassure ta mère, tu comprends… __Envoie-nous une lettre tous les jours, ou tous les deux jours pour nous donner de tes nouvelles.  
><em>_A bientôt, nous t'embrassons.  
><em>_Ton père, D. Malefoy. _

Scorpius, inconsciemment, froissa le papier, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre que lui lise un truc pareil ! Depuis quand sa mère s'inquiétait comme ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui envoyer des lettres quand il était chez des amis. Heureusement qu'il s'était éloigné de Rose et Mrs Weasley pour lire le parchemin, si elles avaient vu ça… Mais il allait falloir qu'il leur réponde sinon ils allaient faire une dépression ou pire, son père viendrait ici se bouffer le nez avec Ronald Weasley !

Le blondinet esquissa un sourire cependant, il adorait les Chocogrenouilles, et, s'il prenait l'envie à Rose de refaire la cuisine cette semaine, il pourrait toujours se venger sur le paquet de chocolats…

- Rose, est ce que tu pourrais me prêter une plume ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, bien sûr.

La rousse sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce que son petit-ami lui avait demandé.

Le garçon s'éloigna et posa le papier sur la table du salon, il commença à griffonner une réponse et remarqua que Rose le rejoignait. Aussitôt, il se redressa et cacha le parchemin.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda gentiment la rousse.

- Oui, c'est mon père, il veut savoir comment je vais… Marmonna Scorpius en rougissant.

La rousse sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue et retourna discuter avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Le garçon se dépêcha de répondre à son père. Puis il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Eschyle qui partit sans attendre, visiblement, il avait reçu des directives précises…

Le blond ouvrit alors le colis et découvrit le paquet de Chocogrenouilles, il en eut l'eau à la bouche. Il en proposa aussitôt aux deux femmes qui acceptèrent volontiers. Scorpius et Rose allèrent ranger le paquet dans la chambre du garçon, pas question de partager ses Chocogrenouilles avec le père et le fils Weasley.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes rentrèrent à la maison et l'ambiance se tendit, le repas fut…silencieux. Mais heureusement que la mère de Rose n'était pas comme son père ! Elle faisait de son mieux pour mettre Scorpius à l'aise et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Scorpius ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Ronald Weasley, qui avait l'air pourtant très heureux à midi, faisait une tête de six pieds de long ce soir.

_Ce type est incroyablement versatile… Heureusement que Rose n'est pas comme ça !_

Le blond avait du mal à croire qu'un homme comme Ronald Weasley ait pu faire une fille aussi parfaite que Rose, si l'on mettait à part son petit problème avec la cuisine bien sûr.

Rose était belle comme le jour. Et Merlin, Scorpius haïssait Ron Weasley en ce moment, car il n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher, tout seul, alors que Rose était dans la même maison que lui. Bon sang, ce n'est pas un crime de s'endormir avec sa petite-amie dans les bras non ? Comme s'ils allaient fricoter alors que le père de Rose était à coté ! Quoique, un petit sortilège et le tour était joué… _Scorpius, c'est très mal d'imaginer des choses pareilles !_

Après manger, ils regardèrent un film à la _tévélision_, Scorpius connaissait déjà cet appareil moldu, mais ses parents n'en avaient jamais acheté… Il faudrait qu'il en parle à son père un de ces jours… Ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé, Rose avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et lui avait appuyé la sienne contre celle de la rousse, Ron Weasley avait ouvert la bouche pour les réprimander mais sa femme lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et il s'était tu.

_Ouf !_

Lorsque le _flim _fut fini, Scorpius monta avec Rose à l'étage pour se changer et se brosser les dents. Quand ce fut fait, il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Rose pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle portait un gros bas de pyjama à carreaux noirs et blancs. Le vêtement était affreux, et pourtant elle était toujours aussi belle. Scorpius, après avoir vérifié que Ron Weasley n'était pas dans les parages, attira la rousse contre lui et lui prodigua un baiser digne de ce nom. Il espérait qu'elle lui dise de venir avec elle, ou plutôt qu'elle aille avec lui car il ne voulait pas être trouvé dans la chambre de Rose… Mais elle ne lui dit rien et se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se retourna pour regarder le garçon, toujours planté dans le couloir.

_Oh il est tellement mignon ! _Songea Rose en souriant.

Elle ne put résister et accouru vers lui pour l'embrasser encore.

- Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez contre celui du blond.

- Bonne nuit Rosie. Souffla-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Rose s'éloigna ensuite de lui et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Il m'a appelée « Rosie » ! _

* * *

><p>Le matelas de Scorpius était confortable. Pas aussi confortable que celui qu'il avait au Manoir… Il était plus petit aussi… Celui qu'il avait à la maison devait faire 3 mètres de large… Bon, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, ce n'était pas les lits une place de Poudlard non plus !<p>

Le garçon éteignit la lumière avec sa baguette et ferma les yeux, repensant à sa première journée ici et surtout, surtout, à sa jolie – mais pas douée en cuisine – petite amie.

Mais au bout de trois quart d'heure, le blond commença à s'énerver. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. D'abord, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, encore et encore. Il avait l'esprit trop préoccupé pour s'endormir paisiblement.

Ensuite, parce que dans la chambre au dessus de lui, certains bruits résonnaient.

_En plus il ronfle ! _

Harry Potter aurait pu en témoigner, Ron Weasley ronflait comme une chaudière.

Agacé, Scorpius prit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur la pièce, songeant à ce que son père dirait s'il apprenait que Weasley ronflait.

Un Malefoy ne ronfle pas, il n'y a aucune classe à ronfler ! Et dans tout ce que les Malefoys font, classe il y a !

C'est avec un sourire et le souvenir de cet adage que Scorpius commença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la porte s'ouvrit et une lueur lui provint. Il ouvrit une paupière et écarquilla brusquement les yeux en apercevant Rose qui se trouvait devant la porte, elle semblait se tenir un pied et grimaçait.

- Rose ? S'enquit le garçon en lançant un lumos.

Il se souvint alors qu'il avait lancé un sort de silence et s'empressa de le lever.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en sortant du lit, s'arrêtant à deux mètres de la jeune femme.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Râla-t-elle. Je voulais venir dormir avec toi.

Le cœur de Scorpius fit une embardée à ces dires.

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Souffla-t-il. Que ton père nous surprenne ?

- Je ne peux pas rentrer. Répondit tristement Rose. Il a du lancer un sort sur la porte. Je me suis cognée le pied contre un mur invisible.

_Et merde ! Papa avait raison, c'est vraiment un enfoiré ce type ! _

- Vraiment ?

Rose tendit la main et sembla toucher quelque chose d'invisible, un mur. Scorpius lança un juron et cela fit sourire sa petite amie, très contente qu'il soit si déçu. Le garçon saisit sa baguette et lança tout un tas de sorts pour lever celui de Weasley mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec un Auror…

Rose et lui s'y mirent ensuite à deux, mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas plus. Scorpius finit donc par sortir de sa chambre pour serrer Rose dans ses bras. Puis ils firent une expédition en direction de la chambre de Rose mais Scorpius ne parvenait pas à renter, visiblement, Weasley avait lancé un sort qui empêchait sa fille d'aller dans la chambre de Scorpius la nuit et inversement.

_C'est vraiment une belette ce type ! _

Ils s'installèrent finalement sur le canapé du salon et restèrent longuement à discuter tous les deux, Rose collée contre le blond qui dégageait une chaleur rassurante. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'endormir pour de bon, ils décidèrent de regagner leurs chambres respectives. La rousse s'attarda un instant devant la porte de Scorpius et murmura, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras une dernière fois :

- Tout à l'heure… Tu m'as appelée Rosie.

- Euh… Oui. Dit le blond en rougissant.

Rose sourit et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se retirer de son étreinte. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et murmura en se retournant vers lui :

- Bonne nuit _Scorp_.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de se jeter sur son lit, triomphant.

Rose ne savait peut-être pas cuisiner mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle savait très bien faire, c'était le rendre encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et finalement, c'est tout content et avec l'envie d'être déjà demain que Scorpius s'endormit.

* * *

><p>A quarante kilomètres de là, une heure plus tôt, Astoria se préparait un capuccino dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit un piaillement. Elle reconnu Eschyle à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit alors celle-ci et l'oiseau s'y engouffra, apparemment heureux d'être enfin rentré au bercail. Le hibou tenait une lettre à la patte et Mrs Malefoy s'en empara, surprise, avant de l'ouvrir.<p>

Elle reconnu tout d'abord l'écriture de son mari, et en dessous celle de son fils, Scorpius.

Elle lut donc le parchemin en entier, découvrant ainsi ce qu'il était advenu du paquet de Chocogrenouilles perdu.

Et dire que Drago avait osé faire croire à Scorpius que c'était elle qui l'avait tanné pour écrire ! Tout ça pour ne pas passer pour le papa-poule de service ! Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin en lisant la lettre de son mari. Elle l'avait vu tergiverser tout l'après-midi et ses mots en disaient long quant à son inquiétude pour son fils.

Scorpius, lui, semblait plutôt heureux d'être avec sa petite-amie car il avait écrit :

_Coucou !  
><em>_Et bien pour le moment, je suis toujours vivant, en bonne santé, et je ne suis pas dénutri.  
><em>_Je ne pense pas que Rose permettrait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose…  
><em>_Merci pour le paquet de Chocogrenouilles !  
><em>_La mère de Rose est très sympathique et son père fait des efforts pour être agréable.  
><em>_Je vous embrasse,  
><em>_Scorpius_

Essuyant ses larmes de rire, Astoria appela Drago de la cuisine :

- Chéri !

Son mari descendit rapidement la rejoindre et demanda :

- Oui ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé d'écrire à Scorpius… Dit Astoria en levant le coude, montrant un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Les yeux de Drago Malefoy s'écarquillèrent brusquement en apercevant le papier.

- Il a répondu ? S'écria-il en se précipitant sur sa femme.

Il arracha la lettre des mains d'Astoria et lu la réponse de son fils, ses yeux parcourant le parchemin avec rapidité. Quand il eu terminé, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Astoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une chose était certaine, Drago adorait son fils. Elle glissa une main autour de la taille de son mari et posa sa tête contre son bras.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne sais pas où est passé le paquet de Chocogrenouilles ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Drago tourna la tête et regarda sa femme, un air penaud sur le visage.


	18. Fétide Dégoût

**Chapitre 18 : Fétide Dégoût**

Aujourd'hui, Ron Weasley était de bonne humeur. Il avait trouvé un moyen infaillible d'empêcher Malefoy d'approcher Rosie de trop près.

C'était un plan assez bancal, en fait, il était même pitoyable. Mais le roux s'en fichait. Hermione ne remarquerait rien, trop occupée avec les gnomes du jardin.

Ronald Weasley ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tentait toujours de les convaincre à l'amiable de quitter leur terrain. Il est vrai que la pelouse était intéressante, bien verte et plutôt belle. En plus, ils avaient une belle vue d'ici… Hermione s'entêtait à vouloir leur trouver un abri et un travail. Combien de fois Ron lui avait répété qu'ils n'étaient pas des Elfes de maison ? Il ne savait plus. Mais Hermione s'entêtait toujours à vouloir les « aider ».

En tant qu'Auror, Ron était pour la manière forte. Ils avaient déjà essayé de persuader les gnomes par tous les moyens, alors selon lui, cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

_La manière forte, y'a que ça de vrai ! _

Mais les _saloperies _de créatures devenaient de plus en plus agressives au fil des années et elles avaient appris à détecter les baguettes. Aussi, il était de plus en plus difficile de les éjecter. Heureusement, quand ils le faisaient ils étaient tranquilles pour quelques jours.

Ce matin, Hermione avait surpris l'un d'eux à arracher de l'herbe et s'était ruée dehors pour lui expliquer gentiment que cela ne se faisait pas…

Ron était partit dans la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller et c'est là qu'il avait eu son idée « lumineuse », juste en apercevant le pot de brosses à dents. Il avait d'abord cherché si Malefoy avait eu l'impudence de mettre sa brosse à dents avec les leurs mais il s'était vite aperçu que non. Il s'était creusé la tête pour trouver quelque chose à faire avec les brosses à dents. Finalement, Ron n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lancer un sortilège d'invisibilité sur le pot (après s'être brossé les dents lui-même).

C'est ainsi que, deux heures plus tard, lorsque sa fille se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, elle ne trouva pas sa brosse à dent et s'énerva assez rapidement.

_Mais où est passé le verre à brosses à dents ? Je ne vais tout de même pas aller embrasser Scorpius comme ça ! _

Rose, avec panique, avait retourné la salle de bains de fond en comble mais n'avait pas trouvé sa brosse à dent, agacée parce qu'elle savait que le matin elle ne sentait pas la rose (_quel jeu de mot !),_ elle avait fini par descendre demander à son père s'il l'avait vue mais Ron avait répondu :

- Ah non ma chérie, ce matin les brosses à dents étaient à leur place, comme d'habitude.

_Si ce petit *** de Malefoy est amoureux d'elle, ça ne devrait pas le déranger de l'embrasser au réveil ! Ahah! Je suis un génie! _

Finalement, désespérée, Rose était allée chercher dans ses livres un sortilège adéquat mais bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, elle avait remarqué que son père et son frère étaient sortis rejoindre sa mère. Alors elle avait décidé d'aller réveiller Scorpius, avec ou sans brossage, histoire de profiter d'un moment seule avec lui. Elle avait juste décidé de l'embrasser le moins possible pour qu'il ne se rendre pas compte de son odeur fétide, quoique depuis le temps qu'elle était réveillée et tournait en rond dans la maison, elle ne sentait peut-être pas plus mauvais qu'un autre.

* * *

><p>Quand Scorpius ouvrit un œil ce matin, il mit un certain temps à reconnaitre la pièce dans laquelle il était.<p>

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était chez les Weasley, il poussa un soupir et se retourna dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et se rendormit lentement.

Soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Scorpius attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort sur le store de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit lentement.

Aveuglé pendant un instant, il sourit quand il reconnu Rose, qui entrait dans sa chambre.

_Le sort du mur doit être levé ! Saleté de belette ! _

La rousse s'avança dans la pièce. Elle était encore en pyjama. Scorpius se redressa dans le lit et s'essuya les yeux.

- Salut toi. Lança Rose en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Bonjour. Murmura Scorpius d'une voix empâtée.

Rose se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa brièvement la joue.

- Ca va ? S'enquit-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit à coté du garçon qui s'en trouva alors bien plus réveillé.

- Maintenant ça va. Répondit-il. Et toi ?

- Bien. Dit Rose en se blottissant contre le torse de Scorpius.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa rousse préférée.

- Tes parents sont là ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Sa petite-amie s'esclaffa.

- Je reformule : Est-ce que mon père est dans les parages ?

Scorpius eut un sourire.

- Il est dehors avec ma mère. Je crois qu'ils essaient de convaincre les gnomes de quitter la maison.

- De _convaincre _les gnomes ? S'étonna le blond.

_Jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide! Convaincre des gnomes! Ils sont totalement idiots! Si papa savait ça, je suis sûr que ça le ferait bien rire!_

Scorpius n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet attachement qu'ils avaient envers les gnomes… Des gnomes ! Jamais il n'y avait eu de gnomes au Manoir ! Une fois, son grand-père lui avait raconté qu'il en avait décapité un et avait mis sa tête sur une pique dans le jardin, depuis, ils n'avaient plus jamais été ennuyés. Mais Scorpius se garda bien de dire ça à Rose… Après tout, sa mère était la directrice de la SALE et du FLCO (Front de Libération des Créatures Opprimées). Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça répugnant d'avoir des gnomes dans son jardin, ils bousillent tous ! Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Rose si ces parents acceptaient ça… Et puis, Rose était tellement douce et gentille qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, ni à un gnome malheureusement…

- Ma mère n'aime pas quand on les éjecte par la force… Expliqua Rose. Alors à chaque fois elle leur propose d'autres solutions. Mais ils reviennent toujours, ils aiment bien notre terrain…

- Alors… Murmura le blond avec un sourire. Ca veut dire qu'on est seuls dans la maison ?

- Euh. Oui. Répondit Rose en se crispant.

Lentement, Scorpius se pencha sur elle, avide de l'embrasser.

_Pour une fois que son père ou son frère n'est pas dans les parages ! _

Mais il ne comprit pas car sa petite-amie s'éloigna brusquement de lui.

- Rose ? Demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

- Tu…tu as faim ? On pourrait se lever… Balbutia la rousse à toute vitesse, encore emprisonnée dans les bras du garçon qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

- Pas tout de suite. Répondit Scorpius d'une petite voix avant de se pencher à nouveau sur Rose pour tenter de saisir ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, elle se recula et le garçon lui demanda, alarmé :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien. Souffla Rose, tout doucement.

- Si, tu ne veux pas m'embrasser. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

_Jamais personne n'a refusé d'embrasser un Malefoy! C'est totalement incompréhensible! Qu'est ce que son père lui a mit dans la tête pour qu'elle refuse de m'embrasser? Salazar! Je ne pourrais pas tenir une semaine ici sans l'embrasser! Pitié! De l'aide! _

Rose ne put s'empêcher de penser que Scorpius n'était pas juste « mignon », il était carrément adorable ! Elle eut un petit sourire et répondit ensuite plus tristement et avec gêne :

- Euh, non, mais tu vois… je n'ai pas trouvé ma brosse à dent ce matin alors…

Scorpius éclata de rire. Cette fois il ne laissa pas le choix à Rose. Il la colla contre lui et lui ravit les lèvres. Bon, il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore lavés, ils n'avaient pas déjeuner, et pourtant il appréciait énormément ce baiser, parce que c'était Rose. _Sa_ Rose. Il joua les prolongations en glissant au dessus de la rousse et en caressant ses hanches délicieuses.

_Merlin merlin merlin... Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de subir les lubies de son père!_

Soudain le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre les fit sursauter et Rose se retira vivement de son étreinte.

C'était moins une.

Ron Weasley se trouvait déjà devant la porte de la chambre d'ami.

_Et Merrrde! Euh non! Flute! Oui, c'est ça! Flute! Mince! Zut! Un Malefoy reste poli en toutes circonstances et n'utilise aucun langage grossier ! _

Le roux aurait aimé les prendre en flagrant délit de non respect des règles, mais là, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser… Est-ce que son plan avait marché ? Probablement pas car Rose avait les oreilles toutes rouges et le blondin, encore dans le lit, s'essuyait le bord des lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

Agacé, Ron Weasley écouta sa fille bredouiller :

- Je suis venue réveiller Scorpius.

Il ne trouva qu'à répondre :

- Oui, oui, bien sûr... C'est drôle, ajouta-t-il avec lenteur, je pensais que chez les Malefoys on se levait relativement tôt...

Ron, fier de sa pique, tomba alors sur le regard inquisiteur de sa fille et conclut par:

- Mais bon, vous êtes en vacances. Hugo vous attends pour déjeuner en bas.

Scorpius et Rose descendirent donc, le blond était heureux de fuir la présence du roux démoniaque.

Hugo Weasley avait tout sortit sur la table. Des tas de bonnes choses s'étalaient mais Scorpius s'assit avec une petite appréhension, il en serait ainsi le reste de la semaine. Il avait tellement été marqué par l'épisode de la tartiflette qu'il avait un peu peur dès qu'il mangeait quelque chose. Il pensa à son paquet de Chocogrenouilles et se rassura.

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Ron Weasley était en train de lancer un sortilège sur sa chambre pour savoir s'il ne se promenait pas avec une quelconque substance illicite ou un magasine des « Sorcières Charmeuses, montre-moi ta baguette » qu'il avait trouvé une fois dans le canapé du salon (une puérile blague de George, le derrière d'Hugo avait faillit recevoir ce jour-là !). Malheureusement, Ron ne trouva rien de suspect, par contre, il y avait un énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles qui lui faisait de l'œil.<p>

Ron s'approcha, des étoiles dans les yeux, _il est gigantesque ce paquet !, _et tendit une main gourmande. Mais le paquet se trémoussa et une grenouille vivante en sortit, elle lui sauta sur la tête et les épaules, ce qui n'était pas franchement agréable, et puis, si les enfants le surprenaient… Agacé, il lança un sort sur la grenouille qui disparut et tenta encore une fois de prendre un chocolat.

_Un seul, allé, Malefoy n'en saura rien ! _

Cette fois, sa main fut happée par le paquet et il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'y retirer.

_Ce petit merdeux a osé lancer un sort sur le paquet de Chocogrenouilles ! _

Pas qu'en tant qu'Auror, il ne serait pas capable de le lever, cependant le blond pourrait le découvrir… Alors il se contenta de jurer et de sortir de la pièce, contrarié. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur l'appui d'Hugo pour continuer le plan… Il remonta dans la salle de bains et leva le sort d'invisibilité sur les brosses à dents, maussade.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Hugo se forçait à faire la conversation au jeune couple. Il avait rassuré son père en disant qu'il ferait peur à Malefoy, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, ce fut tout naturellement que l'idée émergea dans son esprit alors qu'il vit sa soeur appuyer son menton sur son poignet.<p>

- Tu as une de ces têtes Rosie ! On dirait Méduse ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Merci du compliment ! Ronchonna sa soeur.

- Sérieux ! Tu ne trouves pas Scorpius ?

Ils entendirent l'eau du bain de Mr Weasley couler. Le blond la regarda. Il resta sans voix un instant en observant Rose rougir. Elle avait de beaux yeux en amande et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient l'air d'une Amazone, ils étaient bouclés, très long ; Scorpius ne voyait pas le rapport avec Méduse, si on lui avait demandé au début, il l'aurait plutôt comparée à Aphrodite.  
><em>Même avec son pantalon affreux, elle est belle, dire que je sors avec elle! Je suis sûr que la moitié des mecs de Poudlard vont être verts de jalousie en nous voyant à la rentrée! <em>

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Murmura-t-il, faisant sourire Rose.

Comme s'il allait prendre le parti d'Hugo Weasley alors qu'il avait le choix avec celui de Rose!

- Faux-cul! Rit Hugo en servant à leur invité du jus d'orange.

Il se mirent à manger en silence, Rose avait toujours les oreilles rouges et semblait plutôt agacée.

D'abord sa brosse à dent qui disparaissait et maintenant Hugo qui lui disait qu'elle était affreuse devant Scorpius!  
><em>Ca commence à bien faire! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils me mettent la honte devant un invité ! En plus c'est Scorpius! Franchement!<br>Mais...__ si Hugo avait raison? Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller me préparer si je suis aussi moche que ça... Par contre, ça le fait pas si j'y vais maintenant... Qu'est ce que je fais?_

- Au fait Rosie, tu sais qu'on est invités chez Bill et Fleur le 30. Reprit le jeune Weasley.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Ronchonna Rose.

- Ben dis-donc, cache ta joie ! Plaisanta Hugo.

- Je peux avoir envie de rester tranquille à la maison pendant les vacances, non ?

- Tu restes toujours tranquille à la maison. T'es toujours enfermée ! Rigola son frère.

- C'est…c'est faux. Bredouilla Rose, mal à l'aise, essayant tout de même de paraître convainquante devant Scorpius.

Elle ne tenait pas à ce que le blond sache qu'elle restait enfermée chez elle et qu'il la prenne pour un rat de bibliothèque ennuyeuse et sans amis.

- Tu ne sors jamais. Tu ne vas jamais voir tes copines, si tant est que tu en aies… Renchérit son frère, rien que pour l'agacer, en croquant dans un biscuit.

- N'importe quoi ! Et Alice? Sybille? Noémie? Je leur écris des lettres figure-toi !

- Ouai quel exploit. S'esclaffa-t-il, faisant bouillir sa soeur de rage.

- Et toi alors, toujours dehors, à boire des Bierraubeurres et à chanter des chansons paillardes ! Répliqua Rose, tu es un vrai gamin immature!

Scorpius blêmit parce qu'il se reconnaissait dans la conversation, pas pour le coté immature, mais quand lui et Zab enchainaient les Bierraubeurres dans le dortoir, ça finissait souvent en chansons. Et attention aux prudes oreilles !

- C'est toujours mieux que toi… Continua Hugo. Eh Rosie ! Fait pas la gueule ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête que faisait sa soeur.

- Tu m'énerves ! Tu es complètement idiot quand tu t'y mets !

- Oh ça va hein... Qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Tu as une de ces têtes et tu es d'une humeur, tu fais froid dans le dos ! Oh ! Attends ! Je sais ! S'écria-t-il. Tu as tes règles, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non espèce d'abruti ! Cria Rose, au comble de la gêne.

- Ah ? Ouai t'as raison, t'as pas de boutons sur la figure… Renchérit son frère, la faisant de nouveau rougir de honte. Je te dis pas Scorpius, la tête qu'elle a les jours où elle se lève le matin et qu'elle a ses machins! Heureusement que les sorts et les potions existent parce que sinon elle…

Il ne termina pas car Rose s'était levée, raclant involontairement sa chaise au sol dans un grand bruit.

- Rosie ! Te vexe pas, on discute ! S'exclama joyeusement Hugo en la voyant partir à l'étage.

- Pauvre con ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais ? Une humeur massacrante! Dit-il en levant son verre encore à moitié plein de jus de citrouille.

Scorpius était un peu perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il hésitait à aller voir Rose ou pas. Chez lui, on ne parlait pas de ses choses là, est ce que toute la famille de Rose était au courant quand elle avait ses…enfin…euh…les choses de la vie quoi. Est-ce qu'elle en parlait à _tout le monde_?

Le blond était plutôt surprit, il n'avait jamais vu Rose sous cet angle.

- Tu n'as même pas fini ton petit déjeuner ! Cria Hugo à sa soeur.

- Tu m'as coupé l'appétit ! Je vais me laver !

Cette fois, Scorpius fut rassuré, il n'aurait pas à aller parler de ça avec Rose. Il mangea un bout de brioche et bien vite, une constatation horrible lui vint à l'esprit. Il formula :

- Ton… ton père n'est pas déjà dans la salle de bains ?

Hugo Weasley le fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis.

- Si, bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on avait une baignoire et une douche dans la salle de bains ?

- Euh, si mais… que… qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Balbutia le blond.

Il poussa un soupir, comme si Scorpius ne voyait pas quelque chose d'évident.

- Mon père se lave dans la baignoire et Rose dans la douche, ça évite de monopoliser la salle de bains, c'est bien plus rapide !

- Que… tu veux dire qu'ils se lavent _ensemble ? _

- Pas ensemble, tu crois que mon père et Rose rentrent tous les deux dans la baignoire? Ils se lavent juste en même temps. Dit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. On fait tous comme ça dans la famille. Pourquoi ?

Scandalisé, Scorpius s'étrangla avec la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler et Hugo Weasley éclata de rire.

Dans quelle famille était-il tombé ?  
><em>Salazar! Grand-père avait raison! Papa aussi! C'est une famille de fous! Ils se lavent tous ensemble! Mais quelle horreur ! C'est totalement indécent! Immoral! Pervers ! Maman je veux sortir de là! Mais Rose... OH Rose, si douce, si mignonne! Qui aurait cru qu'elle était comme ça! Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Si ça se trouve un jour Mr Weasley me proposera de me "doucher" avec lui! AHHHH!<em>

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, le blond blêmit, songeant qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit où se mêlaient le vice, le stupre…

_AU SECOURS! Non. Non Scorpius. Un Malefoy ne supplie pas... Grand-père et Papa seraient fous s'ils t'entendaient. Mais tout de même... A l'aide!_

- Hé Malefoy, ça va? T'as l'air bizarre! Dit Hugo Weasley, le tirant de ses réflexions mentales.

- Hum? Oui, oui, ça va. Mentit-il. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Sur ce, il attrapa son verre et bu une grande gorgé de jus de fruit, histoire de mieux faire passer la pilule.  
><em>Papa vient me chercher! Calme-toi Scorp. Ca ne veut rien dire. Rose est gentille et pudique, oui, oui, très pudique. Je n'imagine pas non plus Mrs Weasley... Berk ! Oui, oui, ce petit con te fais marcher... Ou alors, c'est une tradition familiale peu répandue... Les japonais se douchent ensembles non? Tiens, voilà, ça se fait bien ailleurs... Du calme. Pense à Rose. Ses petites pomettes, ses beaux yeux, son sourire... et ses hanches! Arg! Non, c'est une mauvaise idée tout compte fait! <em>

- Je suppose que chez vous, vous avez une salle de bain chacun et tes parents doivent faire chambre à part ? Se moqua son pseudo beau-frère.

- Bien sûr que non, ils ne font pas chambre à part. Répondit sèchement le blond en le fusillant du regard. Mais on a quatre salles de bains, oui.

_Et toc! Tu aimerais bien avoir ta salle de bains à toi je parie! Nananèrre! _

- Hé ben… Ca doit être chiant pour tout nettoyer. Dit simplement le brun avant de boire son chocolat chaud.

_On s'en fout on paye des Elfes pour ça, abruti!_

Changeant de sujet, Hugo dit :

- Au fait, je crois que tu peux venir le 30, chez mon oncle Bill.

- Hum.

_Quelle joie..._

- Tu sais, c'est le loup-garou.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Scorpius.

_En plus ils ont un loup-garou dans la famille? Pourquoi Rose a-t-elle une famille de fous, hein? C'est bien ma veine de tomber amoureux de la seule fille qui a une famille suspecte et hautement dangereuse!_

- Bien oui, il s'est fait mordre pendant la guerre. C'est le père de Victoire, Dom et Louis.

_Ah oui, les autres Weasley... Ils se reproduisent comme des lapins tous... Remarque, j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants avec Rose, je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une très bonne mère, et nos enfants seraient les plus beaux et les plus intelligents de Poudlard... du pays même! Enfin si il y a des gênes lycanthropes (je suis sûr qu'Hugo Weasley ne connait pas ce mot, il joue les caïds mais il est totalement inculte!) dans la famille, ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent de faire des enfants... _

- Hein ? Mais il est vraiment loup-garou ? S'enquit Scorpius.

- Oui, il se transforme, il prend des potions tue-loups mais ça rate parfois, alors ça lui est déjà arrivé de mordre des gens par erreur, enfin rien de bien méchant, il a attaqué une grosse femme une fois, elle a perdu 6 kg de graisse, elle était ravie. Finalement, il lui a rendu service, elle voulait faire un régime !

Horreur. _Non mais ils sont tous tarés! _

- Il parait qu'elle était blonde… Bill dit souvent que les blonds ont la peau très tendre… Vu ta couleur de cheveux et de peau, je suis sûr qu'il te trouverait très appétissant.

_Ahah! Non mais quand même, c'est un peu gros là!_

- Tu te fous de moi Weasley ? Dit calmement Scorpius en saisissant une brioche.

- Non. De toute façon, tu verras par toi-même si tu viens, il va te sentir de la tête aux pieds.

Scorpius imagina le fameux Bill poser ses pattes sur lui et le renifler, il en eut un haut le coeur.

- Mais ta cousine Victoire est blonde aussi ! S'écria-t-il, un peu effrayé.

- Oh oui, c'est pourquoi elle va chez Teddy avec sa mère pendant que Bill se transforme, question de sécurité tu comprends.

Scorpius était de nouveau méfiant, Weasley était-il en train de le baratiner ? Tout de même, la potion tue-loup est efficace, elle neutralise justement l'aggressivité du loup... Le blond fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Weasley n'était pas en train de le prendre, lui, un Malefoy, pour un Poufsouffle stupide!

- Mais il est très sympa, tu verras, on s'amusera bien ! Continua son interlocuteur. Et puis il devrait y avoir toute la famille, tu pourras faire connaissance avec tout le monde comme ça !

- Bien sûr. Ronchonna Scorpius.

_Pourvu que Rose ne me demande pas d'aller là-bas! Pas question que j'aille voir toute la famille! Ils doivent être tous cinglés comme le père Weasley ! De toute façon Papa ne sera jamais d'accord! Avec un peu de chance, il m'interdira d'y aller! C'est Rose que j'aime, les autres, rien à faire! _

- Bon, je te laisse. Lança alors Weasley, faut que j'y aille, je dois voir Al aujourd'hui, on va faire un tour à la boutique de notre oncle!

Il sortit, laissant tout en plan et Scorpius mordit dans sa brioche distraitement, tentant de réfléchir pour découvrir le vrai du faux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose réapparut dans la pièce, vêtue d'une petite jupe marron et des collants noirs, elle était tellement magnifique que Scorpius oublia bien vite les paroles de son frère.

- Il est partit ? Grogna-t-elle. Quel idiot ! Il m'énerve alors quand il raconte ma vie à tout le monde…

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui tout de même. Répondit le blond avec un sourire en se levant. Il agrippa la rousse par la taille et la serra contre lui. Et puis, ta vie m'intéresse. Rajouta-t-il.

- Tu parles, c'est intéressant de savoir que j'ai l'air d'une folle quand je me lève le matin. Maugréa la rousse dans son cou.

Il repensa à ses cheveux en bataille et son air de sauvageonne.

- Moi je te trouve toujours merveilleuse. Assura Scorpius en toute sincérité, glissant une main dans la nuque de Rose.

Il vit clairement la rousse sourire et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le garçon en profita et glissa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable et jouissif que de tenir Rose Weasley serrée contre lui. Tant pis pour la manière dont elle prenait sa douche, et puis, _avec un peu de chance, bientôt, c'est avec moi qu'elle la prendra._ Pensa le blond en goutant les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

- C'est raté ! Souffla alors Hugo Weasley en enroulant une oreille à rallonge sur elle même, caché derrière une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

- Quoi ? Murmura une voix, à l'étage.

Le brun se dirigea vers la fenêtre et leva la tête. Il aperçut son père qui tendait le cou par l'ouverture de la fenêtre de la salle de bains et il répéta:

- J'ai dis, c'est raté !

Ron Weasley grogna.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Scorpius se lavait et que Rose avançait ses devoirs, Ron descendit voir son fils, très déçu que ses déclarations n'aient eu aucun impact sur Malefoy.<p>

_La fouine numéro 2! Rien ne l'atteint! Il se fiche de tout ce petit imbécile! _

- Je t'avais dit que ça serait dur, il m'a quand même dit qu'il l'aimait… Dit Hugo, les mains dans les poches, en voyant son père tirer une tête de six pieds de long dans le salon.

- Mais il ne peut pas aimer ta sœur ! Il se moque d'elle voilà tout. Répondit l'Auror en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Maman n'est pas de cet avis...

- Tu l'as dit à ta mère ? S'écria Ron, très inquiet.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ah très bien! Se calma-t-il. Oui ta mère ne pense pas comme nous, mais ta mère se trompe parfois ! Tiens, quand j'étais en sixième année, elle et moi on était persuadés que Malefoy n'était pas un mangemort et Harry pensait qu'il en était un ! Moralité, il avait raison ! Les Malefoys sont dangereux ! Celui-là ne fait pas exception ! Expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste en direction du plafond, comme pour désigner le blond qui se douchait.

Hugo haussa les épaules. Même s'il ne portait pas Scorpius Malefoy dans son coeur, il ne le trouvait pas "dangereux"... Il savait utiliiser sa baguette, c'est sûr, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de risquer la vie de quelqu'un intentionnellement.

- Tu vois Al cette après-midi? S'enquit son père.

- Ouai, on va à Pré-au-Lard chez oncle George. Expliqua le jeune brun.

Les yeux de Ron se mirent à briller. Il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit un placard et s'empara d'un vieux pot qui trônait au fond. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs gallions. Après quoi, il revint dans le salon et fourra l'argent dans les mains d'Hugo en disant :

- Parfait! Je compte sur toi fils !


	19. Echec et Mat

**Chapitre 19 : Echec et Mat**

Cet après-midi là, Scorpius était en proie à d'étranges sentiments.

Il était amoureux de Rose.

Il le savait depuis bien longtemps.

En revanche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux coutumes familiales des Weasleys qu'il avait découvertes quelques instants plus tôt… et qu'il abhorrait !

Chez les Malefoys, on n'agissait pas de la sorte… _Se doucher avec sa mère… Quelle idée saugrenue ! Et l'autre loup-garou là_… Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls cette après-midi et que Rose faisait fondre ses soucis comme neige au soleil : en l'occurrence, elle le faisait fondre, lui.

Ils étaient partis faire un tour (permission d'une heure !) aux alentours de la maison des Weasleys. Si Rose avait tout d'abord prit la main de Scorpius, ce contact ne suffisait pas au garçon, (pour une fois qu'ils étaient enfin seuls !) alors il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie et ne se privait pas pour la serrer contre lui pendant leur promenade.

- Au fait… tu tiens le coup ? Mon frère et mon père ne sont pas trop insupportables ? S'enquit timidement _Rosie _après trois quart d'heures de balade.

En bon Serpentard, le blond n'imagina pas une seconde dire la vérité à Rose.

_Oh oui, tout va très bien, ton père me déteste, ton frère veut que je me fasse bouffer par une bête sauvage, j'apprends que tu cuisines comme un pied, que tu te douches avec ton père et que tu es pleine de boutons quand tu as tes règles, tout va bien ma chérie ! _

Il s'esclaffa suite à cette pensée et s'arrêta sans desserrer son étreinte sur la rousse.

- Bien sûr que je tiens le coup ! Répondit-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais m'enfuir à toutes jambes devant ton père ? J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour sortir avec toi, pas question que je renonce maintenant !

_Ca non! _

Rose lui fit un petit sourire et se blottit contre son torse, bizarrement, une vague chaleur se répandit dans le corps du garçon, allant jusqu'à atteindre ses terminaisons nerveuses. Rose lui faisait tellement d'effet…

_Son père aussi te fait de l'effet !_ Dit une petite voix dans la tête du Serpentard.

Soupirant, Scorpius glissa une main dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa sans plus tarder.

Un baiser digne de ce nom. Digne d'un Malefoy !

C'était tellement délicieux de sentir les lèvres hésitantes de Rose contre les siennes que Scorpius la serra encore plus fort, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus se défaire de son étreinte, d'ailleurs il remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle ne cherchait nullement à le faire. Au contraire, elle se collait contre lui et glissait ses petites mains sur ses épaules et dans les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque.  
>Pris de frénésie, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent avec toute l'ardeur et la passion dont ils étaient capables. Rose se retenait devant son père parce qu'elle savait que cette situation était dure pour lui, mais au fond, la chaleur des bras de Scorpius lui manquait et ses baisers aussi…<p>

_Merlin ses baisers…! _

Alors que Scorpius glissait une main sous la veste de sa rousse pour toucher la peau qu'il savait si douce, ils furent interrompus par un bruit assez… horripilant.

Coq, le hibou de la famille, avait surgit de nulle part et voletaient en caquetant autour du blond.

- Coq, rentre à la maison ! Soupira Rose en l'éloignant d'un geste de la main.

Mais le minuscule hibou n'était pas de cet avis, après avoir picoré la nuque de Scorpius et tiré les cheveux de Rose, il redoubla d'effort et émit des sons de plus en plus fort dans les oreilles des deux jeunes adultes.

_Bordel mais c'est pas possible! Heureusement qu'Eschyle ne se conduit pas comme ça! C'est quoi comme race de hibou? _

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ce vieil imbécile ? Râla Scorpius.

_Ca non, ce n'est pas un hibou grand duc, vu l'allure et le comportement qu'il a! _

- Scorpius ! S'offusqua Rose.

_Mince, j'ai insulté son hibou ! Pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas ! _

- Tu exagères, il n'est pas si vieux que ça ! Dit Rose.

- Pas vieux mais complètement gâteux ! Répondit le blond en s'éloignant de la rousse tout en gesticulant pour que le hibou s'éloigne de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

Le hibou poussa un hululement joyeux en voletant et se dirigea vers le poignet de Rose, celle-ci comprit.

- Le couvre feu est dépassé. Lâcha-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

- Hein ? S'étonna le blond.

- Il vient nous dire de rentrer à la maison, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est partis, mon père va piquer une crise.

_Que... quoi? Son père nous envoie son hibou? _

Et, tout en disant cela, elle fit volte-face et emprunta le chemin pour rentrer. Scorpius la regarda bêtement un instant, sans faire un seul geste. Puis quand il vit que Rose s'arrêtait et lui tendait la main, il se hâta et sa main saisit celle de la jeune femme.

En chemin, il ne cessa d'insulter Ron Weasley. En pensées naturellement.

_Quel GROS CON ! Salazar ! Envoyer ce vieux hibou décati ! Oser m'interrompre alors que j'embrasse Rose ! Merde ! _

Fort heureusement, le Serpentard pouvait encore penser librement ! Il n'y croyait pas que Weasley serait aussi tordu…

_Remarque, avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout !_ Songea-t-il en apercevant la maison des Weasleys.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Scorpius, encore vert de rage, lâcha Rose pour aller chercher un morceau de parchemin et une plume à l'étage.

_Etonnant que Weasley ne nous ait pas attendu devant la porte pour nous accueillir ! _

Le blond, ruminant, grimpa à l'étage et, en traversant le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, entendit un petit bruit. Il tourna la tête en direction dudit bruit et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

La porte des toilettes était ouverte et Ron Weasley, debout, refermait tranquillement sa braguette.

_Oh bon sang, celle-là ils ne me l'avaient pas encore faite ! Ah mais c REPUGNANT ! Quelle horreur !_

Quand le roux aperçu le jeune Malefoy, celui-ci eut un sourire sympathique, se tourna vers le petit lavabo des toilettes et s'y lava les mains en s'exclamant, pas gêné le moins du monde:

- Oh Scorpius, alors cette balade, c'était bien ?

_Mon dieu! Si papa savait cela! Mais... ils laissent toujours ouvert ? Et s'ils ont des invités ? Merlin! _

Le Serpentard, trop choqué pour réagir, se contenta de regarder son beau-père, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et… d'horreur ?

Cela sembla amuser l'adulte qui lança :

- Et bien qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

_Ah parce que ce n'est pas bizarre de pisser la porte grande ouverte !_

Ron Weasley sortit enfin des toilettes et vint se planter devant le blond qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte des toilettes. Le roux se retourna et regarda ce que le blond fixait avec abomination.

Puis il éclata de rire.

- C'est donc ça ! Vous ne devez pas faire ça chez vous !

_Encore heureux !_

- Ici, on laisse tous la porte ouverte quand on va aux toilettes, Rose ne te l'a pas dit ?

Scorpius secoua la tête très rapidement, trop choqué pour dire un autre mot que "abomination".

- Ah ? Continua Ron Weasley, visiblement aux anges. Et bien maintenant tu le sais, Rose est parfois un peu claustrophobe quand la porte des toilettes est fermée ! Tu t'y habitueras mon garçon !

_Quoi? Claustrophobe aux toilettes? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Comment peut-on s'habituer à... ça! Je n'imagine pas Papa laisser la porte ouverte au Manoir...! _

Sur ce, le roux éclata de rire et laissa Scorpius en plan dans le couloir.

Le blond eut un frisson de dégout et rassembla son courage pour aller finalement chercher ses affaires dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Rose remarqua tout de suite son air étrange.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant devant lui.

- Si, si. Mentit-il, encore sous le choc.

Si son père et son grand-père apprenaient ça !

- Ah… J'ai entendu mon père rire alors j'ai cru… Non rien. Murmura Rose en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du blond et ce contact le fit frissonner.

Décidément, il n'avait jamais autant frissonné que chez les Weasley !

Rose attira son visage au sien et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui le distraya rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle lui prit de nouveau la main pour le mener vers la table du salon, il la suivit docilement.

_Peut-être aurais-je droit à un nouveau baiser !_

Et, en effet, le baiser ne mit pas longtemps à arriver...

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, alors que Ron Weasley se réjouissait d'avoir outré le jeune Malefoy (<em>de vrais culs-pincés ces Malefoys ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de la fouine !)<em> le père du jeune homme décryptait une lettre de son fils.

_Bonjour Maman, Papa  
><em>_J'espère que vous allez bien, comme promis, j'envoie une nouvelle lettre pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas.  
><em>_Ici, tout va bien. Rose et moi sommes allés nous promener cet après-midi, il a fait très beau.  
><em>_Pour le reste, je vous raconterai une fois que je serai rentré…  
><em>_Je vous embrasse fort,  
><em>_Scorpius_

Enervé, Drao Malefoy se leva et se dirigea vers la penderie où se trouvait sa cape qu'il jeta sur ses épaules. L'apercevant ainsi vêtu, sa femme fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Où est-ce que tu vas chéri ?

- Chez Weasley !

- Chez Weasley ? Répéta Astoria en se levant, alarmée.

- Tu as lu la lettre de Scorpius ? Je vais lui montrer moi, à cette Belette de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Drago ! Tu peux te calmer un moment ? Oui, j'ai lu la lettre de Scorpius et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te rendre chez Weasley !

- Pour récupérer mon fils !

- Merci, ça j'avais compris ! Mais _pourquoi_ tu veux le récupérer ?

Drago alla chercher la lettre et la relu tout haut :

- « Bonjour Maman, Papa » : Scorpius ne nous dit _jamais_ « bonjour », il dit « salut », « hey », mais _pas_ « bonjour » ! « Ici, tout va bien » : c'est très suspect !

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel, agacée de le voir s'enflammer pour pas grand-chose.

- « Il a fait très beau » : on habitude à 40 km ! Ce n'est pas si loin ! Comme si on ne savait pas qu'il a fait beau aujourd'hui ! Et « pour le reste, je vous raconterai une fois que je serai rentré » : Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Il a envie de rentrer mais il n'ose pas nous le dire ! S'écria le blond avec véhémence.

- Drago…

- Et il va nous raconter quoi d'abord ! Si ça se trouve Weasley lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il le séquestre ! Il…

- Non mais tu as finit de dire n'importe quoi ? Répliqua Astoria en attrapant le parchemin envoyé par son fils.

Drago soupira de frustration. Pourquoi Astoria ne le prenait-elle pas au sérieux ? Leur fils était peut-être en grave danger ! Astoria leva les bras et dégrafa la cape de son mari, la glissant sur ses épaules. Elle la jeta ensuite sur le canapé et remarqua que Drago gardait les lèvres pincées.

- Si Scorpius n'allait vraiment pas bien, il nous l'aurait dit clairement. Et il est assez grand pour transplaner, il a son permis !

Elle l'embrassa doucement et le blond ferma les yeux à ce doux contact, mais il les rouvrit rapidement lorsqu'une idée le frappa :

- S'il est blessé, il n'est peut-être pas en état de transplaner !

- Chéri… Soupira Astoria en passant une main dans les cheveux de son mari. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour notre fils. Je suis sûre qu'il va très bien et que Rose s'occupe bien de lui.

- Humpf ! Souffla Drago en se laissant tomber dans son canapé, vaincu par sa femme.

* * *

><p>En fin de soirée, pour le plus grand malheur de Scorpius, Hugo Weasley rentra de la boutique de ses oncles et débarqua avec…<p>

_Oh non ! Petit pote Potter ! _

Les deux garçons furent accueillis avec enthousiasme par Ron Weasley, ce dernier paraissait un peu trop heureux pour être honnête. Songeait Scorpius en regardant le sac remplit de produits Weasley ramené par Hugo.

Contre toute attente, Albus Potter vint saluer Scorpius et lui demanda avec ironie :

- Alors, Malefoy, tes vacances avec le bas peuple se passent bien ?

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… _Soupira le blond en pensées.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, elles se passaient bien, oui.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Grogna Rose avec sévérité.

- Mais on rigole Rosie ! Assura son cousin. N'est ce pas Malefoy ?

Scorpius réfléchit un instant et posa son bras sur l'épaule de Rose.

_- Bien sûr_. Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire en fixant Potter.

- Trop fort ! S'écria alors Ron Weasley alors que son fils agitait une boîte devant lui. Il faut que j'appelle Fred et George pour les féliciter ! C'est dingue ce truc !

Le blond détourna son attention des Weasley et Potter et remarqua que sa petite amie le regardait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et un mouvement de tête imperceptible, puis elle lui prit la main et l'attira dans la cuisine, loin des regards des autres.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle se contenta de se blottir contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule et passant ses mains sur sa taille.

Scorpius soupira de bonheur en posant sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Rose, il s'autorisa un instant pour fermer les yeux et profiter de cet instant tellement jouissif :

_Ron Weasley, son fils et cet abruti de Potter dans le salon, et lui et Rose dans la cuisine, à l'insu de tous. Quels idiots ! _

Doucement, il glissa une main dans les boucles rousses – qui, soit dit en passant, sentaient toujours aussi bon – et se pencha pour embrasser Rose, celle-ci ne résista pas et l'agrippa par le cou, l'embrassant sans retenue. Scorpius se perdit dans ce baiser, oh combien parfait – dire que Rose n'avait jamais eu de copain avant ! – il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine et c'est malheureusement un petit cri qui les fit se séparer.

Ron Weasley se tenait devant la porte et venait de les surprendre.

_Aie._

Scorpius s'aperçu simplement qu'il avait une main, dans le creux des reins de Rose. Pour être plus précis, _sous _son vêtement, de façon à toucher sa peau douce. Rose, elle, était toujours collée contre Scorpius comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'héritier Malefoy observa une seconde Ron Weasley, bouche bée en voyant sa fille dans une telle posture. En bon Serpentard, Scorpius se _réjouit_ pour la simple et bonne raison que quelques heures plus tôt, c'était lui qui devait avoir une tête de merlan frit dans le couloir, devant les toilettes...

_Hou la tronche ! Vengeance ! _

Mais il déchanta bien vite quand Ron Weasley émit un étrange sifflement, un peu comme une cocotte minute qui s'apprête à siffler…

- Rose ! Grogna son père. Je vous ai dis quoi ?

- Je…euh… Répondit simplement Rose en se détachant de Scorpius, elle ne renonça pas pour autant à lui tenir la main.

- De ne pas nous embrasser monsieur. Répondit sagement le Serpentard, avec pour unique but de provoquer Weasley.

- Et puis-je savoir _pourquoi _vous êtes en train de vous rouler des pelles dans _ma_ cuisine ? Continua-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, muets. Puis le blond haussa les épaules et répondit un peu plus faiblement :

- Parce qu'on s'aime ?

Cette fois, Ron Weasley fit quelques pas en arrière, la main sur le coeur, comme si on venait de lui porter un coup fatal. Il soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel, grogna, puis sortit de la cuisine.

Rose se tourna alors vers son petit ami et lui fit un grand sourire.

_Il est TROP mignon ! _

Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le blond eut juste le temps de réprimer un ricanement (à cause de l'attitude de Ron Wealsey) avant que les lèvres de sa Rosie ne soient celées aux siennes.

Mais Ron Weasley ne comptait visiblement pas en rester là car Scorpius l'entendit demander dans la pièce d'à coté :

- Tu dînes avec nous, Al ?

_Putaiiinnn ! _

Et comme pour couronner le tout, Mrs Weasley trouvait que c'était une « _excellente idée » _!

"Histoire que Scorpius fasse connaissance avec Albus"…

_N'importe quoi !_

"Qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et à voir au-delà de leurs querelles d'écoles"…

_Complètement absurde ! _

Mrs Weasley dressa donc la table avec Rose et elles préparèrent le repas pendant que Scorpius – contraint et forcé par la politesse et l'égard qu'il avait pour Mrs Weasley – entamait une partie d'échec avec Potter.

Ce dernier le regardait étrangement, un sourire de loup étirait son visage.

- Ok Malefoy, on va faire un petit jeu… Souffla-t-il alors, les mains posées fermement sur ses cuisses.

Ils étaient seuls dans le salon et Scorpius se demandait vraiment ce qu'il voulait, _cet imbécile_!

- Sans blague Potter. Répondit Scorpius sur un ton froid.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari pour pimenter tout ça ? S'enquit le brun.

Scorpius n'aimait pas les paris, c'était totalement inutile selon lui.

- Très bien Potter. Annonce. Souffla-t-il.

- Si je gagne, tu laisses ma cousine, tu ne sors plus avec elle. Si tu gagnes, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre _relation_.

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

_Y'a pas meilleur que moi aux échecs ! Potty je vais te faire manger la poussière ! (*)_

_- _J'accepte ! Claironna-t-il, sachant pertinemment que _s'il perdait_ – ce qui était en soi improbable car son grand-père lui avait appris à jouer – en bon Serpentard, il ne respecterait pas le pari.

_J'suis sur que cet imbécile de Potter va le respecter ! Il est tellement… Gryffondor ! _

Sans se vanter, Scorpius jouait très bien.

_Superbement bien même ! _

_Magnifiquement bien ! _

_En fait, je n'ai encore jamais été battu ! _

Et il était impossible qu'il le soit aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?

_Ca veut dire que si je gagne, Potter nous fichera la paix ! Merlin il faut que je gagne ! Salazar, aide-moi ! Je suis sûr que mes ancètres Malefoy qui savent jouer aux échecs sont avec moi en ce moment !_

Comme par hasard, Potter avait choisit les pions blanc…

_Ohh comme c'est mignon, Potty prend les blancs et le mauvais Malefoy les noirs… Tous idiots dans la famille ! Excepté ma Rosie d'amour bien sûr. _

La partie fut tendue. Scorpius n'en menait pas large, quant à Potter, on pouvait voir les muscles de son cou saillir sous la concentration dont il faisait preuve pour résister aux attaques du blond.

Au bout d'un moment, Hugo Weasley était venu observer la partie mais n'avait le droit de faire aucun commentaire, même Potter y veillait.

_Quel imbécile ! Plutôt que de tricher, il préfère perdre ! _

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rose passa dans le salon et se pencha sur le blond. Elle lui embrassa la joue et Scorpius se prit à sourire comme un nigaud. Potter le remarqua et lui adressa une moue moqueuse. Le blond se contenta de hausser un sourcil en pensant qu'il était très malpoli de faire un doigt d'honneur quand on était invité chez quelqu'un... Rose ne resta pas longtemps et monta à l'étage avec sa mère.

Après ¾ d'heure de jeu, Scorpius mit enfin sa dame en place et fit le _baiser de la mort_ à Potter. Ce dernier, trop occupé à sauver sa tour, s'en aperçu trop tard.

- Merde ! Al ! S'écria Hugo Weasley, qui avait vu la manœuvre.

- Echec et Mat. Déclara calmement le Serpentard avec un grand sourire qui laissait percevoir son autosatisfation et sa fierté, conscient qu'il gagnait à la fois la partie et Rosie.

Potter se contenta de pincer les lèvres et d'acquiescer.

- Bien joué, Malefoy. Déclara-t-il en lui tendant humblement une main.

Surprit, le Serpentard serra la main du brun, les deux se fixant dans les yeux.

- Je tiendrai ma promesse. Dit simplement Potter.

Scorpius hocha la tête, soulagé.

_Tant mieux parce que moi, je ne l'aurais pas tenu à ta place, Potter ! _

- Al ! S'écria Weasley.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Weasley, ça ne te convient pas ? Souffla Scorpius.

Le jeune brun le fusilla du regard et soupira. Puis il désigna l'échiquier, dont les pièces étaient toutes détruites et lança :

- Nettoyez ça.

Potter, un peu agacé car il venait de perdre, attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort sur l'échiquier qui redevint comme neuf.

_C'est qu'il n'aime pas perdre pote Potter! J'y crois pas, j'ai gagné ma Rosie chérie! Et sans tricher!_

_Hum... Remarque, je ne triche jamais... Bon, sauf quand on joue dans la salle commune avec les filles. Il faut dire qu'elles sont tellement cruches qu'elles ne s'aperçoivent de rien... Et puis, c'est drôle de les voir s'exclamer: "Oh Scorpius, tu es tellement fort"!_

Quand Rose redescendit, elle sembla tout d'abord soulagée...

_J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer !_

... et elle demanda tranquillement à Potter et Scorpius :

- Alors, qui a gagné ?

- C'est moi. Sourit Scorpius pendant que Rose glissait précautionneusement sa petite main dans la sienne.

- Oh Félicitations Scorp ! S'écria-t-elle.

Potter les regarda avec un sourire désabusé.

_Et toc Potter, "Scorp", je me demande ce que tu penses de cela!_

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Rosie… Lâcha énigmatiquement le brun.

Sa cousine parut interloquée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'enquit-elle.

- Pour rien. Murmura Scorpius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Rose.

- A table ! Entendirent-ils alors en provenance de la cuisine.

* * *

><p>(*) NB: poussière, au sens propre comme au figuré si on en croit le 1er film, les échecs version Sorcier, ça dépote!<p> 


	20. Rafraîchis l'amour

Nous voilà au chapitre 20! Je tiens à remercier **Francinette **sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Rafraîchis l'amour<strong>

Le repas se déroula étrangement bien. En fait, Potter discutait surtout avec les parents de Rose et son frère, ainsi, Scorpius avait le loisir de regarder sa petite amie pendant le repas. Celle-ci s'était débrouillée pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, au bout de la table.

Une fois que Scorpius eut finit de manger, Rose en profita pour lui prendre doucement la main sous la table, le garçon la regarda avec tendresse et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussit cette partie d'échecs contre Potter !

_Quand je pense que Potter croyait que j'allais quitter Rose ! Non mais franchement ! Il ne va pas bien lui ! C'est ma Rosie à moi ! _

Hermione Weasley surprit cet échange muet entre les deux jeunes gens et remarqua qu'ils se regardaient…euh… « _niaisement »_ n'était pas vraiment le mot qui convenait mais… c'était un peu ça oui.  
>Elle observa le visage du jeune Malefoy, il semblait vraiment en pincer pour sa fille.<p>

La brune était satisfaite que Rose se soit trouvé un petit copain comme ça. Malgré ce que pouvait dire Ron, elle le trouvait très bien élevé et Rosie semblait très contente qu'il soit ici avec eux, alors Hermione l'était aussi, tout simplement.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Potter rentra chez lui en transplanant, Hugo Weasley se dépêcha de grimper à l'étage et les parents de Rose montèrent se coucher, décrétant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la _tévilésion_.

Scorpius se retint de sauter de joie, enfin il allait de nouveau passer une soirée seul avec Rosie-chérie ! Celle-ci avait l'air aussi très heureuse…

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de se mettre en pyjama et de s'installer sur le canapé.

_Plus facile à enlever…le pyjama… Et le canap', ben… ce du-cul de Weasley n'a pas levé le sort du mur invisible…tous les soirs il se déclenche ce p** de sort ! Moralité, me voilà dans l'impossibilité de me rapprocher « plus avant » de Rosie. _

Scorpius laissa la rousse se changer et partit à son tour dans la salle de bains pendant qu'elle descendait déjà.

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était chez les Weasleys, Scorpius sortait sa petite brosse à dent à (poils souples !), son dentifrice, et se nettoyait consciencieusement les dents parce qu'il savait qu'il allait embrasser sa Rose. Il ne changea donc pas ses habitudes et posa le dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent, ne remarquant pas la légère teinte inhabituellement argentée de celui-ci. Le garçon était bien trop emballé par l'idée de rester enfin seul avec Rose pour se soucier d'un détail comme son dentifrice et pourtant, il aurait du.

Lorsqu'il descendit les marches, vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'un tee-shirt, il se sentit soudainement bizarre, comme s'il était enroué, il sentait une étrange sensation dans sa gorge et cela n'était pas très agréable. Il laissa ça de coté lorsqu'il aperçu Rose, tranquillement assise sur le canapé.

Avec hâte, le garçon vint la rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle et posa ses paumes sur les joues de sa belle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent légèrement, Scorpius souffla de plaisir :

- Ah, ça ne m'avait pas manqué !

_Merde ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ! _

- Je..euh…je veux dire, si, tu m'as manqué ! Se reprit-il.

Rose lui fit un tendre sourire et caressa son menton avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, prenant certainement cet affront pour de l'ironie. Le garçon l'embrassa doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion, leurs langues se mêlant dans une danse endiablée pendant que Scorpius, lentement, se penchait sur Rose, allant presque jusqu'à l'allonger sur le canapé. Ils rompirent un instant leur baiser pour reprendre leurs souffles et le blond lâcha :

- Merlin Rose. Tu es tellement sensuelle et sexy ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire l'amour tout de suite à part ton idiot de père en haut qui… Débita le blond.

_Mais…mais…mais qu'est ce que je dis ! Faites que je n'ai pas dis ça !_

Bon. Bien sûr qu'il pensait tout cela. Mais… Pourquoi y avait-il balancé là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe ?

Il regarda Rose, totalement interdit, il se rassura un peu en remarquant qu'elle rougissait et abordait un petit sourire en coin. Scandalisé par ce qu'il venait de dire, le garçon se recula à l'autre bout du canapé, comme piqué par quelque chose. Il avait envie de Rose, c'était certain, mais de là à lui annoncer comme ça ! Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de _ça_ tous les deux !

_En plus Rose est du genre coincée ! Voire très coincée ! _

Comparé à ce qu'il venait de dire juste avant, le fait qu'il ait traité le père de Rose d'idiot ne le choquait pas plus que ça.

Le garçon baissa la tête, très honteux et étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait poussé à parler de ça.

- Je…euh. Murmura Rose, à un mètre de lui, se tripotant nerveusement les mains.

- Excuse-moi. Parvint à articuler Scorpius.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave. Sourit la rousse et un poids se retira de l'estomac du Serpentard.

Lentement, elle vint se blottir contre lui, attrapant son avant bras. Elle posa simplement la tête contre son épaule et il ferma les yeux un bref instant, profitant de sa jolie petite-amie.

- Tu sais… je me doute que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup… mais mon père n'est pas… il est vraiment super quand on le connait bien. Lâcha la rousse, un peu mal à l'aise.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, un flot de paroles s'était échappé de sa bouche et il s'entendit dire tout haut :

- Ce n'est pas uniquement ton père, Rose, ton frère aussi est carrément insupportable : franchement il n'a pas assez prit de fessées quand il était petit !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Rose. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Hein ? Continua le blond en se maudissant mentalement.

Puis, ne sachant pas pourquoi il disait cela, il ajouta après un silence:

- Laisse tomber, ce sont des affaires d'hommes.

- Pardon ? Dit la jeune femme, interdite.

Jamais Scorpius ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il paraissait tellement bizarre ce soir !

- Oui, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Poursuivit Scorpius avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire d'autres absurdités.

Mais encore une fois, il n'y parvint pas:

- Tu es très intelligente, hein, mais ça ne veut pas dire que parfois, tu ne laisses pas échapper un petit détail!

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si madcho ! Répliqua Rose, agacée.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le garçon parvint à reprendre le dessus sur ses cordes vocales et murmura dans un souffle :

- Désolé Rosie… Je ne me sens pas très bien ce soir…

Rose l'observa, un peu inquiète.

- Tu as l'air malade. Tu veux une potion ? Un cachet ?

- Non… je… Murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

_Oh non, ça recommence ! Quelle connerie je vais encore lui balancer ?_

- Je vais très bien ! Se reprit-il alors, comme s'il se portait comme un charme.

Il parvint à ajouter :

- Est-ce qu'on peut juste…rester comme ça un moment ? Sans rien dire. Demanda-t-il en passant une main autour de la taille de Rose.

La jeune femme se détendit et s'installa dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement. Il appuya son menton sur sa tête et embrassa doucement sa tempe. Une douce odeur lui remonta dans les narines, une odeur délicieuse… Elle lui rappelait la vanille et une autre senteur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il fourra son nez dans les cheveux de Rose et inspira à pleins poumons.

- Tu sens bon. Murmura-t-il.

_Merde, ça revient, ça revient ! _

- Un peu comme… comme… Je ne sais pas, la choucroute ! S'écria-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre la vanille et la choucroute.

Et puis, le chou, ça ne sens pas bon ! Et ça fait péter ! Tiens si Rose se mettait à péter en plus de laisser la porte ouverte en allant au WC, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge ! Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à dire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas du véritasérum : _sa _Rosie ne sentait_ pas_ la choucroute ! Alors quoi ?

D'ailleurs, Rose semblait assez perturbée par cette surprenante déclaration. Elle le fixait, attendant la chute de la blague qui n'arriva pas car, incapable de s'en empêcher, le blond s'écria de nouveau :

- J'adore la choucroute !

- Pourtant on n'a pas fait de choucroute… Marmonna-t-elle. La choucroute. Répéta Rose. C'est peut-être mes cheveux…comme j'ai fais la cuisine tout à l'heure…

- Peut-être… Répondit-il d'une voix suave en effleurant le front de Rose de la pulpe de ses lèvres. J'ai envie de te croquer…

Les joues de la rousse se colorèrent.

- C'est très dur de résister à l'envie de t'embrasser toute la journée ! C'est un peu comme quand on me met une chouquette sous le nez, je suis obligé de me ruer dessus, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'aime bien les chouquettes aussi… T'es ma chouquette adorée !

Rose se mit à pouffer et répondit :

- Scorp, tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Les carottes aussi. Un peu comme tes cheveux mon amour… Non tes cheveux ne sont pas poils de carotte, ils sont plus rouges tu vois… tu…

La jolie rousse poussa un soupir agacé.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Scorpius se dépêcha de lui obéir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Scorpius se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé, un bras sur les épaules de Rose.

- Dis-moi, Trésor, à part toi et ta mère, ils sont tous marteaux dans la famille ?

_Et merde._

Si Rose avait rougit à l'entente du surnom, elle fronça les sourcils.

Mortifié, le blond écarquilla les yeux et chercha comment arranger la situation.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que ma famille est folle ?

- Je…non ! C'est… je. Balbutia le blond pour se rattraper.

Mais encore une fois, une force extérieure, une méchante pulsion le poussa à dire n'importe quoi :

- Non, elle n'est pas folle. Ce n'est pas de la faute de tes proches s'ils n'ont pas la classe de la mienne ! Des loups-garous, des gnomes et des Elfes de maison... Et puis ce vieux hibou décati... Vois-tu mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas mépriser le bas peuple! Je les aime bien dans le fond, ce sont juste de braves gueux dénués d'intelligence qui…

- J'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus ! Répliqua Rose en se levant, verte de rage.

- Rosie attend ! S'écria Scorpius en se levant.

La rousse répondit sèchement :

- Bonne nuit Scorpius.

Sur ce, elle monta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte au nez du blond.

Scorpius, gêné et fâché contre lui-même alla ensuite se coucher en espérant que Rose lui pardonne ces écarts de conduite. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour déblatérer autant d'absurdités ! Traiter la famille de Rose de marteaux devant elle ! Et dire qu'ils ne sont pas intelligents ! Même si Ron Weasley l'agaçait, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas inintelligent. Il n'était pas Auror pour rien !

Le blond ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire du rentre-dedans à Rose de cette manière…

_Aucune subtilité !_

Et la choucroute…

_La honte ! Je viens de déshonorer le nom de Malefoy en quelques minutes !_

Scorpius était affreusement déçu. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Rosie, il fallait qu'il gâche tout ! Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Et si elle exigeait qu'il rentre chez lui dès le lendemain ?

La tête pleine de sombres pensées, Scorpius s'endormit tard.

A quelques mètres plus loin, Rose fit de même.

_Il était tout de même bizarre… _

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ce fut des cris qui réveillèrent le blond. Rose était en train de hurler et il se félicita de ne pas être son interlocuteur. Vu la voix qui répondait, cela devait être son frère…ou son père…<p>

Scorpius se tourna dans son lit, s'installa sur le ventre et fourra son oreiller derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir profiter de son sommeil encore quelques heures. Il bénéficia de quelques minutes supplémentaires, tout au plus car Rose déboula dans sa chambre, totalement habillée et le visage rouge de fureur. Elle le réveilla sans ménagement cette fois.

- Scorpius !

- Hum. Marmonna le blond en se redressant avec lenteur.

- Scorpius, dis quelque chose !

- Tu es fraîche comme la rosée du matin mon petit sucre d'orge d'amour de mon coeur ! Dit-il en bâillant.

_Oh non ça me reprend ! _

Scorpius remarqua ensuite que derrière Rose, se trouvaient sa mère, son frère et son père. _C'te honte! _

Réunion familiale, peut-être ?

- Tu vois ! Tu vois qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ! S'écria Rose à l'adresse de son père.

- Peut-être que Scorpius aime faire de la poésie. Pouffa le roux.

- Ron ce n'est pas drôle ! Répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley. Hugo, va chercher l'antidote tout de suite !

Une minute, un antidote ? Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais la brune le devança.

- Hugo a laissé trainer le nouveau produit de son oncle dans la salle de bains ! C'est le « Lavage buccal » ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons arranger cela.

- Merci la gueuse ! Tu es bien brave ! Répondit Scorpius, horrifié par son comportement.

_Si papa me voyait ! _

- Vous voyez qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Dit Rose en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Elle passa les doigts dans les mèches de cheveux du blond sous l'œil effaré et impuissant de son père.

- C'est vrai que je me sens bizarre mon canard adoré. Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel sous son propre parlé.

Hugo ne tarda pas à venir et tendit à sa mère un tube qui ressemblait à un tube de _dentifrice _avec un air penaud.

C'était donc ça ! Effectivement, tout s'expliquait maintenant ! _Le dentifrice_!

Hermione Weasley adressa un regard sévère à son fils et donna le tube à Scorpius avant de sortir de la pièce, entrainant Hugo avec elle. Ron Weasley les suivit à contrecœur, l'air contrarié.

Scorpius ne perdit pas de temps et alla se brosser les dents une nouvelle fois sous l'œil vigilant de sa petite amie.

Quand il eut finit, elle lui demanda avec inquiétude :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. Répondit-il.

Il avait brusquement l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé un poids. Il ne sentait plus de sensation étrange dans sa gorge. Rose s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue en murmurant :

- Mon pauvre amour…

- Rosie, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ! S'empressa-t-il de dire, on ne sait jamais, si elle est susceptible.

La rousse le coupa en posant l'index sur ses lèvres puis elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est mon abruti de frère et ses blagues douteuses.

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement le blond.

A en croire son comportement, Scorpius était déjà pardonné, et ce, depuis longtemps.

- Je t'aime, mon susucre ! S'écria Rose avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

><p>Après avoir échangé quelques baisers, Scorpius et Rose descendirent déjeuner. Quand ils traversèrent la maison, ils entendirent Hermione Weasley en train de sermonner son fils.<p>

Le blond entendit d'ailleurs sa marâtre dire :

- On ne t'a pas élevé comme ça ! Enfin ! Faire des blagues stupides ! En plus Scorpius est un Malefoy ! Il a du le prendre contre son nom de famille ! Tu ne te rends pas compte…

- Hermione… Intervint Ronald Weasley en tant que médiateur. Je suis sûr qu'Hugy voulait juste lui faire une blague, il n'a pas pensé à mal… Pas vrai, fils ?

- Bien sur que non ! Répondit Hugo.

- Et bien abstiens-toi la prochaine fois que tu veux faire une blague à Scorpius ! Compris ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Hugo ! Plus de vannes, plus de mauvaises blagues, ok ? Continua sa mère avec sévérité.

- Oui maman. Lâcha le garçon à contrecœur.

Hermione Weasley passa dans le champ de vision des jeunes gens, l'air énervée.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Ron Weasley et Hugo se regardaient, déçus. Hugo s'excusa timidement auprès de Scorpius et prit congé, son père, contrairement à ses habitudes laissa Rose et son petit ami en tête à tête. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et le blond partit se laver.

Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau pâle.

Hugo Weasley n'avait pas digéré le coup des échecs… Tout en se savonnant abondamment, Scorpius se mit à faire le point sur sa semaine. Il n'était pas dupe, le père Weasley et le fils s'étaient ligués contre lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Le blond se prit tout de même à sourire, leurs tentatives puériles pour l'intimider ne changeraient rien : Rosie et lui, c'était pour la vie. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il était vraiment amoureux de cette fille, s'il avait découvert chez une autre le quart de ce qu'il savait de Rose et de ses manières, il l'aurait laissé tomber tout de suite. Mais là… c'était Rose et ça changeait toute la donne.

Soudain, le blond fut coupé dans ses réflexions mentales par quelque chose d'assez désagréable : de l'eau. Froide.

Agacé, Scorpius régla la température sur l'eau chaude, pour que la chaleur augmente. Rien à faire. Il arrêta un instant l'eau et attendit, frissonnant. Puis il actionna le robinet à nouveau et, confiant, se positionna sous le jet. Mais malheureusement pour lui, des gouttes d'eau encore plus froides s'échappèrent de la pomme de douche. Vert de rage, le blond sortit de la douche et s'essuya rapidement avec une serviette avant de sauter sur sa baguette et se lancer un sort de séchage.

Il n'y avait même pas d'eau chaude ici ! C'était quoi cette maison de fous ? S'il y avait bien une chose que Scorpius détestait, c'était les douches à l'eau froide ! Il avait une sainte _horreur_ d'avoir froid ! Au Manoir, il y avait _toujours_ de l'eau chaude ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Se laver à l'eau froide ! Scorpius n'était pas habitué à ça ! Au Manoir, il avait sa salle de bains à lui, avec une grande baignoire et tout pleins de produits… du bain moussant, des huiles essentielles qui sentent bon dans le bain…mais surtout, il avait…de l'eau _chaude_ !

Le garçon s'habilla en vitesse et, de mauvaise humeur, dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Rose, quelques bisous devraient réussir à lui faire oublier cette tragédie. Seulement, Rose n'était pas dans le salon et il tomba sur Ron Weasley.

_Génial..._

Le roux, remarquant l'air énervé du jeune homme, lui demanda innocemment :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui. Mentit Scorpius. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas si, vous avez remarqué mais il y a peut-être un problème dans vos canalisations, j'ai eu de l'eau froide en me douchant.

- Non, ce ne sont pas les canalisations ! C'est Rose ! Dit Ron Weasley, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Pardon ?

- Rosie passe toujours trois plombes sous la douche, elle s'est lavée avant toi ce matin, elle a du vider le cumulus encore une fois !

_Décidément_… Songea Scorpius.

Agacé par son pseudo beau-père, le blond partit rejoindre sa Rosie, c'était étrange que Rose semble subitement avoir tous les défauts de la terre…

Le dos tourné, il ne remarqua pas le mouvement de baguette que fit Ron Weasley pour rétablir l'eau chaude. Il n'entendit pas non plus le soupir désespéré de celui-ci.


	21. Figures et Désespoir

**Chapitre 21: Figures et Désespoir**

Assise à table, Rose était en train de lire un gros volume. La rousse était concentrée sur sa lecture et ne remarqua pas que son petit-ami approchait derrière elle. Soudain, elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et une bouche se coller contre sa joue. Instinctivement, la rousse se mit à sourire. Scorpius était si gentil ! Pourquoi son père et son frère ne s'en rendaient pas compte ? D'accord, ils faisaient des efforts, mais pas assez au goût de Rose. Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Si Scorpius n'aimait pas vraiment son père, c'était tout de même de sa faute ! Il avait débarqué chez lui et avait hurlé comme un putois ! Conclusion, même si Scorpius avait critiqué son père et son frère – alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ! – Rose n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ! A ses yeux, ça le rendait encore plus trognon.

- Comment vas-tu mon cœur ? S'enquit le blond qui, depuis la veille, n'avait plus aucune difficulté avec les surnoms.

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va. Mentit le garçon en songeant qu'il venait de se doucher à l'eau froide et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait aller « totalement bien ».

Comme tous les Malefoys, Scorpius avait son petit caractère, et quand il était contrarié, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Heureusement, il avait été à bonne école et s'appliquait à cacher sa mauvaise humeur à sa petite amie depuis le début de la semaine. Ce n'était pas difficile, elle le faisait tellement craquer que son humeur s'en ressentait, il ne pouvait pas être énervé lorsqu'il était avec elle. Chaque instant qu'il passait avec sa Rosie était un pur moment de bonheur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda d'ailleurs la rousse.

- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. Répondit Scorpius contre la joue de Rose.

Il se redressa alors et s'assit à coté d'elle. Il jeta un regard sur son livre et pensa qu'il serait temps d'envoyer une lettre à son père, sinon il craignait de le voir débarquer ici armé jusqu'aux dents…

- Je vais écrire une lettre à mes parents. Dit-il.

- Tu…euh…tu veux du parchemin ?

- J'en ai t'inquiète.

Il agita sa baguette en direction de la chambre d'amis et ses affaires vinrent se poser sur la table, devant lui.

Scorpius prit sa plume et commença à la tremper dans l'encrier. Il remarqua alors que Rose le fixait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ignorant la soudaine pulsion qui lui criait de se jeter sur la rousse et lui ravir les lèvres, Scorpius afficha un sourire et demanda d'une voix douce :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non ! Feignit Rose en faisant mine de nouveau s'intéresser à sa lecture.

Le blond n'était pas dupe. On ne trompe pas un Serpentard comme ça tout de même ! Un Malefoy encore moins !

- Rosie-chérie… Souffla-t-il en dégageant la nuque de la rousse, poussant une délicieuse mèche de devant son oreille. On dirait que ça t'embête que j'écrive à mon père…

- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! S'écria-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Scorpius la fixa avec une moue adorable et Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en répondant :

- Je me demandais si tu allais raconter à tes parents l'histoire avec mon frère…  
><em>S'il lui en parle, vive les relations entre Papa et Mr Malefoy ! <em>

Le blond eut un petit sourire crispé.

- Non. C'est….ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Rose souffla de soulagement et se pencha pour embrasser le Serpentard qui lui rendit immédiatement le baiser. Lorsqu'elle éloigna son visage du sien, Scorpius eut tout à fait conscience qu'il avait l'air abruti et pourtant, cela ne le gêna pas outre mesure…

- Tu sais, murmura Rose, Hugo avait raison, si tu veux, tu peux venir le 30 chez mon oncle.

Scorpius se raidit. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rencontrer la famille Weasley au grand complet aussi rapidement.

- En fait, je pensais rentrer…Passer un peu de temps avec mes parents tu vois…Je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu pendant ses vacances.

- Oui, bien sûr. Murmura Rose en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne le prends pas mal ? S'inquiéta le blond en glissant un bras autour des hanches de la Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'étais juste en train de me dire… qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain…

- D'ailleurs je me demandais Rosie. S'empressa-t-il de dire. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le 31 ?

Rose rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouilla :

- Non, pas vraiment…

_Quelle honte ! Scorpius savoir que je ne fais rien pour le 31 ! J'aurais du mentir ! M'inventer une invitation ! _

Le blond soupira de soulagement.

- Je dois le faire chez Zabini, il fait une fête. Expliqua-t-il. Tu veux bien m'y rejoindre ?

- Moi ?

- Qui d'autre ? Sourit Scorpius.

- C'est juste que, enfin, je ne vais pas m'inviter chez ton pote comme ça ! Et puis il y a aura des tas de Serpentards qui me détestent !

L'héritier Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Zab, il sera d'accord pour t'inviter ! Et pour les autres Serpentards… on s'en fout ! L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit tous les deux non ?

Sur ces mots, il colla son front contre celui de Rose et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

La rousse n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer une soirée chez Zabini mais Scorpius semblait tellement tenir à ce qu'elle vienne ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait pas son père ou son frère sur le dos et elle pourrait enfin passer du temps avec Scorpius sans avoir constamment cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

- J'irai peut-être faire un tour chez Zabini alors. Murmura-t-elle.

Soulagé, Scorpius sourit avant de lui prodiguer un délicat baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'attela à l'écriture de sa lettre (plutôt courte !) qu'il envoya à son père.

Quand il eut fini, Rose lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait faire et le garçon ne sut que répondre… Ils n'avaient rien le droit de faire dans cette maison ! En plus Ron Weasley était en train de ranger la remise ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour leur pourrir la vie !

- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. Dit-il en observant Hermione Weasley passer dans le salon avec les courses.

- Mon père ne voudra pas qu'on aille se promener mais…

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant.

Une voix en provenance de la cuisine leur donna une idée très intéressante :

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voler un peu Rose ? Scorpius joue au quidditch non ? Ca doit te manquer. Ajouta Mrs Weasley en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oh euh, oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama Scorpius, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'aller voler un peu. Mais je n'ai pas pris mon balai…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On en a plein la remise ! Essaie donc le nouveau balai d'Hugo, le… euh je ne sais plus le nom.

Scorpius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Sa belle-mère lui proposait d'essayer le nouveau balai de son fils ? Elle l'adorait ou quoi ? Heureusement que le brun n'était pas là sinon il aurait certainement fait une syncope ! Prêter son balai ! Le Foudre Boréale en plus !

Rose remarqua très bien que Scorpius crevait d'envie de voler. Alors elle se dépêcha de revêtir des vêtements chauds et attira le blond dans la remise pour prendre des balais.

Comme Scorpius l'avait prédit, ils tombèrent sur Ron Weasley qui leur jeta un regard… mauvais ou…triste ?

Le roux semblait au bord de la dépression… Il nettoyait son plan de travail avec des coups de baguette peu volontaires. Rose ne sembla pas le remarquer et, prenant Scorpius par la main, l'attira en direction d'un beau placard où étaient rangés les quelques balais de la famille Weasley. Ils passèrent devant le roux qui les observa silencieusement. Puis Rose ouvrit la porte du placard et commença à chercher son bonheur dedans.

- Ohla ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'écria Ron Weasley qui sortit soudain de sa léthargie.

- On prend des balais, c'est Maman qui nous a proposé d'aller faire un tour. Répondit sa fille avec innocence.

Ron Weasley ravala la réplique hargneuse qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et observa, impuissant, le nouveau balais d'Hugo passer des mains de Rose à celles de Malefoy.

- Pas de bêtises hein ? Un balai chacun ! Répliqua le roux alors que les deux jeunes adultes ressortaient de la remise.

Scorpius ne s'était pas trompé. Ron Weasley était vraiment désespéré. Cela faisait très exactement une semaine qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour dégouter Malefoy de Rose mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Rien ne fonctionnait !

Le roux ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il avait perdu tous ses alliés ! Hugo ! Albus ! Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner ! En plus, Hermione semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Il frissonna en imaginant Rosie au bras de Malefoy ! C'était vraiment un spectacle insoutenable ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il était plein de ressources ! Il fallait qu'il présente des filles au blond ! D'ailleurs…en parlant de fille… Il faudrait quelqu'un qui trouve le blond mignon… Le roux soupira. Il avait bien quelqu'un en tête… Quelqu'un qu'il avait entendu dire que Rose avait de la chance de sortir avec Malefoy… Ce serait diabolique comme plan… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ca… Et puis, Harry serait fou de rage. Abattu, Ron Weasley continua à nettoyer sa remise, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il avait terminé de ranger ses affaires, Ron Weasley rentra dans la maison où il retrouva sa femme qui cuisinait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se coller le visage à la vitre et d'observer sa Rosie voler en compagnie de <em>ce petit merdeux<em> de Malefoy.

Ce satané gamin ne respectait pas les consignes de sécurité ! Il faisait des figures toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres ! Heureusement que Rosie ne l'imitait pas !

Ron Weasley retint son souffle en voyant Malefoy effectuer une descente en piquée particulièrement impressionnante. Il laissa échapper un juron devant les prouesses du fils Malefoy avant de songer brusquement à…

_C'est le fils Malefoy ! Le fils de la FOUINE !_

- Non mais regarde-moi ça ! S'écria Ron à Hermione. Il se prend vraiment pour un œuf à deux jaunes celui-là !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Hermione en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

- Regarde ! Continua son mari en faisant un geste, désignant la fenêtre.

- Et bien quoi ? Demanda sa femme.

- Mais regarde ! Insista le roux. Ces figures qu'il fait !

- Harry et toi en faisiez autant. Dit calmement Hermione en ne voyant dans la petite crise de Ron qu'une pointe de jalousie.

- Oui, bien sûr, Harry et moi en faisions autant… Répéta Ron sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Harry et moi en faisions autant ? S'étonna-t-il alors. Hein ?Hein ?

- Mais oui ! Mentit sa femme en lui embrassant la joue.

Ron eut un petit sourire entendu et croisa les bras, satisfait. Puis finalement, en y réfléchissant, il n'était plus du tout satisfait! Lui et Harry n'étaient pas aussi prétentieux que ce gamin non? Ils n'attiraient pas l'attention comme ça! Bon Harry peut-être... Mais pas lui! Non! Il n'avait rien à voir - de près ou de loin - avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un Malefoy! Est ce clair ?

Le roux regarda Rosie observer Malefoy, les yeux pétillants. Elle avait l'air de féliciter le blondinet, elle avait un air admiratif collé sur le visage… Tout à fait _écœurant !_

- Tout ça pour impressionner Rosie ! Pesta l'Auror.

Hermione étouffa un rire en se rappelant comment Ron avait essayé d'impressionner les filles quand il s'était retrouvé au fond du lac pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il racontait qu'il s'était battu en duel avec le calamar géant ! Pathétique ! Et Harry était assez gentil pour ne rien dire ! D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Ron essayait toujours d'impressionner Hermione…

- Oh c'est de leur âge chéri ! Soupira la brune en agitant la baguette pour mettre le couvert.

- De leur âge… de leur âge… Maugréa-t-il. Ohlala ! S'écria-t-il en voyant de nouveau Malefoy effectuer une manœuvre dangereuse.

- Il est vraiment doué ce garçon. Le taquina Hermione en sachant que Ron bouillait de l'intérieur.

- Hum. Grogna Ron. Les filles et les joueurs de Quidditch… Râla-t-il alors que l'image de Viktor Krum lui traversait l'esprit.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'assit à table en poussant un soupir désespéré.

Hermione ne releva pas et continua à surveiller la cuisson de ses tomates.

- Hermione… Murmura alors Ron, désespéré. Si on invitait Ginn' et Harry demain ?

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait d'accord.

De tout cœur, il espérait que son plan fonctionne. Il allait jouer sa dernière carte demain… Mais si ça marchait, Harry lui en voudrait !

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! S'écria Hermione, toujours heureuse d'accueillir sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère chez elle.

Elle observa Ron et ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait cette tête, il observait son assiette, le visage fermé.

Harry allait tellement lui en vouloir…

* * *

><p>L'après-midi, Rose et Scorpius continuèrent à voler, sous la nouvelle surveillance de Coquecigrue, qui se faisait un plaisir de pousser des piaillements à chaque fois que le blond s'arrêtait à coté de Rose pour l'embrasser dans les airs.<p>

Décidément, Scorpius rêvait de plumer cette bestiole…

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de là, vers 15h00, Astoria Malefoy acheva la lettre qu'elle écrivait à sa mère (dans laquelle elle lui annonçait que Scorpius était en vacances chez sa ravissante petite-amie) et s'adressa à son mari qui apparut dans le salon, le regard éteint.<p>

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? Oh oui… Marmonna le blond en se dirigeant vers le placard à alcool pour se servir un cognac.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria la blonde avec inquiétude.

- J'ai soif. Soupira Drago en s'asseyant dans le canapé, un verre à la main.

- Ca va pas non ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Cria Astoria en rattrapant son mari.

Elle lui arracha le verre des mains et le remit à sa place dans le placard pendant que Drago ronchonnait :

- Y'a pas d'heure pour avoir soif !

- Oh ça suffit maintenant ! Tu arrêtes ton cirque ?

- Quel cirque ? S'insurgea l'homme.

- Scorpius n'est pas mort enfin ! Tu te comportes comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir ! S'écria Astoria, interdite face au comportement de son mari.

Depuis quand les Malefoys buvaient pour résoudre leurs problèmes ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !

- Mais…Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nia Drago Malefoy tant bien que mal.

- Oh arrête, tu as trainé dans sa chambre jusqu'à maintenant !

Astoria pu voir son mari rougit malgré la pâleur de ses joues.

- Non. Mentit-il.

Effectivement, en début d'après midi, il était allé dans la chambre de Scorp. Comme ça… Par hasard… Il avait observé les albums photo de son fils, il avait tripoté son insigne de Préfêt, il avait ouvert ses placards et même sentit son oreiller... Ca ne voulait rien dire qu'il se comportait comme si son fils était mort! Si?

- Je t'ai vu Dray. Soupira sa femme, lasse. Tu me fais vraiment peur tu sais ?

- Il me manque… Murmura Drago Malefoy en baissant la tête.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant à coté de son mari.

- Mais enfin je ne comprends pas ! Quand il est à Poudlard, tu ne réagis pas comme ça!

- Mais c'est différent ! Geignit le blond.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il n'est PAS à Poudlard ! Il est dans l'antre de l'enfer ! Dans les pattes de Cerbère ! Il traverse le Styx ! Il est dans le Tartare ! Il…

Astoria leva une main, coupant le flot métaphorique de son mari. D'accord il s'était imprégné de littérature latine étant jeune, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'y faire autant référence !

- Oh eh ! T'en fais pas un peu trop ? L'interrompit Astoria.

- … Il est chez Weasley ! Acheva Drago avec désespoir.

Astoria soupira.

- Pourtant tu as lu sa lettre de ce matin, il t'a dit que tout allait bien alors pourquoi…

- Parlons-en de cette lettre ! Dit Drago en sortant ladite lettre de sa poche. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger à ses yeux ! On n'a même pas l'air de lui manquer !

Sa femme se retint de lui dire qu'effectivement, ils ne devaient pas manquer à Scorpius étant donné que leur fils était habitué à ne pas les voir depuis ses 11 ans et qu'il était chez sa petite amie. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Scorpius ne les aimait pas !

- Quand même, cette fille ! Elle l'éloigne de nous ! Il a passé la semaine là-bas ! Continua le blond.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il passe la semaine chez un ami…

- Il ne me considère même plus comme son père ! Se lamenta Drago.

- Oh tu veux arrêter ça ? Tu seras toujours son père. S'attendrit Astoria.

Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de son mari et l'embrassa. Le blond glissa une main dans ses cheveux et la rapprocha de lui.

Quand il rompit le baiser, il murmura :

- Heureusement que je t'ai, toi.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop Dray. Soupira Astoria en posant une main sur la joue de son mari. Scorpius est heureux et sain et sauf, qu'est ce que tu veux demander de plus ?

Elle observa son mari sourire et elle le prit dans ses bras, caressant au passage ses mèches blondes.

Elle ne l'entendit pas souffler dans son dos :

- Qu'il ne soit pas avec une Weasley…


	22. Petite Nature et Invitation

**Chapitre 22: ****Petite Nature et Invitation **

Scorpius avait bêtement pensé que Ron Weasley le laisserait en paix un moment mais visiblement non ! Il avait fallu qu'il invite Harry Potter ! Le Survivant ! L'oncle de Rose !

Le jeune Malefoy avait apprit ça en mangeant son repas du soir et depuis, il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre ! Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le Survivant, mais vu la réaction que Ron Weasley avait eu en le voyant, il appréhendait celle qu'aurait Harry Potter, le pire ennemi de son père !

Quoique. Son père s'était à peu près réconcilié avec lui… Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie pendant la guerre…

_Oui… Si Harry Potter a sauvé Papa, il ne peut pas me vouloir du mal… _

Le blond s'était donc rassuré ainsi avant de s'endormir ce soir-là, chez les Weasley. Il avait mangé quelques Chocogrenouilles avec Rose dans le salon et était allé se coucher en maudissant Ron Weasley, comme tous les soirs.

Lorsque Scorpius se réveilla le lendemain, il ne se sentait pas bien. Quelque chose clochait.

Le garçon ressentait une envie irrépressible de se gratter. Tout son corps le démangeait.

Instinctivement, il prit sa baguette et tenta de soulager le feu qui parcourait sa peau mais rien ne se passa.

Il chercha alors à oublier son mal et se rallongea tranquillement, les yeux fermés, misant sur son mental pour supporter cette démangeaison passagère.

Mais les Malefoys n'étaient pas connus pour être très patients… Scorpius attendit donc quelques minutes, mais, remarquant que sa douleur ne passait pas, il retira son tee-shirt et se gratta frénétiquement, abimant sa belle peau d'albâtre, cachet de la famille Malefoy.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa peau le démangeait à ce point. Il avait peut-être attrapé un virus…quelque chose… Il fronça les sourcils en songeant à un mauvais tour que lui aurait fait ce petit con d'Hugo Weasley… Il y avait peut-être de ça… Ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de se plaindre, Scorpius décida de ne rien dire et de souffrir en silence.

Il se gratta le torse de plus belle, frottant ses épaules contre le matelas pour se soulager, encore une fois, en vain.

L'héritier Malefoy était en train de songer qu'une douche pourrait peut-être résoudre son problème lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il paniqua, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se gratter. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à la rousse de ne pas rentrer dans sa chambre.

Rose pénétra donc dans la pièce encore sombre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle vint se glisser dans le lit de Scorpius et se blottir contre lui en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormit.

- Oui, oui. Répondit le blond en frottant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu sais que j'ai fais un rêve trop bizarre… Commença Rose en posant sa tête contre le torse du blond. On volait en direction de King's Cross quand…

Elle partit dans un monologue de dix minutes pendant lesquelles Scorpius n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau le faisait souffrir, la présence de Rose contre lui n'avait rien changé, pire, ses adorables cheveux lui chatouillaient le torse… lui donnaient l'irrépressible envie de se _gratter_.

- Rosie… Murmura-t-il en coupant le flot de paroles de sa jolie petite amie. Rosie… Pousse-toi.

La rousse s'exécuta, surprise, et ouvrit de grands yeux quand Scorpius se leva d'un bond et se mit à se gratter en effectuant des mouvements endiablés. Tout son corps y passa, depuis ses chevilles à ses cheveux en passant par son dos, son cou et ses cuisses. Le garçon ne s'arrêtait plus.

- Scorpius ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit la rousse avec inquiétude en le voyant faire.

- Nooonnn ! Ca me graaattte ! Pleurnicha le Serpentard dans un gémissement douloureux.

Rose se jeta sur sa baguette et tenta de lancer un sort à son petit ami mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Scorpius commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce en se grattant, poussant des jurons qui choqueraient son Malefoy de père.

- Je vais chercher ma mère ! S'écria Rose en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Encore une fois, quelques instants plus tard, presque toute la famille Weasley débarqua dans la chambre d'ami où dormait le blond. Hermione Weasley fit asseoir Scorpius sur son lit et, malgré les protestations du jeune homme, l'empêcha de se gratter. Elle observa son torse et lança à son mari :

- Ron, regarde, c'est étrange ! Il a des plaques de partout ! Ca ne lui a pas fait ça en début de semaine !

- Tu as raison Hermione, c'est très bizarre. Déclara calmement le roux sur un ton qui ne convainquit pas le jeune Serpentard.

Vraiment pas.

_L'enfoiré ! Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça ! C'est lui qui a du lancer un sort sur mon lit !_

Silencieusement, Hermione Weasley commença à faire des mouvements de baguette et donna de petits coups de baguette sur le torse du garçon, aux endroits stratégiques – c'est-à-dire sur les plaques rouges qui recouvraient sa peau - sous l'œil vigilant de Rose.

Scorpius sentit la désagréable sensation disparaître, au fur et à mesure que sa belle-mère lançait des sorts, il avait de moins en moins envie de sa gratter. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune se redressa et déclara :

- Bien. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Souffla le blond, soulagé.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

- Je pense que tu dois faire une allergie à quelque chose… Déclara alors Mrs Weasley, songeuse. Tu as sûrement la peau sensible, Scorpius.

Le Serpentard voulait répliquer que sa peau n'était pas sensible! Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile! Il n'avait jamais eu de maladie de peau ! Il prenait rarement de coups de soleil ! Il avait juste la peau des Malefoys et elle était parfaite ! Belle, douce, la perfection quoi !

Scorpius ne souhaitait pas passer pour un être faible devant Rose, l'épisode du journal avait suffit ! Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer poliment à Mrs Weasley que le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais le rire de Ron Weasley le coupa :

- On dit de la peau des roux, mais les blonds ce n'est pas mieux ! Lança-t-il avec amusement. C'est vrai ! Il a la peau presque aussi pâle que celle de Rose ! Pas étonnant qu'un rien le démange ! On n'a pas l'impression quand on le voit mais en fait, il est tout chétif ! Alala de vraies petites natures ces Malefoys ! Ton père était pareil !

Le visage du blond devint aussi rouge que les plaques qu'Hermione venait de faire disparaître.

Décidément, Scorpius avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les affronts répétés de Ron Weasley. Il ne le supportait plus ! Et sa patience avait des limites ! S'il arrivait très bien à cacher son jeu quand il le voulait, il parvenait aussi très bien à faire sentir à ceux qui l'ennuyaient que c'était le cas. En plus, Ron Weasley se permettait de critiquer son père ! C'en était trop pour l'héritier Malefoy.

- Mon père n'est pas une petite nature ! Contra-t-il courtoisement mais fermement.

- Si si, insista l'Auror, Hermione ne t'a pas raconté la fois où elle lui a mis une raclée ? Ahah ! C'était très drôle ! Continua-t-il sans voir les regards noirs de sa femme et de sa fille.

Plus qu'agacé, Scorpius eut un sourire sadique et répliqua d'une voix doucereuse digne du défun Professeur Rogue:

- Non, mais mon père m'a raconté quand il vous a lancé un crache-limace, c'était très drôle aussi il parait !

Ron Weasley cessa de rire subitement.

_Ce petit con ose me rappeler cette histoire ? Rosie ne doit pas rester avec lui ! Surtout pas ! Oser parler ainsi à son beau-père ! Que…Qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? Beau-père ? Ron, tu dois te ressaisir ! Tu ne dois pas laisser ce vil serpent s'infiltrer chez toi ! Ne baisse pas les bras ! _

Le roux, pour ne pas perdre la face, se mit à rire nerveusement et répondit :

- Oui, c'était assez amusant quand j'y repense…

Un autre silence s'instaura pendant quelques secondes puis Hermione Weasley poussa un soupir avant de prononcer :

- Bon, c'est peut-être les draps, ou…je ne sais pas. Il vaut mieux que tu ne dormes pas ici ce soir, Scorpius…

Le blond retint son souffle. Etait-elle en train de le mettre dehors ?

Congédier ainsi un Malefoy ! Quelle idée saugrenue !

- … il vaut mieux que tu changes de lit. Tu dormiras avec Rose.

Les deux jeunes adultes échangèrent un sourire amusé.

- Que… Quoi ? S'étrangla Ron Weasley. Hermione !

- Enfin Ron, si on l'installe dans le salon tu sais très bien que Rose va le rejoindre de toute façon, à moins que tu jettes un sort sur toute la maison et plus personne ne pourra circuler tranquillement à l'étage !

Ron se renfrogna. Hermione avait le chic pour le mettre en difficulté devant les enfants !

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut que j'aille apporter ce cadeau à Luna et Neville ! Ron, tu m'accompagnes ?

Le roux fusilla un instant du regard la progéniture Malefoy avant de sortir de la chambre, aussi dignement que possible.

Ce moment de honte passé, le roux partit avec sa femme à Poudlard, dans les appartements privés de Neville et Luna. En chemin, il fit tout pour convaincre Hermione de changer d'avis mais sa femme semblait peu disposée à l'écouter, plus intéressée par ce qu'elle allait servir à Harry et Ginny à midi.

* * *

><p>Une fois les parents de la rousse partis, Rose et Scorpius en profitèrent pour passer un moment tous les deux, malheureusement, Hugo Weasley était dans les parages… Il se faisait très discret depuis l'épisode de la brosse à dents. Scorpius se demanda tout de même s'il n'était pas l'auteur de l'attaque menée contre sa magnifique peau.<p>

Comme le contrecoup du sort de Mrs Weasley provoquait un léger inconfort, le blond partit se laver et constata avec joie que, malgré le fait qu'il passe après Rose sous la douche, il n'avait pas d'eau froide.

_Quand le père Weasley n'est pas là, j'ai de l'eau chaude… Est-ce que c'est une coïncidence ? Je devrais peut-être en parler à Papa… Non, il ferait une crise en apprenant que j'ai été contraint de me doucher à l'eau froide ! Je l'imagine bien dire à Weasley qu'il m'a fait prendre des risques inconsidérés et que j'ai risqué ma vie en venant chez lui… Rose me prendrait pour un dingue. Mauvaise idée. _

Une fois qu'il fut habillé, et après une petite promenade avec Rosie-chérie, le blond décida d'écrire une lettre à son père pour lui annoncer son arrivée imminente. Même s'il était heureux de revoir ses parents et de pouvoir agir comme bon lui semble, heureux de ne plus voir Ron Weasley soupirer en l'apercevant ni sentir son regard tueur sur lui, Scorpius était tout de même triste de se séparer de sa Rose… Heureusement qu'il allait la revoir au 31 chez John ! Ils en avaient reparlé et la rousse lui avait promis qu'elle viendrait !

Le Serpentard s'installa donc à une table et écrivit lisiblement sur un parchemin.

_Coucou les Malfoys !  
><em>_Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je rentre demain ! Oui, c'est un jour plus tôt que prévu mais la famille de Rose est invitée chez son oncle et, bien que je sois convié, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller, et puis, je suis sûr que je manque beaucoup à mes deux parents adorés ! __Inutile de venir me chercher Papa !  
><em>_Je n'ai pas envie que tu te chamailles avec Weasley !  
><em>_Je transplanerai avec mes affaires mais je ne sais pas exactement quand, en début d'après-midi je pense… Vous me verrez bien arriver de toute façon !  
><em>_A demain donc  
><em>_Bisous  
><em>_Scorpius M._

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyer la lettre, espérant que son père l'écouterait cette fois.

* * *

><p>Midi arriva bien trop vite au goût de Scorpius.<p>

Lorsque la famille Potter débarqua, le blond se tendit.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà aperçu Harry Potter sur le quai de la gare, mais le voir en « vrai » était… différent. Potter s'était avancé vers Rose et lui avait fait une bise, Scorpius, tendu, avait sagement attendu à coté, essayant de garder le semblant de fierté Malfoyienne qu'il lui restait lorsque le brun lui avait serré la main. Ce n'était pas comme si Scorpius et ses enfants étaient des ennemis jurés…

Puis il avait salué la femme d'Harry Potter… hum… la sœur du père de Rose… et ce ** d'Albus Potter - son frère cet idiot de James n'était pas là -. La petite, par contre, Lily Potter était présente. Scorpius n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rose. Elle était rousse, et, comme sa cousine, plutôt jolie.

Elle s'avança vers le jeune Malefoy et le gratifia d'un grand sourire que le Serpentard lui rendit. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas hostile dans cette famille ! Rassuré, le blond chercha à suivre Rose, mais son père semblait avoir réquisitionné celle-ci pour préparer des toasts.

Scorpius voulut se joindre à elle mais le roux lui proposa plutôt de s'asseoir sur le canapé afin de discuter avec les autres… Idée qui ne plut pas particulièrement à l'héritier Malefoy qui obéit néanmoins en défiant son beau-père du regard.

Alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, il entendit Ron Weasley dire à la fille Potter devenir le rejoindre, ainsi qu'à son frère. Pas franchement heureux de devoir supporter Albus Potter encore une fois, le blond choisit de l'ignorer et de porter son attention sur sa petite sœur. Potter ne tarda pas à se lever du canapé pour rejoindre le frère de Rose, encore à l'étage.

Ron Weasley et Harry Potter s'installèrent dans le salon, en face de Scorpius et la jeune rousse, ils se mirent à parler de la famille, ignorant le garçon et l'adolescente.

Le blond fixait Harry Potter avec un intérêt déconcertant. Lily avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre d'où venait cette fascination pour son père. Elle comprenait que les gens l'aimaient parce qu'il avait tué ce Voldemort, mais elle avait du mal avec toute cette célébrité, pour elle, Harry Potter était juste son père. Celui qui lui avait lu des histoires étant petite, celui qui lui avait appris à monter sur son premier balai, celui qui avait crié de se dépêcher juste avant de partir… La rousse regardait Scorpius Malefoy avec intérêt. Il observait son père avec ébahissement, c'était amusant. Lily n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, elle était au courant que Rosie sortait avec le fils Malefoy – Al ne parlait plus que de ça à la maison -, mais voir le canon en question dans le salon de son oncle et sa tante était très troublant ! Lily lui jeta un regard en coin, puisqu'il était là, autant profiter du spectacle !

Scorpius Malefoy était vraiment beau. Il était nonchalamment installé contre le dossier du canapé, mais conservait un air sérieux. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds balayaient son front, ses yeux gris fixaient les deux hommes avec méfiance. Il n'était pas dans son élément chez les Weasley, mais semblait tenir à rester, pour Rose.  
>Lily trouvait ça tellement romantique !<p>

Malgré ses quelques années de moins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier sa cousine. Elle aussi aurait aimé sortir avec un garçon aussi beau que Malefoy !

_Oh oui, il est vraiment beau. _Soupira jeune la rousse en s'appuyant à son tour sur le canapé.

Scorpius eut un bref sursaut. Obnubilé par Harry Potter et son « beau-papa », il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un s'était assis à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête et remarqua la jeune Potter, ouf. Il avait craint que ce soit son idiot de frère.

- Alors comme ça tu as passé une semaine ici ? Lui demanda gentiment la rousse, souhaitant le mettre à l'aise.

- Oui. Répondit le blond en se tournant vers elle. Enfin presque une semaine.

Lily hésita, une question lui brûlait la langue, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait la poser ou non. Finalement, elle opta pour la première solution.

- Et… ça a été ? S'enquit-elle.

- On va dire ça comme ça. Répondit le blond avec un faible sourire.

La plus jeune lui rendit son sourire et changea de sujet :

- Tu viens au repas de famille avec Rose, après-demain ?

- Oh, non, je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu mes parents pendant les vacances, donc…

Lily hocha la tête et se creusa de nouveau les méninges pour trouver un sujet de conversation. La jeune Potter était bien moins timide que Rose. D'ailleurs, heureusement.

Elle se rapprocha un peu du blond et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Malefoy la devança :

- Tu es en quelle année déjà ?

- Cinquième année. Répondit la rousse, rassurée que le beau blond se décide à lui faire la conversation.

Ron Weasley, tout en échangeant quelques banalités avec Harry, observait le rejeton Malefoy discuter avec Lily. Le courant semblait passer.

Ronald se dégoutait. Oser en arriver à de tels stratagèmes ! Il faut dire qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire avec ce morveux ! Il était comme son père ! Une bactérie qui résiste et qui s'accroche ! Ron avait tout tenté ! _Tout_ ! Pourtant le blond regardait toujours Rosie avec cet air d'amoureux transit… Ecœurant ! Et alors Rose, n'en parlons pas ! Elle le couvait du regard et se mettait à minauder niaisement ! C'était plus que Ron ne pouvait en supporter ! Heureusement, son plan semblait fonctionner car Lily et le blondin avaient l'air de s'entendre… Restait encore à la jouer serrée pendant le repas…

Ron soupira de soulagement en voyant Al et Hugo arriver dans le salon. Lorsque son fils eut salué tout le monde, il lui demanda d'un ton sans appel de s'asseoir à coté du blond qui tordit inconsciemment le nez. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être séparé de Rose plus longtemps, surtout si c'était pour être à coté de son imbécile de frère qui avait trafiqué le dentifrice… Résigné, le blond l'ignora et continua à discuter avec la petite sœur de Potter. Elle était très sympa d'ailleurs, et puis, il fallait bien que Scorpius tente de sauver les pots cassés avec le restant de la famille !

Lorsque les femmes daignèrent arriver avec les amuses-gueules, le blond se détendit quelque peu. Cependant il grimaça en voyant que Rose était contrainte de s'installer à plusieurs mètres de lui. Ainsi, il ne pouvait même pas discuter avec sa petite amie ! C'était un monde toute de même ! En plus, il ne savait plus quoi dire à la rouquine !

Etonnamment, ce fut Ron Weasley qui lui permit de poursuivre la conversation :

- Au fait, Scorpius, tu sais que Lily veut rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor comme poursuiveuse l'année prochaine ?

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le blond en se tournant vers la concernée, surprit qu'une jeune fille aussi délicate que Lily Potter aime le Quidditch.

- Oh oui, elle est très douée ! Continua Ronald Weasley, beaucoup plus agréable que d'habitude. Elle vole à une de ces vitesse, tu devrais voir ça ! Franchement Lil', je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée dans l'équipe plus tôt !

La jeune Potter rosit et expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas être assimilée à Albus, et puis, elle avait du mal à supporter tous ces regards sur elle…

- Tu sais, tu devrais demander à Scorpius qu'il t'entraine pour l'année prochaine ! Il sait faire de ces figures !

L'héritier Malefoy ne comprit pas pourquoi le roux se mettait à vanter ses qualités au quidditch, d'autant plus que tout le monde s'en fichait ! Hugo Weasley et Albus Potter fronçaient le nez avec mépris, Mrs Weasley et Mrs Potter discutaient cuisine, Rosie semblait très mécontente… Seuls Harry Potter et sa fille semblaient intéressés par ce que racontait l'Auror. Scorpius, se désintéressant un instant de la jeune rousse, jeta un petit regard à sa Rosie accompagné d'un petit sourire, mais celui-ci n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part.

_Allons donc ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? _Se demanda-t-il, étonné.

Soudain, Hermione Weasley exhorta tout le monde à se mettre à table et son mari manœuvra aisément. Il semblait bien plus heureux que la veille ! Il suggéra à Scorpius de s'installer à coté de Lily et ne blond n'osa pas refuser, ce qui fait qu'encore une fois, il se retrouva à l'opposé de Rose. Pour couronner le tout, Ronald Weasley ne cessait de lui parler de Lily, entre deux discussions avec Harry Potter. Gêné, l'héritier Malefoy jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil à Rose mais celle-ci semblait discuter avec Albus Potter et semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas le regarder. Le blond décida donc de discuter avec Potter, au moins, elle, était plus agréable que les garçons de la famille…

Pendant le repas, Weasley les apostropha souvent pour faire quelques remarques, à chaque fois, c'était pour louer les talents de Lily Potter ou ceux de Scorpius.

Harry ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Ron. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards frénétiques à Malefoy et Lil' entre deux bouchés. Dès qu'il remarquait que ceux-ci ne parlaient plus, il relançait un sujet entre eux et les deux jeunes gens parlaient de nouveau. Il envoyait toujours Rose chercher les plats ou débarrasser, cette dernière d'ailleurs, n'avait pas l'air très enjouée… Le Survivant avait toujours été observateur, après tout, c'était lui qui avait découvert que Malefoy était allé grossir les rangs des Mangemorts quelques années auparavant. A présent, c'était son ami qu'il observait, éberlué. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi sympathique avec un Malefoy… Soit il avait accepté son beau-fils, soit il… soit… _Hein ?_

Pas possible ! Ron avait certainement suivit son plan foireux pour essayer de séparer Rose et le fils Malefoy ! Merlin il n'était pas le frère de Fred et George pour rien !

Harry se souvint vaguement des conseils qu'il avait donné à son beau-frère… « Tu sais, le plus simple serait de présenter à Malefoy junior quelques charmantes créatures et le tour serait joué, s'il est comme Drago… ».

_Oh non… Il n'a pas osé ! _Songea le brun, vert de rage.

Il reporta son attention sur sa fille et remarqua rapidement que, si elle dévorait le plat d'Hermione, ses yeux eux, dévoraient le jeune Malefoy, assit juste à coté d'elle. Malgré toute la discrétion du monde, il était facile de voir que Lily n'était pas insensible au charme dégagé par le jeune Malefoy! Drago lui même, avait toujours été adulé par les filles! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour son fils?

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin du repas. Le Survivant se leva brusquement et lança à son beau-frère en tâchant de contenir sa colère:

- Ron, tu peux m'accompagner s'il te plait ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Interloqué, Ron se leva et suivit son ami dans la cuisine. Quand il fut rentré à l'intérieur, le brun ferma la porte et lança un sort de silence. Se cachant des convives, il attira Ron dans un coin de la cuisine et l'agrippa fermement par le col.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? S'écria-t-il avec colère.

- Que…Quoi ? Balbutia son ami, moins sûr de lui tout à coup.

- « Scorpius, met-toi à coté de Lily », « Lily, tu sais Scorpius fait de ces figures ! » ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu essayes de caser Malefoy avec ma fille ?

En voyant les oreilles de son ami rougir, Harry comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Harry… Calme-toi… Plaida celui-ci. Ecoute-moi…

- T'écouter ? Tu m'invites à déjeuner pour me refourguer le fils Malefoy ?

- Tu t'entends bien mieux avec Malefoy toi... !

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux me coltiner son fils ! C'est évident que Lily le trouve beau ! Elle le dévore des yeux ! Comme ça tu veut la pousser dans ses bras ! Vive la famille ! Je ne pensait pas que tu oserais me faire ça Ron ! Cria le brun avec sévérité.

Le roux baissa les yeux, penaud. Lentement, le Survivant le lâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière en soupirant.

- Tu sais… commença-t-il doucement.

Mais le roux, à nouveau désespéré, s'agrippa lamentablement au col du Survivant en pleurnichant :

- J'en peux plus ! Ce petit merdeux me fait tourner en bourrique ! Maintenant Hermione a décrété qu'il était allergique aux draps et comme on ne sait pas exactement de quoi, on va l'installer dans le salon ! Rose va dormir avec lui ! Pitié Harry ! Viens-moi en aide ! J'en peux plus !

Voyant Ron dans un tel état de panique, Harry s'adoucit et redressa son ami en soupirant :

- Ron… Je pense qu'Hermione a raison… tu vas devoir t'y habituer…

- Quoi ? Non ! OH noon ! Dit le roux, désespéré, en levant des yeux larmoyants vers son ami.

- Laisse faire les choses. S'il est comme tu le penses, Rosie s'en apercevra non ? Ta fille est intelligente ! Et si tout se passe bien, ça veut dire que les Malefoys ont changé et que Rose n'a rien à craindre !

Ron se redressa difficilement.

- Je ne sais pas Harry… Hier il s'est moqué de moi !

- D'après Al, Hugo et toi n'y êtes pas allés de main morte non plus. Répondit sagement le brun.

- Hum…

- Quand rentre-t-il chez lui ? Demanda Harry dont une ride inquiète barrait le front.

- Demain après-midi. Marmonna Ron.

Le brun poussa un soupir devant la panique de son beau-frère.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter Ron, tu…

Ils furent interrompus par Hermione, qui venait chercher le dessert dans la cuisine.

- Tout va bien les garçons ? S'enquit-elle, suspicieuse.

- Oui, oui… Murmurèrent-t-ils en chœur.

- Vous venez manger le dessert ? Continua la brune en sortant de la cuisine.

Les deux Aurors la suivirent sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

><p>Les Potter partirent tard, vers 16h00, et pour une fois, Rose n'était pas mécontente de se séparer de sa cousine.<p>

La rousse avait bouillonné de rage tout le repas ! Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter de voir Lily et Scorpius discuter de tout et de rien de la sorte. Le blond semblait plus heureux avec sa cousine qu'avec elle ! Lily, elle, semblait toute émoustillée de se retrouver à coté de Scorpius ! Rose savait que toutes les filles de Poudlard le trouvaient beau mais elle avait du mal à voir sa propre cousine baver sur _son_ petit ami !

Ils avaient discuté pendant tout le repas! Ils avaient même ri! Et Rose, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, était affreusement jalouse. Lily était bien plus amusante, bien plus jolie qu'elle et surtout bien plus assurée qu'elle! Après tout, Scorpius était un coureur de jupons, si ça se trouve, il allait la larguer pour Lily! Même si la rousse tentait de relativiser en se rappelant les nombreux regards que Scorpius lui avait lancé à table, elle restait tout de même contrariée.

Ce qui la mettait hors d'elle, c'était surtout que le Serpentard et Lily avaient en commun une chose que Scorpius et elle ne partageraient jamais : la passion du Quidditch. Rose aimait ce sport, mais elle tenait tout juste sur un balai, alors que sa cousine volait très bien… D'ailleurs, pendant le repas, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de parler de telle ou telle feinte, de joueurs dont Rose ne connaissait même pas le nom… Cela la fâchait de savoir que Lily était plus intéressante qu'elle et, inconsciemment, elle en voulait à Scorpius d'avoir été aussi captivé par la conversation de Lily.

Lorsque les Potter furent partis et que la table débarrassée, le blond songea qu'enfin, il pourrait passer un moment rien qu'avec Rose. Le hic, c'était que sa petite amie n'était pas très coopérative. Elle déclinait toute tentative de baiser et ne cherchait pas à se rapprocher de Scorpius qui, au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence alors que lui et Rose étaient seuls dans la maison, se demanda ce qui ne tournait pas rond.

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, le blond s'approcha de Rose, qui était assise sur le canapé et avait ouvert un magasine. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de la rousse mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Rosie. Souffla douloureusement le garçon, perdu.

- Hum. Répondit sèchement la rousse.

Alarmé, le jeune Malefoy s'assit à coté d'elle et lui demanda sans préambule :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rose lui jeta un coup d'œil et répondit finalement :

- Rien.

- Rose… Supplia Scorpius. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que tu m'en veux, ce que j'aimerais c'est savoir pourquoi.

La rousse baissa la tête, ennuyée. Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Scorpius s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé à coté d'elle à table. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lui reprocher d'avoir parlé à sa cousine. La rousse aurait certainement du mal à supporter de voir ses groupies entourer son petit ami mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

- Rien. Murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Le blond glissa une main dans son cou et la força à le regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée d'être fixée par les yeux anthracite.

- Qu'est ce j'ai fais ? Demanda Scorpius avec une petite voix.

- Rien… C'est juste que… Tu as bien discuté avec Lily…

- Oui, et alors ? S'étonna le blond.

Rose ne dit rien de plus. Son silence permit à Scorpius de comprendre rapidement pourquoi sa petite-amie faisait cette mine déconfite. Le cœur du blond se gonfla de bonheur et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'écria :

- Tu es jalouse !

- Quoi ? Non ! Mentit la rousse.

- Si ! S'écria le blond, fou de joie.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et se pencha sur elle. Tout en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, il murmura :

- Et j'adore ça.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Rose de le contredire une nouvelle fois, car il l'embrassa avec passion, glissant une langue assurée dans sa bouche. La rousse émit un son qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Lentement, il lui caressa les cheveux et la joue, songeant au bonheur qu'il aurait de la retrouver à Poudlard, sans leurs parents respectifs.

Sans devoir faire la conversation ou s'asseoir à coté d'un tel...

Quand il rompit le baiser, Rose n'était plus du tout énervée, au contraire. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux en posant une main sur son torse.

- Rosie, les autres filles ne m'intéressent pas. Tu le sais non? Sinon, je ne serais pas venu passer une semaine chez toi... S'il te plait, ne me fais pas la tête... Plaida Scorpius en la serrant contre lui.

Rose sourit tout contre lui; elle hocha doucement la tête et se contenta de répondre avec légèreté :

- Je t'aime.

Le garçon soupira de soulagement, ne se doutant pas qu'il était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre blond était aussi, beaucoup plus rassuré.<p>

Depuis presque dix minutes, Drago Malefoy dansait la salsa dans le salon, une lettre en mains.

- Mon fils rentre demain! Mon fils rentre demain! Le Scorpiiiuus à son Papaaa rentre demaaaainnn! Chantonnait le blond en gesticulant.

- Complètement siphonné! Soupira Astoria Malefoy en observant son mari tourner autour de la table basse en faisant ce qui ressemblait plutôt à la danse des canards.


	23. Cession de dégnomage

**Chapitre 23: ****Cession de Dégnomage **

Scorpius Malefoy avait rarement aussi bien dormi. En effet, rien ne valait les pieds de Rose collés contre ses tibias ou l'odeur de sa chevelure apaisant ses sens.  
>Rose endormie dans ses bras, c'était le bonheur absolu.<br>Elle était allongée sur le coté et le blond avait collé son torse contre son dos puis glissé une main sur son ventre. Il s'était endormit en humant l'arôme de la jeune femme et s'était réveillé ainsi. Aurait-il pu rêver mieux ?

Bon, oui, il aurait pu rêver mieux… Rose… dormant nue dans ses bras suite à une nuit torride…  
>Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander…<p>

Cette nuit, Ron Weasley avait encore lancé un charme sur la pièce et le blond s'était douté que c'était un signal d'alarme ou quelque chose du genre si bien qu'il n'avait pas essayé de toucher Rose plus avant au cas où son père débarque à un moment crucial...  
>De toute façon, Scorpius ne voulait pas presser les choses, dormir avec sa petite amie était déjà très bien s'il songeait à toutes les barrières que Weasley s'était évertué à dresser entre eux.<br>Bien sûr, Rose et lui avaient déjà dormit ensemble, mais ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble à cette époque, alors Scorpius ne s'était jamais permis d'approcher Rose de trop près, ni même de la toucher. En ce moment, il la serrait égoïstement contre lui, sachant que dans quelques heures, ils seraient de nouveau séparés. Il inspirait à grandes bouffées l'odeur de sa bien-aimée, sachant qu'elle lui manquerait énormément.

Il se sentait tout de même un peu stupide. C'est vrai quoi. Jamais il ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec une de ses petites amies… Et puis…elles ne lui manquaient pas…

Mais Rose, c'était différent.

C'était sa Rosie-chérie, alors oui, il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'elle allait lui manquer, et tant pis pour ses principes de Malefoy et de sang-pur, il était clair avec lui-même, il avait la conscience tranquille.

Il sentit que Rose brassait légèrement. Il resserra doucement son étreinte sans amorcer d'autre geste. La rousse était encore à moitié endormie, pourtant, elle se retourna à moitié, fourrant son nez dans le cou de Scorpius qui soupira de bien être. Il baissa la tête et frotta son nez contre celui de sa petite amie qui ouvrit alors un œil fatigué. Scorpius la vit clairement sourire avant de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Visiblement, Rose aussi aurait préféré qu'il reste avec elle… Il entendit alors la jeune femme lui souffler :

- Ca va ?

- Ca peut aller. Répondit-il avec un immense sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Marmonna Rose contre lui.

- Je préfèrerais rester avec toi. Avoua-t-il.

C'était loin d'être un mensonge, mais Scorpius avait fait exprès de ne pas dire qu'il aurait préféré rester "ici"… Il n'était pas mécontent de quitter cette demeure et plus particulièrement son beau-père !

* * *

><p>Les deux tourtereaux ne tardèrent pas à se lever et, après avoir déjeuné, Scorpius passa le premier sous la douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il descendit dans le salon et trouva Rose en train de lire un gros ouvrage, assise à table. Le garçon s'avança à pas de loup et lui vola un baiser avant de s'installer à coté d'elle. Il fut un peu déçu quand il vit qu'elle se levait prestement, il espérait qu'elle reste un peu avec lui car son père n'était pas encore dans les parages mais la rousse clama qu'elle allait prendre une douche rapide. Scorpius haussa alors les épaules, songeant qu'il aurait tout le loisir de l'embrasser plus tard. Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher l'image de lui et Rose sous la douche lui traverser l'esprit. Oh oui, il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de retrouver Poudlard et ses salles désertes… la salle sur demande en particulier…pourquoi pas la salle de bains des préfets aussi...<p>

Il porta alors son attention sur l'ouvrage que lisait Rose et se mit à déchiffrer quelques lignes.

_« Sans moi ces pauvres villageois innocents auraient été sans aucun doute dévorés par cette affreuse créature ! Ce loup garou faisait au moins quatre mètres de haut, et ses dents acérées étaient encore rouges du sang de ses dernières victimes. Heureusement que moi, Gilderoy, suis arrivé à temps pour sauver ce village d'une mort certaine ! Une fois le loup vaincu, les habitants m'ont acclamés, depuis, ils ont fait faire une statue de moi au centre de la ville qu'ils vénèrent ! Je suis le sauveur incontesté… »_

- Hugo !

Scorpius leva la tête, coupé dans sa lecture. Il observa Ron Weasley rentrer par la porte fenêtre donnant sur le salon d'un pas énervé.

- Ah Scorpius. Marmonna le roux. Tu as vu Hugo ?

- Pas depuis hier soir. Répondit le jeune homme, interloqué par l'allure revêche de Ron Weasley.

Il paraissait débraillé, sa chemise était un peu déchirée et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il paraissait d'une humeur massacrante et pourtant, le blond nota qu'il n'était pas désagréable avec lui. Etrange. Serpentard curieux, il demanda l'air de rien :

- Tout va bien Mr Weasley ?

Ron Weasley émit un son étrange avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège en face de lui.

- Ces saletés de gnomes m'ont encore dévasté le jardin ! Tout est sans dessus dessous ! Je leur cours après depuis ce matin mais ils sont vraiment malins ! Et puis, là je dois partir déposer un dossier au Ministère... Ils sont déchainés aujourd'hui !

Scorpius se garda bien de dire qu'au moins, au Manoir, il n'avait jamais vu un seul gnome !

- Il n'existe pas de sort pour les faire partir ? S'enquit-il en songeant à la méthode radicale qu'avait son grand-père Lucius pour effrayer les créatures…

- Les gnomes et leur magie… Maugréa Weasley. Non, il n'y a pas vraiment de sort ; et puis, Hermione me ferait une crise si je leur faisais du mal… Expliqua le roux en roulant des yeux. Il faut absolument que je les foute dehors avant son retour, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête quand elle va rentrer des courses et voir l'état du jardin !

Sur ce, il se releva et grimpa à l'étage, il l'entendit clairement tirer son fils du lit et lui ordonner de s'occuper des gnomes, lorsqu'il redescendit, son regard se posa sur le livre de Rose et il demanda à Scorpius :

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- Oh euh… Bafouilla le blond, étonné. Moi le Magicien de… Commença-t-il en lisant la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'il venait de retourner.

- Lockart ! S'exclama Ronald Weasley. Laisse tomber mon garçon ! Ce sont des conneries ! Ton père ne te l'a jamais raconté ?

Scorpius se tendit, agacé que le roux remette l'éducation que lui avait prodigué son père en question.

- Si, si ! Mentit-il. Mais c'est à Rose, je lis ça en l'attendant.

- Ah ! Tu n'as rien à faire ? Lança Ron Weasley avec espoir. Dans ce cas tu pourrais peut-être donner un coup de main à Hugo pour nous débarrasser des gnomes ? Un grand gaillard comme toi, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien !

- Euh… Oui…pourquoi pas… Marmonna Scorpius, pas sûr d'avoir envie de se frotter à ses vulgaires et répugnantes créatures.

- Super ! Conclut cependant son beau-père, sautant sur l'occasion. En plus, ils ne te connaissent pas, ils vont tous venir te voir et on en enlèvera deux fois plus ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Ah oui…

- Bon, j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure les garçons !

Hugo Weasley fit alors irruption dans le salon. Un Malefoy ignorait forcément ces choses là, mais en ce moment, le jeune brun ressemblait énormément à son père quelques années avant. Il n'était pas du matin, vraiment pas. En plus, il détestait s'occuper des gnomes, ce n'était pas un cadeau que son père lui avait fait là !

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, le blond se leva de table. Hugo l'ignora et ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour sortir dans le jardin. A peine eut-il mit un pas dehors, qu'un gnome lui sauta dessus. Réactif, le brun l'attrapa par les pieds et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Quand il le lâcha, il remarqua que Malefoy avait mit ses chaussures et l'avait rejoint dehors, sa baguette en main, levée. Il était prêt à l'attaque.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

- Je viens t'aider. Répondit Scorpius.

_Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour plaire au père de Rose !_

Il observa Hugo Weasley tordre le nez et remarqua ensuite que le jeune homme fixait sa baguette.

- Tu es fou ? Lança-t-il en désignant la baguette d'un mouvement de tête. Si tu ne veux pas la perdre, je te conseille de la laisser à l'intérieur ! Dit-il alors qu'un second gnome lui sautait dessus.

Le brun l'attraa habilement par les pieds et l'envoya valdinguer hors du jardin.

- Je pourrais en avoir besoin. Répondit Scorpius, méfiant.

- C'est toi qui vois. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu faire ça, j'ai du racheter une nouvelle baguette. Déclara l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules.

Scorpius hésita un instant, pesa le pour et le contre, puis alla finalement poser sa précieuse baguette (crin de licorne et bois d'aubépine ! Comme son père !) à l'abri à l'intérieur de la maison.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il prit le temps d'étudier les gestes de Weasley.

Le mimétisme, y'a que ça de vrai !

Ensuite, remarquant quelques gnomes un peu plus loin, le blond se lança dans la mêlée. Il attrapa un premier gnome par la jambe droite et, fier de lui, le leva avec aisance.

Cependant, Scorpius ne s'était pas douté que ces petites créatures étaient vraiment féroces… A peine avait-il interrompu ses mouvements que le gnome lui mordit férocement le bras, Scorpius lança un cri de douleur et la créature profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'échapper, il retourna se cacher dans ce qui devait être un terrier, cependant, quelques seconde plus tard, trois gnomes revinrent en force et tentèrent de se jeter le blond en agrippant ses jambes et ses avant-bras, griffant et mordant ces derniers avec application. Le blond se débattit comme il put mais fut de nouveau submergé par une vague gnomesque.

Il aperçu Weasley qui semblait être en proie au même problème que lui. Le jeune garçon poussait des jurons à n'en plus finir et Scorpius ne tarda pas à l'imiter lorsqu'un gnome lui écrasa le pied avec une grosse pierre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de maltraitance, il finit par reprendre le dessus et envoyer valser plusieurs gnomes. Petit à petit, lui et Hugo parvinrent à éjecter un à un les gnomes du jardin. Ce n'était pas un travail de tout repos !

- Eh bien ! Félicitations Malefoy, tu t'en es drôlement bien sortit pour un débutant ! Lança Hugo Weasley une fois que le jardin fut totalement dégnomé.

Il traversa l'esprit de Scorpius de lui répondre qu'il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, mais il s'abstint et fit simplement un maigre sourire à son pseudo beau frère. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements avant de rentrer dans la maison. Ils étaient en piteux état, Scorpius se recoiffa rapidement, espérant que Rose ne voie pas qu'il avait les cheveux en bataille. Il remarqua aussi que les manches de son polo étaient un peu lacérées, une fois à l'intérieur, il entreprit donc de le recoudre par magie sous les yeux de Rose qui le fixait avec tendresse. Ne voulant pas que sa petite amie voie qu'il s'était fait malmener par des vulgaires gnomes, Scorpius ne guérit pas tout de suite ses avants bras, après tout, ce n'était que quelques égratignures… enfin…oui. Il utilisa aussi sa baguette pour se nettoyer le visage et ses magnifiques cheveux, souillés par ces sales gnomes puants!

La Gryffondor attendit que son frère remonte dans sa chambre se nettoyer pour s'approcher et venir caresser la joue du blond.

- J'ai entendu mon père appeler Hugo. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aiderais à dégnomer le jardin.

Il se contenta de lui lancer un faible sourire.

- T'es gentil. Continua Rose. T'aurais pas du le faire, t'es pas habitué…

Rose devait savoir que s'occuper des gnomes du jardin des Weasley était un travail… particulier, cela nécessitait un savoir faire spécifique. D'ailleurs en voyant l'état d'Hugo Weasley, le Serpentard avait remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en la matière.

- Ce n'est pas gentil. Contra Scorpius, c'est égoïste.

La rousse le fixa, surprise. Il baissa les yeux et marmonna à contrecœur :

- Je me suis dis que ça serait un moyen d'aider ton père et de me faire un peu accepter par lui. Pour me rapprocher de toi.

Cette explication maladroite fit cependant sourire la rousse qui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard après avoir murmuré :

- Tu vas me manquer demain.

Scorpius lui répondit la même chose et, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, re-demanda encore :

- Tu viendras hein ? Chez Zabini, tu viendras ?

Rose sourit et acquiesça en silence, songeant qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se désartibule en chemin encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Il était près de midi et, dans la grande bâtisse que constituait le Manoir Malefoy, un blond ne tenait plus en place. Astoria s'inquiétait grandement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Drago comme ça, c'était pour la naissance de Scorpius. A l'époque, il n'arrêtait pas de changer le berceau de place pour trouver l'endroit où son fils serait le mieux installé… Venant tout juste d'accoucher, Astoria avait trouvé son comportement adorable, maintenant, elle le trouvait juste insupportable.<p>

En effet, Drago était intenable. Il marchait dans la maison de long en large avec un sourire idiot, déplaçant tel ou tel meuble, lavant tel ou tel vêtement.

Jamais le blond n'avait fait une telle tâche avant ! D'habitude, il engageait un elfe de maison qu'il payait grassement pour faire le travail. Apparemment, il avait fait le ménage à fond dans la chambre de Scorpius.

Blasée, Astoria était partie faire la cuisine pour avoir un peu la paix. Pour couronner le tout, Drago chantait… pas des chansons connues, non, le blond inventait des paroles et des mélopées dans lesquelles les mots « Scorpius » et « fils » revenaient bien trop souvent au goût de sa femme.

Alors qu'elle était en train de retirer le ragout du four, Drago descendit dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Attendrie, Astoria ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire, il était tout de même adorable avec elle et leur fils. Cet instant de tendresse fut de courte durée, car Drago, le nez dans le frigo, lança sur un ton de reproche :

- Quoi ? Tu n'as même pas pris de tarte à la mélasse pour ce soir ?

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Marmonna Astoria en serrant les dents.

Drago se contint difficilement de ronchonner. Oublier la tarte à la mélasse alors que Scorpius adore ça ! Il faut le faire tout de même ! Songeant à autre chose, le blond traversa la cuisine et ouvrit le placard à gâteaux en demandant avec un air d'inspecteur des travaux finis:

- Tu lui as acheté ses biscuits préférés ?

Sa femme poussa un soupir agacé. Non mais il la prenait vraiment pour une mauvaise mère ! Heureusement, Drago remarqua que lesdits biscuits étaient bien présents dans le placard et ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Astoria, par contre, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire explicitement :

- Drago. Tu m'énerves.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna son mari, réellement étonné.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici ! Scorpius est grand, il ne va pas piquer une crise parce qu'il n'y a pas de tarte à la mélasse au dîner !

L'ancien mangemort se contenta d'hausser les épaules, trop fier pour admettre que sa femme avait raison.

- En tout cas, continua-t-il en mettant la table grâce à un coup de baguette, j'ai lancé un sort de nettoyage sur ses draps pour qu'ils sentent bon ! Comme ça quand il ira se coucher, il dormira dans des draps tout propres ! J'ai aussi engagé un elfe pour faire la poussière dans sa chambre ! Pauvre chéri, imagine, s'il choppe, une allergie à la poussière…

- Dray. Le coupa sa femme par un nouveau soupir. Scorpius n'a jamais été allergique à quoi que ce soit.

- En rentrant de chez Weasley, il va certainement être très affaiblit ! Voire dénutri !

La maîtresse de maison leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'importe quoi. Marmonna-t-elle. Viens manger au lieu de dire des stupidités.

Son mari lui lança un regard noir mais s'assit tout de même à table en gardant le menton levé.

Astoria ne se rendait pas compte ! Scorpius venait de survivre pendant une semaine chez les Weasley ! Il fallait bien quelque chose pour le réconforter ! Drago secoua la tête, incrédule. _Elle verra bien quand Scorp reviendra dans un état physique et psychologique abominable, que j'avais raison !_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Scorpius Malefoy annonça que l'heure tournait et qu'il devait partir, les membres de la famille Weasley n'eurent pas tous la même réaction. Rose se raidit, Hugo haussa les épaules, Mrs Weasley lui fit un sourire sincère et Ron Weasley se retint difficilement de sauter de joie. Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires et s'être fait violence pour serrer la main d'Hugo et son père, Scorpius salua Mrs Weasley qui lui dit avec gentillesse :<p>

- Reviens quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu ici !

Cela amusa beaucoup Scorpius qui vit le regard inquiet de Ron Weasley à ce moment-là… Il ne partageait certainement pas l'opinion de sa femme. Le blond remercia poliment sa belle-mère avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie. Il entendit que derrière lui, des pas s'éloignaient, certainement Mrs Weasley et Hugo qui leur laissaient un peu d'intimité. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant que Ron Weasley était encore dans les parages et se pencha sur Rose pour l'embrasser comme s'il n'allait jamais la revoir. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, la rousse semblait toute retournée. Il déposa encore un léger baiser sur ses lèvres roses et caressa sa joue avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille :

- Au revoir ma belle, on se revoit au 31.

Rose acquiesça en silence et lui dit simplement :

- Rentre bien !

Scorpius hocha la tête, attrapa ses affaires et transplana avec un petit pincement au cœur.

* * *

><p>Le début d'après midi fut un moment particulièrement intense pour Drago qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans le salon – car c'est là que Scorpius arriverait. Il regardait la pendule toutes les deux minutes et se demandait ce que son fils faisait pour être aussi long… Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose en chemin ? S'il s'était désartibulé ? Si Weasley l'avait retenu de force ? S'il avait été kidnappé ?<br>Heureusement aucune de ses hypothèses ne se vérifia et c'est vers 15h00 que Scorpius transplana dans le salon avec ses affaires.

- SCOORRPIUUSS ! S'écria Drago en se jetant sur son fils pour l'étreindre dès qu'il l'aperçu.

Le jeune blond, légèrement déstabilisé, laissa tomber son sac au sol et tapota l'épaule de son père.

- Salut papa ! Lança-t-il, légèrement surpris d'un tel accueil.

Sa mère rentra alors dans le salon et Scorpius lui jeta un regard interdit au dessus de l'épaule de Drago. Astoria lui fit un grand sourire et haussa les épaules, comme pour lui dire de laisser du temps à son paternel.

Le garçon obéit donc et laissa Mr Malefoy fourrer son nez dans ses cheveux blonds en murmurant :

- Mon fils ! Mon fils !

- Dray… Tu peux peut-être le lâcher, tu vas finir par l'étouffer… Fit remarquer Astoria au bout de 10 minutes.

Son mari recula vivement, comme s'il s'était piqué, et lâcha son fils. Astoria put enfin le saluer à son tour. Quand elle laissa Scorpius respirer, Drago s'approcha de nouveau vers le jeune blond en demandant :

- Alors ? Comment tu vas ? Tu as fais bonne route ?

- Bien écoute, je n'ai eu aucun soucis pour venir.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, tu dois être épuisé ! Viens t'asseoir mon grand !

Et sur ce, il posa une main sur l'omoplate du blond et l'entraina vers le canapé. Surprit qu'il l'appelle ainsi, Scorpius le suivit, de plus en plus étonné. Décidément, son père avait un drôle de comportement !

Le garçon s'installa avec ses parents dans le salon et commença à raconter sa semaine sur la requête de son père. Bien sûr, il omit volontairement quelques détails…comme le coup de la douche, du dentifrice, des démangeaisons…pour ne garder que les meilleurs moments de son séjour. Il raconta même qu'il avait parlé à Weasley du sort de crache limace et son père éclata de rire en disant :

- Tu as très bien fait !

Astoria avait secoué la tête. Décidément, tel père, tel fils !

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, elle se leva et prit les affaires de Scorpius pour les laver.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir du salon pour se rendre dans la buanderie, elle entendit Drago dire à Scorpius :

- Scorp, tu as une tâche sur ton polo, vas en changer.

- Oh, je me changerai ce soir. Répondit le jeune homme en attrapant un magasine de quidditch sur la table basse devant lui.

- Scorpius, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous t'avons élevé. Récita gentiment Drago. Va te changer fils, un Malefoy ne reste pas avec un vêtement tâché !

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Astoria revint dans le salon pour récupérer le vêtement impie. A la fois résigné et agacé, Scorpius se redressa et retira son haut, laissant percevoir son torse pâle et musclé, mais aussi un autre petit détail auquel il avait oublié de remédier.

_Grave erreur_.

Il donna le vêtement à sa mère et se tendit quand la voix de son père résonna à ses oreilles :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Siffla Drago Malefoy, hors de lui.

L'adulte bondit sur ses jambes et attrapa l'avant-bras de son fils, sacrément amoché par les griffures et les morsures des gnomes de ce matin.

- Oh, euh, c'est rien. Répondit calmement le Serpentard, priant mentalement pour que son père ne fasse pas d'esclandre.

_Peine perdue_.

- Scorpius ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! Grogna Mr Malefoy.

- Mais rien je te dis, ce n'est pas important…

- Scorp. Intervint sa mère en lançant un regard inquiet à Drago.

Son mari était rouge de colère, il tremblait de rage et d'indignation. Pour quelques griffures, Drago semblait au bord de l'ulcère !

- Quelque chose t'a griffé ? S'enquit-elle doucement en passant un bras autour des épaules de son mari qui serrait les poings.

- Oui, en fait, ce sont des gnomes… Expliqua lentement Scorpius, pour retarder l'orage.

- Quoi ? Grogna son père en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Ce n'est rien ! Répéta le plus jeune, j'ai juste voulu aider les Weasley à dégnomer leur jardin et…

- QUOI ! Cria son père en équarquillant les yeux.

Son hurlement avait du retentir jusqu'au village voisin.

- Habille-toi ! Continua-t-il sur la même lancée en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa femme. On part !

Scorpius resta cependant figé, son père pouvait vraiment être effrayant quand il le voulait.

- Hein ? S'étonna Astoria. Où ça ?

- Chez Weasley ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais le laisser maltraiter mon fils sans rien faire !

- Drago…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Drago avait déjà fait apparaître un nouveau vêtement sur les épaules de son fils et il en était déjà revêtit. Une seconde plus tard, il avait déjà transplané, emmenant Scorpius avec lui au mépris des règles basiques de transplanage.

* * *

><p>Arrivé chez Weasley, Drago ne prit pas le temps de frapper, il ouvrit directement la porte du salon et déboula dans la pièce principale, Scorpius, rouge de honte, sur ses talons.<p>

- WEASLEY ! Cria le blond.

- Papa ! Couina son fils pour l'apaiser.

Peu de temps après, Ron Weasley arriva, sa baguette en main. Alors qu'il faisait face à son père, Scorpius aperçu Rose dans les escaliers, heureusement, elle lui adressa un sourire et le garçon s'apaisa quelque peu.

- Tiens, Malefoy ? Quel bo…mauvais vent t'amène ?

- Quel bon vent m'amène ? Cria Mr Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur le nez de Ronald Weasley. Tu prends mon fils pour ton elfe de maison ? Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua le roux bien que le petit sourire qu'il abordait signifiait le contraire.

Rose s'avança dans la pièce et vint se planter en retrait, derrière son père.

- Du dégnomage que tu lui as fait faire ! Cria de nouveau Mr Malefoy sans bouger sa baguette de place.

- Oh ça ! Lança Ron avec légèreté. Il s'est plaint à toi ? Ajouta-t-il en adressant un petit sourire narquois à Scorpius qui baissait la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Inutile ! Regarde ses avants bras !

Drago attrapa le bras de son fils et releva sa manche, laissant voir l'étendu des dégâts. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, bon, ce n'était pas merveilleux à voir mais il y avait bien pire ! De vraies chiffes molles ces Malefoys !

Si Scorpius avait pu, il serait rentré sous terre, quelle honte ! Et Rose qui le regardait ! Heureusement la rousse semblait loin d'être amusée par la situation…

- Tu as vu dans quel état mon fils me revient ? Tu vas me le payer Weasley ! Tu…

Il fut interrompu par un hibou qui déboula dans le salon. Il lâcha une lettre et en ressortit aussi sec à l'aide de quelques battements d'ailes. L'enveloppe s'éleva dans les airs et la voix insupportable de la directrice du service des usages abusifs de la magie résonna dans le salon.

_- Le 29 décembre à 16h12 et vingt huit secondes, Mr Malefoy a utilisé abusivement la magie en utilisant ses dons de transplaneur. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit de faire transplaner une autre personne que vous-même, sauf en cas d'urgence.  
><em>_Ceci n'est qu'un simple avertissement, veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas.  
><em>_Avec toutes mes salutations,  
><em>_Judith Hopkins _

Drago cligna un instant des paupières, éberlué. Effectivement, il avait fait transplaner Scorpius, quelques instants plus tôt…

- Mais **_c'était_ **un cas d'urgence ! Cria-t-il à l'enveloppe alors qu'elle s'autodétruisait. Espèce d'idiote ! Vous trouvez ça normal qu'on traite mon fils de la sorte ? Raclure ! Et toi… Continua-t-il en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur Ronald Weasley.

Las, le roux poussa un soupir. Les Malefoys ne savaient que crier… La preuve, la baguette de Drago était pointée sur lui depuis plus de dix minutes et il était fou de rage mais n'avait encore lancé aucun sort ! En plus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'énervait autant, un petit sort de guérison et tout serait réglé… Agacé, Ron sortit la sienne et lança un tel sort, les bras du jeune Malefoy redevinrent immaculés mais Drago ne sembla pas pour autant apaisé. Il continuait de crier et vociférer comme un dément.

Finalement, Ron Weasley l'a attrapa par une épaule en ignorant son sifflement menaçant et son « Ne t'avise pas de me toucher Weasley ! ».

- Je crois qu'on va devoir parler. Après tout, tu peux être utile. Dit-il simplement à Malefoy, conservant un sang-froid impressionnant.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Gronda Drago en suivant le roux à contrecœur.

Alors que les deux adultes se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Ron, Rose en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de Scorpius. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon pour profiter de ce moment, Scorpius expliqua alors à la rousse ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils tentèrent ensuite d'écouter ce que disaient les adultes mais rien à faire, même les oreilles à rallonges étaient inefficaces.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, la porte du bureau de Ron s'ouvrit et ils en sortirent sans un mot. Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers sous l'œil inquiet de leurs enfants qui les attendaient, l'un à coté de l'autre, dans le salon.

_Ouf, ils ne se sont pas battus au moins !_ Songea Scorpius en apercevant son père, toujours aussi bien coiffé qu'une heure auparavant.

- Scorpius, on y va. Dit simplement son père avec beaucoup de calme.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et embrassa la joue de Rose pour éviter de mettre son père de nouveau en colère.

Les deux Malefoy se dirigèrent vers la sortie et, contre toute attente, Drago s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte puis tourna légèrement la tête en arrière.

- Au revoir Rose, à bientôt ! Lança-t-il avec politesse avant faire quelques pas et de transplaner.

_A bientôt ? _S'étonnèrent simultanément Scorpius et Rose.


	24. Beauthé

**Chapitre 24 : Beauthé **

Drago, assis sur la table du salon, observait son fils qui lisait tranquillement dans le canapé. Scorpius ne le regardait pas mais Drago avait une vue sur son visage aux traits Malefoyiens, ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds si doux, aussi doux que lorsqu'il était petit.  
>L'ancien Mangemort n'était pas tranquille avec lui-même depuis la veille. Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le lendemain était pour le bien de Scorpius, il ressentait un léger inconfort au niveau de sa conscience.<p>

En rentrant la veille, il avait annoncé à Scorpius qu'il avait invité la Belette et sa fille à boire le thé, histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre… ce qui était totalement faux.

Enfin, s'il jouait sur les mots, il pouvait toujours dire que la hache de guerre était enterrée étant donné que cette fois, lui et Weasley agissaient "main dans la main" pour "le bien de leurs enfants".

Cet imbécile de roux avait tout raconté à Drago pour la semaine que son fils venait de passer chez lui et le blond, bien que fou de rage, avait su reconnaître que Scorpius était un dur à cuir et ne lâchait pas le morceau, c'était naturellement une source de fierté supplémentaire pour Drago car Scorpius était à Serpentard et les serpents n'étaient habituellement pas loués pour leur courage et leur ténacité. Cependant Drago avait beau transpirer l'autosatisfaction de savoir que son fils était un tant soi peu courageux – constatation qu'il avait bien entendu étouffée sur le champ ! – il savait que cela n'arrangeait pas ses plans, loin de là.

Il avait tout mit au point avec Ron Weasley, après plusieurs minutes de cris et une malencontreuse agression que l'Auror avait su maîtriser en se justifiant auprès de Drago. (Le blond s'était jeté sur lui pour l'étrangler en entendant tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son fils mais l'autre avait réussit à le maîtriser avec un sort et des paroles). Ron Weasley avait, en effet, su trouver les mots justes pour convaincre l'ancien Mangemort de faire front avec lui et le Serpentard avait avoué que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et puis, l'avenir de son fils unique était en jeu tout de même !

Drago était persuadé que Scorpius se fourvoyait grandement, il savait que son fils était amoureux de la rousse mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'une passade, une aventure sans lendemain, peut-être le moyen pour les deux jeunes adultes de se prouver qu'ils existaient en dehors de la célébrité de leurs parents.

Alors oui, Drago avait invité Weasley et sa fille… Le roux lui avait assuré faire en sorte que sa femme ne vienne pas, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car Malefoy était certain que Dents-de-castor euh… Mrs Weasley, aurait tout fait rater. D'ailleurs, lui aussi s'était débrouillé pour occuper Astoria pendant cette fin d'après-midi, lui rappelant que sa mère voulait qu'elle vienne la voir… Cela tombait à pic.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Drago se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté de son fils, histoire de profiter de ce qui serait peut-être ses derniers instants de bonheur en sa compagnie.

- Papa… Commença Scorpius en levant alors le nez de son livre.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as invité Mr Weasley et Rose à boire le thé ? Redemanda Scorpius pour la énième fois.

- Mais, je te l'ai déjà dis Scorp. Soupira Drago – il en avait assez de mentir à son fils. Pour que tu puisses voir Rose et que Weasley et moi nous nous réconciliions.

Hum. Drago était conscient que les termes « se réconcilier » et « Weasley » sonnaient horriblement faux dans sa bouche mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour se justifier. Son fils ne semblait pas dupe et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, sans rien rajouter de plus, trop content de pouvoir voir Rose à nouveau, avant le réveillon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal.<p>

Ce matin Astoria l'avait félicité pour son ouverture d'esprit et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à paraître normal aux yeux de sa femme. Heureusement, grâce à son entrainement de Malefoy et de Serpentard, il avait réussi à berner sa chère et tendre épouse en beauté. Cette dernière était donc partie chez sa mère, laissant les deux hommes de sa vie dans le Manoir en espérant que l'invitation ne tourne pas à la discorde. Astoria avait tout de même assez confiance en Scorpius pour maîtriser son père en cas de problème.

L'après-midi, Drago était soucieux… Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. D'abord, il avait peur d'avoir mal programmé son timing… Ensuite, il craignait que Scorpius ne soit pas trop réceptif et que le plan ne fonctionne pas. Enfin, il avait peur de devoir ramasser son fils à la petite cuillère si le plan marchait, bref, Drago Malefoy était en plein trouble lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit et que Scorpius se précipita pour ouvrir, il était alors 16h48.

* * *

><p>Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, le jeune blond ne trouva pas Rose et son père sur le seuil, en fait, deux inconnus se trouvaient derrière la porte : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et une jeune femme d'une beauté sans pareille.<p>

- Ah, tu dois être Scorpius. Lui dit poliment l'homme alors que le blond avait bien du mal à détacher son regard de la beauté devant lui. Je suis Francis, un ami de ton père, et voici ma fille, Jane. Se présenta l'homme.

- Je…Enchanté. Balbutia bêtement Scorpius, éblouit par ladite Jane.

- Ton père est ici ? Je venais lui rendre une petite visite, mais nous pouvons repasser si vous êtes occupés…

- Euh… non non… Entrez. Marmonna le Serpentard en se poussant pour leur faire place.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Malefoys de renvoyer les gens, sauf quand ceux-ci étaient journalistes ou s'appelaient Weasley (ou Potter).

Scorpius n'était tout de même pas ravi car Rose et son père devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre et la présence de ces deux inconnus allait peut-être compliquer les relations entre les deux adultes.

_Quoique… Finalement la présence d'une tierce personne pourrait apaiser les tensions. _Songea Scorpius en rejoignant les autres dans l'atrium. Il les fit pénétrer dans le salon et appela son père qui s'empressa de venir saluer les visiteurs _importuns_. Il les fit ensuite installer sur les canapés et se lança dans une grande discussion sur le ministère de la magie avec le dénommé Francis… Scorpius, de son coté, attendait les Weasley tout en regardant Jane du coin de l'œil, assis à coté d'elle.

Elle était vraiment belle. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules et ses coudes avec grâce, son visage aux traits fin la rendait terriblement attirante et elle avait des yeux océans qui donnaient envie à Scorpius de s'y noyer. Pour dire, le blond avait même du mal à penser à Rose en ce moment.

- Alors, comme ça tu t'appelles Scorpius ? Lui demanda alors la charmante créature.

Le blond, forcé de tourner la tête vers elle, ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Il devait avoir l'air stupide, à regarder cette fille avec une telle béatitude, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La voix de la fille résonnait dans sa tête comme une douce mélopée, il la trouvait encore plus séduisante quand elle parlait.

- Euh, oui, Scropius. Baragouina-t-il en écorchant son prénom.

La créature de rêve se mit à sourire, et balança ses cheveux sur derrière son épaule, Scorpius était à deux doigts de laisser un filet de bave couler du bord de ses lèvres. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ses cheveux voletaient derrière elle, cependant il n'y avait pas le moindre vent, plutôt étrange… Le garçon, auparavant assis à un mètre d'elle, s'était petit à petit rapproché jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à la blonde.

Lorsque la pendule sonna les 17h00, Drago sut que les Weasley n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer, la Belette ne raterait ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Drago parlait avec son compère et que Scorpius articulait des réponses aux paroles de Jane - non sans la dévorer des yeux –un grand CRAC retentit et une masse rousse apparut au milieu du tapis du salon.

* * *

><p>,.-~<strong>*<strong>´¨¯¨`*****·~-.¸(***** Transplanage Incontrôlé *****).-~*****´¨¯¨`*****·~-.¸

* * *

><p>Drago se leva immédiatement et ne se retint pas d'afficher un sourire moqueur quand il s'aperçut que Ron Weasley venait de se désartibuler au milieu de son salon.<p>

_C'est Auror et ça ne sait même pas transplaner ! _

- Décidément Weasley, tu soignes tes entrées ! Se gaussa le blond en l'observant de haut, les bras croisés.

Alors que Ron Weasley poussait un grognement incompréhensible, Drago tourna la tête vers son fils – qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et discutait avec Jane, totalement sous son charme - et lui ordonna d'aller ouvrir la porte, c'était surement Rose qui avait sonné.

Difficilement, le jeune blond se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à sa petite-amie, tel un automate.

- Scorpius ! S'écria joyeusement Rose en le voyant.

Le blond se força à sourire, pas certain d'avoir envie de voir la rousse.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui et lui piqua un baiser avant de lui demander s'il allait bien.

- Oui, oui. Répondit distraitement le blond avant de lui tourner le dos.

Rose le suivit, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Mon père est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Oui. Lui dit le blond, toujours aussi distant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon alors que Drago Malefoy hurlait :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Weasley ! tu as ruiné mon tapis !

L'ancien Mangemort avait alors perdu son sourire narquois quand il avait vu la tâche de sang sur son tapis. Ron Weasley s'était effectivement blessé en transplanant, pas franchement désireux d'emmener sa fille avec lui au Manoir Malefoy, il n'avait pas réussit à son concentrer assez et avait raté son transplanage, heureusement, les dégâts étaient minimes, son poignet était cassé mais il parvint à le soigner dans la minute qui suivit grâce à un sort. Il fit de même pour le tapis qu'il lava de sa tâche avant de saluer pour de bon les Malefoys et leurs invités.

Peut-être que ça allait marcher cette fois…

* * *

><p>Après avoir salué tout le monde, les Weasley s'assirent, Ron près des adultes et Rose, à coté de Scorpius qui n'avait pas un regard pour elle et s'était lancé dans une nouvelle conversation avec la POUFFIASSE qui semblait lui faire les yeux doux.<p>

Rose, tenta de se dire que, tout de même, elle se faisait peut-être des films…

_Non, Scorpius n'est pas du tout en train de reluquer ses seins… Non non pas du tout, et elle, ne vient pas du tout de lui faire un clin d'œil… Absolument pas… Mais ? Pourquoi elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres de cette façon celle-là en fixant MON petit-ami ? _

Agacée, Rose tenta de s'introduire dans la conversation, avec la plus grande peine. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle ne parlait pas, tout simplement. Elle préférait d'autant plus les gens qui se taisaient quand ils n'avaient rien à dire que ceux qui cherchaient à parler pour raconter n'importe quoi. Elle adhérait totalement à cet adage Français que lui avait traduit sa cousine Victoire : « Mieux vaut fermer sa gueule et passer pour un con plutôt que de l'ouvrir et ne laisser aucun doute à ce sujet ». Voilà pourquoi elle passait souvent pour une sauvageonne puisqu'elle n'était pas de nature bavarde, sauf quand on abordait ses livres préférés ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Scorpius et la ******* parlaient de Pourlard et Rose avait des choses à dire à ce sujet !

Seulement voilà, personne ne lui laissait en placer une !

- Je suis à Beauxbâtons. Disait la blonde – Jane.

- Vraiment ? Commença Rose. Ma cousine auss….

- Ah boonn ? Lança Scorpius en coupant sa petite-amie. Il parait que c'est une école magnifique !

- En effet… Poursuivit lentement Jane en battant des cils à outrance tout en fixant le blond. A Noël la décoration est vraiment grandiose, il y a des guirlandes, des statues de glace et de neige, des chants de Noël, des…

- A Poudlard c'est Peeves, l'esp…. Commença de nouveau Rose mais son abruti de petit-ami ne la laissa pas finir.

- Ah oui ? C'est doit vraiment être beau là-bas ! Nous aussi on a de belles décorations, la Grande Salle est ornée de plantes givrées.

- Y'a pas que les plantes qui sont givrées. Marmonna Rose entre ses dents, si bas que personne ne l'entendit et Scorpius ne releva pas.

- En tout cas, le peu que j'ai vu de Poudlard, je le trouve…_magnifique_. Susurra la blonde en se penchant sur Scorpius.

Rose s'étrangla de rage et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit son propre petit-ami sourire sous le compliment et avancer sa main en direction de la cuisse de Jane pour l'effleurer.

La rousse garda un instant les yeux crispés sur cette vision d'horreur puis folle de rage, attrapa violemment la joue gauche de Scorpius, le força à tourner la tête dans sa direction – plutôt son corps dans sa direction car le blond lui tournait pratiquement le dos depuis un bon moment – et l'embrassa sur la bouche, histoire de marquer son territoire devant cette trainée.

Elle ne vit pas le teint de la blonde se colorer rapidement pour devenir presque vert, ni sa beauté se faner en un temps record. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était redevenue aussi séduisante qu'auparavant.

Scorpius, totalement engourdit et ensorcelé par la blonde, ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il remarqua juste que quelqu'un l'embrassait et ce quelqu'un n'était pas Jane, ce qui déplut fort au garçon. Il poussa un couinement surprit puis s'employa à repousser doucement Rose avant de s'adresser à elle pour la seconde fois de la journée :

- Mais… Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il niaisement.

Rose ne répondit pas et se rassit, collant son dos contre le canapé et croisant les bras. Puisque c'était comme ça, Scorpius ne perdrait rien pour attendre ! Elle n'allait pas lui adresser la parole et ce serait à lui de s'excuser pour flirter effrontément sous son nez avec une autre fille ! Elle se mit à écouter a conversation - inintéressante - des adultes en face d'elle, espérant que Scorpius remarque son "absence".

Mais le blond n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. L'attraction que Jane avait sur lui était presque irréelle, comme l'impérium mais en pire. Scorpius savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel dans cette beauté mais il était totalement subjugué par cette fille et ses sens ne semblaient pas être trompés. C'est à peine s'il remarqua que Rose et les adultes s'étaient levés pour se diriger vers le jardin.

* * *

><p>Mr Malefoy montrait aux deux autres les nouveaux arbres qu'il avait fait planter par des elfes de maison – payés naturellement – sur son immense terrain. Rose écouta un moment son monologue puis, lorsque les trois hommes décidèrent de sortir voir de plus près le nouveau pavillon de jardin à l'autre bout de la propriété, elle retourna poliment dans le salon, songeant à coller une bonne baffe à Scorpius si elle le reprenait à ne serait-ce que regarder l'autre pimbêche.<p>

Cependant ses résolutions furent de courte durée car, à peine avait-elle mit un pied dans le salon qu'elle remarqua les deux têtes blondes, trop proches l'une de l'autre, _beaucoup_ trop proches l'une de l'autre.

Scorpius et Jane étaient en train de se rouler une pelle monumentale juste sous son nez !

Sur le coup, Rose resta scotchée, n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle répugnant. Puis elle réprima un sanglot et fit volte face, essuyant la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle prit rapidement son manteau qui trainait nonchalamment sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et s'en revêtit. Ensuite, elle sortit en claquant la porte et alla rejoindre les adultes pour annoncer à son père qu'elle rentrait chez elle et saluait Mr Malefoy et son invité. Scorpius entendit la porte claquer, il sursauta. Quand il s'aperçut que Rose était partie - en la voyant passer devant le fenêtre-, il amorça un geste pour se relever mais la divine voix de Jane le rappela à l'ordre :

- Où vas-tu _Scorpius_ ?

Le blond, tiraillé par une force transcendante, remarqua que ses pieds suivaient le chemin qui menait à Jane et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Ron vit Rose traverser le jardin à grands pas – ce même jardin où tout avait commencé entre elle et Scorpius, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser – il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et, malgré tout, il ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant sa fille, blême.<p>

- Rosie ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer. Mentit la rousse, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Tout va bien Rose ? Demanda Mr Malefoy, voyant l'air désespéré de la jeune femme.

- Oui, oui. Je vais y aller. J'ai déjà dis au revoir à Sco...Scorpius. Bredouilla-t-elle difficilement tant prononcer ce nom lui faisait mal. Alors… Au Revoir. Ajouta-t-elle avant de tranplaner sans plus tarder dans sa chambre pour enfin libérer ses larmes.

Rose partit, Drago et Ronald se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu puis les adultes se dirigèrent dans le salon où Scorpius et Jane étaient toujours en plein échange buccal.

- Jane… Marmonna son père en allant les séparer. Tiens toi tranquille tu veux ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et devint tout à coup, bien moins belle. Scorpius, hébété, clignait des yeux, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux et ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, pourtant il semblait bel et bien que sa relation avec Rose venait de prendre fin quelques minutes avant. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le principal intéressé n'était pas encore au courant.

Son père, Drago Malefoy, pourtant loin d'être fier de lui à ce moment-là, ne pouvait empêcher un sourire morbide d'orner ses lèvres. Les pitoyables tentatives de Weasley pour séparer les deux tourtereaux n'avaient abouti à rien, si ce n'est un fiasco total et une prise de risque pour Scorpius ! Alors que lui, avait réussit à les séparer et il avait fallu d'une tentative pour ce faire.

_Ce qu'un Malefoy veut un Malefoy a_. Pensa Drago avec amertume, se remémorant les paroles de son père. Il serait fier, lui. Mais le blond en ce moment, se demandait s'il pourrait un jour se regarder dans une glace… Et pourtant il était un ancien Serpentard… Il n'osait pas imaginer comment ça allait se passer pour la Belette à présent…

Et aussi pour Scorpius.

Surtout pour Scorpius.

Son fils allait-il découvrir ce qui s'était tramé derrière son dos ?

Allait-il lui en vouloir ?

Serait-il aussi triste que ça ?

Etait-il réellement amoureux de Rose Weasley comme Astoria le prétendait ?

Et Astoria, comment allait-elle réagir ?

- Bon, je vais y aller… Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Lâcha Ronald Weasley, coupant le blond dans ses réflexions.

Décidément, depuis ce matin, il en passait du temps à réfléchir. D'ailleurs, le mal de tête commençait à poindre.

Alors que le roux se dirigeait vers la porte pour transplaner à l'extérieur, Drago pensa qu'il faisait enfin preuve de politesse alors que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ironique non ?

Ron Weasley n'avait pas l'air très fier de lui non plus. Loin de là même. Drago l'observa poser un pied sur le seuil et le roux se retourna pour lui dire un dernier mot :

- C'était une bonne idée, la Vélane… Reconnut-il avant de transplaner une minute plus tard, après le hochement de tête pensif de Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Je plaide coupable pour maltraitance de personnages de fictions!<p> 


	25. Sombre 31

**Vente de pâté de Fouine et Belette **en ligne par Rose Eliade !

Si vous préférez déguster ces mets **hâchés menu**, adressez vous par contre à Francinette ! (Sous réserve d'un Drago disponible)

(Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister, vos dernières reviews m'ont bien amusée XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Sombre 31<strong>

Lorsque Jane et Francis furent sur le pas de la porte, Scorpius reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Le jeune homme avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, d'avoir la tête dans un bocal, l'empêchant d'être réellement conscient du monde qui l'entourait.

En ce moment même, le père de Jane et elle étaient en train de se..._disputer ?_ sur le seuil et Scorpius avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de si horrible pour que son père la morigène aussi vigoureusement.

- Ca suffit Jane ! C'était prévu comme ça, cesse d'envouter ce garçon ! Disait-il avec fermeté.

_Quel garçon?_ Pensa Scorpius en regardant de droite à gauche s'il voyait ce personnage.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme se tourna vers son père puis lui dit d'une lente voix sifflante et d'un ton catégorique qui lui donnait l'air d'une sirène Homérique :

- Il me plait.

Francis poussa un long soupir.

- Je sais qu'il est très beau… Brailla-t-il en gesticulant.

Il jeta un regard en coin au jeune blond qui ne comprenait toujours pas leur sujet de désaccord.

-... Mais tu dois arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite Jane ! Ca ne pourra pas durer éternellement et tu le sais ! Rend donc son libre arbitre à ce garçon ! Continua Francis.

Jane poussa un sifflement puis, petit à petit, Scorpius eut l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids alors qu'il ne s'était pas sentit différent de d'habitude auparavant.  
>Il battit des paupières et il était facile de voir à son expression d'incompréhension qu'il réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des dernières heures.<p>

Lorsque la vélane cessa d'user de ses charmes sur lui, Drago et Francis se dépêchèrent de se séparer. Le premier, pas mécontent que l'autre s'en aille avec sa vélane de fille. S'il venait de briser le couple de son fils et d'une Weasley, ce n'était pas pour que Scorp se mette avec cette créature !

Une fois qu'ils se furent salués, Drago referma la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers sa descendance. Scorpius, toujours hébété, lui demanda doucement en battant des paupières :

- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'étonna Drago, sincèrement surpris.

- Je… Bégaya Scorpius.

En vérité, une foule d'images lui revenaient en tête mais… elles ne pouvaient venir que de son imagination, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir embrassé cette fille blonde au milieu du salon, Rose n'était pas partie en claquant la porte du Manoir… Et d'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

Ce n'était pas normal cette situation…

- Viens, mon chéri, allons nous asseoir. Proposa l'adulte, sur ses gardes.

Il était loin d'être serein. En fait, Drago Malefoy était mort de trouille que son fils apprenne la vérité. S'il venait à savoir que c'était lui qui avait prémédité la chute de son couple avec Rose, il réagirait certainement très mal.  
>Drago ne voulait pas se brouiller avec son fils adoré, il ne supporterait pas que son rejeton refuse de lui parler… Seulement maintenant, l'ancien Mangemort se disait que c'était un peu tard pour y penser…<p>

Il fit asseoir Scorpius sur le canapé et s'installa en face de lui, le regardant avec prudence, puis il croisa les mains et commença doucement :

- Rose et son père devaient venir boire le thé, tu t'en souviens.

- Oui. Marmonna son fils.

- Et tu es allé ouvrir la porte mais ce n'était pas eux. Nous avons eu la visite de Francis, un vieil ami que tu ne connaissais pas et sa fille, Jane.

Il remarqua que Scorpius faisait une drôle de tête.

- Ja...Jane ? La…la fille ? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui.

- Mais Rose ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Scorpius qui se moquait royalement de l'autre.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop Scorp. J'étais dans le jardin, avec Weasley et Francis quand Rose est arrivée en disant qu'elle rentrait… elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Déclara Drago.

Non, il n'avait pas mentit.  
>Il avait juste omis quelques détails importants… Il ne savait VRAIMENT pas ce qu'il s'était passé, bien qu'il en ait une petite idée… puisqu'il avait tout orchestré avec Weasley…<p>

Scorpius resta un instant immobile, le regard dans le vague, puis un hoquet de désespoir lui échappa.

Drago eut un énorme pincement au cœur quand il remarqua que les yeux de son fils se remplissaient de larmes.

- Je… Papa… J'ai… Oh Merlin pas ça ! Murmura Scorpius avec difficulté avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Il se laissa choir sur le canapé, s'appuyant grossièrement contre le dossier et prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
>Drago bondit de son siège pour venir le réconforter. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui, comme quand il était petit. Scorpius se laissa blottir contre le torse de son père, baignant son vêtement de larmes.<p>

- Papa… J'ai… j'ai embrassé Jane. Devant Rose. Avoua le jeune homme, bouleversé. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie… C'est pour ça…

Drago resserra son étreinte. Il était horriblement conscient qu'il était pour quelque chose dans les malheurs de son fils. Il était, entièrement – _totalement_ – responsable et un noeud lui tordit l'estomac.

- Est-ce que … elle…elle a dit quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Non. Elle est juste partie. Expliqua son père, comprenant que ce « Elle » signifiait « Rose ».

Le jeune Serpentard ne rajouta rien mais continua à pleurer. Drago ne s'était pas attendu à cela, vraiment pas. Depuis quand Scorpius pleurait pour une _fille _? Depuis quand pleurait-il tout court d'ailleurs?

Mr Malefoy commençait à regretter son « pacte » avec Weasley... Est-ce que sa fille était dans le même état que Scorpius ? Certainement…

L'ancien Mangemort, se sentant très coupable, se contenta d'embrasser les cheveux de son fils et de le calmer autant que possible. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était en troisième année alors qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à l'école parce que plusieurs abrutis lui avaient fait une mauvaise blague.

Le cœur serré, Drago l'observa soudain se lever et courir dans sa chambre avec empressement.

- Scorp ! Marmonna-t-il en le suivant, craignant le pire.

Pas question de laisser son bébé dans cet état !

Il le suivit dans sa chambre et remarqua que ses larmes avaient séchés miraculeusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son fils prendre un morceau de parchemin et une plume.

- J'écris à Rose !

- Tu… Bafouilla Drago. Ah oui…oui bien sûr. Bon, et bien je ferais mieux de te laisser alors.

- Et sur ce, il s'effaça en sortant de la chambre de Scorpius.

* * *

><p>A quoi bon chercher à faire de grands discours pour pardonner un acte détestable? Rose n'était pas idiote. Pour résoudre cette histoire, il fallait qu'il la voie; une courte mais convainquante lettre vallait mieux que de grandes déclarations. Scorpius ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'écrire ce mot:<p>

_Rose,  
><em>_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
><em>_Cette fille, ce n'était rien ! Je ne la connaissais même pas ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle !  
><em>_C'est toi que j'aime.  
><em>_Il faut qu'on se voie. Je t'expliquerai tout je te le jure.  
><em>_Je t'aime.  
><em>_Scorpius_

En vérité, le blond ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à "expliquer". Comment raconterait-il à Rose qu'il avait embrassé une fille sans savoir pourquoi?  
>Pour le moment, il préférait ne pas y penser et attendre la réponse de Rose. De toute façon quand elle serait en face de lui, il se retrouverait inévitalement à bégayer comme un idiot pour se justifier, inutile de préparer un discours à l'avance.<p>

Le Serpentard, après avoir confié sa lettre à son hibou, regarda celui-ci s'éloigner avec appréhension. Il poussa un soupir et essuya les vestiges d'une larme sur sa joue avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, sur le dos, les yeux clos. Scorpius avait le cafard. Il se sentait mal et savait pertinement qu'il était le seul responsable de cette situation bien qu'en son fort intérieur, il restait persuadé qu'il n'était pas lui même quand il avait embrassé Jane. Maintenant le tout était d'en convaincre Rose et cela ne serait peut-être pas une mince affaire.

* * *

><p>Scorpius passa le reste de l'après-midi à attendre une réponse qui ne vint pas.<p>

Le garçon avait tout essayé pour se calmer, de lire, de caresser le chat (qui dormait honteusement sur le canapé, comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé!)...  
>Finalement, n'y parvenant pas, il attrapa son balai et se mit à voler, voler et encore voler. Toujours plus vite, plus haut, plus loin. Il songea même à aller voir Rose. Après tout, la dernière fois, il l'avait bien insultée et était allé chez elle pour lui apporter son journal. Quand il y repensait…<p>

Seulement là, c'était différent. Il avait trahi Rose, on était loin de quelques paroles lancées en l'air sous le coup de la colère. Il allait devoir répondre de ses actes. Mais il avait beau y réfléchir, Scorpius ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait trouvée Jane si belle, sur le coup. En y repensant maintenant, il la trouvait mignonne, mais sans plus. Et surtout, pas aussi mignonne que sa Rosie, avec sa jolie frimousse, ses yeux pétillants et ses longs cheveux, sa bouche au goût de menthe vanillée…  
>Même en se concentrant, le jeune homme ne se rappelait pas avoir parlé à Rose lors de ce thé; alors qu'il avait prévu de lui demander comment s'était passé son repas de famille avec le loup-garou. Et puis, il voulait aussi savoir ce que Potter et son frère avaient bien pu dire sur lui, s'ils l'avaient critiqués ou non...<br>Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence: soit il n'avait pas parlé à Rose, soit il ne s'en rappelait plus ce qui revenait à la même chose.

_Peut-être l'autre fille m'a jeté un sort… _Imagina Scorpius en fin d'après-midi.

Lorsque le soir arriva, le blond n'avait toujours rien reçu et ce manque de réponse l'inquiétait. Cela signifiait que non seulement, Rose refusait un rendez-vous mais aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Scorpius se coucha tôt, tournant et retournant dans sa tête ses nombreuses idées.

_Si ça se trouve elle n'a pas reçu ma lettre… Eschyle s'est perdu… Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, il connaît le chemin… Peut-être que je devrais y aller… Non. J'ai embrassé cette fille, son père me réduirait en miettes… Et il aurait raison..._

C'est finalement désespéré qu'il s'endormit, le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il remarqua tout de suite son hibou qui attendait patiemment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.<p>

Scorpius bondit hors de ses draps et, avec anxiété, ouvrit à Eschyle, à la fois pressé de voir la réponse de Rose et angoissé à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'elle avait pu lui écrire.  
>Le volatile entra dans la pièce en battant des ailes. Quand Scorpius le vit lui lancer un regard presque larmoyant – si tant est que les hiboux grand duc puissent pleurer – force lui fut de constater qu'aucune lettre n'avait été attachée à la patte d'Eschyle. Le garçon poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers la douche comme un automate, incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.<p>

- Voyons mon chéri. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Dit doucement Astoria lors du repas en posant une assiette pleine de purée sous le nez de son fils.

Elle passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux et alla s'asseoir en bout de table.  
>Scorpius se contenta de hocher tristement la tête et tendit le bras pour attraper le sel. Il ne sentit pas le regard désespéré de son père sur lui.<p>

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Toute la matinée, Scorpius avait erré auprès des fenêtres comme un légume ! Il avait l'impression que son fils s'était transformé en plante verte !  
>Le comportement de son garçon l'effrayait, Scorpius ne semblait prendre goût à rien. A peine deux jours sans la fille Weasley et son fils n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.<p>

Et Drago se détestait pour ça.

Il ne cessait de fixer son fils, analysant toutes ses réactions. Scorpius, ratatiné sur sa chaise, tripotait sa fourchette d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vague…

Ce matin, son père avait essayé de lui parler, de le distraire, mais le jeune homme était resté dans le canapé à fixer la fenêtre, inerte.

Le blond se sentait incroyablement coupable, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était à l'origine de la souffrance de son fils. Pour se rassurer, il tentait de se dire qu'il avait agit pour son bien, mais en voyant Scorpius les yeux embués de larmes au dessus de sa purée, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en convaincre…

- Tu ne devais pas aller chez John Zabini ce matin ? Demanda Astoria à son fils avec la même douceur que quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Si. Marmonna Scorpius en repoussant son assiette à moitié pleine vers le milieu de la table, une habitude qu'il avait prise quand il était petit et qu'il ne voulait plus de quelque chose.

- Alors que fais-tu là ? Continua la seule femme de la maison.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Répondit le blond, atone.

- Quoi ? S'étonna son père. Mais tu n'avais pas envie d'aller voir ton ami ?

- Non. Répéta sourdement Scorpius.

Drago tourna la tête vers sa femme, alarmé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son fils de rater un 31.

- Scorpius. Souffla sa mère. Mon coeur… Ca te changerait les idées.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me changer les idées ! Grogna le jeune homme aussi têtu que son père, agacé par l'usage de ce surnom dégoulinant l'affection.

- Alors tu ne vas pas aller réveillonner ce soir ? S'enquit Astoria, stupéfaite.

D'habitude, Scorpius organisait toujours le réveillon avec ses amis. Qu'ils le fassent chez les uns ou les autres, le jeune homme passait toujours la moitié des vacances à dresser la liste des invités, choisir les musiques qu'ils allaient passer, et surtout, il allait dès le matin chez ses amis pour « profiter du réveillon ».

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à John pour lui dire que j'étais malade. Déclara Scorpius en se levant, souhaitant quitter la table.

Là ça devenait vraiment inquiétant.

- Mais… Scorpius ! Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ici ! Ton père et moi sommes invités chez les Nott !

- Je serai aussi bien ici. Répondit Scorpius.

- Il n'est pas question que tu restes tout seul un soir du réveillon ! S'écria fermement Astoria.

- Je vais appeler Théo, tu viendras avec nous chez eux. Ajouta Drago, le cœur fortement comprimé.

- Quoi ? Non ! S'insurgea leur fils.

- Tu choisis Scorpius, soit tu vas chez tes amis soit chez les nôtres !

- Mais Maman…

- Je jetterai un sort sur la maison pour m'assurer que tu ne reviens pas avant minuit. Continua-t-elle.

- Très bien. Grogna Scorpius en sortant de la cuisine. J'irai chez Zabini ce soir.

Il laissa ses parents seuls dans la pièce, s'éloignant d'un pas décidé.

Drago poussa un soupir désespéré et attrapa l'assiette de purée de Scorpius pour la finir. Il sentit alors le regard lourd d'Astoria et préféra changer de sujet pour sa santé physique et mentale – il ne savait pas ce que sa femme était capable de faire si elle découvrait la vérité.  
>Après avoir débarrassé la table d'un coup de baguette, le blond s'éclipsa discrètement dans son bureau, attrapa plume et parchemin et griffonna rapidement un mot pour une personne à laquelle jamais il n'aurait pensé envoyer de lettre un jour.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà comment Scorpius s'était retrouvé devant la maison de Zab en cette soirée du 31 décembre. Il avait préféré affronter la bonne humeur de ses amis plutôt que les œillades tristes et compatissantes des adultes.<p>

Nul doute que sa mère aurait raconté sa vie aux parents de Nott et ceux-ci l'auraient regardé avec pitié… Non merci.

Scorpius préférait faire comme si tout allait bien devant les autres, mais il devait avouer que jamais contenir ses larmes ne lui avait parut aussi difficile. Il avait du mal à masquer ses soupirs mélancoliques et à cacher son angoisse.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Rose ne lui avait toujours rien envoyé et cette absence de réponse lui faisait de plus en plus mal au cœur.

Il n'osait pas aller la voir. Il ne savait pas comment se justifier. Bref, il se trouvait dans une merde noire.

Il leva les yeux et observa la grande porte de la villa Zabini en poussant un soupir. C'était une grande bâtisse située en bord de mer. La fête semblait déjà battre son plein alors qu'il n'était que 20h00. Scorpius marcha avec lenteur en direction de l'entrée. Il monta les marches et frappa à la porte qui avait, comme tous les ans, été trafiquée par magie, ainsi, le maître des lieux entendait un invité arriver et ce, malgré le brouhaha régnant dans la maison. Le jeune Malefoy n'eut donc pas à attendre longtemps avant que son ami Zabini ne lui ouvre la porte.

- Scorpius ! S'écria ce dernier, très surprit de le voir ici.

- Salut. Marmonna le blond en lui tendant une main.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. Dit Zab en le saluant d'une poigne vigoureuse. Tu n'es plus malade ?

- Non. Guéri. Ronchonna Scorpius en passant par l'interstice entre son ami et la porte.

John Zabini, étonné, ferma la porte et le suivit. Scorpius avait l'air d'un inferi. Sa peau semblait encore plus blanche que d'habitude, ses yeux paraissaient gonflés et il ne formulait même plus des phrases grammaticalement correctes. Bien sur il fallait avoir l'oeil pour remarquer ces détails, car le blond s'appliquait à cacher ses défauts, mais le dernier des Zabini était plus que futé.  
>Ainsi, il suivit son ami à travers la maison pleine d'invités en pensant que soit Scorpius lui avait menti et n'était pas guéri, soit il y avait autre chose. John ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Scorpius si tout se passait bien avec Weasley – <em>d'ailleurs, celle-ci ne devait-elle pas venir ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec Scorp ? Peut-être qu'elle le rejoindra plus tard dans la soirée…<em> - mais il se ravisa en voyant Kate Kosten foncer sur le blond en s'écriant comme une furie :

- Scorrrpiiiuss !

Elle s'approcha du blond en tendant les bras et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue. John sourit en voyant Scorpius, quelques secondes après l'embrassade, passer discrètement sa manche sur l'endroit touché, pour se nettoyer.

- John m'avait dit que tu ne viendrais pas ! S'écria Kate avec un grand sourire. Tu étais malade ?

- Oui. Grosse grippe. Mentit Scorpius en espérant que l'impudente le laisserait en paix.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de la jeune femme.

- Oh mon paauuvvre. Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Scorpius recula, comme s'il avait été piqué. Il ne supportait pas que cette fille le touche. En fait, il s'aperçu qu'il ne supportait plus qu'une _autre_ fille que Rose le touche.  
>Kate ne sembla pas le remarquer ou mit cela sur le compte de la récente maladie de Scorpius.<p>

Elle attrapa le garçon par le bras et fit quelques pas en lui posant tout un tas de questions :

- Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Tu devais être bien dans ton Manoir… Et tu as eu le dernier balai ? Combien vaut-il déjà ?

Le blond, agacé, cherchait mentalement à s'en sortir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, le tenant toujours fermement par le bras.

- Oh, tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle, ses joues se coloriant de rouge.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Scorpius en se retournant des deux cotés.

Comme il ne vit que ses camarades en train de danser, ou discuter un verre à la main, il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Kate sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu. La brune leva alors explicitement la tête et Scorpius se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide quand il reconnu les brins de gui, juste au dessus de Kate et lui.

Elle fit un pas vers lui mais le jeune homme, peu amène et perdant patience, se recula vivement et tendit un bras entre Kate et lui pour se protéger de cette sangsue.

- La, ça va pas être possible. Déclara-t-il froidement avant de s'échapper pour rejoindre John.

Kate lui jeta un regard suppliant qu'il ne vit même pas.

Il traversa la villa Zabini en serrant des mains ça et là et alla rejoindre John, qui bavardait tranquillement avec Ulrich Flint et Théophile Nott. Quand ces derniers virent Scorpius arriver d'une démarche rapide, ils lui serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme mais remarquèrent rapidement que leur ami paraissait étrangement… comment dire… peu joyeux. D'habitude, au 31, il était toujours à mettre l'ambiance, chanter, boire, danser, embrasser des filles et trinquer avec eux à "l'amitié serpentarde".  
>Ce soir, Scorpius s'était contenté de leur serrer la main presque "froidement" en jetant des regards frénétiques en direction de la porte, preuve que son masque Malfoyen ce soir, comportait quelques failles. Il ne parlait pas, restait planté, ses yeux hagards semblaient parcourir la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.<p>

_Ou quelqu'un. _Pensa John Zabini en tendant une Bierraubeurre à Scorpius.

- Alors, Scorp, Kate s'est jetée à l'eau on dirait. Ricana Ulrich Flint.

- Mmm. Marmonna l'intéressé en buvant à sa bouteille.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais repoussée. Confia calmement Ulrich dont la blondeur des cheveux n'atteignait pas celle de Scorpius.

- Elle me gonfle. Et elle est laide. Déclara-t-il simplement.

- Franchement tu exagères Scorpius. Elle est mign…

- Tu n'es toujours pas au courant ? Scor' n'a d'yeux que pour Weasley. Le coupa Théophile avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci ça fait un moment que je suis au courant… Ronchonna Flint. Depuis le temps qu'il la fixe en histoire de la magie…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius et remarqua que celui-ci abordait un air sombre, prenant cela pour son habituel masque en public, il lança avec enthousiasme :

- Pourquoi y'a du changement à ce niveau là ?

- Non. Dit fortement Scorpius avant de finir sa Bierraubeurre d'un trait.

Ses amis se jetèrent un regard en coin.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout les mecs, mais si on trouvait un endroit pour s'asseoir pour discuter un peu. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne nous a pas inondé de lettres pendant les vacances Scorp. Dit Ulrich en leur passant devant pour marcher en direction de fauteuils libres.

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble sur les confortables canapés des Zabini et tentèrent de profiter de leurs retrouvailles et de la soirée. Cependant, alors que ses trois amis discutaient de tout et de rien, riant aux éclats et saluant chaque nouvel invité Serpentard – car tous les invités étaient de la glorieuse maison de Salazar – Scorpius ne parvenait pas à se mêler à l'ambiance générale. Il avait beau enchaîner les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre, cela n'avait absolument pas d'effet sur lui et il ne se sentait pas plus joyeux que d'habitude. Au contraire.

Il laissait ses yeux trainer en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'il apercevait s'ouvrir au gré des nouveaux arrivants. Arrivants parmi lesquels il espérait toujours voir Rose.

Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle viendrait ? Si elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre, c'était peut-être pour le faire enrager… Peut-être qu'elle se montrerait à la fête finalement, pour lui parler et mettre les choses au clair.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Rose ne viendrait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Suite à cette constatation, Scorpius baissa les yeux de la pendule des Zabini qui affichait 23h24 avec une énorme boule dans la gorge.

* * *

><p>Le garçon ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé à une soirée. Il écoutait simplement ses amis parler entre eux et faisait des sourires pour leur faire croire que tout allait bien alors que c'était totalement faux. Il avait l'estomac noué depuis le début de la soirée. Depuis plusieurs jours en fait.<p>

_Depuis que Rose m'a quitté. _

_Quitté ? _

Le temps s'écoulait avec une terrible lenteur. Scorpius avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si tout allait bien. Cela le mettait d'ailleurs hors de lui parce qu'habituellement, il se félicitait de parvenir à berner tout le monde en ce qui concernait son humeur. Mais là, il ne parvenait plus à jouer le jeu, il voyait bien qu'Ulrich n'était pas dupe et le surveillait des yeux.

Il regardait quelques couples danser et s'enlacer en songeant que ça aurait du être Rose et lui. La rousse lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait en plus. Salazar seul devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, et où elle était.

_Si ça se trouve son imbécile de cousin l'a invitée à une Gryffondor-party ! _

Scorpius réprima son accès de rage en buvant une gorgée de son verre nouvellement rempli de Whisky Pur Feu.

Ayant salué toutes ces connaissances, il pensait avoir enfin un peu de tranquillité lorsque Samantha Girnath s'assit à coté de lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse en gloussant :

- Saaaalut Scorpius !

Le blond la regarda, outré.

- Dégage de là toi. Siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard meurtrier qui convainc la jeune femme tout de suite.

Elle se leva et parti dans la direction opposée d'une démarche rapide sous les rires des trois Serpentards qui avaient assisté à la scène. Scorpius lui, se contenta de lui fixer le dos d'un air sombre, tout de même satisfait qu'elle le laisse seul.

Le blond espérait tellement que Rose vienne… Au lieu de ça toutes les greluches de Serpentard semblaient s'être donné le mot pour lui coller aux basques ce soir. Sans compter les autres Serpentards qui venaient échanger quelques mots avec lui ou le saluer. Scorpius avait toujours été heureux d'être la coqueluche des Verts et Argents, d'être admiré par eux, mais ce soir, cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Il en avait assez d'être harcelé. C'était la dixième fois qu'on le prenait en photo avec des filles. Jenny Parkinson passait encore puisque c'était une bonne amie à lui, mais il se serait bien passé de se retrouver en photo avec des groupies dont – pour certaines - il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Merci John d'avoir encore invité les septièmes, sixièmes et cinquièmes années !

Alors que ses amis se levaient pour danser, il préféra rester dans son canapé et fermer douloureusement les yeux. L'image de Rose s'imposa devant ses paupières. Il poussa un soupir et regarda le fond de son verre avant d'agiter le poignet de façon à provoquer un tourbillon à l'intérieur de l'objet.

Soudain l'horloge de la maison des Zabini se mit à sonner les douze coups de minuit et un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva parmi les invités. Au lieu de se joindre aux autres, Scorpius poussa un soupir désespéré. C'est tout juste s'il remarqua son meilleur ami s'asseoir à coté de lui. Zab l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et se balança de gauche à droite, un verre à la main, entrainant Scorpius avec lui. Ce dernier, manqua de renverser le peu de Whisky qui se trouvait dans son verre. Il grimaça clairement en entendant le brun hurler dans ses oreilles au rythme de ses mouvements :

- Cinq…Quatre…Trois…Deux…Un…BONNE ANNEE !

- Bonne année… Marmonna sombrement Scorpius si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

- Bonne Année mon Scorpius ! S'écria John avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pendant que Scorpius lui souhaitait une bonne année en se demandant quelle bonne résolution il devait prendre pour récupérer Rose.

Si elle n'acceptait pas de lui parler, ça allait être difficile pour lui. Le blond se leva de mauvaise grâce et alla souhaiter une bonne année à Ulrich et Théo qui avaient à leur bras de charmantes demoiselles.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il fut de nouveau assaillit par de nombreuses connaissances plus ou moins appréciées auxquelles il répondit du mieux qu'il put. Après avoir fait de nombreuses bises et serré tout autant de poignées de main, il alla se rasseoir sur son canapé préféré, seul.

Il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Vivien Smarts et Ioan Rood virent le presser de questions sur ses vacances et s'installèrent à coté de lui en braillant avec allégresse et trinquant toutes les deux minutes. Si Scorpius les appréciait, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se forcer à parler avec eux.

Ils le laissèrent en paix trois quart d'heure plus tard mais furent vite remplacés par John, qui semblait de plus en plus joyeux, ainsi que Théophile et Ulrich pendant que Ralf McQueen s'installait avec un Serpentard que Scorpius ne connaissait pas sur un canapé près d'eux.

- Mais _qu'est ce qui se passe_ Scorp ? Tu es _trop_ bizarre ! Crièrent John et Ulrich dans les oreilles du blond.

- T'as pas dansé de la soirée !

- Tu nous inquiète !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien. Leur répondit Scorpius entre ses dents.

- Mais t'as l'air…

- ...soir…Weasley… répondu… Entendit soudain le blond.

Aux aguets, Scorpius tourna la tête en direction de McQueen, dont il avait reconnu la voix.

Parlait-il de Rose ou d'un autre Weasley ? Et que disait-il ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait Rose ? Pourtant Scorpius ne les avaient jamais vus ensemble. Sauf… Si une fois ils discutaient en cours. Et à la sortie de ce match de quidditch… Mais rien de bien méchant. Scorpius n'avait jamais considéré McQueen comme une menace mais il faudrait peut-être qu'il reconsidère les choses.

Par chance, l'ami de McQueen lui fit répéter ce qu'il venait de dire :

- Ce soir, avant de venir, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Weasley et elle m'a répondu ! Cria Ralf à coté de l'oreille du Serpentard.

Le sang de Scorpius ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait tout entendu. Il n'écoutait plus ses propres amis qui le harcelaient de questions. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur McQueen, ce gros abruti qui avait eu l'audace d'envoyer une lettre à Rose.

Est-ce qu'il fréquentait Rose ?

Est-ce qu'il _draguait_ sa _copine_ ?

Vert de rage, Scorpius bondit de son canapé et s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses tibias buttent contre la table basse qui séparait son canapé de celui de l'imbécile.

- T'as envoyé une lettre à Rose Weasley ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ouai. Confirma l'autre sans se rendre compte que Scorpius bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Jusqu'à la dernière minute, il avait espéré qu'il parlerait de quelqu'un d'autre, de Victoire Weasley par exemple, ou Dominique… mais non, il fallait qu'il parle de Rose. De SA Rose.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna-t-il, lui sommant de lui répondre.

- Pour lui souhaiter la bonne année, tout ça… Ricana Ralf avant de vider sa coupe de champagne.

- Ok McQueen. Répliqua sèchement Scorpius et de la manière la plus effrayante possible tout en tripotant sa baguette avec la furieuse envie de lui jeter un sort. Tu ne touches pas à Weasley, c'est clair ?

L'autre jeta un regard étonné à son ami Serpentard. Derrière lui, Scorpius ne vit pas Ulrich et Théophile faire de même entre eux, John se contentant de le regarder d'un air soucieux en plissant les paupières.  
>Il savait depuis longtemps que Scorpius en pinçait fortement pour Weasley et qu'il sortait avec elle. Qu'il s'énerve n'était donc pas une surprise, la question était plutôt : pourquoi Rose n'était pas là ?<p>

Passé ce moment d'incompréhension, McQueen se leva et fit face à Scorpius, contournant la table basse.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers le blond.

- Je sors avec elle. Lâcha Scorpius en faisant un pas, collant son torse contre celui de l'autre de façon menaçante.

- Il sort avec _Rose Weasley_ ? Entendit-il Théophile couiner derrière lui.

A coté de ce dernier, Ulrich n'émit aucune réponse, incapable de parvenir à refermer sa mâchoire. John quant à lui, se prit à sourire démesurément.

- Tu sors avec Rose ? Répéta bêtement McQueen.

L'usage de son prénom énerva encore plus le blond. Ce misérable ver de terre avait l'audace de se permettre d'être aussi familier avec Rose! De l'appeler par son prénom. Pour couronner le tout, il avait fallu que cet idiot se manifeste pile au moment où Rose et Scorpius étaient en mauvais termes. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

- Oui, c'est ma copine. Répéta-t-il. Alors je te déconseille de l'approcher de trop près. Ajouta-t-il avec agressivité.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il vit McQueen sourire et il comprit pourquoi quand il l'entendit dire :

- Ah oui ? Ta "copine". Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas là, avec _toi_ ? Je suppose que John a du l'inviter non ?

- Elle avait autre chose de prévu. Répondit sèchement Scorpius, déterminé à ne pas laisser McQueen empietter sur ses plates bandes.

- Weasley ne sort jamais la tête de ses bouquins, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour le 31 ! Alors quoi, elle t'a jeté ? Demanda-t-il une légèreté qui insupporta Scorpius.

- Elle passe la soirée avec ses amis Gryffondors. Gronda le blond, démangé par sa baguette. Et non, elle ne m'a pas jeté. On est toujours ensemble.

- Et bien, vous devez vraiment avoir un problème de communication tous les deux, ou alors tu as quelques soucis de compréhension Malefoy. Rose m'a confirmé dans sa lettre qu'elle sortait avec… McQueen se passa une main sur le menton en faisant mine de réfléchir... _personne_. Acheva-t-il finalement avec un sourire satisfait.

Scorpius avait envie de hurler mais il se contenta d'attraper violemment son condisciple par le col et menaça :

- Tu as mal lu. Rose est avec moi. Rose est _à_ _moi_. T'as intérêt à le retenir : tu ne lui écris pas. Tu ne lui parles pas. Et tu ne la regardes pas si tu veux éviter que je te démolisse le portrait.

McQueen le regarda un instant en plissant les paupières, visiblement très contrarié.

- J'en ai rien à foute de tes états d'âme Malefoy. Répliqua-t-il alors. Rose Weasley est célibataire, et parfaitement comestible. Personnellement j'adore son petit air de sainte-nitouche et si je peux la mettre dans mon lit je ne viendrai pas te demander ton av…  
>Il fut interrompu par le poing que Scorpius alla écraser contre sa joue.<p>

Sous le choc, McQueen bascula et tomba au sol, manquant de se fracasser le crâne sur la table basse. Il se releva et Scorpius leva sa baguette, près à lui lancer un sort pour le défigurer assez longtemps afin qu'il ne puisse pas séduire Rose, mais une main attrapa fermement son bras et le tira en arrière pendant que d'autres faisaient de même pour McQueen. Ce dernier disparut du champ de vision de Scorpius pour être remplacé par le visage de John dont les traits semblaient tirés par l'inquiétude.

- Calme-toi ! Ordonna-t-il à Scorpius. Puis il ajouta à l'attention de l'adversaire du blond : Tout le monde se calme, ok ? C'est le 31, on a un peu bu, on est tous des potes, tous des héritiers de Salazar… Tout est OK…

Il attendit une minute pour voir s'il y avait des réclamations et comme personne ne broncha, il se retourna vers Scorpius et lui dit catégoriquement :

- Scorp. Tu me suis.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tira son ami en direction de l'escalier, à travers les couloirs de la villa Zabini et le força à rentrer dans sa chambre en le poussant dans le dos.

Scorpius, encore très énervé par l'autre _trou du cul !_ resta debout, les bras croisés, s'attendant à un sermon de la part de John sur la nécessité de rester calme pour ne pas ruiner sa soirée. Mais l'intention de son ami n'était pas de lui faire la morale, loin de là.

John passa à coté de Scorpius et s'assit sur son lit.

- Ok alors dis-moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Rose ?

- Rien. Se renfrogna Scorpius.

Son visage se ferma et il s'assit à coté de John, songeant qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste là pour ne pas réduire McQueen en charpie avant la fin de la soirée.

- Rien ? S'écria John. Ne me fais pas rire. Tu m'envoies une lettre, pour dire que tu ne viens ni aujourd'hui, ni ce soir. Tu débarques finalement à 8h00 pour rester visé à mon canapé. Weasley n'est pas là et toi, tu m'as fais croire que tu étais malade – ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que j'ai raison – tu m'as fais croire que tu étais malade alors que, de toute évidence, c'était faux. Tu as l'air d'un dépressif, tu ne parles pas, tu ne danses pas… et on est le 31 ! Il y a bien une raison à tout ça et cette raison n'est pas là. Alors ? Où est Weasley ?

Scorpius le regarda un instant sans rien dire et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du siège en soupirant :

- Si seulement je le savais…

Voyant son ami plus disposé à se confier, John s'assit à coté de lui et demanda doucement :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le blond se passa une main lasse sur le visage et commença à lui raconter les évènements de la semaine dernière. Sa rencontre hasardeuse avec Rose dans son jardin suite à un transplanage incontrôlé, les débuts de leur histoire, ses quelques jours passés chez les Weasley et enfin le dernier événement fatidique de son baiser avec Jane sous le regard de Rose.

- Je n'avais pas conscience que ce que je faisais étais mal. Expliqua Scorpius, la tête dans les mains. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'embrasser cette fille. Elle m'attirait comme un aimant ! C'est… c'est comme si mon esprit et mon corps n'étaient plus connectés.

Le garçon se redressa et marqua une pause. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé et ramena ses jambes contre lui, posant ses coudes dessus, les doits de ses deux mains se croisant avec une certaine frénésie.

- Quand elle est partie de chez moi, j'ai clairement sentit que quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé…je me sentais mal, j'étais barbouillé, brassé, nauséeux… Cette fille n'est pas nette… Poursuivit-il. Et le résultat c'est que Rose ne veut plus me parler, j'ai essayé de lui envoyer une lettre, rien à faire. J'ai été stupide de croire que peut-être, elle viendrait ici ce soir pour qu'on discute tous les deux. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi… Acheva-t-il, désespéré.

John qui avait écouté attentivement son monologue, se frotta le menton en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Elle t'attirait tu dis ? La fille…

- Hum…

- Comme la flamme attire l'insecte ?

- Hum..

- Comme le rouge attire le taureau ?

- Hum.

- Comme la merde attire les mouches à merde…

- Charmante comparaison. Ronchonna Scorpius en songeant qu'il n'était qu'un misérable imbécile pour s'être fait aguicher par Jane aussi facilement.

Zabini retint son souffle un bref instant, ses neurones fonctionnant à merveille en cette soirée pourtant fort arrosée.

- Tu n'avais pas _conscience_ de ce que tu faisais ?

- Non. Répéta Scorpius. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir embrassée, c'est une fois qu'elle est partie que tout est revenu.

Un éclair de compréhension illumina le visage de John qui se leva de façon à être face à son ami.

- Et bien ne cherche pas plus longtemps Scorp'. Tu t'es simplement fait avoir par une vélane !

- Une _vélane _? Répéta Scorpius, hébété.

Il n'y avait pas pensé mais pourtant, cette solution était pleine de bon sens.

Tout s'expliquait.

L'inconscience de Scorpius, son attirance pour cette fille qui ne sortait de nulle part Rose, qu'il avait délaissée alors que jamais il n'aurait agit de la sorte en temps normal.

Finalement la seule chose étrange dans cette histoire, c'était pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas mentionné l'existence de cette vélane. Il devait bien savoir que Jane en était une puisqu'il connaissait son père...

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'estomac noué par cette révélation écrasante. S'il comprenait maintenant son propre geste, cela ne résolvait rien.

Rose était toujours fâchée contre lui. Elle n'allait pas lui parler avant la rentrée, ce qui laissait encore le temps à McQueen de poursuivre son approche épistolaire.

Scorpius n'avait plus le choix. Il devait tout expliquer à Rose. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle le croie car, conditionnée par son frère et son cousin, elle pourrait tout aussi bien penser que Scorpius inventait une excuse pour se faire pardonner… d'autant plus que les antécédents du blond en matière de petites amies ne jouaient pas en sa faveur…

Tant pis, il la harcèlerait de lettres mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que pour une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il s'était fait piéger.

N'ayant plus du tout envie de s'amuser et las de faire semblant, Scorpius écourta sa soirée et annonça à son ami qu'il rentrait chez lui, il était alors 1h45.


	26. Eclaircissements

**Chapitre 26 : Eclaircissements **

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Astoria passaient une bien morose soirée chez leurs amis Nott.

Ceux-ci n'étaient pas de mauvaise compagnie, mais le souvenir de leur fils refusant d'aller passer une soirée à s'amuser était gravé dans leur mémoire et ils avaient du mal à l'en extraire.

Le couple n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Scorpius aussi peu motivé à aller à une soirée chez « Zab », son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas non plus habitué à le voir aussi triste parce qu'il avait rompu avec une de ses petites amies... En fait non, parce qu'_elle_ avait rompu.  
>Une situation, en somme, inouïe.<p>

Alors que Drago parlait moins que d'ordinaire, Astoria, elle, avait besoin d'évacuer.

Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'elle expliquait la situation de son fils à son amie Mrs Nott – dans la mesure du possible car elle ne connaissait pas les détails des derniers évènements, Drago ayant détourné ses questions avec une habileté déconcertante – et son blond mari se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Astoria relativisait. Scorpius était jeune et à cet âge, on faisait toujours un drame de pas grand-chose, il allait passer une bonne soirée et peut-être que tout allait s'arranger avec sa copine. Mais de tels discours accroissaient la culpabilité qui rongeait son mari de l'intérieur. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la situation avec Rose Weasley n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt… A ce rythme, Scorpius n'était pas près de retrouver le sourire... Drago Malefoy ne savait plus quoi faire pour limiter les dégâts. Il était coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait adopté chez les Nott un étrange comportement qui n'était pas sans mettre la puce à l'oreille à son ami Théodore.

Drago semblait être réticent à avaler la moindre nourriture et gardait les yeux dans le vague lors des conversations auxquelles il ne semblait même pas s'intéresser. Cela rappelait à Théodore la sixième année qu'il avait passée à Poudlard avec Drago, lorsqu'il était au service du seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il était « sous tension » à cause de sa mission et de la culpabilité qui s'y ajoutait.

Théodore n'était pas dupe. Astoria avait-elle remarqué cet état de fait ? Après tout, elle avait été à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard, elle n'avait peut-être pas la capacité à déchiffrer les signaux de son mari. Brusquement, une question vint à l'esprit de Théodore : Drago avait il quelque chose à voir avec la « dépression passagère » de son fils ? Le brun décida de cesser d'observer son ami pour plutôt écouter ce qu'Astoria disait :

- Je savais qu'il était amoureux de cette fille. Ca crève les yeux de toute façon. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Vous pensez bien qu'à cet âge…

Astoria s'interrompit tout à coup, intriguée par un bruit qu'elle avait entendu.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un bec contre une vitre.

La blonde tourna la tête et s'écria, stupéfaite :

- Eschyle ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Nous n'avons envoyé aucune lettre aujourd'hui.

Pour le coup, Drago fut un peu long à la détente et ne réalisa que trop tard que c'était lui seul qui avait envoyé une lettre à un destinataire surprenant.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Astoria voie ceci ! Mais malheureusement sa femme et celle de Théo s'étaient déjà levées en direction de la fenêtre.

Le blond observa alors avec impuissance sa femme déplier le parchemin. Il vit ses yeux le parcourir rapidement et son visage se décomposer petit à petit. Ses craintes s'avérèrent justifiées lorsqu'Astoria releva la tête dans sa direction et souffla avec mépris :

- Je peux savoir depuis _quand_ tu corresponds avec _Ronald Weasley_ ?

* * *

><p>Scorpius gigotait dans son lit, ressassant les souvenirs récents qu'il avait de cette exécrable soirée. Devoir se forcer à sourire et faire croire que tout allait bien n'était pas un sport de tout repos. La joie de tous ces amis Serpentards avait rendu le blond encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Et puis maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Rose main dans la main avec ce <em>trou du cul <em>de McQueen et ça le rendait malade.

Il se tourna sur le ventre et mit sa tête sous son oreiller, comme pour tenter d'étouffer sa peine et les images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il finit par se lever et faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire ou non.

Devait-il tout de même tenter de se rendre chez Rose pour lui faire entendre de gré ou de force que la visiteuse impromptue n'était autre qu'une vélane ?

Rose apprécierait difficilement qu'il débarque dans sa chambre… Mais Scorpius pensait qu'intelligente comme elle était, elle devait connaître les vélanes et leur magie. Lui-même devait avouer qu'il ne savait que peu de choses à propos de ce peuple. Rose saurait surement qu'il s'était fait piéger… Oui… il ne pouvait en être autrement, leur histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Une autre question titillait cependant le Serpentard et cette fois-ci, Rose n'était pas en cause.

Que venaient faire ces deux-là au Manoir ? Pourquoi y avait-il fallu que Jane et son père débarquent pile à ce moment-là ? Scorpius n'avait jamais vu l'homme, même pendant sa plus tendre enfance… C'était certainement un mauvais coup du hasard.

Il tenta de se recoucher mais une heure plus tard, n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il finit par se lever et regarder à la fenêtre. La nuit semblait douce. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de nuages, la lune offrait même une douce clarté qui donnait l'impression qu'il faisait chaud à l'extérieur.

L'héritier Malefoy s'éloigna de la fenêtre, soudainement prit d'une impulsion incontrôlable.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour transplaner, direction la chambre de Rose.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il les rouvrit, remarquant qu'il était toujours au Manoir. Agacé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Il poussa un soupir en se dirigeant vers son placard avec rapidité. Il l'ouvrit en tira quelques vêtements, enfila à la hâte un pantalon par-dessus son caleçon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt suivit d'un vieux sweat chaud qu'il avait pourtant refusé d'enfiler depuis plus de trois ans. Le blond se rendit ensuite à la cave en courant, passant devant le chat qui lui jeta un coup d'œil fatigué.

Il ressortit avec son balai et ne perdit pas de temps en grimpant tout de suite dessus, se mettant à voler dans la maison. Sa mère détestait quand il faisait ça, mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence, et puis ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de tord.

Scorpius vola jusqu'à sa chambre et sortit par la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un sort avant de la refermer, une fois dehors, de la même manière.

* * *

><p>Le visage de Drago se décomposa à l'entente des paroles de sa femme.<p>

- Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin si mais… Je… J'ai… Euh… Bégaya-t-il.

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout Drago Lucius Malefoy. Répliqua froidement sa femme. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as envoyé une lettre à Ronald Weasley pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille alors que celle-ci a rompu avec Scorpius et encore plus pourquoi celui-ci te répond, je cite – elle se mit à lire le parchemin – « Elle est anéantie. Je commence à me demander si on a bien fait… De toute façon maintenant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'espère que ton fils va bien. »

Drago resta muet, regardant sa femme avec horreur. Astoria était loin d'être idiote, elle n'allait pas tarder à comprendre… Peut-être d'ailleurs avait-elle déjà tout compris mais qu'elle voulait entendre sa confession. Cela ne pouvait-être que ça…

Weasley par contre…comment avait-il pu être aussi sot et inconscient ? Envoyer une lettre pareille, lourde de sous-entendus, alors que n'importe qui pouvait tomber dessus ? _Gryffondor stupide!_

- J'attends tes explications. Dit sèchement Astoria, ce qui fit sortir le blond de sa torpeur.

- Je… Balbutia-t-il, honteux.

Il était tout à fait conscient de la situation. Théodore et sa femme les regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit et il n'aimait pas particulièrement étaler sa vie devant les autres, même devant ses amis. Il aurait volontiers raconté cette histoire à Théo par la suite mais ne préférait pas qu'il l'apprenne en l'observant se faire crier dessus par Astoria…

Fort heureusement, sa fierté fut préservée. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, son ami attrapa sa femme par le poignet et la tira en direction de la pièce d'à coté en expliquant :

- On va vous laisser un moment…

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Drago sentit son dernier soutien s'évaporer. La porte du salon claqua et le blond reprit son souffle, ne sachant trop que dire.

- Alors ? Insista sa femme.

- Je…

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce que Weasley entend par « je me demande si on a bien fait ».

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais calme-toi s'il te plait. Soupira Drago en s'asseyant à table devant son assiette dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques vestiges de son repas.

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer Drago ! Cria sa femme, ignorant sa requête. Alors ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

Elle le connaissait si bien… Il était donc si transparent pour qu'elle devine tout de suite qu'il était l'un des investigateurs dans cette histoire ? Salazar… Il était maudit.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, conscient que le temps des aveux était venu.

- Weasley et moi…on… On a oeuvré pour que sa fille et Scorpius se séparent. Lâcha-t-il.

Il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, attendant la sentence. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Astoria ne se mit pas à crier ou lui lancer un sort, il leva des yeux craintifs et son regard se posa sur sa femme qui poussa un soupir en tournant la tête sur le coté, comme si en ne le regardant pas, elle essayait de se maîtriser.

Finalement, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et parla durement.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. J'ai été tellement idiote de te faire confiance ! Tss. Cracha-t-elle. Faire confiance à un Serpentard. J'aurais du savoir que tu ne serais pas assez mature pour passez au dessus de tout ça. Que Merlin me vienne en aide, je suis mariée avec une espèce adolescent incapable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal !

- Astoria… Murmura Drago.

- J'aurais du savoir que tu réagirais comme ton père. Rah ! Tu devrais l'appeler, il serait surement très fier de savoir que tu as éloigné ton fils d'une « sang de bourbe ».

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! S'écria Drago, ne supportant pas qu'on le soupçonne de croire encore à des stupidités pareilles.

Il était toujours très sensible sur le sujet, après tout, la guerre n'était pas si lointaine. Drago avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu pour laver son nom de toutes taches cependant tout le monde se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces années-là et le blond ne supportait pas que sa femme le soupçonne encore.

- C'est juste que je déteste les Weasley… Commença-t-il à expliquer.

- Ca, j'avais compris, merci !

- Et eux aussi me détestent ! Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Oh arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ils ne doivent pas être aussi rétrogrades que toi puisqu'ils ont invité Scorpius à passer une semaine chez eux !

- Justement ! C'était simplement pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Clama Drago en espérant renvoyer la faute sur le dos de Ron Weasley. Weasley m'a lui-même avoué qu'il avait tout fait pour dégouter Scorpius de sa fille... Il a...

- On voit que ça a porté ses fruits ! Répliqua Astoria. Et toi, tu étais au courant, et tu as laissé faire ?

- Je ne l'ai su qu'après… Le jour où je suis allé là-bas avec Scorpius, après cette histoire de dégnomage. Je savais que quelque chose de pas net se passait. Je t'avais bien dis que Scorpius était en danger chez eux. Poursuivit le blond, bien plus à l'aise, essayant de noyer le poisson en accusant Ronald Weasley.

- Oui. Marmonna Astoria.

- Et bien en fait, Weasley… Continua le blond sur sa lancée.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu venais faire dans cette histoire Drago. Le coupa Astoria, lui faisant retrouver sa honte et sa gêne d'il y a quelques minutes.

Drago blêmit et sa femme perdit patience.

- Explique-toi ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Comme je ne voulais plus qu'il embête Scorpius, il m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais et j'ai dit qu'il valait mieux… euh… « Frapper un grand coup ». Raconta-t-il d'une petite voix, cherchant à minimiser les faits.

- Et alors ? Insista Astoria, peu amène.

Une nouvelle fois, Mr Malefoy prit son courage à deux mains et avoua :

- J'ai... j'ai fait venir Francis, tu sais, mon vieil ami irlandais…

- Tu veux dire le _veela_ ? Souffla-t-elle avec mépris.

- Ou...oui. Il… Il est venu avec sa fille…le jour où j'avais invité Weasley et Rose à boire le thé.

Les yeux d'Astoria s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de colère.

- Tu as _osé_ faire ça ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Weasley trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et… Murmura faiblement Drago.

- Rentrons. Tout de suite. Déclara Astoria en se levant brusquement.

Drago ne chercha même pas à protester. Il se leva et suivit sa femme. Ils allèrent saluer leurs hôtes et transplanèrent chez eux sans plus tarder. Drago, peu téméraire, redoutait la crise à venir.

* * *

><p>Scorpius avait volé pendant une demi-heure à toute allure et cela faisait un bon moment que ses membres étaient engourdis. Il avait froid, il était même gelé. Mais il voulait parler à Rose, tout lui expliquer. Il se doutait bien que cela serait difficile, mais il était prêt à tout.<p>

Quand le Serpentard arriva enfin devant chez les Weasley, il poussa un soupir et laissa son balai glisser avec lenteur en direction de la maison. Il tenta ensuite de s'approcher de la fenêtre de la rousse mais constata rapidement que tout un tas de sorts de protection avaient été dressés autour de la maison et peut-être encore plus autour de la chambre de la jeune femme. Le balai de Scorpius semblait refuser de s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de la fenêtre, quand le blond dirigeait le manche dans sa direction, celui-ci se mettait à trembler de façon incontrôlable et le balai partait tout seul dans la mauvaise direction, rendant impossible toute tentative de parler à Rose ou même de la voir car sa fenêtre était fermée ainsi que les volets.

Scorpius tira sa baguette et lança quelques sorts pour annihiler les autres mais naturellement, Ron Weasley devait s'en être chargé et le jeune homme était loin d'avoir le niveau pour passer outre de tels sorts de protection.

En désespoir de cause, il tenta d'appeler Rose mais seul son écho lui répondit.

Après plusieurs autres tentatives infructueuses (comme le lancé de cailloux contre la fenêtre, à la moldue), Scorpius, la boule au ventre, décida de repartir sans avoir pu communiquer avec elle, ni avec aucun membre de sa famille d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>La chambre de Mr et Mrs avait beau être la plus vaste de la maison, elle ne l'était pourtant pas assez pour que Drago Malefoy échappe à sa femme.<p>

Ils étaient tout juste rentrés et Astoria n'avait pas eu le temps – ni l'envie - de décolérer. Heureusement que Scorpius n'était pas encore rentré de son réveillon ! Sinon il aurait été au courant de tout !

Drago, après avoir transplané, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, espérant que l'orage passe, mais sa femme l'avait suivit, ne souhaitant surtout pas en rester là. Elle ne comptait pas laisser son mari s'en tirer comme ça et attendait des explications des plus convaincantes.

Le blond maladroit reculait, trébuchant contre le mobilier, alors qu'Astoria, menaçante, s'avançait en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

- Je…

- Drago Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un IDIOT ! Un ABRUTI ! SANS CERVELLE ! Dénué de conscience ! Cria-t-elle alors que le dos de son mari butait contre le mur.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte avec une Weasley ! Il méritait mieux que ça… Bredouilla le blond en levant les paumes en signe de reddition.

- « que ça » quoi ? Hurla Astoria, folle de rage, en s'éloignant de lui pour éviter de faire une grosse bétise. Il avait mérité de passer de mauvaises vacances ? Il avait mérité d'être _malheureux_ ?

- Non. Avoua le blond en baissant les yeux devant le regard chargé de haine que lui envoyait sa femme.

Il avait l'impression d'être un misérable ver de terre en cet instant, jamais Astoria ne l'avait regardé de cette manière et cela rajoutait à sa culpabilité. Même sa famille ne le méritait pas.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre sa vie pour une fois ! Il a fallut que tu décides tout à sa place, comme d'habitude ! « Fais du Quidditch », « Passe tes aspics en potions »… Tu ne vas pas lui organiser un mariage organisé comme au Moyen-âge non plus ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi malheureux ! Avoua Drago.

- Je te l'avais dit pourtant ! Mais il a fallut que tu complotes avec Weasley…

- C'est lui qui a eu l'idée en premier…

- Je m'en fiche ! Lui n'a fait que mettre Scorpius à l'épreuve ! _Toi_, tu lui as porté le coup fatal ! Répliqua sa femme d'un ton sans appel. Enfin Drago ! Il n'a même pas voulu aller réveillonner ! C'est grave à ce niveau là !

- Je sais. Murmura le blond en regardant le sol.

- Tu est toujours obligé de te mêler de sa vie. Cracha Astoria avec un mépris un peu trop perceptible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que…

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

- Que tu aies pu faire une chose pareille! Comploter avec Weasley pour séparer Rose et Scorpius... Tu me déçois c'est _horrible_. Termina-t-elle en soufflant la dernière phrase.

Son mari se prit la tête dans les mains et s'assit sur le lit, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser échapper quelques larmes. Astoria avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, pendant l'après-guerre, et par la suite elle avait toujours trouvé charmant ses petits défauts. Elle souriait quand elle le voyait se recoiffer trois fois devant le miroir avant de partir au travail en grognant, elle riait quand il s'asseyait à table le matin, un œil ouvert sur deux, et qu'il ne lâchait pas un mot avant d'avoir bu son Magic Coffee. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'elle lui vouait une haine incommensurable et le blond ne supportait pas cette idée. La famille… c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Sans Astoria et Scorpius, il s'effondrait. Tout simplement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est fait ! Grogna Astoria en faisant les cent pas devant lui.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura sincèrement Drago.

- C'est trop tard ! Hurla sa femme.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire, pour réparer ça ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- RIEN ! S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant momentanément en face de lui. Ne fait surtout RIEN ! - Elle se remit à marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce - Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de la vie de mon fils !

Ca, ça faisait depuis quelques jours déjà qu'il avait enregistré le message…

- Ton…ton fils ? Blêmit alors Drago.

- MON fils ! Puisque tu n'es pas capable d'agir en adulte responsable !

- Astoria… Grogna Drago.

Il ne supportait pas cette insinuation grotesque. Pourquoi vouloir lui « retirer sa paternité » ?

Drago savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, d'accord, mais Astoria n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ce genre de chose. Scorpius était son garçon, son bout de chou. C'était lui qui lui avait apprit à voler quand il était petit, lui qui parvenait à le raisonner quand il faisait un caprice, lui qui ramassait son vomit !

_Merde ! _Pensa le blond qui avait du mal à penser clairement tant la culpabilité et l'angoisse de perdre ses proches lui empoignaient la gorge.

Soudain, une nouvelle angoisse le saisit et il se tourna brusquement vers sa femme :

- Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

Maintenant qu'Astoria savait tout, Scorpius n'allait pas tarder à être au courant ! Il lui en voudrait énormément ! Les Serpentards étaient loin d'être réputés pour leur magnanimité et leur pardon, ils avaient la rancune tenace, Scorpius ne faisait pas exception.

Cette fois-ci, de grosses larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de Drago dont les nerfs lâchèrent.

Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Toutes ces cachoteries entre lui et Astoria à cause de cette histoire, toute cette tension, le chagrin de son fils… Les sanglots ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver.

Astoria le regarda, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle avait toujours envie de le gifler, mais voir son mari pleurer lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle gigota sans pour autant bouger, se balançant de gauche à droite en un mouvement inconscient.

- Drago… Marmonna-t-elle.

L'ancien Serpentard avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Seul un nouveau sanglot lui répondit, accompagné par un tressaillement d'épaules.

- Drago. Répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais le blond ne fit aucun mouvement et continua de pleurer, presque silencieusement. Astoria jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce, cherchant de l'aide sans pouvoir en trouver. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle finit par pousser un soupir et attira Drago contre elle en ronchonnant :

- Viens ici, abruti.

Elle sentit son mari tressauter entre ses bras sous l'effet du chagrin et murmura en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds :

- Calme-toi… On va trouver une solution…Calme-toi.

Elle caressa doucement le dos et les épaules de Drago pendant que celui-ci fourrait son nez dans son cou. Astoria pouvait même sentir ses larmes contre sa peau. Comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, elle l'embrassa sur le front et le berça doucement en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes tout en se demandant, au fond d'elle-même, s'il y avait vraiment une solution à ce « problème ». Avec ces petits principes de Malefoy et Serpentard, Drago les avait mit dans une belle panade.

- Chéri. Souffla-t-elle alors que le blond essuyait vainement quelques larmes, un peu honteux de pleurer comme une fillette devant sa femme. Arrête un peu de dramatiser. Tout va s'arranger. Assura-t-elle.

- Mais… Scor…Scorpius. Hoqueta Drago.

- … Ne saura rien.

Elle ajouta en réponse au regard étonné de Drago.

- Si tu crois que j'ai envie de vous voir vous faire la guerre… S'il apprend que toi et Weasley avez précipité la chute de son couple... Non il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire. Tout finira par s'arranger. Déclara doctement l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Co…comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il vaut mieux laisser le temps faire les choses. Scorpius et Rose sont grands, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi ou Weasley dans les pattes. Et puis, de toute façon, après-demain, ils retournent à Poudlard. Il sera plus facile pour eux de se voir et discuter sans leurs idiots de pères. Je me demande juste ce que Scorpius va inventer pour justifier son écart de conduite à cause de la vélane.

Drago, qui s'était petit à petit apaisé grâce aux paroles de sa femme, hocha la tête en se redressant lentement. Astoria passa une main sur sa joue, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes et prodiguant une vague caresse.

- Astoria. Murmura Drago d'une voix penaude, se mordant les lèvres.

Sa femme le regarda attentivement, se demandant s'il allait encore lui fait de déplaisantes confidences.

- Tu m'aimes un peu, quand même ?

Attendrie, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un tendre sourire.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Elle craquait toujours quand il jouait au Drago-en-mal-d'amour. Encore une fois, elle le prit dans ses bras et le blond se blottit contre elle avec un faible sourire, rassuré.

Drago, – ne dit-on pas faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée – pu enfin respirer plus facilement, sans l'étau de la culpabilité.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'un second blond, posté près de la porte de la chambre, un balai en main, dont la respiration, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, s'était brusquement accélérée et dont le cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la surprise.


	27. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 27 : Retour à Poudlard **

Scorpius se rua dans sa chambre et posa négligemment son balai par terre. Il chancela légèrement en se dirigeant vers son lit, et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et il était incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Il était rentré de chez Rose, totalement abattu, désespéré de n'avoir pu parler à la jeune femme.

Il était rentré par la fenêtre de sa chambre et avait traversé cette dernière pour aller ranger son balai à la cave et c'était donc par pur hasard qu'il était passé à pas de loup devant la chambre de ses parents qui semblaient se disputer. Scorpius n'était pas de nature curieuse mais lorsqu'il avait entendu sa mère prononcer le nom de Weasley, il s'était approché et avait attendu près de la porte, espionnant leur conversation.

_Ils n'ont même pas pensé à mettre un sort de silence._ Pensa le blond avec amertume.

Il se déshabilla en quelques mouvements rapides et se glissa entre les draps, réfléchissant.

Son père et Weasley avaient donc quelque chose à voir avec sa rupture avec Rose ? Il aurait du s'en douter depuis longtemps. Il ne pensait pas que son paternel soit capable d'une chose pareille. Quant à Weasley… Weasley était capable de tout !

C'était donc ça, tous ces regards étranges, toutes ces messes basses… Rosie qui devenait tout à coup une vraie gorgone qui utilisait toute l'eau de la douche, laissait la porte ouverte aux toilettes, cuisinait comme une quiche… Quoique, Ron Weasley avait dû tout organiser à son insu. Elle devait donc _vraiment_ faire tout cela… Mais Scorpius s'en moquait. Ces petits détails lui paraissaient tellement dérisoires maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus approcher Rose.

Scorpius frissonna et s'enroula dans les couvertures en songeant à son père. Alors tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade ! Ce thé avec Rose et son père, tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague !

Le jeune homme tremblait de colère et de frustration au fond de son lit. Il avait envie de faire ses valises et de fuguer (si on pouvait parler de fugue à 18 ans) chez sa grand-mère maternelle. Nul doute que s'il allait chez ses autres grands parents Lucius et Narcissa, il entendrait son grand-père lui dire combien son père avait raison en agissant de la sorte, qu'il lui avait retiré une bonne épine du pied, etc, et Scorpius avait tout sauf envie d'entendre ça.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer pour profiter d'un sommeil réparateur, mais des images de Rose et son père lui revenaient en mémoire. Il était bien trop énervé pour réussir à s'endormir. Il passa le reste de la soirée – ou du moins, de la matinée car il était environ trois heures du matin – à imaginer les paroles qu'il pourrait dire à son père, le dialogue qu'ils auraient le lendemain. Ce n'est qu'à cinq heure et quart qu'il s'endormit, terrassé par ses sentiments contradictoires et la fatigue qui l'avait prit.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley, elle, se leva relativement tôt.<p>

Elle avait passé un réveillon des plus minables. Son frère était allé à une fête avec Albus, Louis, Dom et Fred. Elle était invitée aussi mais n'avait pas voulu y aller. Du coup, elle avait passé la soirée avec ses parents, son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny. Elle les adorait mais passer le réveillon avec des adultes n'avait jamais été trépidant, surtout qu'au vu des réactions de ceux-ci, ils étaient au courant que Scorpius l'avait trahie. Réjouissant. Non seulement elle avait subit ça mais en plus, il fallait que tout le pays soit au courant. Merci Papa et Maman…

Quand Rose revient de la salle de bains, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'un hibou attendait patiemment devant sa fenêtre.

_Encore une lettre de Scorpius_. Songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Et aller… les larmes lui mangeaient déjà les joues. _Franchement pour une Gryffondor_…

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre avec l'intention d'arracher la lettre de la patte du hibou et de l'envoyer directement dans la corbeille à papiers, comme elle l'avait fait avec les autres missives du blond, cependant elle constata que ce n'était pas Eschyle, le hibou Grand Duc des Malefoys qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Sur le coup, elle ne reconnu par la bête et attrapa sa lettre. Elle regarda le volatile s'envoler et attendit qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel brumeux pour déplier le parchemin. Elle fut envahie par des sentiments contradictoires en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Scorpius.

D'un coté, elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit lui. Oh non, elle n'aurait pas lu la lettre, mais elle aurait au moins ressentit la satisfaction de savoir que le blond prenait le temps de lui écrire, ce qui signifiait qu'il pensait encore un peu à elle. Parce qu'elle, était submergée par des pensées relatives au blond qui la hantaient.

_Inutile de ressasser les souvenirs_. Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et lu le parchemin qui lui était adressé. Elle grimaça quand elle comprit qui était l'expéditeur.

_Salut Rose !  
><em>_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as passé un bon réveillon.  
><em>_Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai passé la soirée chez John Zabini, avec tous les Serpentards.  
><em>_Je suis rentré chez moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, vers dix heures en fait. D'ailleurs là, je vais aller me coucher, je profite juste de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité pour t'écrire.  
><em>_On s'est bien éclatés hier soir, figure toi que Théophile Nott avait même ramené des feux d'artifices de chez tes oncles. J'aurais bien aimé que tu voies ça avec moi.  
><em>_J'ai hâte de rentrer à Poudlard pour te retrouver.  
><em>_Gros bisous de partout  
><em>_Ralf MQ_

_« Bisous de partout » ? _

Rose poussa un soupir mécontent en froissant un morceau de parchemin. C'était la troisième lettre qu'elle recevait de McQueen depuis deux jours et elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Et puis il avait complètement craqué lui avec ses « bisous de partout ». Non mais ! Quel impertinent !

Elle jeta négligemment la lettre sur son bureau et sortit des affaires de ses tiroirs en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. La jeune rousse faisait des hypothèses tout en posant ses livres de cours dans sa valise.

_Salut Ralf. Oui, je vais bien et j'ai passé un bon réveillon. _Pensait Rose_. C'est faux, j'ai passé le pire réveillon de ma vie. Il n'y avait que des Serpentards chez Zabini ? Pas une espèce de blondasse ? Tss. Je suis sûre qu'il a amené cette fille à sa petite fiesta !_

Incapable de fournir une lettre cohérente, Rose finit par laisser tomber l'idée de la réponse, après-tout, elle allait prendre le Poudlard express ce soir, inutile de gaspiller du temps et de l'énergie à écrire à cet abruti de McQueen. Elle descendit rejoindre ses parents et son frère qui colmatait dans la cuisine devant un remède anti-gueule de bois que lui avait préparé sa mère. Al était là aussi, et dans un drôle d'état.

- Rosie d'amour ! S'écria-t-il en la voyant.

- Salut Al. Sourit la rouquine en posant une main sur l'épaule de son cousin. Tu as encore abusé du Whisky Pur Feu on dirait…

Al lui adressa un grand sourire et se blottit contre elle en marmonnant :

- Tu sais Rosie… Ma Rosie… Scorpius. Il était vraiment amoureux de toi pour subir tout ce que moi, Huguy et ton p…

- Tatatatata Al ! S'écria alors Ron Weasley en posant une main sur la bouche du jeune homme mal en point. N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation pour ne pas boire ta décoction !

- Mais ça pue ! Se plaignit le brun.

- Bois tout de suite, sinon je dis à ton père de débarquer.

Le garçon s'exécuta en grimaçant et, quelques minutes plus tard, allait déjà mieux.

Rose passa la matinée à rassembler ses affaires pour le grand départ de ce soir. Il y en avait des choses. Heureusement que ses cousins seraient là pour l'aider à porter sa valise !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Scorpius se leva, il était plus de midi. Le garçon était de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir en dormant et avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il sortit lentement de sa chambre, passa par le couloir et descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.<p>

Sa mère, qui était en train de préparer le dîner, se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire que le blond eut du mal à digérer. Dans un sens, ne rien lui dire revenait à lui mentir non ?

- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? S'enquit-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Parfaitement bien. Marmonna-t-il ironiquement, espérant que sa mère relève son ton mordant.

Elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer et continua sa cuisine en lui parlant de leur soirée ainsi qu'en lui posant des questions sur la sienne. Elle prit le peu de paroles du blond pour de la fatigue car elle lui servit son chocolat chaud avec beaucoup d'entrain. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé la veille !

Il avait pratiquement terminé son bol que son père arriva dans la pièce. Scorpius se tendit. Il laissa son père lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et lui poser des questions sur son réveillon. Ah oui, il lui souhaita la bonne année aussi.

_Tss. Ridicule. _

Scorpius avait cherché les mots justes toute la soirée. Il avait prévu son discours, ce qu'il conviendrait de dire à son père, les mots qui reflèteraient ses pensées au mieux mais devant lui, tous les discours étaient superflus.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il avait juste envie de quitter le Manoir et de prendre Rose dans ses bras.

Merlin la journée allait être longue.

Scorpius passa le reste de l'après-midi à préparer ses affaires pour l'école. Il ne savait pas s'il le faisait vraiment exprès ou non mais son père était sans arrêt sur son dos à lui demander s'il avait prit telle ou telle affaire… C'en devenait franchement agaçant. Lorsque son père tira un horrible pull en laine de son placard en disant : « Tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas le prendre ? Poudlard a toujours été très mal chauffée ! D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'en parle au directeur… », Scorpius dû puiser dans ses ressources personnelles pour garder tout son _self control_.

Il avait plusieurs fois failli tout balancer à son père, à quel point il l'avait déçu, à quel point il le détestait en cet instant, mais en voyant son paternel aux petits soins pour son départ, le jeune blond n'avait su quoi faire. Il avait hésité tout l'après-midi et n'avait finalement rien dit, au sens littéral. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée, se contentant de lancer des regards meurtriers à son père alors que celui-ci lui répétait sans cesse à quel point il allait lui manquer jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Scorpius ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

D'une part, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il préférait réfléchir avant d'agir et balancer des paroles qu'il regretterait par la suite. D'autre part, pour mieux profiter de sa petite vengeance personnelle. Rosie comprendrait surement que tout ceci n'était le fruit que des manipulations de leurs parents et elle le pardonnerait surement. Et son père, ainsi que Ron Weasley, serait fou de rage.

Voilà pourquoi, quelques heures plus tard, sur le quai 9 ¾, Scorpius cherchait la rouquine des yeux, lançant des regards frénétiques dans tous les sens.

- Arrêtons-nous ici les garçons. Proposa sa mère en cessant de marcher.

Il était inutile de faire trois fois le tour du quai. Les deux hommes Malefoys posèrent les affaires de Scorpius au sol en attendant patiemment que le Poudlard express vienne faire son entrée.

- Tu nous écriras bien pour nous dire quand tu arrives. Dit Drago en réajustant l'écharpe aux couleurs vert et argent de son fils.

- Ouai. Comme d'habitude. Répondit sèchement Scorpius en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Mon chéri. Souffla Drago Malefoy avec une peine que ne perçut pas son fils.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les larges épaules du poursuiveur et planta son regard gris dans le sien alors que le train arrivait enfin. Scorpius avait exactement le même regard que lui, les mêmes traits et pourtant il tenait ce petit quelque chose de sa mère qui le rendait parfait en tous points. Il était intelligent, vif d'esprit, il était beau, il était autonome, dynamique, téméraire, ambitieux, drôle, il avait de la répartie… Bref il avait tout ce qui faisait sa fierté. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire quelques recommandations et encouragements mais il vit clairement Scorp le fusiller du regard et grimacer en disant :

- Pas en public.

Hum. Drago le relâcha doucement, surprit par ce ton si distant. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours expliqué à son fils que les Malefoys étaient des personnes fortes et que, par conséquents, les manifestations sentimentales se faisaient à la maison mais comme il n'avait pas pu faire un petit câlin à son fils (car celui-ci ne tenait pas en place et courait dans tous les recoins du Manoir cette après-midi) il espérait faire une exception. Seulement Scorpius ne voulait certainement pas qu'il lui mette la honte devant ses petits camarades, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. L'ancien Mangemort relâcha son fils, déçu.

Les câlins n'étaient effectivement pas la préoccupation première de Scorpius en ce début de soirée. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de pardonner si facilement à son père. Il n'avait rien dit de la journée et avait ainsi agit comme un Serpentard, mais il comptait bien rattraper le coup avec Rose et éventuellement, en faire baver à leurs deux parents.

Mais pour cela, il fallait que la rousse fasse son apparition.

Quand le jeune Serpentard, à force de tourner la tête à droite à gauche, finit par l'apercevoir, elle s'était arrêtée à l'autre bout du quai avec sa grande famille. Il l'observa un instant et remarqua alors qu'Albus Potter le regardait. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, celui-ci lui adressa un vague signe de tête.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand Potty me dit bonjour ? Pourquoi me dit-il bonjour alors que je suis censé avoir trahi sa cousine ? Salazar ! Je me suis bien fait avoir !_

Son cœur se serra en regardant Ron Weasley prendre Rose dans ses bras.

Sa Rose.

Elle était tellement jolie.

Scorpius n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Il la vit embrasser tour à tour ses parents, ses oncles, ses grands parents puis monter dans le train avec ses nombreux cousins. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision que le blond prêta attention au babillage que faisait sa mère avant le départ.

Lorsque le sifflement du Poudlard express retentit, Scorpius se laissa embrasser par sa mère, réfléchissant à un moyen de parler à Rose.

Drago, quant à lui, remarqua très bien que son fils n'avait aucune réticence à se laisser caresser les cheveux tendrement et une bouffée de jalousie envahit le patriarche. Il observa silencieusement son Scorpius discuter tranquillement avec sa mère et l'ignorer royalement, lui.

Drago se sentit tout de suite bien moins serein que ce matin. Scorpius serait-il au courant de quelque chose ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu rentrer cette nuit tellement il était arrivé tard et Astoria et lui n'en avaient pas reparlé ce matin ! Mr Malefoy eut envie de pleurer quand son garçon monta dans le train en lui adressant un simple signe de la main.

Il tourna la tête et aperçu Weasley. Il fallait qu'il lui parle... Drago marcha donc avec sa femme en direction des Weasley et ralentit devant eux.

* * *

><p>Après avoir attendu que Scorpius soit installé dans le train et que le Poudlard express soit parti, les Malefoys traversèrent le quai pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage. Quand Drago passa à coté de Ron Weasley et sa femme, (il y avait également les Potter avec eux), il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter à coté du roux pour échanger quelques mots avec lui.<p>

Scorpius s'était installé avec ses amis dans un compartiment à l'arrière du train. Zab semblait avoir ramené des provisions, notamment en ce qui concernait les friandises et autres denrées. L'héritier Malefoy avait rangé ses affaires en discutant avec ses amis et s'était assit avec eux, racontant à John ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de son père.

- C'est bien ce que mon père avait cru comprendre lorsqu'il a vu le tien le soir du 31. Intervint Théophile Nott alors que John restait bouche bée après la révélation de Scorpius.

- Vraiment ? Moi je n'ai rien vu venir. Grommela Scorpius en mastiquant une susacide.

- Mais comment ton père a pu faire une chose pareille ? Demanda innocemment Flint.

Le regard sombre que Scorpius lui lança le dissuada de continuer sur cette lancée et le brun préféra plonger la main dans sa valise pour en tirer un livre plutôt que de poursuivre la conversation.

Scorpius avait bien pensé à une chose pour voir Rose. Sa fonction de préfète. Pour le moment, elle était à l'avant du train, mais bientôt, elle viendrait faire sa ronde et il serait très facile pour le blond de lui parler seul à seul, loin de toute sa famille d'hystériques qui ne pensaient qu'à l'éloigner de lui.

Effectivement, un quart d'heure plus tard, une crinière rousse apparut devant le compartiment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier que les élèves n'y faisaient pas les quatre cents coups mais lorsqu'elle reconnu les cheveux blonds de Scorpius, elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour et d'avancer dans le couloir.

Malheureusement pour Rose, elle n'avait pas remarqué que McQueen venait de sortir de son compartiment. Ce dernier lui bloqua le passage alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de fuir Scorpius, qui venait lui aussi, de gagner le couloir.

- Salut Rose de mon cœur. Chantonna Ralf McQueen en posant une main contre le mur d'un compartiment pour prendre une attitude séductrice.

Il restait planté au milieu de sorte que Rose n'avait d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour si elle voulait l'éviter, or, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner du coté de Scorpius. Surement pas.

- Salut. Se résolut-elle à marmonner, franchement agacée.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre. Susurra McQueen en l'attrapant par la taille, la rapprochant lentement de lui.

Rose grimaça. Pourquoi cet abruti se permettait de la toucher de la sorte ? Elle ne supportait pas le contact de ses mains sur ses hanches.

- J'étais très occupée. Ronchonna-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? J'espère que tu as quand même pensé à moi, parce que moi je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Surtout le soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_AHHRR ! Non mais quel gros porc ! _Pensa la rousse qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, mettre le plus possible de distance entre elle et ce goujat. Heureusement que Scorpius ne se comportait pas comme ça.

_Scorpius_. Il n'était pas mieux dans son genre. Rose ignora le sentiment qui lui dictait une fois de plus de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et elle releva fièrement la tête, fixant McQueen avec intensité. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape et sourit lorsque ses doigts se replièrent sur sa baguette. Elle ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de dire à McQueen ses quatre vérités et surtout, qu'elle ne voudrait jamais sortir ou faire _autre chose_ avec lui mais un hurlement la figea sur place, c'est-à-dire, entre les bras du brun.

- McQueen ! Avait beuglé Scorpius à l'autre bout du wagon comme un animal enragé.

Il avait aperçu Rose passer devant son compartiment et s'était tout de suite précipité à sa poursuite, mais le temps qu'il parvienne à passer entre tous les sacs posés au sol de ses amis…McQueen avait eu le temps d'approcher Rose avant lui ! Oh non ! Il n'allait pas laisser cet enfoiré lui voler sa petite amie ! C'en était trop ! D'abord Ron Weasley, puis son père, et maintenant McQueen ! Merlin en avait après lui ou bien ?

Fou de rage, il s'approcha de McQueen et Rose à grands pas, ne remarquant pas l'expression gênée de la rousse. Il ne pensait qu'au brun et à sa folle envie de lui décrocher son poing dans la figure. Scorpius avait la baguette tendue dans sa direction mais le McQueen ne semblait nullement impressionné ce qui le fâcha encore plus si c'était possible.

- Lâche-la tout de suite ! Ordonna Scorpius en tentant de contrôler l'envie frénétique qu'il avait de sauter sur McQueen et de lui arracher la tête.

- C'est toi qui devrais plutôt la lâcher. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire bien sûr. Répondit le brun avec un petit sourire en écrasant Rose contre son torse, cette fois la rousse grimaça franchement mais personne ne sembla le remarquer, les garçons étaient trop occupés à se fusiller du regard.

Seule Rose avait d'ailleurs remarqué que tous les autres élèves avaient passés la tête à travers les portes des compartiments. Il était même impossible de regarder à travers l'un d'eux car derrière chaque vitre, se trouvait quatre ou cinq personnes qui les observaient attentivement. Super. Vraiment super. Avec ça, aucun des deux ne voudrait lâcher l'affaire ! _Ahah que de répétitions… _Ca en devenait comique. Scorpius n'accepterait pas de se faire ridiculiser devant toute l'école et McQueen également…

- J'ai dis, lâche-la. Ou tu vas amèrement le regretter McQueen. Menaça une dernière fois le blond en posant le bout de sa baguette contre le cou du brun.

- Tu n'oseras pas. Assura McQueen avec un sourire insupportable.

- Furunculus. Souffla Scorpius.

Des dizaines de boutons apparurent sur le visage du brun et certainement même sur son corps. Il se mit à grogner en se grattant de partout. Scorpius aurait presque eut de la pitié pour lui – après tout, ne lui était-il pas arrivé quelque chose de similaire il n'y a pas si longtemps ? – s'il n'avait pas tenté de lui voler Rose.

McQueen essaya désespérément de lui jeter quelques sorts mais toutes ses tentatives échouaient les unes après les autres.

- Espèce de bâtard ! Cria le brun en gesticulant dans le couloir alors que tous les autres élèves riaient de son attitude si grotesque.

Il était vraiment devenu horrible.

Il se mit alors à jeter des sorts au hasard dans le couloir et Rose, en tant que préfète, se dût d'intervenir.

- Ca suffit ! Cria-t-elle.

McQueen cessa de lancer des sorts et Scorpius abaissa sa baguette qui, jusque-là, avait servit à utiliser le charme du bouclier pour se protéger, ainsi que Rose, des sorts de l'autre timbré.

- Toi ! Continua-t-elle en désignant McQueen. A l'avant du train ! Ils te soigneront !

Le brun s'exécuta en grognant et sortit rapidement du wagon.

- Et toi ! Rugit Rose en se retournant vers Scorpius. N'essaie plus jamais de me parler après ce que tu as fait !

Elle fit ensuite volte-face et Scorpius la retint par le bras. Elle tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard, frustrée qu'il ait encore l'audace de la retenir. Elle qui pensait qu'il allait se moquer d'elle ou l'ignorer royalement une fois de retour à Poudlard, c'était loin d'être le cas visiblement…

- Rose. Murmura Scorpius.

La rousse dégagea violement son bras et le Serpentard lutta pour lui attraper de nouveau le poignet.

- Rosie s'il te plait ! Supplia-t-il.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy !

- Rosie !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle franchement. Va plutôt embrasser ta pouffiasse !

Elle ignora tous les rires et chuchotements de ses camarades qui les regardaient, ébahis.

- Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai envie d'embrasser ! Gronda Scorpius, lassé.

- Oui c'est ça ! C'était pas très voyant quand tu essayais de lui caresser les cuisses !

Elle lui présenta sa baguette et le blond blêmit. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un sort lancé par Rose, surtout pas un chauve-furie… Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir tenté de caresser les cuisses de Jane. Merlin comment pouvait-il convaincre Rose qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire ? Il ferma les yeux et expira fortement.

- Rose…écoute-moi… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

- Nooonn ! Couina lamentablement Scorpius en agrippant la manche de la rousse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- Laisse-moi, je dois inspecter les compartiments ! S'énerva la rousse.

Scorpius fut tenté de lui dire que c'était inutile, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir tous les autres élèves qui les fixaient. Il n'y aurait aucun problème de discipline dans le wagon avec la distraction qu'ils avaient apporté à leurs camarades…

- Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, attrapant le bras de Rose de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus se dégager.

Il se tourna vers le premier compartiment venu et s'adressa aux élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Des troisièmes années à en juger par leur taille…

- Dégagez les demi-portions, je dois parler avec ma copine. Ordonna-t-il aussi sèchement que les jeunes élèves ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois.

- Je ne suis plus ta petite-amie ! Grinça Rose entre ses dents.

* * *

><p>- Malefoy. Mrs Malefoy. Salua Ronald Weasley en apercevant les deux blonds, tendu.<p>

- Weasley… Est-ce que je peux te parler cinq minutes ? Demanda le blond.

Il ignora le regard étonné de Potter et le vague sourire de Granger. Si celle-ci croyait qu'il venait faire la paix, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Mais il était bien obligé de faire constater les dégâts à Weasley.

Ron Weasley hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec le blond ne se souciant même pas du fait que l'épouse de Malefoy ne l'avait même pas salué. Après tout, lors de leur dernière rencontre, il avait pratiquement détruit son salon, elle n'allait certainement pas lui sauter au coup.

Quand ils furent à une distance que Drago jugea suffisante pour que sa femme et celle de Weasley ne les entendent pas, il se mit à chuchoter :

- Ma femme sait tout.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Ronald digère l'information et il effaça toute trace du sourire poli qui ornait son visage.

- TU AS TOUT DIT A TA FEMME ? Cria-t-il sur le quai de la gare.

Heureusement, seules les familles non concernées les entendirent, car il était impossible qu'à une telle distance et avec autant de monde, leurs femmes aient pu comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce que venait de dire le roux.

- On ne peut pas te faire confiance Malefoy ! S'énerva-t-il. Si nos enfants restent ensemble, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable !

- C'est de ta faute ! S'énerva le blond. Astoria est tombée sur le mot que tu m'avais envoyé ! Tu ne lis peut-être pas le courrier de ta femme mais la mienne et moi partageons tout !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Souffla Weasley, clairement embêté. J'imagine que ton fils sait tout.

- Non, elle a eu la bonté de ne rien dire. Marmonna Malefoy, ennuyé.

- Comment elle a prit la nouvelle ?

- Mal, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'avadakedavraïser sur place… Fait en sorte que la tienne ne soit au courant de rien. Dit Drago en repensant à la baffe que lui avait assénée Granger presque vingt ans en arrière.

Ron Weasley hocha la tête. Drago se réjouit de voir qu'il ne faisait pas le fier. Ils se mirent à faire quelques pas, se dirigeant lentement vers leurs familles respectives qui les attendaient, discutant de banalités.

- Sinon, ton fils va bien ? Demanda Weasley.

- Si on peut dire… Et ta fille ?

- Pareil. Répondit sombrement Weasley en s'arrêtant à coté de sa femme.

- Et bien… Bonne soirée. Acheva simplement Drago, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder ici.

- Au revoir Malefoy. Répondit cordialement Granger.

- A l'occasion ! Lança Potter en lui adressant un signe de main.

Le blond faillit s'étrangler de rage. « _A l'occasion_ » ? Potter jouait les Dumbledore ou quoi ? S'il croyait que Weasley et lui étaient devenus amis, il se fourvoyait grandement… _mais_… _Nom de non ! Weasley me fait la morale alors qu'il a tout dit à Potty ?_

Agacé, Drago fit quelques pas avec sa femme pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage. Les Weasley/Potter étaient déjà loin…

- Sa femme se doute de quelque chose, bien que Potter tente de le couvrir. Déclara calmement Astoria en marchant à coté de Drago. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau…

Drago frissonna. Granger et Astoria auraient pu achever le seigneur des ténèbres à main nue.

* * *

><p>Scorpius relâcha Rose à l'intérieur du compartiment. Il ferma violemment la porte du compartiment et baissa les stores de sorte que les autres ne purent plus les voir. Il entendit les nombreux chuchotements de protestation à l'extérieur mais n'y prit pas garde. Il plaça un sort sur la porte, de façon à ce que personne ne les entende, même avec des oreilles à rallonge.<p>

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Dit-il à Rose en tentant de trouver les mots justes, ceux qui ne la mettraient pas en colère et la convaincraient.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, Saint Malefoy, tu es tout à fait innocent, c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire ? Répliqua la rousse en croisant les bras en face de lui.

- Cette fille m'a ensorcelé d'accord ? Je te jure… Je ne voulais pas…. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard… Quand elle est partit j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi… Je ne me souvenais plus de rien… Je…

Scorpius avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver ses mots face au regard inquisiteur de Rose. Qu'il l'aimait, ce regard.

- Je me sentais bizarre quand elle était là. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que la regarder, j'étais totalement ensuqué ! Je… Et il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui me dictait ma conduite, elle…

- Oh oui, maintenant tu te transformes en Jeanne d'Arc, tu entends des voix ? Railla Rose qui n'avait pas cru un mot de sa confuse confidence.

- Jeanne qui ? Tu veux dire celle dont on a parlé en histoire de la magie ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, espérant dévier la conversation pour calmer la rousse qui n'était pas encline à entendre la moindre explication.

- Tu m'énerves. Je m'en vais ! Cria Rose, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Scorpius se plaça devant la porte, l'empêchant de partir. Il vit la Gryffondor sortir sa baguette et songea brièvement que sa dernière heure était venue…

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Cria-t-il. S'était de la faute de mon père ! Et du _tien_ !

Cette fois, il vit clairement les yeux de la rouquine s'écarquiller de stupeur. Elle blêmit et abaissa lentement sa baguette. Scorpius se rapprocha d'elle, abandonnant la porte du compartiment.

- Ton père… et le mien se sont arrangés… ils ont tout fait pour nous séparer… C'est eux qui ont organisé tout ça. Ton père a demandé au mien… Tente d'expliquer Scorpius.

- QUOI ? Cria Rose. En plus tu accuses mon père alors qu'il a eut la gentillesse de t'inviter pendant une semaine et qu'il avait d'énormes préjugés sur toi ?

Elle tira sa baguette et déjoua le sort sur la porte.

- Tu es ignoble. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi ! Cria-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Scorpius, totalement anéanti, ne sût que faire. Devait-il la rattraper pour tenter de faire rentrer dans sa foutue caboche qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Devait-il attendre et revenir à la charge plus tard ? Devait-il faire passer le message par quelqu'un d'autre ? Et où allait Rose d'abord ?

La vision de Scorpius se brouilla alors qu'il s'imagina Rose, rejoignant McQueen.

Il se précipita dans le couloir et constata Rose s'était frayé un chemin parmi la foule des élèves qui se repaissait du spectacle qu'ils lui offraient.

Le blond vit Rose ouvrir la porte du wagon. Quelques secondes de plus, et aucune discussion ne serait plus possible.

- C'était une Vélane ! Hurla désespérément Scorpius dans le couloir.

Rose se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, et demander plus amples explications. Mais elle n'en fit rien et quitta le wagon sans un regard en arrière, laissant la porte claquer aussi violemment que s'était terminée sa relation avec le Serpentard.


	28. Découvertes

**Chapitre 28 : Découvertes **

Rose, folle de rage, rentra dans le compartiment où son frère et ses cousins s'ébattaient joyeusement. Elle ferma la porte avec violence et s'assit en face d'Albus en croisant les bras, furibonde.

- Rosie. Lâcha Albus Potter en se penchant vers elle, les mains jointes en ses genoux, perplexe. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se demandait s'il devait aller s'en prendre à un de ses camarades ou non. Généralement, quand Rose faisait cette tête, c'est qu'elle était contrariée : un élève s'était moqué de ses cheveux, l'avait insultée ou traitée de Miss-je-sais-tout… Et d'habitude, Al débarquait et rétablissait vite l'équilibre en prenant le parti de sa cousine. Les gens faisaient moins les fiers devant un Potter en colère.

Rose secoua la tête en serrant la mâchoire. Albus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les plaines qui défilaient derrière la fenêtre du train. Hugo était en pleine bataille explosive avec Fred. Molly et Roxy s'échangeaient leurs cartes de Chocogrenouilles en parlant des nouveaux chanteurs à la mode, quant à Lily, elle somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre du compartiment.

- J'en ai assez ! Craqua alors Rose.

Surpris, Albus sursauta, Roxanne et Molly cessèrent toute conversation pour se retourner vers leur cousine, Lily fut brusquement tirée de son sommeil, Hugo tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur alors que Fred laissait tomber le 6 de trèfle qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur le château de carte qui aussitôt explosa dans le plus grand vacarme.

- Ro…Rosie ? Demanda doucement Albus, dans l'espoir de la calmer parce qu'à ce rythme, ils n'allaient pas tarder à ameuter tous les élèves du wagon.

- J'en ai marre de tous ces garçons qui agissent sans me demander mon avis ! Qui pensent que parce que je suis une fille un peu timide alors je suis complètement naïve et stupide !

- De quoi ? S'étonna Molly, comprenant difficilement ou sa cousine voulait en venir.

- J'en ai marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Assez des « Rose de mon cœur » et des « bisous de partout » ! Assez des « Rose, ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est de la faute de ton père » ! Allez-vous faire voir ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Cracha la rousse avant de croiser rageusement les bras, assise sur la banquette rouge du train.

Ses cousins la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

- Euh mais Rose, dit alors Hugo, à qui tu parles exactement ?!

- McQueen, Malefoy, vous et tous les garçons de l'école ! Cria de nouveau la rousse en pointant un à un les garçons présents dans le compartiment.

Albus échangea alors un imperceptible regard avec Hugo mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Rosie ? S'enquit Roxanne, qui n'avait pas eu vent des derniers évènements de la vie de sa cousine. Rose, apaisée par cette dernière, commença à expliquer:

- McQueen n'arrête pas de me faire des sous-entendus vaseux et…

- Des sous-entendus ? Répéta Albus en haussant un sourcil. Quel genre ?

- « J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi pendant les vacances, surtout le soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

- Quoi ? Cet abruti t'a dit ça ? Siffla-t-il.

- Oui. D'ailleurs je ferais peut-être bien d'aller faire amie-ami avec lui, j'ai l'impression que ça rend Scorpius fou de jalousie, mais il ne devrait pas être jaloux puisqu'après tout c'est bien lui qui a _embrassé_ cette _blondasse_ alors que mon père et moi étions invités par le sien à boire le thé au Manoir Malefoy ! Clama Rose d'une traite, étalant ses pensées à haute voix.

- Tu…S'étouffa Al. Tu envisages de… tu veux _sortir _avec McQueen ?

Pour le coup, le jeune Potter préférait mille fois Malefoy à McQueen, au moins le blond avait un minimum d'intellect !

- Pourquoi pas… Marmonna Rose sous la colère alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

_Ce serait un moyen de rendre à Scorpius la monnaie de sa pièce. _

- C'est un abruti fini ! Paniqua Albus en gesticulant dans le compartiment.

- Ca sera toujours mieux que Malefoy, non ? Demanda Rose d'une voix évaporée.

Son cousin se renfrogna. Hugo lui, leva les yeux au ciel en tripotant nerveusement sa baguette. Les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec la rousse sur ce dernier point.

- Ecoute Rose, souffla finalement Albus, Malefoy… Il… Ce n'est pas ce que tu…

- Tss ! Le coupa Hugo en lui attrapant brusquement le bras.

Le brun lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Tiens. Ta. Langue. Murmura alors le jeune Weasley, dans un souffle.

Rose les foudroya un instant du regard, chacun leur tour, car elle avait très bien comprit ce qu'Albus avait dit.

- Alors encore quelque chose que je ne sais pas !

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent.

- C'est quoi cette fois ! Vous avez fait un pari avec Malefoy ?! S'énerva Rose.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, hésitant quant à l'attitude à adopter, après tout, il avait promis de ne rien dire ! Un Gryffondor tient toujours parole. Il se contenta de secouer tristement la tête, ce geste ne calma pas sa cousine, bien au contraire.

- De toute façon, je découvrirai de quoi il s'agit toute seule ! Comme d'habitude ! Répliqua Rose.

Elle tira ensuite de son sac un exemplaire de Moi le Magicien et commença sa lecture, folle de rage. Plus personne n'osa entamer une discussion et seul le bruit qu'émettait le château de cartes explosives rompit le silence de temps à autre jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

* * *

><p>Rose ne vit pas Scorpius descendre du train. Par contre, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentards lors du diner et ce qu'elle vit la surprit au plus haut point.<p>

Elle avait pensé que le blond serait de nouveau lui-même après cette histoire, qu'il rigolerait avec ses amis et serait entouré par de jolies filles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que le regard du blond serait rivé sur elle pendant tout le repas, ni que ce dernier n'échangerait pas un mot avec ses amis ou qu'il ne toucherait pas à son assiette.

Il avait l'air tellement misérable.

Rose le trouvait trop trognon !

Si elle n'avait pas eu sa fierté et le goût amer de la trahison du blond, elle serait tout de suite allée le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Gênée, elle secoua la tête et détourna les yeux de ceux de Scorpius qui la brûlaient. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard depuis qu'ils étaient à table et Rose commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle termina donc son repas et se dépêcha de quitter la table.

Pendant un instant, Scorpius fut tenté de la suivre et de la supplier de le reprendre, mais Rose marchait si rapidement et semblait si déterminée à le fuir qu'il se doutait bien de sa réponse. Le blond alla donc se coucher, le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Ses pensées restaient tournées vers le Serpentard. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Après tout, pendant les vacances, il avait l'air <em>vraiment<em> amoureux d'elle. Et ce soir, il paraissait si…_anéanti_.

Etait-ce une illusion d'esprit ?

La rousse songea alors aux paroles de Scorpius qui mettaient en cause son père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais caché sa haine des Malefoys et il avait fait une telle crise de rage quand il avait apprit que Scorpius et elle se fréquentaient… Et les paroles d'Albus... De bien étranges paroles qui semblaient mettre en cause Scorpius… Et la réaction d'Hugo dans le train?

Rose, dans son lit, se tourna sur le coté et pensa alors à ce que le blond lui avait crié dans le wagon : « C'était une Vélane ». La blonde aurait-elle pu être une Vélane ? S'il disait vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'il s'était fait piéger, comme elle.

Lorsque l'aurore pointa, Rose ne perdit pas de temps et alla prendre une bonne douche. Après s'être couchée tard pendant toutes les vacances, Rose aurait du se lever en conséquences, mais ce matin, elle avait quelque chose dans la tête. Une question à laquelle il fallait répondre : Scorpius était-il coupable ou non ? et plutôt que d'aller perdre des heures à la bibliothèque, il lui suffisait d'interroger une personne en particulier, quelqu'un qui serait à même de répondre à ses questions. A 7h15 pétantes, elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut Louis. S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, en face de son (seul) cousin lève-tôt.

Louis Weasley était une énigme pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Il était d'un blond éclatant, n'avait aucune tâche de rousseur et la plupart des jeunes filles battaient des cils rien qu'en le voyant passer dans les couloirs. Il dégageait une aura séductrice à tel point que même les élèves des années supérieures à la sienne se battaient pour l'accompagner au bal. Louis, lui, restait souvent de marbre et semblait ignorer toute l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. Il était indifférent, voire nonchalant, mais tellement intelligent.

- Hey, Rosie. Répondit ce dernier, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Comment ça va ?

- Ca…ça peut aller. Et toi ?

- Très bien. Déclara-t-il en brassant son chocolat chaud à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai entendu parler de ton histoire avec Malefoy…

Rose se raidit immédiatement. Naturellement qu'il était au courant qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius, la famille était allée manger chez eux après Noël, seulement la rousse ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait déjà eu vent de l'incident du train.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

- Pas grand-chose, que tu t'étais disputée avec lui dans le train à propos d'une nana à qui il caressait les cuisses, et détail le plus important, il aurait crié « C'est une vélane ». Toute la salle commune ne parlait plus que de ça hier soir. Il est de notoriété commune que je suis expert en veela, alors je me suis dit que tu viendrais m'en parler.

- Tu penses bien. Marmonna Rose. Au fait, pourquoi on ne vous a pas vu hier sur le quai ? Al et Fred t'ont cherché dans le train mais tu restais introuvable. Hugo a décrété que tu étais surement avec une nouvelle copine.

Louis s'esclaffa et se gratta distraitement la nuque.

- Petit séjour en France de dernière minute. Répondit-il.

Cela n'était pas très surprenant, depuis que Louis avait son permis de tranplanage, il passait son temps en France. Il voyait souvent sa famille française et parlait très bien la langue, le seul inconvénient était peut-être qu'il s'était fait à la nourriture et que maintenant il ne pouvait plus toucher à un seul ragoût anglais…

- Bon alors. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy ? S'enquit le blond, intéressé.

Rose inspira fortement avant de tout lui expliquer. Comment Scorpius s'était comporté le jour de cette invitation à prendre le thé, comment il semblait obnubilé par cette fille et pour finir les mots qu'ils avaient échangés dans le train, ainsi que ses nombreuses lettres que la rousse n'avait pas prit la peine de lire. Louis l'écoutait attentivement et hochait la tête de temps à autre pour approuver les réactions de sa cousine.

- Et il est venu me voir dans le train. Il a voulu me parler, il a dit que tout était de la faute de mon père ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! S'énerva Rose.

Louis ne semblait nullement outré par le comportement de Malefoy. Il prit son temps pour déguster une tartine et boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud qui commençait malheureusement à refroidir. Après s'être soigneusement essuyé la bouche avec sa serviette, il dit platement :

- Je me rends surtout compte qu'il s'est fait avoir, et toi aussi.

- Pardon ? Couina Rose, les yeux ronds.

- Remarque, Malefoy s'y connaît peut-être bien en Veelas, reprit Louis comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même, mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment, ils n'ont aucun gêne veelas et il faut en être un pour connaître réellement les effets de leur… de notre magie, quoi.

_- Votre_ magie ? Répéta Rose, interloquée par l'utilisation du pronom nominal.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais imaginé que son cousin – Louis – puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir veela, pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il était beau - toutes les filles de Poudlard le trouvaient beau - il faisait partie des « mieux notés » par elles avec Scorpius et Al… La célébrité sans doute…

Evidemment que Louis avait du sang veela dans les veines et qu'il avait du charme, mais de là à parler de _pouvoir_…

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Sourit son cousin. Si toi tu n'es pas au courant, Malefoy ne l'est pas non plus.

- De quels pouvoirs tu parles au juste ? Demanda enfin Rose, agacée de tourner autour du pot.

- Voyons Rosie, tu ne crois pas que c'est simplement la beauté des veelas qui attire les prétendants ?! Rit son cousin. Non, il y a un pouvoir derrière cela.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat, regardant tranquillement la rousse en face de lui triturer nerveusement un morceau de pain.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Cela voudrait dire que Scorpius avait raison…_

- Et bien oui Rosie. Les veelas ne sont pas vraiment humains tu vois… Les vrais veelas, comme mes arrières grands parents, quand ils sont énervés, changent de forme et deviennent carrément repoussants, ça fait un effet bœuf quand les enfants les mettent en colère, mais les semi-veelas, comme ma mère et ma tante, ne le peuvent pas.

- Et le pouvoir alors ? S'enquit Rose, pressée d'en venir au fait.

- Justement, le pouvoir, lui, se transmet sur certains individus.

- Certains individus ?

Louis poussa un soupir amusé.

- Tu comptes m'interrompre toutes les deux minutes ?

- Euh…

- C'est de la simple génétique, certains enfants héritent du gêne qui octroie le pouvoir veela, d'autres non.

- Oui, mais ce pouvoir, en quoi il consiste exactement ? Demanda Rose, férue de savoir.

- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une sorte d'imperium, en tout cas il fonctionne comme tel.

Rose fixa son cousin, bouche ouverte.

- Disons que le veela…force la personne à faire ce qu'il veut. Seulement, ce n'est pas exactement comme dans l'imperium où on a juste à lancer le sort et la personne reste envoutée. Pour que la personne reste ensorcelée, il faut que le veela soit proche d'elle. Par exemple, s'il part dans la pièce d'à coté, le charme est rompu.

- Donc… Parvint à articuler Rose. Cela fonctionne un peu comme un filtre d'amour ?

- C'est exactement ça. La personne envoutée voit le veela comme… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… une sorte de divinité… Aphrodite en personne si tu veux.

- N'est-il question que de sexe ?

Louis sembla embêté pendant un bref instant.

- Oui et non, pour que le charme opère, il faut que le veela soit très attiré par le physique de la personne envoutée ou qu'il l'aime tout simplement. Si ces conditions sont réunies et que le veela décide d'utiliser son pouvoir, l'autre est totalement à sa merci. Mais le pouvoir a des limites. D'une part, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le veela doit être présent dans la même pièce, enfin, plus exactement, il doit être vu par la personne. D'autre part, le pouvoir du veela ne réside qu'en l'attraction. La personne charmée va être tout de suite attirée par le veela et son seul but sera de le rejoindre pour le toucher, l'embrasser et…euh ben la suite quoi.

- Et que ressent cette personne ?

- Difficile a décrire.

- Est-ce qu'elle est consentante ?

- Rosie. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Evidemment qu'elle n'est pas consentante ! Elle est totalement en-vou-tée ! Elle n'a pas son mot à dire ! S'écria son cousin, incrédule.

N'avait-elle rien écouté ?

Le cœur de Rose se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Scorpius avait raison. Scorpius s'était fait envouté par une _saloperie de vélane ! (Pardon Louis !)_.

Scorpius était encore amoureux d'elle ! Et elle l'avait rejetté!

_Merlin, et s'il ne voulait plus de moi?_

- Et comment peut-on savoir si une personne a été sous la coupe d'un veela ou non ? Demanda alors prudemment Rose afin d'étayer la thèse : « Scorpius est innocent ».

- Il y a plusieurs symptomes qui ne trompent pas. Trouble de l'esprit, pertes de mémoire et léger mal de tête post-enchantement, membres endoloris… oh et une affreuse tendance à avoir l'air con quand on est enchanté ! Ca oui ! Sourit Louis.

Rose fouilla dans son esprit. Scorpius lui avait parlé dans le train… il lui avait dit qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien, qu'il entendait des voix… Et effectivement, il avait l'air vraiment abruti devant cette fille…  
>Un immense sourire fendit alors ses lèvres et c'est joyeusement qu'elle poursuivit la discussion avec son cousin.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu appelles troubles de l'esprit ?

- Et bien c'est assez vague, les personnes enchantées sont forcées de faires des choses qu'elles ne veulent pas, donc l'esprit peut être un peu perturbé.

- C'est possible qu'elles entendent des voix qui les forcent à faire telle ou telle chose ?

- Bien sûr, c'est même ce qui les pousse à agir. Il faut bien que le veela fasse entendre ce qu'il veut à… Rose ! Cria Louis en voyant sa cousine sortir en trombes de la Grande Salle.

- Merci Louis ! Entendit-il vaguement quand elle franchit les portes de bois.

* * *

><p>- MALEFOY ! M.A.L.E.F.O.Y ! Lui est bien de votre maison non?! Je veux voir Scorpius Malefoy ! Appelez-le moi tout de suite ! Cria Rose après avoir demandé trois fois à la gargouille des Serpentards de la laisser entrer dans leur salle commune.<p>

- Pourquoi voulez-vous voir le jeune Malefoy ? Sillfa l'insupportable gargouille aux yeux verts, protectrice de la salle commune en fixant la jeune Gryffondor.

- Je veux lui parler ! C'est clair ?! Allez me le chercher !

La gargouille se contenta de siffler méchamment et de redevenir de pierre. Rose resta plantée devant le mur de pierre, les mains sur les hanches, furibonde. Elle ignorait si la gargouille était allée chercher Scorpius ou non. Devait-elle continuer à la harceler ? Si ça se trouve elle avait prévenue Scorpius mais celui-ci refusait de venir la voir ! Et s'il lui en voulait, s'il ne voulait plus la revoir ? De toute façon, s'il ne venait pas, elle lancerait un chauve-furie sur la gargouille dont elle se souviendrait! Parole de Weasley!

Rose commençait à angoisser lorsque le mur s'ouvrit sur Scorpius. En quelques secondes, Rose put lire sur son visage l'irritation, la surprise et enfait la perplexité.

- Rose ? Tu voulais me v… Eut-il le temps d'articuler avant que la rousse ne se jette sur lui et passe les bras autour de son cou.

La surprise passée, Scorpius afficha un sourire et serra Rose contre lui, enlaçant la taille de la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en respirant l'odeur du shampoing Rose, se demandant s'il rêvait. Cette dernière passait distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux blonds et la caresse rassura le Serpentard.

Ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que Scorpius desserre son étreinte et la regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Mais la rousse ne lui expliqua rien du tout et posa ses deux mains sur son visage qu'elle attira à elle avant de l'embrasser. Le jeune Malefoy, tout d'abord surprit, répondit farouchement au baiser en glissant une main dans les cheveux de Rose et en l'attirant encore plus près de lui tout en approfondissant le baiser. Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle colla son front contre celui du blond. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et elle put remarquer l'air émerveillé qui ornait le visage de Scorpius.

- Qu'est ce que… Articula-t-il avant que Rose ne lui mette un doigt en travers des lèvres afin de le faire taire.

- Je te crois. Pour la vélane. Expliqua-t-elle devant l'expression confuse du jeune homme.

Aussitôt dit, Scorpius sentit la perpétuelle boule qu'il avait dans la gorge s'évaporer. Sa première réaction fut de pousser un soupir de soulagement ensuite, il se pencha sur Rose et la serra dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou, comme un marin qui revient d'une expédition lointaine après trois mois d'absence.

- Scorpius ? Murmura Rose.

- Une minute, s'il te plait. Souffla-t-il en réponse.

Avec un sourire, elle se laissa étreindre une nouvelle fois et attendit que le blond la relâche pour lui proposer de se rendre dans un endroit plus calme. Scorpius sourit, prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la mena jusqu'à la salle sur demande.  
>Il s'arrêta devant le mur de pierre du couloir et posa une main dessus. Puis, quand la porte se matérialisa, il se mit sur le coté pour laisser passer la rousse.<p>

Rose remarqua tout de suite l'aspect chaleureux et intime de la pièce : une cheminée garnie de belles flammes, des fauteuils confortables, un immense canapé avec de larges coussins et même des bougies.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le canapé, en face du foyer, et s'y assirent, l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un bref instant à se dévorer les yeux, et Scorpius prit les mains de Rose dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle avec tristesse. Je ne t'ai pas cru tout de suite. Je suis allée voir Louis, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué que tu pouvais très bien être sous la coupe d'une vélane. J'aurais du te croire dès le début mais...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Rosie. Répondit Scorpius en caressant la joue de la jeune femme. Je comprends, qu'en tenant compte de mon « passé », tu aies pu douter de moi… Je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

- Moi je m'en veux. J'aurais du…

- Laisse tomber. Souffla le blond en souriant, son pouce effleurant la mâchoire de la Gryffondor. L'essentiel, c'est que tu me croies maintenant.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer plus en détails? S'enquit Rose, curieuse. C'est quoi cette histoire avec mon…, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, père ?

L'héritier Malefoy détourna le regard vers la cheminée.

- Rosie, je sais que tu adores ton père, et je ne veux pas me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi. Déclara-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Insista-t-elle, de plus en plus impatiente de connaître la vérité. Je veux savoir Scorpius.

Le garçon poussa un soupir avant de se détacher de la Gryffondor pour se laisser choir contre le dossier du canapé.

- Je crois que ton père a fait des choses, pour nous séparer. Ca s'est passé quand je suis allé chez toi. Déclara-t-il. Il y a eu, l'histoire des sorts sur les chambres pour que je ne puisse pas venir te voir ou l'inverse; le fait que lui et ton frère n'arrêtaient pas de te faire passer pour une mégère sans amis qui laisse la porte ouverte aux toilettes et qui utilise toute l'eau chaude quand elle se douche…

- Scorp… Le coupa Rose, livide. Je laisse la porte ouverte aux WC.

- C'est pas le problème, ce qui me chagrine c'est que ton père et ton frère m'ont fait dès le premier jour, le listing de tous tes défauts. Si on peut appeler ça des défauts. Rajouta-t-il en constatant que Rose n'avait pas l'air très contente. Tout ça dans quel but à ton avis? Il y a eu ton hibou qui nous empêchait de nous embrasser, et ensuite, Potter, qui a insisté pour qu'on te joue aux échecs… Continua-t-il d'un air confus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Scorpius était fatigué de toute cette histoire, il était las. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre Rose dans ses bras et ne plus penser à rien.

- Hein ? Vous m'avez jouée aux échecs? S'étrangla la rousse.

- J'ai gagné. Sourit le blond. Du coup il n'a plus rien dit quant à notre relation. C'était le deal.

- Tu as prit le risque de me jouer aux échecs ?! Grogna Rose, mécontente.

- Je savais que j'allais gagner. Répondit le blond en faisant la moue. Et puis j'ai gagné l'estime de ton cousin grâce à cette partie, ou du moins, j'ai gagné la paix. Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle hocha la tête, agacée et Scorpius déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre :

- Et le coup du dentifrice ? Ton frère a fait exprès de m'en faire ingurgiter pour que je te dise des conneries et qu'on rompe.

- Tu y vas un peu fort là, non ? C'était juste une blague.

- Rosie, fait-moi confiance, je suis à Serpentard. Je sais faire la différence entre une simple blague et un geste purement délibéré visant à me nuire. Ah, j'ai aussi oublié le poil à gratter. Je n'ai jamais été allergique aux acariens ! Quelqu'un a du mettre quelque chose sur les draps ! Tu as vu l'état de ma peau ?

- Ca ne veut pas dire que mon frère ou mon père…

- Ton père a essayé de me caser avec ta cousine ! Il m'a même fait dégnomer ton jardin !

- Scorpius… Sourit la rousse.

_Pauvre biquet, il a dégnomé le jardin !_

- Je le soupçonne même d'avoir gâché cette tartiflette que tu avais fait…

- Quoi ?

- Elle était très indigeste, immangeable et pourtant, vous l'avez dévorée, il n'y a eu que moi qui ai du vider mon verre a plusieurs reprises. Trop de poivre.

- Elle était parfaitement réussie ! Objecta Rose.

Bon sang, Scorpius avait-il un si piètre goût culinaire?

- Tu ne crois pas que ton père aurait pu mettre du poivre dedans ? Dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est plus le genre de mes oncles... Marmonna-t-elle, mais oui, je pense que mon père en est capable aussi.

- Il a même convaincu mon père de faire venir une vélane chez moi, pour me faire tomber dans le panneau.

- QUOI ? Cria Rose, subitement très énervée.

- Bébé, souffla le blond en lui prenant les mains. J'ai entendu mes parents en discuter le soir du nouvel an. J'étais venu te voir en balai, je voulais discuter, mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher de chez toi…

- Il y avait des sorts. Approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Quand je suis rentré, j'ai entendu mes parents se disputer dans leur chambre. Ma mère était en colère contre mon père. Je l'ai clairement entendue dire que mon père avait comploté avec le tien pour nous séparer.

Scorpius remarqua très bien le visage blême de la jeune femme, mais il se força à continuer, il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et se rendre compte que le _monde_ _entier_ s'était ligué contre eux ces derniers jours.

- Et j'y ai repensé. Continua-t-il. Les veelas étaient des amis de mon père, c'est lui qui a du les faire venir. Tu te rappelles le soir où je suis revenu chez toi avec lui à cause de l'histoire des gnomes ?

Rose hocha la tête, silencieuse.

- Nos pères ont discutés tous les deux. Le tien a même dit au mien : « tu pourras être utile ». Pour moi, c'est pas la peine de chercher midi à quatorze heure. Conclut simplement Scorpius en voyant Rose rougir de colère aussi vite que le lait bout quand il est sur le feu.

Il avait bien fait de ne pas trop exacerber ses explications. Rose, au summum de la colère, ne savait pas comment réagir tellement elle était contrariée.

Elle en resta bouche bée.


	29. En Alerte

**Chapitre 29 : En ****Alerte **

Ce matin, Harry Potter était tranquillement en train de lire le journal en compagnie de sa femme lorsque l'alarme lumineuse et sonore de la maison se mit à retentir.

- Faut que j'y aille. Déclara rapidement le brun en lâchant le journal, surprit que le ministère l'appelle pendant ses vacances.

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas le ministère ! S'écria Ginny avec angoisse, reconnaissant le signal de la fumée bleue qui s'élevait au dessus de son mari. Il se passe quelque chose chez Ron !

Potter leva la tête et remarqua qu'effectivement, c'était le signal d'alerte des Weasley.  
>Tous les Aurors avaient un tel signal, il suffisait de choisir un gardien, et lancer un sort sur la maison, ce sort avait été brillamment mit au point par Hermione quelques années plus tôt et il s'avérait être encore une fois efficace. Quand il y avait une agitation anormale dans la maison, quand il se passait quelque chose de dangereux, ou qu'un intrus inconnu menaçait l'un des membres de la famille, le gardien en était immédiatement alerté.<p>

Fou d'inquiétude, Harry Potter se rua sur sa baguette et transplana sans plus tarder au beau milieu du salon des Weasley.  
>Arrivé sur place en quelques secondes, il eut juste le temps de se baisser avant de recevoir en pleine tête une nichée d'oiseaux de couleurs vives.<p>

- MAIS QUI EST-CE QUI M'A FICHU UN ABRUTI PAREIL ! Entendit-il crier à l'étage, dans la chambre des Weasley pour être plus exact.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Tout va bien ?! S'égosilla Potter en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

- Harry ? Répondit faiblement Ron.

- RON ! S'époumona le brun, avançant de plus en plus vite.

- Harry… Au secours… Souffla Ronald Weasley tellement bas que son ami l'entendit tout juste.

Harry, au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurités établies par les Aurors qui disaient de jeter tout un tas de sortilèges pour connaître l'identité du coupable, ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de ses beaux frère et sœur et tomba des nues quand il vit Ron, gesticulant dans tous les sens pour tenter de déloger de sa tête une chauve-furie…euh chauve souris géante qui semblait collée à ses cheveux par un sortilège de glu perpétuelle. Tout autour de lui, voletaient des dizaines d'oiseaux identiques à ceux qu'il avait faillit recevoir en pleine tête en arrivant.

Il leva tout de suite les sorts qui gênaient son ami et s'avança vers lui pour lui demander si tout allait bien, mais Ron se leva brusquement et rugit :

- Hermione !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tambourina à la porte, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Hermione ! C'est ridicule !

- C'est toi qui es ridicule Ronald Weasley !

- Euh… Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tenta Harry.

- Ta chauve furie a failli m'éborgner et c'est _moi_ qui suis ridicule ? Cria Ron, incrédule, en face de la porte.

- Quand je pense que tu m'as juré que tu n'y étais pour rien ! Continua Hermione, ignorant totalement le brun.

Harry était habitué à ce genre de situation, à vrai dire, il trouvait qu'il était bien trop présent lors des scènes de ménage de ses amis...

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda le brun pour s'assurer qu''il avait simplement été projeté au beau milieu d'une dispute weasleyrienne.

- Parce que si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais réagis exactement comme ça ! Gronda Ron en ignorant la question de Potter.

- Ah oui ! Alors tu as préféré faire bande à part et risquer de perdre notre fille !

- Tout de suite les grands mots…Tu exa…

- JE N'EXAGERE PAS DU TOUT ! Tonna Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore dégoulinants. Quand je PENSE que tu as osé te mêler de la vie _intime_ de ta _fille_ !

- Quoi ?! _Intime_ ? Tu crois franchement qu'elle a pu… non ! C'est impossible ! Pas avec… NON ! Bafouilla-t-il en tapant du pied par terre.

- TU CONTINUES !

- Euh … Ron, Hermione, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Les interrompit Harry d'une petite voix.

Hermione poussa un soupir et, se retournant dans sa direction, expliqua enfin:

_- Il se passe_, que Ronald a essayé de séparer Rose et le jeune Malefoy !

- Ah ça… Souffla Harry, soulagé.

Lui qui avait cru une demi-heure plus tôt que la maison était sur le point d'être attaquée… Il avait même imaginé qu'Hermione avait subit un impero pour s'en prendre à Ron de la sorte, cela dit, les Opugno étaient sa marque de fabrique…

- QUOI ?! Tu étais au courant ?! S'indigna d'ailleurs cette dernière.

- Hein ? Ah, euh, non, pas du tout ! Bafouilla-t-il stupidement devant l'air horrifié de son ami.

Hermione se tourna vers son mari en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une parfaite imitation de Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle faisait la morale aux jumeaux.

- Tu en as parlé à Harry et PAS A MOI ?!

- Lui, il a tout a fait compris que… Répliqua Mr Weasley.

Voyant qu'Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge et tripotait sa baguette avec une nervosité non feinte, Harry considéra qu'il était temps de retrouver sa Ginny et son journal abandonné sur la table de sa cuisine, ah oui, n'avait-il pas interrompu son déjeuner en plus ?

- Bon, écoutez, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, c'est une dispute de couple et… Commença-t-il en marchant à reculons, s'éloignant de ses amis.

- … il a compris que ce n'était pas possible de se retrouver avec un Malefoy comme gendre ! Acheva Ron.

- …ça ne me regarde absolument pas, je ne voudrais pas… Poursuivit Harry.

- La vie privée de ta fille ne te concerne pas !

- … m'immiscer dans votre vie…

- Bien sûr que si !

- …privée. Termina-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre, de toute façon, les deux autres avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, et puis il avait passé l'âge de jouer les médiateurs.

- Tu te rends compte que tu as rendu ta fille malheureuse ?! Et puis pour qui tu nous a fait passer devant le fils Malefoy ! Quelle honte !

Le roux haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Franchement ! Dire à Hugo de mettre du dentifrice de Fred et Georges dans la salle de bains ! Faire dégnomer le jardin à Scorpius sans baguette alors qu'il n'a aucune expérience… et j'en passe ! C'est tellement petit ! De toute façon, toutes tes manigances n'ont servit à rien !

Pour la première fois de la journée, Ronald Weasley resta muet. Le roux, les mains dans les poches, détournait le regard, plus énervé que réellement gêné. Harry resta un instant à digérer deux informations : Hermione avait du comprendre que Ron avait tout fait pour séparer Rose et le gamin Malefoy, et sa crise de nerfs avait donc déclenché l'alarme, voilà pourquoi Harry s'était retrouvé en pleine scène de crise en outre, de toute évidence, les plans de Ron avaient échoués puisqu'Hermione était au courant de tout et il n'était pas prouvé que Rose et son petit ami s'étaient séparés.

Ce fut un nouveau cri de sa meilleure amie qui tira Harry de ses pensées, un bref instant avant qu'il ne transplane.

- Nous partons au Manoir Malefoy ! Tout de suite !

- Hein ? Couina Ronald.

- J'exige que tu présentes tes excuses aux Malefoys pour ce qu'a subit leur fils ici ! Et tu enverras une lettre à Rose ! Et à Scorpius !

- C'est une blague ? S'insurgea-t-il.

- Pas du tout ! Viens ici, nous partons !

Harry pensa alors, à juste titre, qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire ici et il transplana dans sa demeure, heureux de retrouver Ginny et de fuir la colère de sa belle-sœur.

* * *

><p>Quand Scorpius se réveilla ce même matin, un large sourire étira ses lèvres closes. Il agita son bras afin d'attirer à lui le corps endormi étendu à ses cotés. Avec lenteur, il se pencha sur Rose, glissant son nez dans les boucles rousses, ne résistant pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser derrière son oreille, puis un autre dans son cou. Son autre main parcourut doucement la peau douce de sa petite amie, la pulpe de ses doigts effleurant chaque centimètre avec une admiration sacrée.<p>

Bien qu'emprunte des maladresses de toute première fois, la nuit dernière avait été la meilleure de la vie de Scorpius. Embrasser Rose, goûter à sa peau, la faire entièrement sienne avait été encore plus plaisant que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Car oui, il s'était imaginé ce moment des dizaines de fois, et il avait bien cru que jamais il ne pourrait se réaliser. Aujourd'hui, le blond n'attendait plus qu'une chose : la fois prochaine.

Somnolente, Rose expira fortement avant de se blottir contre Scorpius qui, décidément, souriait comme un bienheureux. La jeune femme battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux (de génisse XD, lisez l'Odyssée, vous comprendrez!) sur le visage de l'héritier Malefoy.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle, la voix empâtée.

- Salut toi. Murmura Scorpius avant de l'embrasser sur le front avec tendresse.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Quelle question idiote. S'esclaffa le blond en caressant les cheveux de Rose avant de reprendre son sérieux. Evidemment. J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi, et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Rose fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Scorpius, se délectant de son toucher.

- Tu crois que tes parents ont réagi comment ? S'enquit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bof, ils ont du se chamailler, comme d'habitude, rien de bien grave.

La rousse referma lentement les yeux, profitant de ces minutes - bien méritées après tous les évènements- dans les bras de Scorpius.

* * *

><p>- Chéri ! On sonne à la porte !<p>

Drago s'empressa de remonter à l'étage pour revêtir un chandail. Un Malefoy ne se présente pas à moitié débraillé devant ses invités ! Mais d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient invité personne ! Qui étaient donc ces visiteurs importuns qui avait l'impudence de frapper à la porte du Manoir aussi tôt ?

Le blond se dépêcha d'ouvrir son placard et d'en sortir un haut gris alors qu'il entendait Astoria saluer les personnes.

- Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir, mais il fallait absolument qu'on ait une discussion. Lança une voix que Drago ne parvint pas tout de suite à identifier.

- Oui, il semblerait que ce soit plus sage. Soupira l'épouse Malefoy, ce qui ne rassura pas le blond. Chéri ! L'appela-t-elle ensuite.

Drago respira calmement avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas décidé.

- Bon… jour. Lança-t-il, sa voix se cassant en un décrescendo parfaitement audible quand il aperçu des cheveux roux.

Devant l'entrée de _son_ Manoir, se trouvaient Hermione Weasley et son mari, ce dernier arborant une mine déconfite, les mains croisées derrière la taille, gêné.

- Tiens, Weasley. Se reprit Drago, une fois la surprise passée. C'est la première fois que tu arrives chez moi sans te faire remarquer, inouï. Granger. Salua-t-il brièvement en s'arrêtant à coté de sa femme.

- C'est Weasley maintenant ! Lança le roux.

Le maître des lieux se contenta de poser sur lui un regard dédaigneux en fronçant le nez puis il poursuivit :

- Que nous vaut… _l'honneur_ ? Dit-il en faisant mine de chercher ses mots tout en regardant Astoria. Un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa femme lui remit les idées en place... de votre visite ?

- Il faut que nous parlions, Malefoy. Signifia clairement Granger d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

Astoria les entraina alors dans la pièce principale en direction du salon.

- Mais de quoi pourrions nous bien parler ? Les taquina Drago en s'asseyant tranquillement.

- Dray, cesse ce petit jeu stupide et venons-en au fait, voulez-vous ? Intervint alors sa femme, rabattant le caquet de l'ancien mangemort.

Ce dernier, fâché d'avoir été remit à sa place devant Weasley – qui d'ailleurs affichait un sourire narquois en le regardant – se contenta de croiser les bras en fusillant _la Belette_ des yeux. Il savait bien qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, Astoria tolérerait difficilement un écart de plus de sa part.

_- Ronald, _commença sévèrement Mrs Weasley en le foudroyant du regard, a mal supporté l'idée que nos enfants se fréquentent. Avoua-t-elle.

Drago sourit à son tour en voyant que la Belette faisait moins le malin maintenant que sa femme avait tout découvert !

- Il n'a pas été le seul. Déclara Astoria en se tournant vers lui.

Pour le coup, Drago ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'on lui reprochait, après tout c'était Weasley qui avait initié le mouvement ! Il n'avait fait que suivre ! A la guerre, on punit les meneurs non ? Alors il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ! Il n'avait représenté qu'une pauvre âme esseulée se faisant berner en beauté par Weasley qui lui avait fait miroiter le paradis, ou du moins, pas l'enfer : aucun repas de famille en face de la Belette !

- Les enfants sont malheureux l'un sans l'autre, Rose en tout cas, est malheureuse sans Scorpius.

Drago du se retenir de se jeter sur Weasley quand il entendit ce dernier renifler dédaigneusement au nom de son fils adoré. Pour qui se prenait cette Belette insolente?! Le rouquin avait fait vivre un véritable _enfer_ à son fils et il se permettait encore d'avoir une telle attitude?!

_Salazar_!

- Scorpius était complètement désespéré ces derniers jours, quand Rose était en colère contre lui. Lâcha sa femme.

- N'exagérons rien… Se renfrogna son mari en regardant ses pieds.

_Comme si mon Scorpi a besoin de la fille de la Belette pour vivre! Ridicule! _

- Peut-être se sont-ils réconciliés depuis la rentrée. Supposa sa femme en l'ignorant royalement.

_Quelle horreur!_

- Oh je pense, oui. Déclara calmement Granger.

- Vraiment ? Sourit Astoria, toute contente que les choses se soient arrangées pour son fils.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Drago, à la fois soulagé que son bébé cesse d'être malheureux et agacé qu'il se soit remis avec la fille Weasley.

- Nous avons eu des nouvelles. Déclara évasivement Granger.

- C'est-à-dire ? Grogna Drago. Comment l'avez- vous su ?

- Ronald. Dit simplement la brune en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il allait devoir se justifier sur ce point, seul.

Drago Malefoy reporta son attention sur Weasley, satisfait de le voir rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

- Mafillemaenvoyéunebeuglante. Marmonna-t-il en regardant ses mains croisées.

- Pardon ? S'enquit Drago en tendant l'oreille en direction de la Belette.

- Ma fille m'a envoyé une beuglante ! S'écria Weasley en le défiant du regard.

Drago du vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_Ils n'ont même pas inculqué le respect des parents à leurs enfants! C'est ça les Weasley ! Ca se reproduit comme des lapins et il n'y a personne pour éduquer les enfants! Comme je l'ai toujours dis, la qualité vaut mieux que la quantité! Regardons mon fils par exemple, Scorpius. JAMAIS mon garçon ne m'aurait fait un truc pareil! Il est tellement bien éduqué mon petit Scorpius chéri... Ahah! J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Weasley quand il a reçu la lettre de sa fille! Comme quand il faisait la Belette en mal d'amour ! AH ah ah!_

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Astoria. Scorpius ne nous a pas prévenus de sa réconciliation avec Rose… C'est étrange…

_Dans sa forêt lointainte, on entend la Belette! Du bas de son grand chêne... Cerf cerf ouvre-moi ou le chasseur me tueras ! Belette Belette entre et viens, me serrer la main! _

Alors que sa femme réfléchissait, Mr Malefoy résistait de moins en moins bien à l'hilarité qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

- Ah ah ! S'esclaffa-t-il simplement en se frottant les yeux. Ta _fille_ t'envoie des beuglantes!

- C'est la première fois !

Weasley était vraiment drôle ! Se faire envoyer une beuglante par sa propre fille ! C'était à pleurer de rire ! Dans son accès de gaité, Drago ne s'aperçu même pas que sa femme le regardait d'un air sévère, alors que Granger, elle, semblait presque _amusée_.

- On se demande pourquoi ! Finit par cracher Weasley, énervé qu'on se moque de lui. Depuis qu'elle connaît ton fils, elle est devenue très insolente !

Le rire mourut aussitôt sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Qu'est ce que mon fils à a voir là dedans ?! S'énerva-t-il en se levant pour faire face au blond.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, il est comme toi, il se croit tout permis !

- Pour qui tu te prends la Belette ?!

- Je dis simplement que, _étonnamment_, depuis que ma fille connait ton fils, elle m'envoie des beuglantes ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

- Je n'y peux rien si ta fille est mal élevée ! Gronda Drago s'approchant de Weasley jusqu'à coller ton torse contre le sien pour le menacer. Je te ferais dire que mon fils ne m'a pas envoyé de beuglante ! Il ne m'a même pas envoyé de hibou pour se plaindre !

- Drago. Le coupa Astoria en parlant tout bas. Je ne pense pas que ça soit de très bon augure justement… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous réserve mais ça risque de ne pas te plaire… Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mr Malefoy comprit très bien l'allusion et se raidit soudainement.

- C'est-à-dire ? Grinça Ronald.

- Tu es donc stupide à ce point Weasley ? Siffla Drago. Les Serpentards n'attaquent pas de front ! Ils réfléchissent! Même si on n'a pas de nouvelle, la note sera salée, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Pour qui tu prends mon fils?!

- Ton fils te ressemble Malefoy.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!

- Qu'il m'a tout l'air d'une poule mouillée. Il ne risque pas « d'attaquer de front » comme tu dis.

- Ron ! Gronda Hermione Weasley bien que son mari n'en ait cure.

- Répète un peu ça ! Cria Drago en se jetant sur ce dernier, le faisant au passage basculer sur le tapis sur lequel le roux s'était désartibulé lors de sa dernière visite chez eux.

Ronald Weasley ne répliqua rien de façon audible mais il répondit avec enthousiasme à la provocation de Mr Malefoy avec un coup de poing.

Loin d'être en reste, le maître des lieux répliqua avec un coup de pied, ne se souciant plus du tout de l'éventuelle ruine de son tapis ni du regard de sa femme et de celle de Weasley sur eux.

- Oh non, moi ils me fatiguent. Soupira Astoria en jetant quelques basiques sorts de protection sur son précieux mobilier.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Répondit Hermione Weasley d'un ton las en regardant son mari agripper Malefoy par les cheveux.

* * *

><p>Après s'être rafraichis sous une douche, Scorpius et Rose avaient décidé de prendre leur petit déjeuner tous les deux, dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'étaient habillés et étaient partis en direction des cuisines où les Elfes leur avaient donné des victuailles, de quoi faire un repas pour 6 personnes.<p>

Rose était en train de boire un verre de jus d'orange et Scorpius la regardait avec tendresse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Sourit Rose au bout d'un petit moment.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais. Répondit son petit-ami, ému.

_Il est tellement mignon ! _Songea Rose. Décidément, Scorpius était la perfection incarnée !

De son coté, le jeune Malefoy était en pleine réflexion. Rose avait envoyé une beuglante à son père ce matin mais lui, en bon Serpentard, trouvait la chose trop simple, trop _gentille_.

Et soudain, l'idée jaillit dans son esprit.

Son père et Weasley seraient fou de rage.

Mais lui, fou de bonheur.

Rose et lui étaient peut-être encore un peu jeunes… quoique, cela pourrait n'être qu'une promesse, ils avaient le temps…

Et puis leurs parents sauraient que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de les séparer à nouveau…

Scorpius prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

- Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée pour que nos pères nous fichent la paix à l'avenir.

- Ah oui ? S'écria Rose avec un grand sourire. Vas-y raconte !

Les joues du blond prirent une teinte écrevisse et il tritura quelques instants la nappe de la table avant d'exposer son _plan_.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au Manoir, Mr Malefoy et son hôte se battaient toujours comme des chiffonniers.<p>

- Saleté de fouine ! Gronda Ronald Weasley quand Drago l'attrapa par la jambe.

- Espèce de belette répugnante ! Répliqua ce dernier

- Mangemort ! Cria le roux en reprenant l'avantage, faisant tomber Mr Malefoy sur le tapis.

- Retourne dans ton poulailler Weasley !

Drago attrapa ce dernier par les épaules et l'éloigna de sa personne pour mieux l'attaquer par la suite.

Après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de les séparer sans l'aide de la magie, leurs deux femmes avaient jeté l'éponge.

D'après Astoria, il fallait bien que toute la colère qu'ils refoulaient en eux depuis leur enfance refasse surface un jour et c'était dans leur intérêt de la laisser éclater une bonne fois pour toutes. Voilà pourquoi elle avait convaincu Hermione de ne pas utiliser le charme du bouclier pour ne pas séparer les deux protagonistes.

Cela expliquait pourquoi elles les regardaient, l'air à la fois agacé et éteint.

Après un énième soupir, Astoria se tourna vers Hermione Weasley.

- Que diriez-vous d'une citronnade ma chère ? Ou d'un thé aux fruits rouges ? Proposa-t-elle en ignorant le bruit de bois cassé provenant des deux lutteurs - de toute façon le mobilier se réparerait de lui même grace aux sorts qu'elle avait lancés.

- Et bien, je suis partante pour un thé aux fruits rouges. Répondit Hermione, heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour s'arracher au spectacle de son mari mordant le bras de Drago Malefoy.

Les deux femmes disparurent donc dans la cuisine, détail qui échappa totalement à leurs maris.

* * *

><p>- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? S'esclaffa Rose après avoir entendu le plan de Scorpius.<p>

- Non. Murmura le blond, gêné.

Rose cessa alors de rire et considéra la chose d'un nouvel œil. Scorpius devait vraiment l'aimer pour lui proposer une telle chose… Ce serait une folie… En même temps, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée plaisante… Son père serait vert de rage… Parfait !

* * *

><p>Une fois le thé aux fruits rouges bu, Astoria proposa à Hermione de lui faire visiter le Manoir.<p>

- Avec plaisir. Répondit Hermione avec sincérité.

Pour commencer la visite, elles durent traverser le salon où Drago et Ron se battaient toujours mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. A présent, cela ressemblait plus à une dispute qu'une vraie bagarre.

Arrivée dans le couloir, Hermione ne pu que s'extasier devant la beauté du lieu, certes un peu trop vert à son goût mais tout de même très charmant. Les époux avaient redécoré le Manoir tout en conservant le mobilier, tout était de très bon goût.

- Vous l'avez bien réaménagé ! Complimenta Hermione en effleurant du doigt un bibelot posé sur une petite table basse.

- Oui. Commenta Mrs Malefoy en menant son invité dans les couloirs pour la rendre dans la salle à manger d'été. Autant vous dire que j'ai du me battre pour changer la décoration, mon beau-père a des goûts un peu spéciaux et comme il avait vécu longtemps ici… Heureusement que j'ai raisonné Drago, il voulait qu'on garde cette _horrible_ tête réduite de gnome qu'il y avait sur la porte ! Soit disant que ça les éloigne ! Non mais je vous jure ! A croire que les hommes n'ont aucune idée des canons de beauté en matière de décoration !

- Hum… Oui effectivement. Bafouilla Hermione Weasley. Sinon, vous l'avez encore cette tête réduite ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Astoria tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire amusé.

**...**

Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley cessèrent enfin de crier lorsque deux hibous frappèrent à la fenêtre avec leur bec, presque simultanément.

- Eschyle ! S'écria Drago en reconnaissant le hibou grand duc de son fils.

- Coq! Fit Ron en apercevant Coquecigrue, le vieux hibou de la famille.

Ce dernier semblait essoufflé et jettait des regards furibonds en direction d'Eschyle qui, visiblement, l'avait poussé à faire le trajet en un temps record.

Drago, d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit la fenêtre aux deux volatiles qui s'engoufrèrent à l'intérieur avec une brise glaciale. Chacun vint se poser non loin de son propriétaire ou de son parent et tendit la patte pour que l'adulte puisse y saisir le message.

Les deux hommes se jettèrent un regard étrange avant de décrocher leurs lettres respectives, comme s'ils savaient au fond, ce qui les attendait.

Après tout, Drago n'avait-il pas dit que son fils allait leur faire un petit dans le dos?  
>Sans compter que Rose était plutôt rancunière dans son genre...<p>

Merlin, cette histoire ne finirait-elle donc jamais?

Ron décacheta le parchemin le premier, rapidement suivit par Drago qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

Il n'y avait presque rien de noté sur ce papier, à vrai dire, Ron ne reconnu même pas l'écriture de sa fille ni Drago celle de son fils, c'était probablement du à un sort qui était lancé.

_Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley sont heureux de vous annoncer leurs fiançailles prochaines._

- HERRMIOOOOONE!  
>- ASTORIAAAA!<br>Crièrent les deux hommes en choeur.

*** Fin ***


	30. Epilogue - Protestation Endiguée

Coucou, voici venu le temps des Epilogues, celui-ci était à prévoir compte tenu du dernier chapitre.

Merci à Guest et Eliie Evans pour leur dernières reviews et à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction jusqu'à maintenant!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 1 - Protestation endiguée<strong>

Frustré, Ronald Weasley se tortillait comme un ver sur sa chaise. Cela faisait une heure qu'il subissait le babillage insupportable d'un homme à la barbe longue, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier violette à étoiles. Quelle horreur.

- Arrête de brasser enfin ! Lui souffla sa femme, assise à ses cotés, sans lui jeter un regard.

Elle était bien trop occupée à regarder _l'abomination_ qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Derrière lui, quelqu'un renifla et se moucha bruyamment. Le roux tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'identité du coupable : sa mère. Elle avait raison, il y avait bien de quoi pleurer un jour comme celui-ci… Il leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le petit homme en blanc qui débitait des discours à dormir debout.

A quelques mètres de lui, Drago Malefoy se penchait sur sa femme et murmurait :

- Même les plus vieux ne savent pas se tenir…

- Dray, tu m'avais promis… Menaça Astoria avec un sourire aimable en resserrant son sac à main qu'elle tenait d'une main crispée.

Le petit homme en violet ne cessait de parler en regardant le couple qui se tenait la main devant lui. Derrière eux, du coté gauche, se trouvait une assemblée joyeuse, une ribambelle, de couleurs flamboyantes, des personnalités s'exprimant sans gêne, beaucoup d'enfants et des pleurs sans retenue. A droite par contre, se trouvait moitié moins de personnes. Une assemblée de personnes aussi blondes que les blés. L'homme en violet pensait même que c'était une famille de veelas. Parmi ceux-ci, aucun ne pleurait. Ils restaient dignes mais malgré tout, laissaient échapper quelques sourires ou en l'occurrence, quelques grimaces, notamment ceux des premiers rangs. D'une froideur divine, ils ne faisaient pas un bruit et ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle.

- Lucius, tient toi tranquille et que je ne t'entende pas prononcer tu sais quoi.

- N'empêche, ce sont des trai…

- …Tchut ! Le coupa Narcissa Malefoy en lui donnant une tape sur le ventre.

Ronald Weasley ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Cela faisait combien, sept ans, huit ans ? _Quelle horreur_. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient devant un Sorcier lieur. Quelle grandiloquente cérémonie pour une telle tragédie. Ron savait que son existence ne serait plus jamais la même.

Sa fille mariée, il allait devoir partager tous les repas de famille avec la fouine ! La vision de Malefoy en face de lui derrière un gâteau d'anniversaire revint au galop et le fit frissonner. Voir sa vilaine tête blonde à chaque réunion de famille, non c'était au dessus de ses forces ! Il s'imagina Malefoy, serrant sa propre fille dans ses bras et l'appelant « mon enfant ».  
>Rosie était vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui et il refusait que quiconque la revendique. C'était sa fille chérie, dire que la fouine junior osait poser ses mains sur elle. Beurk. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Un haut le cœur le prit et c'est à ce moment là que le sorcier lieur se décida à réciter :<p>

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à l'union de ces deux êtres, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

- Moi ! Crièrent simultanément deux voix.

Pendant un bref instant, seul l'écho leur répondit jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'assemblée s'y mette et provoque une véritable cacophonie. Le sorcier lieur se trouva un peu idiot. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais il s'était bien douté qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait pendant cette cérémonie. Les pères des mariés faisaient vraiment des têtes d'enterrement… Il n'avait jamais vu ça, et pourtant, il en avait célébré, des mariages sorciers !

- Papa ! Couina Rose dans le tumulte, car la nouvelle n'était pas acceptée par tous de la même manière.

- Laissez les parler ! Criait Lucius Malefoy, perdant toute dignité.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec cette histoire ?! Grondait Albus Potter en gardant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

Scorpius se pencha sur sa merveilleuse fiancée et lui murmura à l'oreille avec un sourire amusé :

- On se serait ennuyé sans un petit scandale, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en qui pas sûre Chéri. Répondit Rose Weasley avec un faible sourire.

Le jeune Malefoy éclata de rire. Il ne fit pas attention à son père et son beau père qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire entendre avec ce brouhaha.

- Continuez, ordonna-t-il au sorcier lieur, on lavera notre linge sale en famille.

Rose lui adressa un magnifique sourire et le sorcier reprit en surveillant les deux pères qui le fixaient d'un air menaçant. Etant donné que personne ne se taisait, il se lança un _sonorus_ avant de continuer :

- Mon…hum. Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, voulez vous prendre pour épouse, Rose Weasley ici présente ?

- Oui. Répondit le blond d'une voix claire.

- Rose Weasley, voulez vous prendre pour époux Scorpius Malefoy ici présent ?

- Oui. Assura Rose.

- Aux yeux de la Magie, vous êtes maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Déclara solennellement le sorcier lieur avant de faire un mouvement de baguette et de lancer un sort sur les deux amoureux.

Scorpius, avec un sourire d'ange, attrapa délicatement Rose par la taille et l'embrassa avec douceur sous les acclamations de tous les membres de leur famille réunis.

Drago Malefoy s'était mit à pleurer et une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas de joie. Dans sa douleur, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ronald Weasley qui hoquetait en agrippant le manteau de sa femme et cette vision l'apaisa, au moins, il n'était pas le seul à réaliser la gravité de la situation alors qu'une mélopée de Célestina Moldubec s'élevait.

* * *

><p>Le soir même en allant se coucher, Hermione Weasley ordonna à son mari :<p>

- Donne-moi une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve, j'ai peur de t'étrangler dans mon sommeil.


	31. Bonus : Le Grand Jour

**Coucou! J'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait 3 épilogues! Merci pour toutes vos dernières reviews !**

**Epilogue 2 : Le Grand Jour**

_Journal de Scorpius Malefoy. _

_7 Novembre 2044 (00h30 !)_

_Héhé, je t'ai retrouvé, mon vieux journal, dans les cartons du grenier ! Cela fait donc depuis énormément de temps que je n'ai pas écrit sur tes pages ! _

_Je suis un homme très occupé maintenant, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, j'ai une femme ! Et oui, je me suis marié avec ma Rosie d'amour ! Ca fait deux ans maintenant ! Pour tout dire, ma merveilleuse épouse (quelle horreur dit comme ça) est allongée à coté de moi, elle dort comme un bébé. _

_En parlant de bébé, je vais être papa ! Père ! Normalement le bébé était annoncé pour il y a trois jours mais il n'a toujours pas fait son apparition. J'ai tellement hâte de le serrer dans mes bras ! C'est un garçon. Autant dire que Papa était ravi, lui qui souhaitait tellement que la lignée Malefoy soit perpétuée, nous voilà sauvés ! Personnellement j'aurais bien aimé une fille, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ! J'aimerais bien avoir plusieurs enfants, quand j'ai dit ça à mon père, il était outré : « Enfin, tu n'y penses pas ! Il n'y a qu'un seul enfant chez les Malefoys depuis des générations ! » Celui-là, jte jure ! I__l n'était d'ailleurs pas très content que je me marie avec Rose mais maintenant ça lui est passé, j'imagine que ce sera pareil pour le bébé. Il suscite beaucoup d'émotions aussi chez les parents de Rose. Son père dit que s'il n'est pas roux, il déshéritera sa fille, Rose dit que c'est pour plaisanter mais moi je n'en suis pas si sûr, son père peut-être parfois réellement diabolique ! Une fois il s'est pointé un dimanche matin chez nous à 8h et je l'ai accueilli en caleçon, Rose était encore à moitiée endormie, quand elle a vu que je n'étais pas dans la chambre, elle s'est mise à crier :_

_- Scorp ! Viens ici, on va faire plein de vilaines choses !_

_Inutile de dire que je suis devenu rouge coquelicot et Weasley, aussi livide qu'on ne distinguait même plus ses tâches de rousseur. _

_- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait venir chérie… _

_En entendant le ton que j'avais employé, Rosie a débarqué en nuisette dans l'entrée. _

_- Oh, Papa… Euh, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, les oreilles roses. _

_Weasley n'avait rien dit pendant un moment et a fini par murmurer en chancelant :_

_- Je crois que je vais vomir… _

_Après ça, il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines! Soit disant que ça le traumatisait, quelque chose dans le genre. Alors je te dis pas la tête qu'il a fait quand il a su que Rose était enceinte! Ma Belle-mère a sauté de joie mais lui est resté plus... stoïque. _

_Tiens, Rosie gigote dans le lit, je ne sais pas si elle dort, on dirait que oui... _

_Mon père n'a pas réagi de la même manière quand il a apprit la nouvelle. Au début, il a été très content et ensuite, ça a été plus difficile parce qu'il a réalisé qui étaient les autres grands parents de cet enfant. La perspective de devoir "le partager avec Weasley" - c'est ses mots - a été très dure pour lui! Il m'a aussi gentiment dit qu'il avait "espéré que j'ai fait d bon travail et que ce petit serait blond", ensuite ma mère l'a réprimandé et il a répondu: "tu as raison ma chérie, si c'est un robuste garçon, c'est un Malefoy, il ne peut-être que blond". _

_Quand Papa a abordé la question de la couleur de cheveux, avec Ronald, ils se sont bouffés le nez une après-midi entière : « Je te dis qu'il sera roux ! Et moi je te dis qu'il sera blond ! », le cirque ! Ce gosse n'est même pas encore né qu'il a déjà sur ses épaules le poids d'une querelle familiale ! Pauvre Amour… Personnellement, j'espère qu'il naîtra sans cheveux !_

_Ma Rosie est vraiment magnifique avec son petit ventre rond ! Enfin petit, pas si petit que ça, je ne lui ai pas dit mais je trouve qu'elle a sacrément grossi ! Le médicomage avait l'air de croire que c'était normal mais moi je pense qu'elle a un peu trop forcé chez sa grand-mère ! Il est vrai qu'elle fait des pâtisseries à se damner ! Tiens, Rosie, gigote encore. Je crois qu'elle va ouvrir les yeux… ah, oui. _

_C'est dingue, cher journal, elle vient de me dire : je crois que c'est maintenant. Ca lui arrive souvent de parler en dormant mais là, elle parle avec les yeux ouverts, c'est amusant et... Merde ! C'est Maintenant ! _

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la matinée, un couple se présenta à l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste.<p>

- Ma belle-fille vient de mettre au monde l'héritier des Malefoys ! Clama un homme blond à la personne chargée de renseigner les visiteurs.

- Malefoy, Malefoy. Chercha la jeune femme. Ah mais… Rose Weasley c'est ça ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête de son cahier.

- Rose Malefoy je viens de vous dire ! Répondit Drago, surpris.

Ainsi sa belle fille se faisait appeler par son nom de jeune fille ? Si jamais elle avait l'idée de donner le seul nom de Weasley à la progéniture de son fils… !

La jeune femme parut agacée.

- Mr Weasley m'a fait changer son nom de famille il y a deux heures, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

Drago Malefoy ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de faire changer le nom dans le registre mais sa femme le coupa, impatiente de voir son petit-fils.

- Mettez Weasley – Malefoy et qu'on en parle plus !

La chambre fut annoncée et Drago Malefoy se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

- J'espère qu'il sera blond, j'espère qu'il sera blond… Soupira-t-il, stressé.

L'homme qui attendait avec le couple dans l'ascenseur lui jeta un regard en coin mais Drago ne se souciait pas de son comportement étrange. L'air était grave. Dans quelques minutes il allait savoir si le gène des Weasley avait prédominé sur celui des Malefoy, il n'avait pas envie de rire du tout.

N'importe qui aurait pu dire jadis en voyant les Malefoy, que leur grandeur n'avait d'égale que leur blondeur. Aujourd'hui, bien que leur grandeur eût décrût, il n'en était rien de la couleur caractéristique de leurs cheveux qui restait aussi blonde que les blés au soleil de la mi-journée. L'enfant ne pouvait pas être roux, il ne le devait pas.

L'héritier Malefoy avait toujours été blond. Les Weasley, eux, avaient tous les cheveux d'un _horrible_ roux et – bien que cela coute à Drago de l'admettre – leurs gènes devaient également être puissants.

Astoria entra la première dans la chambre pendant que son mari tentait de se calmer devant la porte. Et si c'était finalement une fille, rousse ? La honte suprême ! L'unique héritier Malefoy avait toujours été un garçon !

- Papa ! Appela une voix de la chambre.

L'enfant savait-il donc déjà parler ?

- Tu viens ?

Ah non, c'était son Scorpius.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Drago entra dans la chambre. Il salua brièvement Mrs Weasley qui était assise sur une chaise, et sa belle-fille, allongée dans son lit à côté d'un berceau. Astoria était déjà en grande conversation avec elles sur le déroulement de l'accouchement. Beurk, Drago préférait ne pas en savoir plus, il était déjà tombé dans les pommes à la naissance de Scorpius…

- Félicitation. Se contenta-t-il de déclarer solennellement à Rose sans avoir encore vu le bébé.

Puis Scorpius l'appela et Drago se retourna. C'est là qu'il le vit. L'enfant était dans les bras de son fils. Ce dernier se tenait debout, il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite car il était un peu dissimulé par un pan de mur. Tellement stressé qu'il était Drago ne l'avait même pas vu. Il se rapprocha de lui, embrassa Scorpius et commença à se pencher sur son petit-fils qui dormait paisiblement.

- Regarde, voilà ton grand-père ! Dit son fils à l'enfant avec un immense sourire.

Drago grimaça à l'entente du titre. Il n'était pas un vieillard que diable ! Mais voir la joie sur le visage de son Scorpius l'empêcha de faire un commentaire.

- Et voilà ! Un café, un ! Clama alors une voix.

Ron Weasley venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec sa grâce particulière et un gobelet à la main. Autrement dit, on avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant venait de passer par là.

- Ah. Malefoy. Dit le roux en lui serrant la main.

Ronald passa ensuite saluer Astoria et alla donner à sa femme la boisson qu'il venait d'acheter à la cafétéria.

Scorpius demanda alors à son père :

- Papa, regarde, mon fils, il est magnifique, hein ?

Drago regarda alors l'enfant de plus près, il n'avait pas vraiment pu le faire avant, entre les salutations et Weasley qui avait débarqué… Bien sûr, c'était un beau bébé, il lui rappelait Scorpius étant petit, quelque chose était cependant différent.

- Mais… il est roux ! S'horrifia Drago.

En effet, quelques mèches discrètes dépassaient du crâne du bambin.

- C'est…c'est bien un garçon ?

- Oui, celui-là, c'est un garçon. Rigola Scorpius en berçant légèrement son fils.

Drago était en plein cauchemar. Weasley le regardait avec un sourire niais, tout le monde souriait dans cette chambre alors qu'une véritable tragédie était en train de se jouer !

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Antares, Ronald, Drago Malefoy. Annonça fièrement Scorpius.

Il vit son beau-père se tendre, derrière son père. Il avait du mal à digérer le prénom. Les étoiles, c'était très Malefoyien…

Drago souffla de soulagement, au moins, ils avaient choisi un prénom qui faisait honneur aux Malefoys.

- Pourquoi tu as dit… « celui-là » ? S'enquit-il soudain, se rappelant des mots de son fils.

- On a eu une petite surprise, à la naissance… Annonça sa belle-fille.

Elle désigna alors le berceau à côté d'elle, le blond n'avait pas remarqué mais Hermione Weasley babillait au-dessus depuis un bon quart d'heure. Drago s'en approcha, doucement et ce qu'il vit le ravit. Un autre enfant, un adorable bébé aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés y était allongé.

- Des jumeaux. Continua Rose. Le Médicomage m'a dit que placés comme ils étaient, c'était impossible de le savoir quand on a fait les tests, mais comme c'était un apprenti médicomage qui m'a lancé le sort, je pense qu'il s'est peut-être loupé à ce moment-là...

- En tout cas ça nous a fait une belle surprise. Dit Scorpius en embrassant le front de sa femme.

Drago était fou de joie. Un blond, un Malefoy. L'honneur était sauf !

- Celui-ci est à nous ! Lança-t-il avec une excitation non dissimulée. Un pur Malefoy !

Il s'empara alors du bébé avec délicatesse et le prit dans les bras.

Weasley éclata alors de rire et sa femme lui donna une tape sur le bras :

- Enfin Ron ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Papa… Dit alors Scorpius en conservant son large sourire. C'est une fille.

- Une fi… hein ? Mais je croyais que c'était des jumeaux.

- Oui, un garçon et une fille.

Un garçon roux, et une fille blonde. Seigneur, quand son père allait voir ça, il ferait certainement une attaque. Pensa Drago. Il observa son petit-fils, dans les bras d'Astoria qui gazouillait avec enthousiasme.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses tout différemment, Scorpius. Soupira-t-il.

Il entendit son fils, Rose et Weasley rire de bon cœur.

Drago ne se prêta pas à l'hilarité générale et regarda sa petite-fille, lovée dans ses bras.

Elle était si adorable avec son petit nez, ses petites mains et ses jolis cheveux blonds. Elle était si minuscule. Iil commençait déjà à gagatiser...

- Il est temps d'abroger la loi salique chez les Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ma chérie ? Murmura Drago à l'enfant.

Les grands-parents passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à l'hôpital qui devint rapidement un vrai hall de gare. Les visites n'arrêtaient pas. Les Potter, les Weasley de France, les Weasley de Roumanie, les autres Weasley d'Angleterre, les Lupins, Les Malefoys et Weasley Seniors, sans parler des curieux qui venaient pour voir les enfants de la fille des fameux héros de guerre et du fils du Mangemort… Sainte Mangouste serait devenue riche si les visites avaient été payantes !

- Comment se fait-il alors que ce médicomage n'ait pas vu qu'il y avait des jumeaux ? Dit Lucius Malefoy qui discutait à présent avec Rose, Drago et Ron Weasley.

- D'après lui, un bébé se cachait derrière l'autre. Expliqua Rose.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Notre fille, Cassiopée. Annonça Rose.

- Le bébé blond… L'inverse m'eut étonné… Déclara innocemment Ronald Weasley.

Drago Malefoy éclata de rire. Avec de tels indices, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la future répartition des enfants à Poudlard...


	32. Bonus : Quelques Années plus tard

**_Quelques Années plus tard..._**

Assis côte à côte autour d'une table, deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'année regardaient s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'eau un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans aux cheveux roux accompagné d'une jeune fille, blonde comme les blés.

Sur la table se trouvaient deux verres d'orangeade. Un journal était même ouvert à la page des mots-magiques devant celui qui était le plus costaud des deux, vestiges d'une longue carrière d'Auror et d'innombrables parties de quidditch.

- « Plante Mort-Vivante» Lu-t-il. En six lettres.

Le second, qui disposait devant lui d'une dizaine de verres à moitiés remplis et d'un chaudron, poussa un petit soupir méprisant avant de se mettre à rire plus franchement :

- Ahah ! Tu ne sais pas ça ?! C'est l'Amorta enfin !

Et il continua de rire en disant à quel point l'autre était inculte.

- J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, moi, je ne passe pas mon temps à faire des mots magiques et des potions ! Répliqua l'autre, piqué.

- Un emploi du temps chargé ?! Tu me prends pour un troll ? Rit le second. Et puis tu es bien content quand je t'en passe des potions pour le mal de dos !

Son compère se mit à grogner et le potioniste en herbe, satisfait, se remit à travailler.

L'ancien costaud agita sa baguette et le nom de la plante s'inscrivit tout seul sur le parchemin de la Gazette du Sorcier avant d'être mélangé de nouveau pour former de nouvelles définitions.

Il leva les yeux et son regard se perdit sur le verre d'orangeade de son ami, dont la teinte ressemblait étroitement à l'un des verres contenant un liquide, ingrédient de la future potion que préparait son compère. Avec agilité, il échangea les deux verres. L'autre, occupé fixer les _enfants_ tout en brassant sa potion, n'avait rien remarqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se saisit donc du mauvais verre et le versa dans son petit chaudron. La mixture qu'il préparait prit une couleur verdâtre et siffla comme une locomotive.

Le potioniste tourna la tête vers son compère qui éclata de rire. Agacé, il nettoya sa potion d'un coup de baguette et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège tout en continuant de fixer les jumeaux qui bavardaient dans la piscine.

- Tu sais que Cassie a un nouveau petit-ami depuis deux jours ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

- Oui… Dit l'autre avec avec lenteur. Je me demande si ce garçon lui convient bien…

- Si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait qu'on s'occupe de ça.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi...

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la toute fin ! Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui...<p>

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire !

A la prochaine, peut-être ^^

PS : Une dernière chtite review ?


End file.
